True Love
by Love Line
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga vive um romance com Naruto Uzumaki, mas foi comprometida com Sasuke Uchiha, e contra a vontade da moça os dois se casam. O casamento se torna insuportável para os dois, ambos vivem brigando, mas o amor que eles sente se torna irresistível.
1. Capítulo - I

_Oie gente aqui é Love Line © falando, ops, escrevendo, além do AS (Anime Spirit), estarei atualizando a fic. aqui também XD.  
><em>_Que não sabe, meu nick no AS é: love_line, coloque no final do navegador depois de digitar o endereço __e me add que a Love Line © ficará feliz XD__.  
><em>_Lembrando que é uma fic de SasuHina, eu não responsabilizo por danos no SNC (Sistema Nervoso Central) XD, eu outra, eu não aceito xingamento, não gosta melhor não lê, se for pra xingar, agora zoar pode, zoamento pode, lembre-se que tudo tem limite XD._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>A História se passa no século XIX (século 19).<strong>

Hinata Hyuuga é uma moça de vinte anos, uma bela morena de olhos perolados que esta correndo pelas ruas da cidade de Konoha juntamente com sua irmã caçula, Hanabi Hyuuga de quinze anos e com uma empregada de sua casa.

As duas irmãs chegam à porta de um templo e começam a cochichar, as meninas colocam seu véu branco para entrarem no templo, mas somente Hanabi e a empregada entram e Hinata segue para outro caminho discretamente.

Nas ruínas, um rapaz vestindo uma farda de militar andava de um lado para outro tendo um pouco de ansiedade. Um jovem bonito de vinte sete anos, loiro de olhos azuis de estrutura média, fica olhando para horizonte tentando procurar algo ou alguém, mas não consegue enxergar, ele desiste e novamente anda de um lado para o outro muito inquieto.

_-Naruto._ -Disse uma voz feminil.

Naruto ao ouvir a voz da moça, já reconheceu quem se tratava, ele vira com um grande sorriso no rosto, ao ver Hinata, o seu verdadeiro amor. A moça corre para os seus braços deixando o véu branco cair não, os dois se abraçam bem apertando não querendo se separar, ele a levanta para auto a rodopia e depois toma os seus lábios com muita ternura.

_-Hinata, minha Hinata eu te amo tanto._ -Dizia Naruto abraçando-a Hinata.

_-Também te amo querido._ -Respondeu Hinata com um grande sorriso.

Naruto e Hinata se beijam novamente com volúpia e necessidade de sentir a boca um do outro, cada minuto que viviam longe, parecia uma eternidade.

Hinata e Naruto se conheceram há cinco meses na festa de aniversário da cidade foi amor à primeira vista, os dois começaram a se encontrarem escondido até dá inicio ao namoro secreto, por causa do pai de Hinata que provavelmente não aceitará.

_-Naruto, quando é que você vai falar com meu pai?_

Naruto ficou branco com a pergunta da namorada, até porque o senhor Hyuuga jamais deixaria a filha mais velha se casar com um homem sem fortuna.

-Eu não sei Hinata, eu confesso que não gostaria de falar com seu pai, sei que ele não vai aceitar um soldado pobre casando com sua filha. -Disse Olhando para Hinata com melancólico, quantas vezes ela não pedia isso e ele várias vezes recusou?

_-Naruto, por favor, vai falar com meu pai, sei que nós explicarmos ele não vai ser contra._

_-Será Hinata? Eu não acho que não seria uma boa ideia enfrentar o seu pai._ –Falou loiro sério.

_-Nós não somos criminosos pra se encontrar escondido, e... Não é bom que uma moça sozinha solteira se encontrar com um rapaz, que nem ao menos é seu marido._ –Advertiu Hinata.

_-Eu sei Hinata, mas o seu pai ele não vai querer aceitar nosso casamento._ –Explicou Naruto.

_-Meu pai pode ser rígido, mas ele quer a minha felicidade, e sei que se nós explicarmos a ele, ele vai entender._

_-Entenda Hinata que o seu pai jamais vai nos aceitar._ -Tentava Naruto por juízo na cabeça de Hinata.

_-Pe-lo me-nos - va-mos tentar._ -Gaguejava ela em um fio de voz melancólica.

_-Hinata eu não quero falar com seu pai, não insista, ele nunca vai aceitar._ -Ao acabar de falar Hinata começa a chorar compulsivamente.

_-Se-rá por i-sso ou porq-que não me a-ma ma-mais?_ -Hinata chora ainda mais e se vira para sair daquele local mais depressa.

_-Espere Hinata. - Disse Naruto segurando-a pelo braço._ –Olha pra mim, por favor.

Hinata vira o rosto para Naruto o encaram aqueles olhos lindos da cor azul do céu que faz suspirar.

_-Nunca mais diga que eu não te amo, porque é pelo nosso amor que eu continuo lutando, só quero que entenda que seu pai jamais permitirá que se case comigo._

Os olhos de Hinata se enchem de lágrimas e Naruto a enxugar e completou a fitando com ternura:

_-O que eu mais quero nessa vida é ficar com você e viver nosso amor._

_-Então fale com meu pai Naruto, por favor._ -Disse ela com a voz mais melancólica.

_-Você sabe que seu pai jamais vai aceitar o nosso casamento, o único jeito de ficarmos juntos é fugir pra longe._

A proposta surpreendeu Hinata que olha para Naruto com espanto.

_-Mas Naruto isso é uma loucura o que você esta me propondo._

_-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas é o único jeito que eu vejo Hinata, não há outra saída._

_-Não acredito, deve ter outra saída, outros meios._

_-Não vejo outra solução a não ser essa, de fugirmos para ficarmos juntos._

Hinata fica pensativa olhando para o nada procurando outra solução mais eloquente. A morena acha um grande absurdo fugir como se cometesse um assassinato, o único crime que os pombinhos cometeram foram quebrar as regras da sociedade e se apaixonar perdidamente um pelo outro.

Sem percebe, Naruto abraça-a por traz e deposita um beijo na curva do seu pescoço que a faz tremer e aperta os braços dele em sua cintura.

_-Não precisa dar uma resposta agora meu amor._ –Sussurrou ele no seu ouvido deixando a morena ruborizada e continuou: _- Até porque, eu e o exercito vamos parti para uma missão amanhã de madrugada. -Completou tendo atenção da Hyuuga._

_-Para onde vo-você vai? Por quanto tem-po?_ -Perguntava Hinata ruborizada e aflita, só de pensar em ficar longe do namorado já deixava apavorada, parecia o fim do mundo.

_-Eu não sei Hinata, você sabe que eu só sou um Tenente e os meus superiores não falam nada pra mim, só dão ordens. _-Disse ele deixando Hinata triste.

_-Eu prometo que eu vou escrever sempre que puder, dando-lhe noticia._ -Prometeu olhando fundo nos olhos tristes de Hinata.

_-Promete?_ –Perguntou aflita.

_-Prometo, se me prometer que durante esse tempo vai pensar na minha proposta._

_-Prometo, mas também deve prometer que vai falar com meu pai primeiro._

_-Hinata já falam..._

Hinata interrompe Naruto colocando uma de suas delicadas mãos no rosto dele fazendo-o prestar atenção.

_-Se você me ama de verdade vai falar com meu pai, e se não der certo, eu prometo que eu fujo com você._

Naruto vendo que não iria convencer cede com manear de cabeça e pega a mão da dela e deposita um beijo.

_-Te amo, Hinata._

_-Também te amo meu amor._

Os dois se beijam com amor e paixão bem escondido naquelas ruínas.

* * *

><p>Um rapaz vestindo a farda do exercito cavalgava com velocidade na estrada de terra, ele chega à fazenda que pertence à família Uchiha, o rapaz começa observar a mansão, o capataz veio segurando o cavalo para que ele descesse. Assim que desce, corre para dentro da mansão e começa subir as escadas com rapidez.<p>

Num quarto quase escuro, se encontra um sacerdote, um médico chamado Kabuto Yakushi de trinta anos, um rapaz fardado chamado Itachi Uchiha de trinta e dois, o Coronel do exercito, uma moça elegante de cabelos curtos rosados e de lindos olhos esmeraldinos, chamada Sakura Uchiha, de vinte e cinco anos, a esposa de Itachi, e uma moça ruiva chamada Karin de vinte e três que trabalhava na casa.

Eles observavam um homem de cinquenta e sete anos, muito doente, não lhe restava mais nada, somente esperava a morte o chegar.

A porta do quarto se abre e todos olham com surpresa, o homem fardado acaba de chegar, ele se chama Sasuke Uchiha, o Capitão do exercito. O Uchiha tem vinte e sete anos, olhos, e cabelos negros e bem arrepiados, rapaz alto, forte um sonho de qualquer moça solteira. Ele é recebido por seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, que mais alto do que ele tem os mesmo olhos negros, e os cabelos negros, mas estes são longos e presos a um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

_-Que bom que você veio meu irmão Sasuke._ -Disse Itachi saudando o irmão mais novo.

_-Venha! Nosso pai quer lhe ver._ -Falou Uchiha mais velho.

Itachi dá a passagem para Sasuke que entra e se depara com pai quase morrendo.

Pai e filho se encaram profundamente, pai olhava com melancolia, já Sasuke, o encara com frieza e indiferença, flashbacks passava em sua mente quando ainda era uma criança, seu pai sempre desprezando, humilhando e rejeitando com filho.

Fugaku Uchiha foi um grande General na sua época de juventude, todos o temiam e o respeitava, não tinha um soldado que desacatava a sua ordem, sempre foi um homem autoritário, nunca fugiu de uma batalha. Sua carreira militar terminou quando adoeceu descobriu que esta com tuberculose, mas ao descobrir a doença já era tarde demais, a doença se manifestou muito rápido no corpo do pobre General e a única coisa que resta é esperar pela morte.

_-Sa-suke!_ -Chamava Fugaku pelo filho mais novo num sussurro.

Fugaku tossia muito forte, Itachi e Sasuke sentam ao lado dele observando o seu estado lamentável.

_-Itachi, meu primogênito, eu sempre o amei mais e esqueci-me de teu irmão, Sasuke, que sempre odiei e sempre culpei pela morte de sua mãe._

Esse fato não é despercebido pelo Sasuke que sempre foi acusado pelo pai por morte de sua mãe, isso o deixou ainda mais agoniado.

**Flashback:**

Era noite muito chuvosa na Fazenda da Família Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha está em trabalho de parto. A Uchiha gritava muito a cada contração que sentia e suava por causa da febre alta, ela e o bebê corriam risco de vida.

_-Por favor, salve o meu filho, eu lhe peço, salve o meu filho._ -Dizia Mikoto quase delirante pela febre e a preocupação com seu filho que ainda não nasceu.

_-Calma seu filho vai nascer._ -Disse a Tsunade tentando acalmar mulher.

Mikoto começa a gritar por causa da dor do parto, os gritos podem ser ouvidos pelo lado de fora do quarto.

Na Sala, Fugaku Uchiha ouvia os gritos da esposa que o deixava ainda mais desesperado, ele esta andando de um lado por outro impaciente, esperando que tudo se acabe bem com ela.

Fugaku e Mikoto tem um filho de quatro anos, Itachi, que está desenhado algo em uma folha qualquer, apesar de ser tão pequeno ele é muito esperto, inteligente, sabia que nada corria bem com sua mãe e com seu irmãozinho que amava mesmo antes de nascer.

_-Papai quando é que meu irmãozinho vai nascer?_ -Perguntava o pequeno Itachi ainda mantendo a sua atenção no desenho.

-Não sei meu filho. -Falou sério e seco.

_-Espero que meu irmãozinho nasça logo, assim eu vou poder brincar e cuidar dele._ -Dizia o pequeno sorrindo com as bochechas toda corada.

"_-Espero que essa criança não prejudique ainda mais a saúde de Mikoto, porque eu juro que ele vai se arrepender no momento que veio ao mundo."_ - Pensou Fugaku muito sério que observando o filho que continua desenhando.

No quarto, Mikoto continua em trabalho de parto.

_-Vamos senhora Mikoto, só mais um pouquinho, o seu filho esta vindo._

Mikoto não estava mais resistindo, antes do seu último suspiro a criança nasce dando um grito de choro. A mãe tenta olhar para o filho, mas sua visão esta ficando turva.

_-Meu filho, meu amado filho._ -Dizia Mikoto com a voz quase sumida com a visão turva.

–_Seu nome será Sasuke._ -Falou a mãe quando lhe saiu à alma dando o último suspiro de vida sem ao menos ver o seu filho.

"_-Mikoto."_ - Pensou Fugaku ao ouvir o choro da criança e preocupado com a sua esposa.

Itachi dá um grande sorriso derrubando as suas coisas de pintura.

_-Meu irmãozinho nasceu... Meu irmãozinho nasceu._ -Repetia Itachi com felicidade com nascimento do bebê.

Fugaku corre para cima subindo as escadas, Itachi o observa até ele desaparecer, o garotinho percebe que algo não esta bem, então continua fazer seu desenho para se distrair como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas com olhar bem triste e distante.

Fugaku entra no quarto e vê sua esposa desacordada e pálida e a Tsunade com um pequeno embrulho no colo.

_-Mikoto._

Fugaku corre para esposa e quando aconchega perto de si percebe-se o corpo está sem vida.

_-Mikoto? __**NÃO!**_

Fugaku começa chorar desesperadamente sobre o corpo da esposa morta pedindo para que ela voltasse pra ele, mas era em vão, ela jamais retornará a vida.

_-Lamento pela sua esposa senhor, ela não resistiu, mas olhe o filho que ela deixou, é um lindo menino forte e saudável. Seu nome será Sasuke, o nome que a mãe escolheu._

Tsunade tentava mostrar o menino, para o pai, mas ao contrario de qualquer pai faria, ele fica infeliz e vira o rosto pra não ver a criança.

_-Tira esse demônio na minha frente, ele não é meu filho. Essa criança matou a minha esposa, a mulher da minha vida, era ele que merecia morrer no lugar dela._ -Dizia com ódio daquela criança nem ao menos não quis ver seu rosto, suas lágrimas param de cair e seu olhar era de puro ódio e rancor.

Na porta do quarto, Itachi ouvia tudo o que pai dizia, fica triste não só pela morte de sua mãe, mas pelo ódio do seu pai do seu irmãozinho.

**Fim do Flashback.**

Sasuke se lembra de numeras vezes sofreu por causa da indiferença do pai, inclusive pela falta de sua mãe que lhe deu a vida, muitas vezes se sentia culpado pela morte dela, isso lhe deixou um homem frio e orgulhoso, cheio de amargura.

_-Sasuke, meu filho, eu sei que não poderei mudar nada, mas eu quero que saiba que eu estou muito arrependido._

Fugaku tossia muito, estava muito debilitado a sua doença cada dia tomava conta de seu corpo.

_-Senhor Fugaku, senhor precisa descansar está muito fraco para fazer tanto esforço._ -Dizia Kabuto, o melhor médico da região, ele tentava amenizar a dor do paciente que estas nas últimas.

_-Eu preciso falar, antes que..._ -Fugaku foi interrompendo por outra crise de tosse mais forte, mas com expectoração sanguínea.

_-Descanse, conversaremos em outra hora._ -Falou Sasuke frio e seco, realmente se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali e por que.

_-Sasuke tem razão pai, descanse um pouco e depois conversamos._ -Falou Itachi com a voz mais sensibilizada apesar de não querer demonstrar.

_-Não, depois pode ser tarde demais, eu preciso falar._

Fugaku tossia ainda mais forte, estava pálido, cansado, não era mais o mesmo homem forte e autoritário, a doença acabou com ele.

_-Eu lamento meu filho por todas as vezes que eu te desprezei e te fiz sofrer._ -Fugaku falava com dificuldade e mesmo assim continuou.

_-A dor de perde sua mãe foi muito grande, ela era a mulher que eu mais amava. Eu queria descontar em alguém, meu sofrimento, a dor e raiva que eu estava sentindo._

Sasuke não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, na verdade queria dizer poucas e boas para aquele velho, mas para não ser "o causador da morte" preferiu ficar quieto e ouvir mais o que ele tinha a dizer, até a medida do possível.

_-Depois de descobrir a gravidez de Mikoto, eu fiquei com muito ódio e quis ela fizesse um aborto eu não queria que ela tivesse você..._

Fugaku apresentava dispneia e tossia ainda mais, não tinha mais força para falar mais mesmo assim queria continuar.

_-Mas Mikoto queria você, queria ter você, ela te amava como qualquer mãe normal que ame o seu filho, resolveu prosseguir com a gravidez, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Ela esperava com ansiedade, contava dias, os meses pra você nascer, e esse tempo era um inferno pra mim. Até que chegou o sétimo mês e você nasceu, e foi um parto muito complicado em que você e sua mãe correram risco de vida. Então ela decidiu em lhe dá a vida em troca da dela, e eu não soube ver que você era o presente e a lembrança que ela me deixou._

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke ficou sensibilizado, nunca entendeu o real motivo de o seu pai te odiar, sabia que não era por causa da morte de sua mãe, sabia de algumas coisas, porque ouviu acidentalmente atrás da porta, mas sabia que tinha algo mais nessa história e iria descobrir de um jeito ou de outro.

Fugaku esta cada vez está desfalecendo, mas mesmo assim continuo:

_- Como eu disse, não poderei mudar em nada entre nós, mas eu quero o pedir perdão por tudo o que eu fiz, eu sei que eu não mereço, mas eu preciso do seu perdão para morrer em paz, filho._

Fugaku estende as suas mãos para o filho para tocá-lo, nunca fez isso, não queria aquele garoto por perto, mas agora precisava para sentir o seu filho pela primeira e a última vez antes de partir.

Sasuke fica imóvel Itachi que vê isso nada diz, e fica só observando como todos ali naquele quarto, esperando uma atitude de Sasuke.

Uchiha mais novo recorda dos momentos terríveis que teve com pai, em numeras vezes ele rejeitou, humilhou e nem se quer tratava como filho, somente Itachi, o filho predileto e o único. Muitas vezes sentiu inveja, raiva, até mesmo o ódio, queria aquele carinho pra ele, queria aquela admiração do pai pra ele, queria mostrar ao pai que é tão filho quanto Itachi, tão Uchiha quanto qualquer um que carrega o sobrenome. Mas hoje só guarda ódio e magoa daquele homem que sempre rejeitou.

_-Quer saber de uma coisa senhor Fugaku Uchiha, jamais vou perdoá-lo depois de tudo que me fez sofrer, eu jamais em minha vida vou perdoá-lo da minha desgraça, se alguém tem culpa pela morte da minha mãe, esse alguém é o senhor, que a fez sofrer até o último dia de sua vida. Sinceramente desejo para o senhor tudo ruim nessa vida, desejo que o senhor descanse no inferno é que o seu lugar._

Sasuke ao descarregar a sua raiva no pai e sai do quarto e disparado sobre olhar de espanto de todo o mundo, inclusive do sacerdote que fica rezando para Kami por misericórdia e do Itachi que vai atrás dele logo em seguida.

Fugaku tem uma nova crise de tosse ainda mais forte com dispneia e Kabuto corre para socorrê-lo mais já é tarde demais, não consegue mais ouvir as batidas do coração.

_-Lamento, mas o Senhor Uchiha venho á falecer._ –Disse o médico para as pessoas que se encontra naquele quarto.

_-Que Kami tenha misericórdia de sua alma._ -Disse o sacerdote.

No corredor, a luz do sol iluminava todo o local através de uma janela, Sasuke saía apressado indo pra qualquer lugar longe daquela casa e principalmente daquele homem.

_-Sasuke espere._ -Disse Itachi parando Sasuke no corredor.

Os dois Uchiha se encara profundamente, ônix com ônix, o silencio predomina entre os dois, mas Sasuke é primeiro a quebrar o silencio com sua frieza.

_-O que quer?_ -Perguntou seco.

_-Por que falou daquele jeito com nosso pai?_ -Perguntou Itachi sério.

_-Se esqueceu de que ele é seu pai e não o meu? Nunca tive pai, nunca o conheci de verdade, pra mim ele nunca existiu e jamais existirá_. –Falou com raiva e continuou:

–_Se quer saber de uma coisa, ele merecia ouvir muito mais, mas eu já estava cansado de tanta hipocrisia daquele velho moribundo que morre não morre._

Itachi se segurava para não partir a cara do irmão, mas estava difícil, mas não iria ficar parado, ouvindo barbaridades daquele moleque.

_-Irmãozinho tolo, esse ódio que sente por nosso pai não vai te levar a nada, na verdade você vai se torna igual a ele._

Sasuke segura Itachi no colarinho furioso.

_-Nunca mais me compare com aquele velho, eu não sou igual a ele._

_-Então mostre que é homem, e pare de ser um moleque mimado e deprimido._

Sasuke e Itachi se encaram sério, iriam brigar ali mesmo, mas são interrompidos por Kabuto.

_-Desculpe interrompê-los, mas preciso dar uma noticia._

Sasuke solta o colarinho de Itachi e se acalmam.

_-Alguma coisa aconteceu com meu pai, Kabuto?_ -Perguntou Itachi apreensivo.

_-Sim, e lamento informá-los, mas o senhor Uchiha acaba de falecer, sinto muito. _

Kabuto se retira para ir embora deixando os dois Uchihas sozinho.

_-Está satisfeito agora Sasuke?_ -Perguntou Itachi sério sem demonstrar nenhum abalo emocional.

Itachi vai direto para quarto enquanto Sasuke fica no corredor meio pensativo, mas depois segue o seu caminho para fora da casa.

* * *

><p>Naruto e Hinata ainda estão nas velhas ruínas se beijando, não queriam parar, não queriam se separar, mas tinha um mundo lá fora para enfrentar.<p>

_-Naruto eu preciso ir._ -Dizia ela entre os beijos.

Ela se desvia, mas Naruto a segura envolvendo em seus braços.

_-Espere Hinata._

Ele novamente a enche de beijos e a encurrala numa parede arruinado que o faz aprofundar mais ao beijo que é deixado pela morena.

-Agora preciso ir meu amor. -Falou Hinata toda vermelha e sorridente.

_-Promete que vai pensar em mim?_ - Pergunta Naruto.

_-Prometo se me escreve._ -Respondeu sorrindo.

_-Eu prometo que escreverei sempre que puder meu amor. _

Naruto caricia o rosto da amada e lhe dá mais um beijo despedida.

Hinata se desvencilha dos braços de Naruto e vai embora acenando para ele que manda um beijo.

A morena o templo antes de entrar coloca o véu e faz referencia enfrente ao altar e chama por Hanabi que também faz referencia e sai do templo às pressas juntamente com a empregada.

No caminho pra casa, as duas irmãs conversam.

_-Nossa você demorou em Hina, que tanto vocês conversavam?_ -Perguntou Hanabi maliciosa.

_-Sobre tudo Nabi, ele vai viajar com a tropa e depois que voltar falar com papai._ -Dizia Hinata ruborizado com um sorriso miúdo

_-E você acha que papai vai aceitar?_ -Perguntou Hanabi realista.

_-Eu não sei, mas mesmo que ele não aceite eu vou lutar por amor de Naruto._ -Disse Hinata determinada.

_-Você é quem sabe Hina, mas acho meio precipitado em dá esse passo no seu namoro, mas vou te dá o apoio que precisar._ -Disse Hanabi.

_-Obrigada irmãzinha._

As duas andam juntinhas até chegar a casa.

* * *

><p>Num escritório da Mansão Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga um rapaz de vinte e oito anos, estrutura alta, cabelos da cor de chocolate e olhos perolado Coronel do exercito, e Hiashi Hyuuga é um homem de cinquenta e cinco anos de cabelos negros e olhos perolados, em sua época de juventude foi um grande General, mas hoje ele é aposentado.<p>

Os dois Hyuugas discutem sobre a guerra que esta se iniciando já algum tempo entre os governos que queriam tomar o poder, um era favor de uma politica mais democrática e o outro suas intenções eram desconhecidas.

_-Neji, você deve ficar preparado quando essa guerra realmente estourar, vários militares vão passar para o lado do inimigo que nem sabemos quem ele é e quais as suas reais intenções, e outros ficarão ao lado de Hashirama Senju e que é o nosso caso._ -Falou Hiashi sério.

_-Mas temos uma ideia do que ele pretende fazer, e uma delas é controlar o estado._ -Disse Neji convicto do seu pensamento.

_-Isso é sem duvidas, vários soldados nossos passaram para lado do inimigo, eles foram cegos pelo poder e ambição._ -Hiashi dizia preocupado.

_-Nós faremos de tudo para que os nossos inimigos não vençam e tome o poder de Hashirama ele será o próximo no poder do país._ -Neji falava com determinação que fez o Hiashi até sorri de orgulho.

_-Se o meu irmão ainda fosse vivo, ele sentiria muito orgulho do filho tem._

Neji respira fundo e dá um leve sorriso de orgulho, seu pai, Hizashi Hyuuga, irmão gêmeo mais novo de Hiashi, morreu de malária quando Neji tinha apenas seis anos de idade, ele foi criado pelo tio como um filho juntamente com suas primas mais novas que considera como suas irmãs.

_-Eu também queria que ele tivesse aqui tio._ -Disse Neji sorrindo se lembrando do pai.

Os dois ouvem a porta da sala de visita se abrir, são Hinata e Hanabi chegando do templo.

_-Porque chegaram tão tarde assim? Não é hora de duas senhoritas de respeito ficarem andando pelas ruas sozinhas._ -Disse Hiashi saindo do escritório sério dando uma bronca nas duas filhas.

_-É que o templo estava cheio meu pai, foi por isso que nós demoramos._ -Mentiu Hinata apreensiva.

Realmente Hinata não conseguia mentir, mas o pai decidiu adiar por hora, perguntaria para Hanabi mais tarde, porque sabia que ela jamais mentiria pra ele.

_- Neji-niisan, Tenten esta?_

_-Sim, esta nos aposentos dela, pode subir e vê-la se quiser._

Hinata dá um pequeno sorriso, soube as escadas juntamente com sua irmã, para ver Tenten, Hiashi e Neji observam até elas desaparecerem.

Neji nota que o semblante sério do tio muda, percebe-se que ele esta preocupado, pensativo, meio distante da realidade.

_-Tio aconteceu alguma coisa, o senhor esta distraído, algo te preocupa?_ -Perguntou Neji para o tio.

_-Na verdade sim, é Hinata, ela esta passando da idade de casar e não tem nenhum pretendente interessado nela._ -Disse Hiashi preocupado.

_-Mas os pretendentes que se interessaram por Hinata, foram rejeitados por ela._ -Dizia Neji algo óbvio.

_-Eu sei, e tudo por culpa daqueles livros românticos que sempre comprei para ela, maldita hora que deixei que Hinata lessem aqueles livros idiotas, já com Hanabi, não preocupo tanto ela tem mais os pés no chão e não fica sonhando com príncipe encantado igual à irmã._

_-O que pretende fazer meu tio? -_Perguntou Neji curioso, mas no fundo sabia a resposta.

_-Como qualquer pai no meu lugar faria, arranjarei casamento antes que ela não tenha mais idade para casar._ –Disse Hiashi determinado.

_-Hinata não irá aceitar um casamento arranjando, prova disso é que ela rejeitou todos os pretendentes que se interessaram por ela._ -Disse Neji realista.

_-Hinata não tem querer, ela vai se casar de um jeito ou de outro, nem que pra isso eu tenha que arrastá-la pelos cabelos até o templo._ -Disse Hiashi decidido.

Neji sabia que Hinata jamais aceitaria um casamento arranjado, mas se tratando do seu tio, para o bem dela, era melhor obedecer a sua vontade.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Oie Gente, hehehe!<em>

_É Love Line © também está aqui também, ai gente eu não sei ler inglês, então peço já perdão se eu errei algo, eu confesso que estou usando tradutor do meu navegador. XD_

__Lembrando, meu nick no AS é: love_line, coloque no final do navegador depois de digitar o endereço, e me add que a Love Line © ficará feliz XD___._

_Eu vou postar na semana que vem os cap. que falta e depende como a fic vai andar eu atualizo aqui._

_Mande review pra mim, pra saber o que achou, os erros, etc, etc, etc, lembre-se que é minha primeira fic, _

_sejam amáveis comigo XD._

_Bom agora vou indo._

_Vlw pessoal pela atenção._

_Até o próximo cap pessoal._

_FUI!_


	2. Capítulo - II

_Oie gente, Love Line © aqui de novo XD._

_Ai que acharam da anterior? _

_Espero que goste __desse novo cap._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Tenten é uma jovem de vinte cinco anos, de belos cabelos e olhos de chocolate. Ela é casada com Neji Hyuuga, o Coronel do exercito. Os dois estão casados há dois anos, e só agora estão realizando um sonho, de terem um filho.<p>

A moça esta gravida de cinco meses, que para ela, parece uma eternidade, queria ter seu filho em seus braços, enchê-lo de amor e carinho maternal e cantar as mais belas canções de ninar.

Nesse momento, Tenten está sentado em uma cadeira de balanço, cariciando a sua barriga grande cantarolando uma música para seu bebê.

Ela ouve batidas na porta e fala um _"entre"_, as irmãs Hyuuga entram no quarto, que a jovem gravida a recebem com uma grande alegria, Hinata senta numa cadeira enfrente a amiga enquanto Hanabi se distrai com as roupinhas do bebê em cima da cama.

_-O que as trazes por aqui, meninas?_ -Perguntou Tenten.

_-Queríamos botar a conversa em dia._ -Disse Hinata.

_-Ai que lindo as roupinhas do nenê._ -Dizia Hanabi toda encantada.

_-Pode ver ser quiser Hanabi._ -Falou a morena para a pequena Hyuuga que antes que ela permitisse a menina já visualizava o enxoval do sobrinho.

Tenten e Hinata começam a conversar sobre o namorado secreto.

_- E o seu namoro com aquele rapaz, como se chama mesmo..._ -Tenten se distrai tentando se lembrar.

_-Naruto!_ -Respondeu Hinata.

_-Como está indo?_ -Perguntou Tenten prestando atenção na Hinata.

_-Naruto vai partir com a tropa em uma missão, e não sei quanto tempo vai ficar fora._ -Disse tristonha.

_-Hum..._

_-Sabe Tenten, Naruto me prometeu que assim que ele voltar vai falar com papai._

_-Você acha que o seu pai vai aceitar?_-Perguntou Tenten realista, conhecia Hiashi aponto de não aceitar que a filha se case com um homem que não seja de sua classe social.

_-Eu não sei, mesmo que não aceite eu vou ficar com Naruto._ -Disse Hinata determinada.

_-Mas você não acha que esta sendo muito ingênua com esse rapaz Hina, será que ele não esta te enganado?_

_-Claro que não, ele me ama de verdade, e além do mais, se o papai quisesse que eu me casasse ele teria posto um marido há muito tempo._ -Disse Hinata zangada.

_-Será que o seu pai pensou que você escolheria um homem de nossa classe social?_ -Perguntou séria.

-Eu não sei! Mas se o meu pai quer a minha felicidade, ele não vai ser contra. - Disse Hinata tentando se convencer.

_-Hinata você já não é mais uma menininha pra acreditar em contos de fadas, por favor, acorda pra essa realidade._

Tenten mostrava preocupação com Hinata, queria vê-la feliz, mas ela tinha que entender que às vezes a felicidade não é o que nós queremos e sim o que a vida oferece.

_-Mas essa é a minha realidade._ -Hinata segura o choro e continuou: -_ Eu amo Naruto e sempre vou amá-lo mesmo que eu não queira. _-Disse Hinata soltando uma lagrima solitária.

_-Hina, eu só quero o melhor pra você, a vida não é como nos livros, não é um conto de fadas, as coisas não são como a gente quer e sim como deve ser._

Tenten tentava ser realista com Hinata e por um pouco de juízo na cabeça da garota, mas confessa que estava difícil.

_-Mas eu o amo, quero ficar com ele. -Hinata fala com a voz de choro tentando se controlar, mas falha miseravelmente._

_- Hinata, o querer não é poder, você tem se casar. Daqui a pouco, você não vai mais ter idade pra arranjar marido e vai ficar solteira e sozinha._

_-Mas não quero um casamento arranjado e sim um casamento por amor. -Dizia Hinata com olhar de sonhadora._

-_Mais essa é realidade minha querida._ -Disse Tenten com um com sorriso doce e falou mais: _- Você não será diferente, muitas tiveram casamentos arranjados e todas elas são felizes, inclusive eu, meus pais arranjaram casamento com Neji que mal o conhecia, mas com tempo, fui conhecendo e aprendendo amá-lo e agora vamos realizar nosso maior sonho que é ter filho._ -Terminou a morena feliz passando a mão na barriga ao se lembrar do filho que carrega.

_-Ma-mas nem to-dos os ca-sa-mentos foram felizes._ -Dizia Hinata Gaguejando.

_-Eu sei, mas as mulheres com tempo se acostumam, aprendam amar o seu marido e respeitá-lo e assim demonstram serem melhores esposas. _

_-Mas eu não quero um casamento assim._ –Disse Hinata chorosa.

_-Mas nenhuma de nós quer e esperamos um lindo príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco, mas ele nunca vem, porque ele não existe._ -Disse Tenten com a cara séria mais com a voz doce e calma, deixando a Hinata triste.

_-Eu sei que é difícil no inicio, mas tudo se torna maravilhoso, ou quase porque nem tudo é o mar de rosas._ –Disse sorrindo maroto.

_-Vo-cê é feliz._ –Perguntou a Hyuuga gaguejando em um fio de voz.

_-Mais que eu imaginei que seria._ –Disse sorrindo lembrando-se do casamento que tem.

_-Vo-cê te-vê me-do da pri-me-ira noite?_ -Perguntou Hinata gaguejando.

_-Querida, todas nós temos medo da primeira vez, mas quando se pega o jeito, pegamos também o gosto._ -Respondeu Tenten dando sorriso malicioso deixando Hinata constrangida.

_-Talvez quando você encontrar um homem que possa te fazer esq..._

_**-NÃO!**_ -Hinata interrompe com um grito chama atenção de Hanabi, que apesar de estar concentrada em olhar as roupinhas do bebê estava atenta na conversa das duas mulheres.

_-Eu jamais vou amar outro homem, meu coração vai sempre pertencer ao Naruto._ -Hinata começa a tremer de tanto chorar mais continuou: _- Se eu não ficar com ele a minha vida não teria mais sentindo, eu preferiria morrer, morrer._

Hinata começava chorar Hanabi dá um abraço de consolo e Tenten se levanta e senta ao lado dela dando um abraço de conforto.

* * *

><p>Já era noite de lua cheia sem nuvem. Depois de um dia cansativo, vários homens vão para um bordel podendo se distrair com as meninas daquele local.<p>

Sasuke tomava uma pinga, o moreno tentava esquecer a cena que presenciou nessa tarde, queria todo custo esquecer, fingir que não aconteceu. As palavras ditas, pedido de perdão e o ódio, tudo que se relacionava a ele queria esquecer, queria esquecer que ele é seu pai e que nunca existiu.

_-"Espero que esteja queimando no inferno velhote"._ -Pensou quando virou de uma vez o copo de bebida.

Todos sabiam da morte de Fugaku Uchiha, mas Sasuke chegou com uma cara de poucos amigos que ninguém quis dá os pesamos, nem mesmo falar com ele. Quando Sasuke se encontra de _**"mau humor dos diabos"**_, era melhor nem ficar perto dele para não ser _**"morto"**_.

_-Olha se não é o Capitão Sasuke Uchiha._ -Disse Coronel Kakashi Hatake, não surpreendendo Sasuke por estar nesse local.

Kakashi um homem de quarenta e dois anos, cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros e um pouco mais alto que Sasuke, um homem que nunca se casou e não tem filho, é extremamente mulherengo, mas é um ótimo amigo, ouvinte e conselheiro, apesar de não aparentar a sua ultima qualidade. O coronel se senta ao lado do Uchiha e pede a mesma bebida que o rapaz toma.

_-Sinto muito pelo seu pai, ele foi um grande homem._ -Disse Kakashi antes de bebe à bebida.

_-Não sinta, eu não faço questão de ser hipócrita._ -Falou seco e direto.

Kakashi não se surpreendeu com a resposta do Capitão, já conhecia história, quem não conhecia? Todos sabiam do relacionamento conturbado de Sasuke e Fugaku, então já não era novidade esse o mau humor de Sasuke em ralação a sua família.

_-Então você não vai para o velório dele?_ -Perguntou Kakashi sabendo a resposta.

_-O que você acha? Preciso responder?_ -Falou arrogante não queria papo, a não ser com sua bebida.

Kakashi deu um suspiro e tomou toda a sua bebida em um gole antes de sair.

_-Bom, se você não vai para velório, eu vou e todo a tropa vai estar, deveria estar também, apesar de tudo, ele era seu pai._ -Falou por fim indo embora.

Sasuke fingiu que nem escutou, ficou sozinho tendo a bebida e as lembranças como sua companhia.

Lembranças! Isso é o que o mais atormentava, principalmente no dia do seu aniversário que também é o dia do aniversário da morte de sua mãe.

**Flashback:**

Ainda era cedo, mas na Fazenda Uchiha os trabalhadores já estavam acordados para começar o batente.

Sasuke ainda dormia em sua cama, em um sono tranquilo e sereno, o sol adentrou em sua janela batendo no seu rosto fazendo-o acordar, quando abriu os olhos se sentou na cama e os coçou e logo percebeu que amanheceu e seu aniversário de oito anos.

O pequeno Uchiha se levantou em um pulo de sua cama e caminhou para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal, receber cumprimentos de todos por seu dia, e claro, muitos presentes.

Seu irmão Itachi que tem doze anos entrou no quarto de mansinho segurando um embrulho azul com pequenos desenhos do emblema dos Uchihas, percebeu que seu irmão não se encontrava no quarto, o rapaz ouviu um barulho de água no banheiro, deduzindo que ele esteja se lavando. Então, o Uchiha mais velho, deixa o embrulho em cima da cama junto com cartão, e sai fechando a porta em seguida cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho.

Meia hora depois, Sasuke sai do banheiro secando o cabelo arrepiado, ele olha em direção a sua cama se deparada com embrulho que deduziu que seja o seu primeiro presenta do dia. Então ele se aproximou do presente e encontrou o cartão e leu:

_Para meu querido e amado irmãozinho,_

_nesse dia tão especial._

_Feliz Aniversário:_

_Itachi Uchiha._

Sasuke ficou um pouco chateado, por um momento pensará que era o seu pai que pela primeira vez comemora o seu aniversário, mesmo assim, isso não mudaria nada o seu humor, sempre gostou de receber presentes do seu irmão, apesar de Itachi ser implicante e muito chato, ele era ótimo em dar presentes.

O pequeno Uchiha abriu eufórico o presente, e seus olhos brilharam ao ver que era uma blusa com emblema de sua família, finalmente iria andar e se vestir como um verdadeiro Uchiha, ficou todo contente e não perdeu tempo, rapidamente tirou a blusa que usava e colocou a que ganhou, viu que era de sua medida e ficou ainda mais feliz.

Sasuke sai do quarto descendo as escadas correndo à procura do irmão para agradecer o melhor presente que recebeu. Sasuke escuta um barulho de vozes dentro do escritório se aproxima, abrindo um pouco a porta percebe que é seu pai, Fugaku, e seu irmão, Itachi, discutindo sobre uma missão.

_-Quero que vá a essa missão ainda hoje._ -Dizia Fugaku sério.

_-Não poderei ir pai, em outra oportunidade irei._ -Disse todo tranquilo recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Fugaku.

_-Você deve ir Itachi, essa missão é muito importante para sua carreira militar._ -Disse Fugaku sério.

_-Eu já disse que hoje não vai dá._ -Falou Itachi já com a voz alterada.

_-E por que não?_ -Perguntou Fugaku também com a voz alterada.

_-Deveria saber, hoje é o aniversário de Sasuke, o seu filho, eu quero ficar aqui e comemorá-lo. _-Disse áspero deixando Fugaku com uma cara de desgosto.

_-Hoje é aniversário da morte de sua mãe e não temos nada pra comemorar, muito menos o aniversário desse demo... Quero dizer desse garoto e ele não é meu filho e nunca será eu o odeio. _–Disse Fugaku furioso.

Sasuke ao ouvir o que seu pai disse começar chorar, queria que o seu pai o amasse, como ama Itachi, gostaria um pouco do amor e admiração que tem pelo irmão mais velho.

_-O que foi Sasuke? Veio me falar se gostou do presente que lhe dei?_ -Perguntou Itachi percebendo a percebendo à presença do o mesmo e lhe dando o mais doce sorriso.

_- O que faz aqui garoto? Escutando a conversa dos outros atrás da porta? _

_-Desculpe pai._ -Disse Sasuke chateado.

_-Saia daqui, garoto, suma!_ -Disse Fugaku furioso batendo a porta na cara do filho e começando uma nova discussão com Itachi, deixando Sasuke chateado.

**Fim Flashback.**

Sasuke pede pra encher mais o copo e deixar a garrafa de pinga para ele mesmo ser servir.

_-Oi Capitão não quer companhia?_ -Perguntou uma bela moça de olhos azuis de cabelos vermelhos encaracolados.

Sasuke não respondeu, só pegou o copo e bebeu de uma vez a bebida que colocou.

_-Me paga uma bebida?_ -Indagou a moça.

Sasuke não respondeu, simplesmente continua a beber, já estava começando a ficar bêbado.

_-Eu sinto muito pela morte de seu pai. _-Disse a moça com compaixão, mas não recebendo nenhuma resposta do Uchiha, somente o silêncio.

_- Quer desabafa Capitão?_ -Perguntou a moça.

O Capitão nada responde continua a beber ficando cada vez mais bêbado.

A moça percebendo que o Uchiha não queria conversa tentou se retirar, mas Sasuke a segura apertando-a pelo braço que ela sente um pouco de dor.

_-Eu não dei permissão pra você se retirar._ -Disse seco e autoritário assustando a moça.

_-Onde é seu quarto?_ -Perguntou Uchiha não querendo perder tempo.

**OoOoOoO**

No quarto, esta Uchiha e a garota tendo relação sexual muito selvagem e agressiva. No corredor, podiam ser ouvidos os gritos da moça de dor. Já Sasuke, não sentia prazer por aqui, só queria mesmo era se saciasse e esquecer os problemas, mas não estava conseguido.

Uchiha fazia movimentos rápidos dentro dela sem ao menos se importar com a dor que a moça sentia, ele mordia pescoço com força deixando marcas fazendo a moça gemer de dor, foi fazendo uma trilha com a saliva até chegar aos seios, onde mordeu, beijou, sugou fez tudo o que queria com eles.

Sasuke dava bastantes tapas no rosto deixando-o muito vermelho e muito machucado. Os beijos deles eram violentos, chegava até morde os lábios deixando-os inchados e sangrando. As lagrimas caiam no rosto dela com tanta dor que sentia, mas não se ouvia gemido de prazer e sim de doela não sentia prazer naquilo, somente dor.

Sasuke gostava de sentir superior, dominar a situação e principalmente provocar medo, torturar, humilhar as pessoas. É frio, amargo, egoísta, orgulhoso, por muitas vezes chegava ser cruel e vingativo, ele não tem nenhum sentimento por ninguém, só por si próprio; - se é que gostava de si mesmo.

Os dois já estavam no limite, Sasuke ejaculou todo o sêmen dentro do corpo da moça friamente, já moça, nem passou perto.

Sasuke cai deita ao lado da cama e a garota vira de costa cobrindo a nudez e chorando em silêncio. O Uchiha olha para o teto pensativo, lembrava-se de seu pai, não parava de pensar nele e na vida conturbada que eles tiveram tudo seria tão diferente, se sua mãe não tivesse morrido ou se ele não tivesse nascido.

**-Naruto-**

**Fugaku:** Você não deveria ter nascido, por que não some daqui?

**Sasuke (Chorando):** Por que pai... Por que não gosta de mim?

**Fugaku:** Você matou a minha mulher, você é uma praga.

**Itachi:** Você não pode falar com ele assim, ele teu filho.

**Fugaku:** Ele não é meu filho, ele nunca foi e nunca será meu filho e muito menos Uchiha, esse demônio nem deveria ter nascido.

**Sasuke *Chorando*.**

****-Naruto-****

Sasuke se senta da cama, meio alarmado, seu olhar distante, era triste quase deprimente, nunca foi amado, nunca conheceu a felicidade e o calor de uma família e principalmente amor de seu pai ou de uma mãe; de sua mãe.

Ele se levanta da cama e começa a se vestir, quando iria ir embora olha para garota chorando silenciosamente. Sasuke a fitou, não tinha sentimento algum por nenhuma mulher, mas jamais machucaria uma mulher, se sentiu culpado, só queria ter prazer, esquecer-se dos problemas, queria descontar a sua raiva, mas não machucar uma mulher, isso é uma coisa que ele não tolerava de ninguém. Para Uchiha bater em uma mulher, não era atitude de homem, e sim de covarde.

_-Toma isso aqui é seu, é um presente meu pra você, pela noite maravilhosa que proporcionou._ -Disse Sasuke virando indo embora sem ao menos pedir desculpa.

Sasuke podia até reconhecer seus erros ou algo do tipo, mas jamais pediria desculpa, isso já era humilhação, ele jamais se humilharia principalmente perante a uma mulher.

A garota pega o saco de dinheiro e abre nem acredita que tem tanto dinheiro aponto de ir embora daquele local pra sempre. Sasuke sai do quarto ouvindo um, _"obrigada"_ da moça, assim que desce as escadas é observado por todos ali se perguntam como ele consegue se divertir com pai morto em algumas horas e no momento acontecendo um velório.

O rapaz ignora todos os olhares saindo do local, ele olha para cima e começa a observar um céu escuro estrelado totalmente limpo de nuvens, ele fecha os olhos e sente a brisa bater em seu rosto e depois monta no seu cavalo e sai cavalgando sem destino.

* * *

><p>Na Fazenda Uchiha esta acontecendo o velório de Fugaku Uchiha, pessoas importantes incluindo o exercito de Konoha se encontra para lamentar da morte do General. Itachi entra no escritório e fecha porta, ele visualiza o lugar, seu semblante se mostrava inexpressivo, ele senta na cadeira enfrente a escrivaninha, em cima da escrivaninha estava retrato de uma mulher dando mais doce sorriso para a fotografia, essa é Mikoto Uchiha, esposa de Fugaku Uchiha e mãe de Itachi e Sasuke que faleceu no parto, dando a luz ao seu filho caçula.<p>

**Flashback¹:**

Mikoto esta no jardim admirando o céu azulado e a natureza exuberante, a Uchiha esta com uma enorme barriga de seis meses, ela esta alegre, a gravidez vai bem, a preocupação com os problemas diminuíram, não pensava mais nisso, queria curtir o momento de gerar um filho novamente.

A morena se senta num banquinho com dificuldade uma mão segurando a barriga e a outra apoiando para se ajeitar melhor, ela começa cariciava a enorme barriga e pensava no filho que ainda vai nascer, imaginava a criança brincando naquele jardim, ouvir a voz dele, acompanhar o seu crescimento. Como gostaria que nascesse menina, mas se nascesse menino iria amá-lo muito da mesma forma.

Às vezes se perguntava veria seu filho crescer, se tornando pessoa de bem, casando e lhe dando netos. Deu uma pequena risada pelo rumo que seu pensamento fizera, Mikoto tinha medo que desse algo errado durante o parto e morresse ou pior perdesse o seu filho que ama mesmo antes mesmo de nascer.

_- Meu filho, meu lindo filhinho, eu te amo tanto mesmo antes de você nascer, espero que sempre se lembre disso filhinho. _-Dizia Mikoto quase chorando cariciando a enorme barriga.

_-Mamãe, Mamãe._ -Gritava o pequeno Itachi que esta correndo ao encontro de Mikoto.

_-Sim meu filho diga?_ -Mikoto dando-lhe o mais doce sorriso.

_-Eu aprendi cavalgar mamãe. _-Dizia Itachi sentando ao seu lado todo sorridente.

_-Que bom meu filho, tenho muito orgulho de você._

_-Mamãe, eu posso falar com meu irmãozinho?_ -Perguntou Itachi com as bochechinhas ruborizadas com aquele olhar pidão de uma criança.

_-Claro meu filho._ -Permitiu Mikoto pegando o filho pela mão.

Itachi coloca seu ouvido perto barriga e começa falar com seu irmãozinho.

_-Ei irmãozinho, está me ouvindo?_ -Perguntava Itachi com ouvido colado na barriga de sua mãe.

Mikoto se emociona ao ver o amor fraternal que Itachi sente pelo irmãozinho, apesar de Fugaku sempre tenta colocar ciúmes em Itachi para que ele não queira o irmãozinho, mas aconteceu ao contrario, Itachi amava o irmãozinho e esperava ansioso pelo seu nascimento. Mikoto nem sabia quem estava mais entusiasmado se era ela ou o garotinho eufórico.

_-Mamãe ele se mexeu._ -Falou Itachi todo contente ao sentir o bebê.

_-Sim meu filho, eu senti também, vamos converse com ele._ -Disse Mikoto dando um incentivo ao garotinho.

_-Irmãozinho, eu aprendi a cavalgar hoje e foi muito legal, aprendi sozinho com um cavalo que ganhei do papai, vou pedi pra ele te dá um cavalo bem bonito e te ensino cavalga e vamos nos divertir e muito._ -Falava Itachi todo sorridente e senti de novo o bebê se mexer.

_- Olha irmãozinho, não demora muito a nascer não, nasce logo pra gente brincar e te ensinar um monte de coisa, eu não espero a hora e o dia de você nascer e nós sermos uma família. _

Mikoto ao ouvir as lágrimas enche os olhos e Itachi continuou:

_-Te amo muito Irmãozinho. _

Itachi deposita um beijo na barriga enorme de Mikoto que chora de emoção.

As lágrimas desciam no rosto de Mikoto de tanta emoção e Itachi ao observa fica confuso não entendendo o choro.

_-Por que chora mamãe?_ -Pergunta Itachi confuso.

_-Nada meu filho._ -Disse Mikoto enxugando as lágrimas.

_-Itachi, eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa._ -Falou sério mais o seu olhar era doce.

_-O que?_ -Perguntou não entendendo nada.

_-Filho, me prometa que você nunca vai deixar que ninguém faça algo ruim ao seu irmãozinho, que nunca deixa ninguém fazê-lo sofrer, proteja ele sempre e o ame muito. _-Disse Mikoto enchendo os olhos de lágrimas tentando se segurar.

Itachi ouvindo o pedido de sua mãe, não entendeu o desespero, parecia que ela iria embora pra sempre, iria contestar até ver sua mãe segurando o choro esperar a resposta dele.

_-Tudo bem Mamãe, eu prometo, até porque eu sou irmão mais velho e já amo meu irmãozinho e aconteça o que acontecer eu vou protegê-lo sempre._ -Disse Itachi sorrindo.

As lágrimas de Mikoto escorrem em seu rosto e abraça o seu filho como agradecimento.

**Fim do Flashback¹.**

Itachi continua olhando para foto de sua mãe que tanto lhe faz falta, sempre falava dela para Sasuke, o quanto ela era boa e amável. Sabia que seu irmão sentia muita falta da mãe e principalmente sentia culpa pela morte dela, mesmo que dissesse ao contrario, era inevitável essa sensação de culpa.

_-Há mamãe, como a senhora me faz falta, a promessa que eu fiz, eu não estou cumprindo muito bem, Sasuke sofre muito mamãe e eu não sei o que fazer para impedir isso._ –Lamentou Itachi com a voz embargada segurando o retrato de sua mãe.

Itachi olha para outra direção e vê uma fotografia de seu pai junto com ele quando criança, o Uchiha fica sério deixa fotografia daquela senhora no local anterior e pega a que tirou junto com seu pai.

**Flashback²:**

Sasuke Uchiha esta treinando com os outros oficiais do exercito, o rapaz se encontra nos seus vinte e dois anos com o posto de Tenente, e ele se tornou o homem muito formoso, o mais desejado entre as moças solteiras de sua classe, mas para ele isso não é importante, o que importa é a sua carreira no exercito.

Itachi tinha vinte e cinco anos é Major da tropa, ele observa o treino do irmão no gabinete do General, se orgulha dele por ser um dos melhores da tropa.

O Uchiha mais velho escuta a porta se abrir, era seu pai, General Fugaku Uchiha, que acaba de entrar. Itachi cumprimenta o seu superior com a mão rígida e esticada na testa e recebe o mesmo comprimento dele.

_-O que tanto olha nessa janela?_ -Indagou Fugaku.

_-O treino de seu filho, Sasuke._ -Disse com pequeno sorriso.

_-Eu só tenho você de filho, aquele rapaz é reencarnação do demônio que matou a sua mãe. _

Fugaku falava grosso, não gostava que o lembra-se que aquele garoto era seu filho, nem gostava de falar dele.

_-Não fale assim dele, se alguém tem que se sentir culpado pela morte dela, esse alguém é o senhor._ -Dizia Itachi que ficando nervoso.

_-Isso não é verdade._ -Disse Fugaku tentando se defender.

_-O senhor sabe muito bem, que foi causador da morte dela se o senhor não tiv..._ -Itachi é interrompido quando escuta um barulho que chama atenção dois Uchihas, a porta se abre, e os dois olham sério para pessoa que entra.

_- O quer garoto, até por aqui você tem essa mania de escutar atrás da porta._ -Falou General zangado com Sasuke Uchiha que acaba de entrar.

_-O senhor Madara Uchiha acaba de chegar, senhor General._ -Disse ignorante o que ouviu dele.

Fugaku olha para Itachi e depois segue seu caminho passando direto pelos dois.

Os irmãos Uchiha se encaram, Itachi não demonstra, mas está apreensivo se Sasuke ouviu a conversa que ele teve com pai. Não gostaria que Sasuke soubesse desse fato acontecido entre a sua mãe e seu pai, pelo menos não desse jeito.

O Tenente cumprimenta o Major com a mão rígida e esticada na testa e fecha a porta do gabinete deixando-o sozinho.

**Fim Flashback²**

Itachi agora tem certeza que Sasuke ouviu a conversa naquele dia, mas nem se importa com isso, pra falar verdade nunca se importou com o fato, também não é uma coisa tão monstruosa ou se pode se dizer grave, nem sabe o porquê escondeu isso do Sasuke. Talvez medo da reação do irmão e que a relação com pai poderia piorar, mas até que é melhor que ele fique sabendo.

A porta se abre e ele nem olha pra saber quem é só pelo som dos passos, já sabia que é a sua esposa Sakura. A moça se aproxima e se ajoelha diante dele para ficar na mesma medida, os dois estão casados há três anos, tem um casamento tranquilo, apaixonado e de cumplicidade.

_-Querido, seu tio Madara esta aqui e perguntou de você e do Sasuke. _-Disse Sakura gentil.

_-Ele é um hipócrita, eu nunca gostei dele, e nunca achei que ele fosse uma boa influência para Sasuke._ -Itachi deixa o retrato em cima da mesa e se levanta da cadeira respira demonstrando cansaço, mas continuou: _- Mas Sasuke o considera como um pai e isso eu não posso negar que ele foi._

Sakura se aproxima do marido abraçando por trás.

_-Você esta preocupado com seu irmão, não é? _-Perguntou Sakura se levantando fazendo carinho no peitoral do Uchiha.

_-Um pouco, mas ele sabe se cuidar._ -Disse Itachi convencido e tranquilo.

_-E os nossos amigos, estão todos aqui? _

_-Os que puderam vir, o seu padrinho não poderá chegar a tempo._

_-Entendo!_

_-Querido esta tarde não quer descansa? Eu cuido de tudo._

_-Não se preocupe comigo, alias eu acredito que não vai ter muita gente, não deu pra avisar a maioria das pessoas, as já estão avisada não chegaram a tempo para o velório, e nem no enterro, só de no dia da homenagem que é daqui uma semana._

_-Entendo, mas realmente não quer descansar?_

_-Tenho, eu até prefiro ficar aqui, apesar de nossas brigas ele era o meu pai e eu o amava muito, e você não quer descansar? _

Itachi coloca as mãos na cintura de Sakura e ela o rodando os braços no pescoço dele.

_-Não estou cansada e quero ficar com você. _-Disse Sakura dando-lhe um selinho.

_-A melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer depois de tanto tempo é ter você ao lado, eu não saberia viver a minha vida sem ter você aqui comigo._ -Disse Itachi dando um abraço apertado e sussurrou no lóbulo da orelha um _**"eu te amo"**_, que a fez suspirar.

Sakura fita o rosto do marido e começa cariciá-lo e diz com emoção.

_-Você é o grande amor da minha vinda, eu te amo. _

Eles iniciam um beijo calmo e cheio de amor bem demorado.

* * *

><p>Hiashi esta no escritório conferindo alguns papéis antes de dormir, alguém bate na porta e ele pede para entrar.<p>

_-Com licença papai._ -Falou Hanabi entrando pela porta e deixando-a fechada.

_-Oi minha filha, o que deseja?_ -Perguntou Hiashi deixando todos os papéis de lado dando atenção para sua filha.

_-Vim desejar boa noite._ -Hanabi dá um beijo no rosto de seu velho pai que sorri pelo gesto de carinho da filha.

Hiashi sempre teve mais facilidade de lidar com Hanabi do que com Hinata, apesar de Hanabi ser uma mulher, era decidida, forte e confiante era parecida com ele, infelizmente ela era mulher, mais isso não importa, ele adorava a filha querida. Já com Hinata era mais difícil, a menina sempre tímida, calada, com a baixa estima, atrapalhada é a filha que dava mais problemas e preocupações. Realmente não sabia o que fazer com a Hinata.

_-Filha, eu queria conversa com você, sente-se, por favor._ -Disse Hiashi pedindo para ela senta-se.

Hanabi se senta na cadeira e percebe que seu pai está sério e que algo o preocupa.

_-Hanabi, eu não gosto de fazer rodeios e muito menos que me façam de bobo. _

Hanabi faz uma cara de que não entendeu em nada e Hiashi percebeu e continuou:

_- Responda uma pergunta pra mim, eu quero que responda sem mentir._

Hanabi tremeu diante do olhar severo do pai, estava realmente com medo que era raro vê-la dessa forma.

_-Vou direto o assunto, quem é o namorado de Hinata?_ -Perguntou sério e rígido.

Hanabi fica paralisada, sabia que não podia mentir para o pai, mas também não queria encrencar a Hinata, realmente ela estava entre _**"a cruz e a espada"**_.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ai gente, nesse momento, toh com sono porque eu fiquei até 3 horas da manhã fazendo trabalho e ainda terminei meu, e toh com uma baita dor de barriga por causa do café que tomei, eu nem gosto de café, mas pra tentar tirar sono que eu não consegui, <strong>VELE TUDO<strong>._

_Ah! E pra completar tive uma prova ferrada no meu curso, que beleza._  
><em>Mas isso não impediu de atualizar a fic aqui XD.<em>  
><em>Lembrando que a Love Line © está também no AS (Anime Spirit), meu nick no AS é love_line, coloque no final do navegador depois de digitar o endereço, e me add que a Love Line © ficará feliz XD.<em>  
><em>Não me deixa sozinha não, sou muito carente de vossos reviews XD. Quero saber quem não leu no AS o que estão achando ou aqueles que leram no site, se quiser acompanha aqui fica a vontade eu vou ficar feliz XD.<em>  
><em>Eu não estou atualizando fic no Only anime e no Nyah, não deu certo lá e parei.<em>  
><em>Obrigada por todos que leram.<br>Até o próximo cap. pessoal.  
>Fui! <em>


	3. Capítulo - III

_Oie gente ai espero que, nhã não tem nada de bom , só que eu vou viajar esse feriado hehehe_

_quero meu chocolate e ainda preto hehehe! XD._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>-Vamos te fiz uma pergunta?<em> -Indagou Hiashi perdendo a paciência.

Hanabi não sabia o que fazer mentir não poderia, até porque seu pai saberia, apesar de que ela sabe menti muito bem, pelo menos melhor do que a Hinata. Mas por outro lado não queria trair a sua irmã, ela confiou nela e deu a sua palavra que não falaria pra ninguém sobre o romance com Uzumaki.

_-Pelo seu silêncio, já sei a resposta. _

Hiashi está furioso, mas precisava guardar a sua raiva para o momento certo.

_-Chame a sua irmã agora._ –Ordenou Hiashi sério e com a voz rígida.

Hanabi estava tremendo diante da fúria do pai, que no momento estava paralisada de medo.

_-Eu te dei uma ordem, vai chamar a sua irmã __**AGORA! **_

Hanabi tremeu ao ouvir o pai gritar, nessa hora alguém bate na porta e Hiashi se calma e pede pra entrar, Neji entra e Hanabi relaxa e dá graças a Kami por ele ter interrompido.

_-Esta tudo bem tio? Ouvi o senhor gritar._

_-Na medida do possível._ -Disse Hiashi olhando sério para Hanabi que respira pausadamente.

_-Pode ir dormir Hanabi e boa noite filha._ -Disse Hiashi ríspido.

_-Boa noite papai._ -Disse com a voz tremula.

Ao dizer isso, Hanabi já iria ir embora para o seu aposento, mas Hiashi queria deixar uma coisa bem clara:

_-Fique sabendo que esse assunto ainda não chegou ao fim_. -Disse Hiashi não dando fim a discussão.

_-Tio o que esta acontecendo? O senhor nunca falou desse jeito com Hanabi._

_-Acontece é que Hinata está se encontrando as escondidas com um rapaz._ -Hiashi dizia isso furioso.

_-Não pode ser tio, a Hinata jamais faria isso, ela uma moça decente..._ -Neji é interrompido por Hiashi.

_-Será que ainda é casta, pura... Virtuosa?_ -Indagou Hiashi desesperado.

_-Tio, o senhor não esta pensando que..._

_-É claro Neji, minha filha pode ter se tornado uma perdida, é isso que acontece com as moças que tem encontros as escondidas com rapazes._ –Falou Hiashi desesperado.

_-Tio, a Hinata jamais se entregaria a um homem sem se casar._ –Defendeu-a tentando deixar Hiashi mais tranquilo.

-Existem vários aproveitadores que seduz várias meninas ingênuas e românticas como Hinata. E promete amor eterno, casamento e na verdade só querem se aproveitar da inocência dessas ingênuas. -Explicou Hiashi pouco brando.

_-Como o senhor descobriu? A Hanabi lhe contou?_ –Indagou Neji preocupado.

_- Boatos estão correndo, que viram a minha filha sozinha com um homem._

_-Ah tio, senhor acreditando em boatos? _–Indagou Neji incrédulo.

O moreno analisou o seu tio preocupado, nunca o via desse jeito, vendo que não obteria nenhuma resposta continuou:

_-Tio, não acredite nesses boatos dessas pessoas que não tem mais o que fazer, só querem tomar conta da vida dos outros._

_-Mas estão falando mal da minha filha._

_-E prefere acreditar nessas pessoas em que acreditar na sua própria filha? _-Perguntou Neji pelo obvio que deixou Hiashi em **"cheque"**.

_-Mas você não viu o estado que Hanabi ficou quando lhe perguntei? _

_-E o senhor queria o que?_ Assustou a menina.

_-A Hanabi não é de assustar, ela não é a Hinata._

_-Se tratando do senhor._ -Falou Neji dando uma indireta no tio.

_-Sou seu tio tenha respeito._ -Disse Hiashi o repreendendo.

_-Se isso te tranquiliza, eu descubro se a Hinata está se encontrando com algum rapaz. _

_-Tudo bem, mas assim que souber de alguma coisa, venha me comunicar._ -Disse Hiashi confiando em seu sobrinho que maneia com a cabeça acatando a sua ordem.

_-Tio antes que me esqueça, eu vim dá uma noticia muito desagradável._ -Disse Neji muito sério.

_-Que noticia? Sobre a guerra?_ -Perguntou Hiashi preocupado.

_-Não tio, é o General Fugaku Uchiha, ele faleceu essa tarde e nesse momento estão velando o corpo dele._ -Falou Neji não querendo se portador dessa má noticia.

_-Ah não!_ -Disse Hiashi lamentando a morte do amigo.

_-Sei que vocês foram grandes amigos, eu lamento._ -Disse Neji consolando Hiashi.

_-Eu e ele éramos grandes amigos, que, no entanto ele e sua falecida esposa foram meus padrinhos de casamento, e eu e minha esposa, que descansa em paz, somos os padrinhos de Itachi e Sasuke._ -Hiashi dá um suspiro e continua:

_-Depois da morte de Mikoto ao dar a luz a Sasuke, ele ficou amargurado e se trancou na sua fazenda e se dedicou somente a carreira militar. A última vez que eu o vi estava doente de tuberculose, mas estava bem, com boa aparência apesar da doença._ -Terminou de desabafar.

_-As doenças são traiçoeiras_. -Disse Neji se lembrando do seu pai, que às vezes apresentava melhora e depois piorava de tal forma que o levou á morte.

_-Então nós dois partiremos para homenagem de honra a Fugaku amanhã._ -Falou Hiashi sério.

_-Mas é no sábado meu tio, porque tão depressa assim?_ -Perguntou Neji Confuso.

_-Ele era meu melhor amigo, eu sei que estávamos pouco afastados, mas isso não impede o laço de amizade que eu tinha com ele. Mesmo que eu não compareço ao enterro, pelo menos apareço para dar a apoio aos meus afilhados._

_-Entendo, mas eu não poderei ir tio, eu não quero deixar a minha esposa gravida sozinha._ -Disse Neji convencendo Hiashi.

_-Entendo Tenten esta perto de ganhar a criança e não quero que nada aconteça com ela e nem com bebê._ -Disse Hiashi entendo o sobrinho e não insistirá mais.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata esta em seu quarto olhando para estralas do céu na sua janela, ela senta e começa escrever alguma coisa num papel em sua escrivaninha para se distrair.

_-Hinata, Hinata!_ -Entrou Hanabi no quarto de Hinata desesperada.

_-O que foi Hanabi? Isso são modos de entrar no meu quarto._ -Repreendeu Hinata.

_-Hinata, é- que aconteceu uma coisa._ -Falou Hanabi quase gaguejando.

_-O que Hanabi diga, por que esse desespero todo?_ -Perguntou Hinata sem entender.

_-É- que o papai... O papai..._ -Gaguejava Hanabi desesperadamente.

_-Fala logo Hanabi, você esta me deixando preocupada._ -Hinata já se exaltando um pouco.

_-Papai descobriu o seu namoro com Naruto. _

Hinata levou um susto, ao ouvir que seu papai já sabe do namoro com Uzumaki , viu sua vida passar por inteira em sua mente, agora sim poderia se considerar morta pelo pai, ele não a perdoaria.

_-Ai meu Kami, o que vou fazer? _-Perguntava Hinata pra si mesma.

_-Papai esta furiosíssimo Hina, senti até medo._ -Dizia Hanabi nervosa.

_-Como ele descobriu Nabi?_

_-Eu não sei, mas da forma que ele estavam não era das melhores._ -Disse Hanabi com medo da fúria do pai.

Hinata e Hanabi estavam apreensivas não sabia que atitudes iriam tomar talvez Naruto tivesse com a razão, seu pai jamais iria aceitar o namoro dos dois; - pensava Hinata.

* * *

><p>O velório ainda continua na fazenda Uchiha, com mais pessoas importante chegando inclusive os soldados exercito e da alta patente.<p>

Itachi e Sakura saíram do escritório sem que alguém percebesse a ausência do casal, eles observam todas da sala procurando alguém.

_-Será que seu irmão não vai vir?_ -Indagou Sakura.

_-Eu não sei Sakura, mas se vier espero que ele não seja um pouco antipático e conveniente com as pessoas._ -Respondeu Itachi conhecendo bem o irmão que tem.

Um homem de cabelos e olhos totalmente negros se aproxima do casal deixando Itachi muito sério com a sua presença.

_-Tio Madara._ -Falou Itachi com uma cara fechada.

_-Itachi meus pesamos._ -Disse Madara sério.

Apesar de aparentar com um homem de cinquenta anos, acredita-se que Madara, tem uma idade muita avançada, ninguém sabe sua idade ao certo, o tempo praticamente congelou para ele, homem forte e bonito, ele foi uns dos maiores Generais e ainda é considerado o melhor, mas hoje não pertence mais o exercito diretamente.

_-Obrigado._

_-E onde esta seu irmão, Sasuke?_

_-Não sabemos onde ele esta, e estou um pouco preocupado._ –Respondeu Itachi com a voz tranquila e serena.

_-Mas eu sei._ -Disse Kakashi interrompeu a conversa se aproximado.

_-Então onde Sasuke esta, Kakashi?_ -Perguntou Madara, não querendo papo.

_-Ele esta num bordel._ -Respondeu ele simplesmente despertando a fúria de Madara.

_-Eu não acredito que aquele garoto esta naquele antro se divertindo com uma vadia de quinta, sendo que ele deveria esta aqui no velório do pai._ -Disse Madara furioso quase auditivo para outros convidados.

_-Tio tenha mais respeito pela minha esposa presente. _-Reprendeu Itachi repreendendo vendo Sakura espantada com vocabulário usado.

Madara olha para figura da mulher com uma cara de antipático, que é percebido pelo Itachi que o olha da mesma forma para ele.

_-Eu vou atrás dele. _

_-Não, deixa-o pensar um pouco, ele precisa de um tempo pra ele._ -Disse Itachi sério.

_-O que as outras pessoas vão dizer, principalmente ao descobrir onde esse moleque se encontra?_ -Indagou Madara irônico.

_-Invente que o meu irmão não esta se sentindo muito bem, ficou abalado pela morte do nosso pai._ –Falou Itachi tentando se controlar.

_-Só espero que eles acreditem e que aquele moleque não faça besteira._ -Disse Madara nada convencido.

Itachi respira fundo para controlar o temperamento e Sakura o puxa para o outro lado do salão onde eles pudessem ficar um pouco sozinhos para que ele se acalmasse. Era difícil Itachi perder essa calma, mas quando perdia a paciência, era melhor nem ficar perto dele.

* * *

><p>Sasuke encontrava-se sentado nas pedras, próximo a uma cachoeira enquanto o seu cavalo bebia o líquido cristalino. Ele fitava a água que movia diante da brisa e pensava o que faria de agora em diante já que o seu pai veio a falecer.<p>

Sua vida passava diante de seus olhos, quando viu seu pai naquela cama morrendo, queria ter perdoado, queria chamá-lo de pai, queria lhe dizer coisas bonitas, queria ser diferente, mas não ele tinha que estragar tudo, seu orgulho, o seu ódio não deixaram, o cegaram de tal forma que desejou a morte daquele homem e que ele sofresse por toda eternidade, como ele sofreu numa vida.

_-"Por quê? Por que não consigo perdoá-lo"? _- Perguntava pra si mesmo, não obtendo resposta alguma.

Sasuke se encontrava triste, abatido, muitas pessoas ficariam muito impressionadas ao vê-lo dessa forma, ele sempre foi um homem forte que agora parecia mais um menino frágil e desprotegido.

Sasuke sente algo cair do seu rosto, ele passa o dedo e fica surpreso ao ver o que era.

_-"Uma lágrima"._ - Pensou com para si mesmo, não acreditava o que via.

Sim, O Capitão do exercito, Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro de uma das família mais ricas e tradicionais da sociedade, inatingível, poderoso, cruel, frio e vingativo, estava chorando, era impressionante de ver. Várias de outras lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto, sem se importa se isso não era coisa que homem adulto fazia, não estava se importando se alguém parecesse fazendo algum comentário do tipo precisava demonstrar o que sentia sem ferir as pessoas e a si mesmo. Então ele escondeu seu rosto e se deu ao luxo de chorar e chorar. Ele chorava feito uma criança frágil e desprotegida que foi um dia.

* * *

><p>Na cozinha, a cozinheira e sua ajudante tagarelavam entre si em alta voz, até que a Karin, a governanta entra na cozinha gritando.<p>

**-O QUE VOCÊS DUAS ESTÃO FAZENDO? PAREM DE CONVERSA E VOLTE A TRABALHAR SUAS PREGUIÇOSAS.** -Gritava Karin feito uma louca.

_-Sim senhorita._ -Disse as duas.

_-Por que esses doces não estão prontos?_

_-Senhora, só somos nós duas na cozinha, temos muitas á fazeres na casa que não damos conta ir mais rápido._ -Disse a cozinheira.

_-Isso não são desculpas, vocês são duas preguiçosas que não sabem trabalhar, eu quero isso fique pronto daqui cinco minutos. Daqui cinco minutos, estamos entendidas?_ -Falou Karin se virando para ir ao salão.

_-Essa senhorita Karin é uma metida, se sente a senhora dessa casa._ -Disse ajudante de cozinha.

_-Melhor nós pararmos de falar dessa nojenta e voltar a nosso trabalho._ -Disse a cozinheira mexendo com a massa.

Karin sai espumando pela boca com estressadas com as empregas, para ela deveriam mandar aquelas duas irem embora, a cozinheira esta velha e não sabe tomar conta do trabalho e já ajudante é uma preguiçosa que não sabe o seu lugar.

_-Quando eu for à senhora Uchiha, tudo isso vai mudar._ -Disse Karin pra si mesma como uma louca.

_-Serio mesmo minha querida Karin._ -Disse o sargento Suigetsu Houzuki dando um sorriso malicioso.

_-Ora, ora, se não é o sargentinho de meia pataca._ -Disse Karin o zombando.

Suigetsu a garra Karin por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_-Bem que esse sargentinho aqui te faz gritar feito uma louca na cama._ -Disse Suigetsu dando uma fungada no pescoço de Karin.

_-Você é só um passa tempo pra mim, somente isso._ -Disse Karin séria.

_-Hum... Principalmente quando o Sasuke te dispensa e pega outra vadia melhor do que você._

_-Olha quem disse o homem que gosta de ficar com migalhas do Sasuke. _

Suigetsu segura sua raiva para não surrar aquela vadia, mas também _**"não iria deixar barato"**_.

_-Ainda bem que você sabe que é resto, porque o Sasuke jamais iria se contentar com resto como você. Você não passa de um brinquedo para satisfazer os homens, Sasuke jamais te tornaria esposa, você não é digna disso, até uma prostituta de quinta seria mais digna como você. _

Karin ao ouvir isso, ela o empurra e dá um tapa na cara dele que ele revida que a faz virar o rosto e ele agarra.

_-Nunca mais dê um tapa na minha cara sua vadia. _

Suigetsu dá um beijo com desespero, Karin tenta empurrá-lo, mas logo o corresponde sendo levado por ele até o seu quarto que ele sabe muito bem o caminho _**"decor".**_

* * *

><p>Ainda era bem cedo, sol ainda nem nasceu o dia estava clareando em um céu bem azulado. Em frente da Mansão Hyuuga, Hiashi se preparava para ir à fazenda Uchiha, ele se despede do seu sobrinho e da esposa, e das duas filhas, abraçou e deu um beijo na testa de cada uma, e assim que fez fitou em Hinata.<p>

_-Minha filha Hinata. _

Hiashi abraçou a filha bem apertada, fazendo a Hinata não entender nada.

_-Eu sei que nós não nos damos tão bem, mas quero que saiba que eu te amo muito filha, tudo que eu faço é pensando no seu bem, o que eu mais quero é a sua felicidade._ -Disse Hiashi sorrindo segurando o rosto de Hinata que a mesma dá um sorriso meio tímido.

_-Neji quero que cuide bem dos meus bens mais precioso entendeu._ -Falou Hiashi com a voz de autoritário abraçando as duas filhas.

_-Sim meu tio._ -Disse Neji acatando a ordem do seu tio.

_-Tenten cuide-se também, lembre-se que esta esperando descendente Hyuuga._

_-Claro senhor Hiashi._ -Disse sorrindo.

_-Sabe que eu tenho Neji como filho e tenho muito afeto por você, essa criança vai ser como um neto pra mim que trará a alegria para essa casa._

_-Eu agradeço pela afeição senhor Hiashi._ -Disse Tenten com um sorriso.

_-Posso te dá um beijo paterno?_

Tenten maneia a cabeça concordando, ele deposita um beijo na testa da moça, ele gostava da moça como uma filha, e ela o tinha como pai.

Hiashi vai em direção à carruagem passando ao lado de Neji dando-lhe um olhar significativo que era para ele cuidar de Hinata, e o rapaz entende o recado. O patriarca Hyuuga entra em sua carruagem e vai embora para fazendo Uchiha e Neji e as meninas para dentro da casa.

* * *

><p>Na fazendo Uchiha, Itachi fica tempo todo ao lado do caixão preto de pai, fica abatido e casado mais não demonstra nenhum momento a sua fraqueza, ao seu lado esta Sakura dando todo o apoio que precisa naquele momento, se não fosse por ela, não teria aguentado por muito tempo.<p>

_-Itachi, chegou a hora de enterrar o corpo. _-Disse Sakura com doçura.

Itachi concorda com manear de cabeça e recebe um carinho no rosto pela esposa.  
>O caixão é lacrado, Itachi, Madara, Kakashi, Kabuto e Orochimaru carregam o caixão e as pessoas o seguem para o cemitério.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

No cemitério, os soldados apresentam armas na passagem do caixão, o sacerdote falam algumas palavras antes de enterra, Itachi olha para trás e vê Sasuke escondido entre as árvores observando o local, Itachi o ignora presta atenção no sacerdote que dizia algumas palavras de conforto.

Assim que o sacerdote termina, começa a enterrar o corpo e soldados tocam instrumentos como uma despedida para General Fugaku Uchiha, todos se emociona inclusive Itachi, mas segura ás lágrimas, mas Orochimaru e Madara não demonstram nem que estão emocionados, ou melhor, eles não estão emocionados.

Assim que acaba de enterrar, todos cumprimentam Itachi e Sakura e vão embora, Sakura chama o marido para irem também, mas Uchiha pede pra ficar aqui mais um pouco, mas sozinho.

Assim que Itachi fica sozinho, Sasuke se aproxima do irmão e os dois encaram a Lapide do pai.

_-Pensava que você não iria vir. -_Disse Itachi não o encarando.

_-E não viria, nem sei por que eu vim. _-Disse Sasuke encarando Lapide.

Os dois irmãos ficam em silêncio sem encarar um ao outro, somente Lapide do pai.

_-Aquilo que aconteceu ontem à tarde, eu realmente não queria ter feito e nem dito isso. -_Disse Sasuke quebrando silêncio o encarando.

_-Na hora da raiva, não pensamos se vamos magoar alguém ou nos magoar somente em demostrar aquilo que sentimos._ -Disse Itachi compreendendo o irmão.

Os dois se encarar e Itachi dá um pequeno sorriso de lado para irmão e depois abraço fraterno.  
><em>-Vamos embora irmãozinho tolo. <em>–Disse Itachi dando um tapinha nas costas do irmão.

Os irmãos Uchiha vão embora do cemitério, deixando tudo relacionado ao General Fugaku Uchiha na memória encerrando assim, o ciclo de uma vida.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ai galera, antes de viajar no feriado vou atualizar a fic, então vou ver o que eu faço no AS <strong>(Anime Spirit).<strong>_

___Bom feriado pra você ótimo final de semana também._

_Quem quiser me add fique a vontade, só tem uma coisa, coloque uma foto ai pra saber quem é nem que seja de anime XD. Pode me add no AS também quem acompanhou nos dois caps, sabe o site, só jogar no google XD.  
>Bom já vou indo, tenho prova amanhã, tenho que estudar, arrumar as minha coisas pra viagem e comer.<br>Até o próximo cap.  
>Fui!<em>


	4. Capítulo - IV

_Oie gente eu de novo XD._

_Espero que aprecie o novo cap._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>A noite chega à fazenda Uchiha, Hiashi acaba chegar de carruagem e entra na casa, Sakura desce as escadas para receber seu visitante.<p>

_-Boa noite senhor! -_Cumprimentou Sakura com sorriso.

_-Boa noite senhora!_ -Cumprimentou Hiashi com beijo no dorso da mão direita dela.

_-A senhora deve ser Sakura Uchiha esposa de Itachi._ –Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

_-Sim, e o senhor quem é?_ –Indagou a moça curiosa.

_-Eu sou Hiashi Hyuuga._

_-Há sim, o padrinho do meu marido, é um prazer conhecê-lo._

_-O prazer é meu, senhora._

_-Bom senhor Hiashi, sente-se, por favor, eu chamarei o meu marido para recebê-lo._

_-Não precisa Sakura, estou aqui. _-Falou Itachi a rever seu padrinho.

_-Itachi!_ -Disse Hiashi em alegria por vê-lo.

Itachi e Hiashi se cumprimentam com um aperto de mão.

_- Como esta se sentindo meu filho com tudo isso._ -Perguntou Hiashi preocupado.

_-Agora me sinto melhor padrinho._ -Disse Itachi sério.

_-Eu lamento pela morte de seu pai._ -Falou Hiashi solidário.

_-Eu sei disso, e sei que o senhor e meu pai eram grandes amigos._ -Disse Itachi lamentando.

_-Foi uma perda lamentável para toda a sociedade e ao exercito._ -Disse Hiashi lamentando.

-Vejo que já conheceu a minha esposa. –Disse Itachi pegando na mão dela dando-lhe um beijo.

-Sim e com todo respeito, é senhora muito bonita. –Elogiou Hiashi.

-Obrigada senhor. –Agradeceu à rosada.

_-Vamos para o escritório para conversarmos melhor. _

_-Querida, peça para empregadas que prepare o quarto para meu padrinho._ -Disse Itachi calmo e sereno.

_-Sim!_

Itachi deposita um beijo na testa de sua esposa e vai para o escritório enquanto ela vai para cozinha.

**OoOoOoO**

Itachi e Hiashi tomando um conhaque e colocando e colocando a conversa em dia.

_-E como estão as suas filhas que muito tempo não às vejo?_ -Perguntou Itachi se lembrando das meninas.

_-Elas estão bem._ -Disse Hiashi sorrindo.

_-Com muitos pretendentes?_ -Disse Itachi sarcástico.

_-Sim claro, mas eu não quero casá-las com qualquer rapaz._ – Disse Hiashi calmo.

_-Entendo, tem que ser um rapaz direito._ –Itachi toma seu conhaque.

_-Claro, minhas filhas não tem que se casar com qualquer rapaz, tem que ser um rapaz honesto que possa cuidar e protegê-las._

_-Entendo, o problema é o meu irmão, ele tem tantas moças bonitas de boa família querendo se casar com ele, mas ele não se decidiu entre nenhuma delas, só pensa na carreira militar._ –Disse Uchiha divertido.

_-Ele o homem e pode se casar, até depois dos cinquenta anos, já as mulheres tem idade certa de casar._ –Disse o Hyuuga rindo.

_-É verdade, mais quero sobrinhos, a família Uchiha tem que continua. _–Disse Itachi dando um gole no seu conhaque.

_-Mas você pode continuar com descendência, sua esposa pode lhe dar filhos fortes e saudáveis._ –Disse Hyuuga dando-lhe um sorriso.

Itachi dá um pequeno sorriso falso, como gostaria de ter filhos com sua esposa, mas sabia que isso não era possível.

_-Mas o meu irmão tem que ter a família dele e deixar de se preocupar um pouco com a carreira militar._ –Falou Itachi sério.

-Bem, eu quero que minhas filhas sejam protegidas e bem cuidadas, quero casá-las logo, antes que elas não tenham mais idade e eu tenha o meu cabelo branco. –Disse Hyuuga rindo junto com Itachi.

_-Padrinho! O senhor vai viver por muito tempo._ –Falou Itachi rindo junto com Hiashi.

Uchiha disse mais:

_- Eu quero que o meu irmão tenha um bom casamento, com uma jovem bonita e de boa família e que o ature por muitos anos._ -Disse Itachi rindo.

Os dois pararam de falar quando uma ideia surge na mente, ambos fitam como se dissesse o que queriam dizer e deram uma pequena risada com os próprios pensamentos e continuaram beber o conhaque e conversar sobre outros assuntos.

* * *

><p>Neji bate na porta no quarto de Hinata e entra e chamando pela prima, mas ninguém responde. Ele entra no quarto e observa tudo, inclusive a caixinha de joia que ele mesmo deu quando ela completou quinze anos, em cima da escrivaninha encontra um papel com algo escrito e lê, Hinata sai do banheiro somente de camisola, a moça se assusta ao encontrar o primo no meio do seu quarto com algo na mão.<p>

_-Neji, o que faz aqui?_ –Indagou Hinata

_-Bem eu bati na porta e você não abriu e nem respondeu, vim te desejar boa noite._ -Disse Neji sério.

Ambos fitaram um ao outro sem dizer uma palavra até Neji quebrar o silêncio.

_-E pra quem essa carta que você esta escrevendo?_ -Perguntou Neji muito sério mostrando o que tinha na mão.

_-Por quer saber? Isso é meu Neji, você não deveria estar mexendo nas minhas coisas._ -Disse Hinata um pouco nervosa.

_-Então eu acho que seu pai vai adorar saber que a filha primogênita, fica se encontro com um rapaz as escondidas sei lá fazendo o quê e mandando cartinhas para ele._ -Disse Neji nervoso.

Hinata ficou sem reação, assustada, não sabia que responde, ela baixou a cabeça e silenciou e Neji entendeu a resposta.

_-Então realmente verdade, quem é ele? _

_-O nome dele é Naruto Uzumaki._ -Disse Hinata com uma voz amena quase sumida.

_-O tenente do exercito._ -Afirmou Neji reconhecendo o nome.

_-Nós nos apaixonamos Neji, foi amor à primeira vista, nós não planejamos isso._ -Disse Hinata desespera.

_-Kami-Sama! Onde você estava com a cabeça Hinata, perdeu o juízo?_ -Indagou Neji furioso.

_-Por favor, Neji entenda e não conta nada para meu pai._ -Suplicou Hinata.

_-Tarde demais, o seu pai já esta sabendo e está furioso e com razão. _-Disse Neji sério.

Neji respira fundo tentando se tranquilizar, ele está decepcionado com a Hinata, como ela pode fazer isso as escondidas? Não queria acreditar, não queria enxergar que a prima faria isso e o pior, o que ela fez.

_-Você nunca se deitou com ele?_ -Perguntou Neji com olhar de assustado e furioso.

_-Claro que não, você pensa que eu sou o que?_ –Hinata espantou com a pergunta inadequada que o primo fez.

_-O que devo pensar de uma moça que se encontra com rapaz as escondidas num lugar quase deserto?_ -Gritou Neji perdendo toda a calma que fez Hinata se assustar.

_-Jamais faria isso antes do casamento, Naruto sempre me respeitou_. -Disse Hinata alterada.

Neji só dá um olhar de reprovação, apesar de conhecer um pouco Naruto sabe que ele respeita muito as mulheres, mas ele é homem e não vai ficar só de namorico com uma moça em lugar quase deserto sem fazer algo a mais, mas preferiu acreditar na prima.

_-Como vo-cê sou-be do meu na-mo-ro com Naruto?_ -Perguntou Hinata gaguejando assustada.

_-Algumas pessoas viram você se encontrando com um rapaz e contaram para seu pai. _-Disse Neji mais calmo e vendo lagrimas rolando no rosto de sua prima e continuo: _- E uns soldados que passavam por aquelas ruínas e viram você e Naruto se beijando._

_-Ai meu Kami-Sama!_ -Disse Hinata chorando.

-Seu pai está furioso, consegui convencê-lo que isso era só um boato maldoso, enfim, mas ele me incumbiu de saber se você se encontra com algum rapaz e quem era.

_-Você não vai falar para ele, por favor, Neji-niisan, não conta nada para o meu pai._ -Suplicou Hinata chorando desesperada.

_-Se você me prometer que não vai mais se encontrar com ele_. -Disse Neji firme.

_-Não peça isso Neji, por favor, eu o amo._ -Hinata implora mais uma vez.

_-Lamento, mas esse é o trato, você deixa de se encontrar com esse rapaz e eu não falo nada para o seu pai. Não quero dá um desgosto a ele por saber que sua filha está desonrando o nome da família._ -Disse Neji seco.

_-Eu não fiz nada._ –Disse Hinata chorando.

_-Mesmo que vocês não tenham feito nada ainda, você acha que eu vou acreditar que você e o Naruto vão ficar só de namorico no meio do nada? Hinata entenda que um homem é um homem, única coisas que eles querem é tirar a virgindade das mocinhas ingênuas depois abandoná-las na desonra e com a vergonha de ter se deitado feito umas vagabundas. _–Disse Neji com nojo.

_-Naruto não é assim, ele me respeita._ –Defendeu-o a Hyuuga.

_-Todos os homens são assim, eles sempre dizem o que as mulheres querem ouvir para conseguir o que querem deixando-as na humilhação e mesmo que Naruto quisesse se casar com você, seu pai jamais iria aceitar seu relacionamento com o rapaz, ele não é da nossa classe social._ -Disse Neji seco.

_-E isso é algum crime?_ -Perguntou a Hinata intrigada.

_-Não Hinata, mas pessoas de classes diferentes jamais poderão ser felizes, são como óleo e água nunca se misturam._ -Explicou Neji.

_-Isso não é justo._ -Disse Hinata revoltada.

_-Justo ou não assim que deve ser. _

Hinata não diz nada só chora e Neji abre a porta para se retirar do quarto.

_-Hinata talvez não me agradeça, mas vai entender um dia e quero que saiba que eu faço isso para o seu próprio bem, acredite. _-Disse Neji vendo que ela prestava atenção e continuou: _- Uma moça que se encontra com um homem a sós sem ser seu marido, mesmo que não seja nada demais, já é o motivo desconfiança e desonra para família e para ela mesma, e esse tipo de conduta a sociedade nunca perdoa, pense nisso._ -Neji fecha a porta e a deixa chorando.

* * *

><p>Sasuke desce as escadas para receber seu tio Madara que já o esperava na sala.<p>

_-Tio que venho fazer aqui essas horas?_ -Indagou estranhando.

Madara que estava de costa e se vira e dá um soco certeiro no rosto do rapaz que cai no chão colocando a mão no local onde sente dor.

_-Tio por que vez isso?_ -Indagou Sasuke mais uma vez não entendo.

_-Pra você aprender a ser mais responsável e parar de se comportar como moleque que só faz besteira._ -Disse Madara furioso.

_-Se você esta dizendo sobre o velório de Fugaku Uchiha, eu não fui porque eu não sou hipócrita. -Disse o moreno mais novo se levantando e sério._

_- Mas às vezes é preciso engolir o orgulho pra manter as aparências moleque._ -Falou Madara sério.

_–Será que você não aprendeu nada comigo._ -Disse Uchiha mais velho segurando a raiva.

_-Com ele eu não consigo, ele nunca foi meu pai, nunca me tratou como filho, porque eu tenho fingir que sinto algo por aquele homem?_ -Perguntou Sasuke sério.

_-Porque pra todos os efeitos ele é seu papai e queremos manter o nome da família sem escândalos mais uma vez, como seu querido irmão fez ao se casar com aquela mulherzinha da vida._ -Falou Madara com nojo.

_-Não fale assim dela tio._ –Defendeu-a.

_-Eu estou falando alguma mentira?_ -Indagou Madara erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_-Eu já falei pra parar de falar assim dela._ –Alterou a voz com seu tio.

_-Está bem, eu não vi falar sobre isso, eu quero que você esteja no dia da cerimonia de homenagem ao seu pai que daqui sete dias._

_-Seis dias._ -Corrigiu Sasuke.

_-Esta bem seis dias_. -Disse Madara olhando o relógio.

_-Tudo bem, eu estarei lá, mas não fale na minha frente que ele é o meu pai, se não eu não respondo por meus atos._

_-Só quando estiver com outras pessoas._ -Falou Madara.

_-Se tem que ser assim, assim será._ –Deu-se por vencido.

_-Outra coisa, você precisa é de uma esposa._

_-A tio isso de novo não._ -Disse Sasuke desinteressado querendo acabar com aquele assunto.

_-Você precisa se casar pra dá continuidade a família Uchiha e pra sua carreira militar. _

_–Mas tem o Itachi que é casado, ele pode muito bem dá continuidade da descendência Uchiha. _-Lembrou Sasuke.

_-Eles estão casados a três á quatro anos e ela nem sequer engravidou, é uma mulher seca e não gostaria do sangue Uchiha misturado com o dela. _–Falou Uchiha mais velho.

_-Que seja, mas eu não quero me casar e quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso._ -Falou Sasuke decidido.

_-Você querendo ou não vai ter que se casar e já tenho a escolhida. _-Disse Madara sorrindo chamando atenção de Sasuke.

_-Quem é ela? _-Perguntou Sasuke com ironia.

_-Hinata Hyuuga, filha mais velha de Hiashi Hyuuga, o seu padrinho._ -Disse Madara sorrindo.

_-Sei quem ela, mas eu não estou interessado em me casar com ninguém e muito menos com essa senhorita._ –Falou com a voz alterada.

_-Vai casar sim, ela é filha do seu padrinho e pode te ajudar na carreira militar._

_-Ela é uma moça mimada, ouvir dizer que ela gosta dar uma de difícil, rejeitou todos os pretendentes que se interessaram por ela. Eu acho que ela quer ficar pra titia ou virar uma freira. _–Falou irônico.

_-Mas isso vai mudar quando ela conhecer você, nenhuma mulher resiste aos seus encantos. _-Disse Madara sorrindo e servindo um copo de conhaque ele e para sobrinho.

_-Eu sei disso, as mulheres ficam obcecadas por mim que me sufoca até a alma._ -Disse o mais jovem tomando o seu conhaque.

_-Mas isso é bom em relação à filha de Hiashi, ela caíra de amores por você, ela é do tipo de donzela que espera o príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco e você é o sonho de qualquer jovenzinha romântica._ –Disse o moreno mais velho sarcástico.

-Nem sei por que essas moças vivem pensando nessas baboseiras de contos de fada. -Disse Sasuke tomando o conhaque.

_-São extremamente românticas e ingênuas, tão fáceis de manipular._ -Disse Madara sorrindo enquanto saboreava sua bebida.

_-Mas o que eu me lembro da Hinata, ela é tão sem graça._

_-Isso não é importante, o importante é que você se case com ela, e tenha herdeiros e uma boa imagem na sociedade para sua carreira militar._ -Disse Madara terminando de tomar seu conhaque e servindo-se outro.

_-Eu não quero casar, muito menos com essa senhorita que mal conheço._ -Disse O Uchiha mais novo emburrado.

_-Mas pense como isso vai ser bom pra sua carreira militar, ela é filha de seu padrinho, Hiashi Hyuuga, um General muito influente na sociedade que pode te ajudar na sua carreira meu filho._ -Disse o tio tentando o convencer.

_-O senhor também é muito influente na sociedade, até é mais influente que meu padrinho e não se casou_. -Disse Sasuke erguendo a sobrancelha enxergando obvio.

_-Errado, sou viúvo que é diferente, sem filhos porque minha esposa morreu no parto levando o meu filho junto. _-Explicou o velho Uchiha não querendo tocar nesse assunto.

_-Que seja, mas eu quero subir de carreira militar com os meus próprios meios meu tio, não através de um casamento arranjado. _-Disse o moreno achando um absurdo essa ideia dele ter que casar forçado.

_-Mas só vai conseguir subir de carreira se tiver um bom casamento, com uma moça de família tradicional como de seu padrinho. E aprenda uma coisa, um homem jamais será um homem se não se casar. _-Disse sério e continuou: - Case com Hinata Hyuuga e tenha suas ambições realizadas, um bom casamento resolve toda uma vida. –Disse o fitando seriamente sobrinho.

Sasuke ainda tem duvida, fica com a mente pensativa, como poderia se casar com uma moça que nem mal conhece.

Via a menina somente na infância e que nem mal falava com ela, lembrava-se dela tímida, sonsa, sem atrativo, chata, nunca foi de conversa com ninguém, ele sempre a achou muito estranha, não saberia se aguentasse um casamento com esse tipo de pessoa. Mas por outro lado o seu tio tinha razão seria muito bom pra sua carreira militar e sua vida na sociedade, mas principalmente agradaria o seu tio, sempre fez o que seu tio manda, sempre acatou suas ordens, seus conselhos, o considerava como um pai que nunca teve.

Madara vendo que ele não se pronunciava, tentou mais uma tentativa com rapaz, iria convencê-lo de um jeito ou de outro a se casar com a primogênita dos Hyuugas.

_-Sasuke, você é meu filho, pode ser não de sangue, mas é meu filho, eu te criei, te eduquei, te dei toda proteção e atenção que um pai pode ter com seu filho, e como um pai que quer bem para seu filho e eu te dou um conselho, casasse com ela pela sua carreira, um homem de sua posição precisa de um casamento bem aceito na sociedade, principalmente pela família que você pertence._ -Disse Madara com a voz mansa.

_-Eu sei que o senhor quer o meu bem e agradeço por tudo que o senhor fez por mim, o senhor é como um pai pra mim, sendo assim, eu pensarei no assunto._ -Disse o sobrinho sério terminando o seu conhaque.

_-Já é o começo, mas quando pensar leve em consideração a honra da família e sua carreira militar._

Sasuke não quis responder e Madara no momento aceitou a posição do sobrinho, mas não iria desistir que seu sobrinho tivesse um bom casamento que seria com essa Hinata Hyuuga.

O velho Uchiha quer bem de Sasuke, e o bem de Sasuke era ter um bom casamento com uma moça de família tradicional e Hinata Hyuuga é a moça perfeita para se casar com ele. Apesar de não ter um bom relacionamento com Hiashi sabia que ele iria concordar, o casamento de Sasuke e Hinata seria bom para as ambas às famílias mais influentes e tradicionais da sociedade, principalmente para Sasuke o seu filho.

Madara poderia ser homem frio, cruel até mesmo um demônio em pessoa, mas se tratando de Sasuke, se torna uma pessoa razoavelmente boa, mostrando-se todo o seu sentimento paterno.

**_Seis dias depois..._**

_**-Naruto-**  
><em>

_Toda a sociedade estava na homenagem a Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke também estava no local que deixou todos surpresos já que não apareceu no velório e ninguém o viu no enterro, além de Itachi. _

_Itachi faz um discurso de meia hora e quase todos se emocionaram inclusive Sasuke que não demonstrou mais no fundo sentiu seu coração apertar. Madara, Kabuto e Orochimaru estavam no local esses não sabe o que é sentir. _

_No final da cerimonia foram apresentadas armas atirando para alto formando um grande barulho e todos batam palmas homenageando o grande homem que foi Fugaku Uchiha. _

_**-Naruto-**_

Itachi e Sasuke estão no escritório, assim que eles chegaram da homenagem, o Uchiha mais velho pediu para que Sasuke fosse falar com ele no escritório.

_-Alguma coisa aconteceu no quartel? _-Perguntou Sasuke calmo.

_-Nenhuma, eu não te chamei pra falar do quartel. _-Disse Itachi sério.

_-E então do que se trata? _-Sasuke arqueando a sobrancelha esperando uma resposta.

Itachi se levanta e Sasuke o acompanha com olhar até o armário de bebida.

_-Vinho?_ -Perguntou Itachi se servindo.

_-Uísque, por favor._ -Preferiu-o.

Assim que Itachi serviu o irmão mais novo começou a falar:

_-Eu chamei você aqui pra falar duas coisas, a primeira que Sakura e eu pretendemos ir embora para a outra fazenda que eu comprei._ -Disse Itachi saboreando seu vinho.

_-Mas porque isso Itachi? _-Perguntou Sasuke sem entender.

_-Pra falar a verdade desde que a mamãe morreu, eu não gosto mais desse lugar, eu só fiquei aqui por você e pelo papai. Mas quando eu me casei com Sakura, eu não vim morar aqui, por conta que o papai nunca concordou com meu casamento. Então eu comprei uma pequena fazenda onde nós estamos vivendo._

_-Hum..._

_-Enfim, eu e minha esposa vamos continuar morando na nossa fazenda, não é muito perto, mas também não é tão longe daqui. _-Disse moreno mais velho.

_-Bom pra você e pra sua esposa, agora o que eu não entendo, é o que eu tenho a ver com isso? -Questionou Sasuke saboreando seu uísque._

_- Eu sei como você gosta dessa fazenda e quero te vender a minha parte pelo preço que você quiser._ -Disse Itachi e continuou: _- Em troca quero que faça uma coisa_. -Terminou tomando um gole do sua bebida.

_-Sabia que tinha alguma coisa nessa história._ -Disse o moreno mais novo saboreando seu uísque e continuou com ironia: _- Deixo adivinhar tem haver com casamento. _–Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta com certo tom de ironia.

_-Nossa não sabia que tinha um irmãozinho vidente, ainda tolinho._ -Disse Itachi ainda mais irônico do que ele e continuar: _- É com a senhorita Hinata Hyuuga, lembra-se dela?_

_-Meu tio já tinha comentado comigo e eu disse que pensaria no assunto._ –Falou deixando bem claro que não quer saber de casamento que foi muito bem entendido por seu irmão.

_-Se você esta dizendo de casamento, eu não estou pedindo isso, estou pedindo para conhecê-la sem promessa de compromisso._ -Disse Itachi deixando bem claro no assunto.

O Uchiha mais velho se aproximou no ouvido do mais novo e continuou com voz mansa e sedutora:

_- E a agora se pensar em se casar com ela, ai já é outro assunto, eu posso te dá minha parte da fazenda como presente de casamento. _

Sasuke toma seu uísque analisando a proposta do irmão e a conversa que teve com seu tio, ambos parecia que tinham combinado em convencê-lo a se casar com a primogênita dos Hyuugas, realmente os dois estavam fazendo muita pressão que ele se casasse. Mas tirando a pressão familiar, talvez seja uma boa ideia se casar e constituir uma família, não só pela família, carreira militar ou pela fazenda que tanto gosta, mas por ele mesmo, precisava dá um rumo a sua vida, ser feliz, ele merecia isso, todos merecia porque ele seria diferente?

_-Esta bem eu vou somente conhecê-la. _-Disse Sasuke que bebe todo uísque e continua: _- Mas fique sabendo que eu não faço isso pela minha carreira ou pela família e muito menos pela fazenda, eu faço por mim mesmo._ -Terminou fitando serialmente o irmão mais velho que sorri de lado.

_-Fico feliz por isso e eu vou falar com padrinho._ -Disse Itachi sorrindo de lado.

_-Não, deixe que eu fale. _

_-Como preferir._

_-Mas se prepara pra cumprir a sua palavra em me dá a fazenda porque eu vou me casar com ela ou com outra pessoa de um jeito ou de outro._ -Disse Sasuke sorrindo de lado e saindo do escritório.

Itachi sorri de lado e termina de saborear seu vinho.

Uchiha confessa que iria convencer seu padrinho a não casar Hinata com Sasuke, medo que ele faça a moça sofrer, mas pensando bem, seu irmão poderia mudar e Hinata é a pessoa certa para isso. Ela é doce, meiga, gentil, não existe ninguém que não goste dela; somente um louco para não gostar de seu jeitinho de menina.

Itachi deveria confiar mais em Sasuke e deixar e acreditar que ele pode mudar se encontrasse o verdadeiro amor, como sempre dizem; o amor pode mudar um homem.

**_Dias depois..._**

Hiashi se prepara para ir embora, se despede de Itachi e Sakura vai se distanciando deles juntamente com Sasuke que o acompanhava até a carruagem para conversar.

_-Padrinho, eu queria conversar com senhor de um assunto sério._ –Falava Sasuke.

_-Pois muito bem, fale eu estou todo o ouvido._ -Disse Hiashi.

-Eu queria a sua permissão de ir a sua casa de conhecer a sua família e a sua filha mais velha, a senhorita Hinata. –Falou Sasuke um pouco ansioso.

_-Me desculpe Sasuke se eu estou sendo um pouco indevido, mas você que quer cortejá-la?_ -Perguntou o Patriarca Hyuuga muito sério.

_-Sim, gostaria desposá-la._ – Respondeu Uchiha bem claro.

Hiashi fica surpreso com isso, quando era jovem às vezes brincava com Fugaku falando que quando ele tivesse filhos poderiam casar para unir as famílias, mas depois de muito tempo esse assunto foi esquecido por ambos.

Enquanto estava na fazenda dos Uchihas, quase nunca via Sasuke, sempre estava no quartel ou resolvendo assuntos da fazenda, só via no horário das refeições ou à noite para dormir, mas isso era bom, mostrava-se compromisso e responsabilidade, uma das qualidades que aprecia em uma pessoa. Não teve oportunidade de ter uma conversa franca com afilhado, para saber de sua vida, de sua carreira e de futuro. Hiashi não tem muito contato com Sasuke, somente com Itachi que mal via também.

Vai ser muito bom para ambas as famílias se eles se casassem, os Hyuugas e os Uchihas são amigos á gerações e são as famílias mais tradicionais de Konoha e a união delas seria muito bem aceita, não só pelo que elas representam na sociedade mais pela a amizade que dura há anos.

_-Tem a minha permissão de ir a minha casa e conhecer a minha família e a minha filha Hinata se assim desejar._ -Disse Hiashi.

_-Gostaria que fosse daqui três meses, porque o luto ainda é recente._

_-Como quiser._

_-Não comente nada com a sua filha, até ir pessoalmente conhecê-la, gostaria de falar com senhor com mais tranquilidade antes de torna tudo oficial. _–Falou Sasuke sério.

_-Que assim seja._

_-Então até um dia Sasuke._ -Disse Hyuuga o cumprimentado com um aperto de mão.

_-Até o dia padrinho._ -Disse Sasuke aceitando o cumprimento de Hiashi.

Hiashi entra na carruagem e vai embora, Sasuke, Itachi e Sakura ficam na porta da fazenda até ele sumir e eles entram na mansão.

* * *

><p>Hiashi chega a sua casa a noite, muito cansado querendo ir dormir.<p>

_-Papai!_ -Gritou Hanabi ao descer a escada para abraçá-lo juntamente com Hinata.

Assim que suas filhas escutarem o som da carruagem chegando e o vendo o seu pai saindo nela, foram correndo até a sala para recebê-lo de forma devido.

_-Minhas filhas._ -Disse Hiashi sorrindo ao ser tão bem recebido por elas.

Neji e Tenten descem as escadas para receber o viajante.

_-Tio seja bem-vindo._ -Disse Neji com pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Hiashi cumprimenta Neji com manear de cabeça.

_-Você Tenten, esta tudo bem?_ -Perguntou com a voz calma e suave.

_-Sim senhor Hiashi, estou bem._ -Falou Tenten suavemente.

Hiashi anda abraçando as duas em cada braço continuando a conversa.

_-Como foi de viagem papai?_ -Perguntou Hinata feliz ao vê-lo.

_-Apesar do motivo da minha viagem, foi muito tranquilo. _-Disse Hiashi mostrando-se cansado.

Todos vão para sala de estar Hiashi senta tendo em cada lado as suas duas filhas que tanto ama.

_-E minhas duas meninas, se comportaram bem?_ -Indagou Hiashi sorrindo.

_-Na medida do possível tio._ -Disse Neji sério fitando em Hinata que engole a seco.

_-Como assim? Eu não entendi o que quis dizer Neji. _-Hiashi fita serialmente Neji como se quisesse saber mais do assunto.

_-De sempre._ -Disse Neji com pequeno sorriso no rosto.

_-Vocês duas tem que parar de sair tanto._ -Disse Hiashi as repreendendo.

_-Neji não deixou nós sairmos nenhum pouquinho. _-Disse Hanabi emburrada.

_-Também não foi assim, Hanabi._ -Pronunciou Neji mostrando um sorriso de lado.

_-Só não deixei vocês saírem sozinhas, o pai de vocês não estava e vocês duas estavam sobe minha responsabilidade._ -Explicou Neji.

_-Neji tem razão, vocês não devem sair muito com uma ameaça de guerra._ -Disse o patriarca Hyuuga.

_-Bom, se me derem licença eu me retirar para dormir. _-Disse a esposa de Neji se levantando para se retirar.

_-Então leva essas duas com você. _-Disse Hiashi se referindo as suas filhas.

_-A não papai quero ficar mais um pouquinho com senhor, não estou cansada. _-Disse Hanabi emburrada.

_-Vocês duas vão dormirem, porque já esta tarde e eu não quero que minhas duas meninas fiquem preguiçosas pela amanhã._

As meninas cumprimentam o pai e o primo, assim que as irmãs Hyuugas e Tenten desaparecem a vista de Hiashi e Neji, os dois começam a tratar de um assunto pendente.

_-Neji, já descobriu quem era o namorado de Hinata?_ -Perguntou Hiashi sério pensando nisso desde que viajou.

Neji engole a seco o que o seu tio perguntou, o moreno pensou muito se contava ou não, é uma coisa muito delicada e não queria problemas para Hinata e muito menos causar mais uma preocupação com seu tio que morreria de desgosto, vendo seu tio estava ficando um pouco nervoso e ansioso resolveu responder logo:

_-Não tio, é um boato muito de mau gosto desse povo invejoso. _-Disse Neji com olhar gélido.

Resolveu contar uma mentira, já que Hinata garantiu que jamais encontraria aquele rapaz novamente e não queria que o seu tio tivesse um desgosto com uma coisa que ficou no passado, assim esperava.

_-Tem certeza Neji? _-Questionou desconfiado.

_-Tenho pelo menos ela não se encontrou com nenhum rapaz._ -Respondeu Neji querendo tirar qualquer duvida de Hiashi.

_-Que bom, assim fico mais tranquilo, até porque eu tenho uma novidade. _-Disse o patriarca dos Hyuugas.

_-Que novidade tio? _-Perguntou o seu sobrinho curioso.

_-Já arranjei um noivo para Hinata._ -Disse Hiashi dando um pequeno sorriso.

_-Um noivo?_ -Perguntou Neji surpreso. –Quem seria? –Perguntou novamente.

_-Sasuke Uchiha._ -Disse Hiashi calmo.

Neji ficou surpreso com á noticia, mas se limitou a ficar calado, sinceramente não sabe se isso é uma boa ideia no momento, Hinata terminou um namoro com um rapaz há pouco tempo e com certeza ela não aceitará o noivo que seu pai arranjou.

**OoOoOoO**

Hanabi já está deitada cama para dormir, ela ouve a porta bater e pede para entrar, Hiashi Hyuuga entra no quarto pedindo licença e sua filha estranha com a presença dele, bem desde que fez quinze anos, seu pai quase não vem no seu quarto, a não se quando ficava doente.

_-Papai o que aconteceu?_ –Indagou Hanabi se levantando, mas foi impedida pelo seu pai.

_-Não precisa se levantar minha filha._ –Dizia ele se sentando na cama da menina e continuou: _- Vim desejar boa noite! _–Ele se debruçou e beijou a testa dela.

_-Boa noite papai._ –Disse Hanabi com a voz doce e segura.

_-Filha também queria falar com você, sobre aquele assunto do outro dia._ –Começou Hiashi sério.

Hanabi não entendeu a principio, mas depois se lembrou de que se tratava; Hinata.

A Hyuuga estremeceu ao lembrar, não queria mentir para o pai, mas também não queria entregar a irmã, ela ama tanto o Uzumaki e seria uma pena se eles se separassem. No conceito de Hanabi eles faziam um lindo casal.

_-Eu vim pedi desculpa._ –Falou Hiashi despertando Hanabi dos seus pensamentos.

_-Do que?_ –Indagou Hanabi sem entender.

_-Eu acreditei nos boatos das pessoas que a sua irmã se encontrava com um rapaz, agora eu sei que isso não é verdade._ –Falou Hiashi mais tranquilo.

_-Que bom que descobriu papai que isso não passava um boato muito maldoso, essas pessoas são umas fofoqueiras invejosas._ –Mentiu Hanabi descaradamente e se sentando na cama.

_-Agora sei, e me arrependo muito._ –Falou Hiashi calmo.

_-Fico orgulhosa do senhor papai, não é qualquer homem que admiti seus erros e ainda reconhecê-los. _-Hanabi falava com a maior **_"cara de pau"_**.

Hiashi dá um sorriso e segura à mão de Hanabi.

_-Filha, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar._

_-O que papai?_ –Indagou a Hanabi.

_-Uma coisa que vai calar esses invejosos fofoqueiros que ousam difamar a minha filha querida._ –Começou Hiashi dando um sorriso.

_-Que coisa essa papai?_ –Perguntou Hanabi afobada.

_-Uma coisa que eu não quero que você comente nada com ninguém, principalmente com sua irmã._ –Disse Hiashi ainda com sorriso.

_-Ai fala logo papai, está me matando de curiosidade. _–Pediu Hanabi toda curiosa.

_-Eu arranjei um noivo para a sua irmã._ -Assim que Hanabi ouviu isso, o seu sorriso se desfez ficando atômica.

_-Agora sim, Hinata vai se casar e quero que você me ajude minha filha, já fui muito paciente com ela em deixar que ela escolhesse, agora vai ser do meu jeito. _-Hiashi se levanta e fica de costa para filha.

_-Mas se ela tiver escolhido um noivo? _–Questionou Hanabi desesperada se levantando da cama.

Hiashi olha tão sério pra Hanabi que logo se cala, ele fica desconfiado.

_-Então ela que se conforme com noivo que eu arranjei, não quero me dispor com o rapaz, ele é filho do meu melhor amigo._ –Disse Hiashi sério decidido.

Hiashi dá mais um beijo na testa da filha desejando boa noite e diz:

_-Hanabi se tem algo que está me escondendo é melhor me contar, porque de um jeito de outro eu vou descobri e vai ser pior._ –Avisou Hiashi saindo amedrontando Hanabi.

Hanabi respira fundo tentando se acalmar e volta para cama, mas não consegue dormir, fica virando na cama pensando no assunto que teve com seu pai.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Ah gente vocês vão me deixar sozinha com a minha fic, quero saber a opinião de você.<em>

_Conte ai que achou, quero responder você, gosto de companhia._

_Mas não vale me xingar, vale uma critica legal __**(vamos mudar a construtiva).**_

_Espero continuar aqui com companhia._

_Até o próximo cap. então XD._

_Fui!_


	5. Capítulo - V

_Oie gente, Uffa, cheguei._

_Bom fique a vontade para ler, comentar, votar e favoritar._  
><em>Fazem o que vocês quiserem.<em>  
><em>Espero que goste do cap.<em>

_PS: Antes de publicar a sua fic, leiam as regras para que não tenha dor de cabeça no futuro, respeitar é tudo._

_Quem escreve as fics de SasuHina, pode está adc no seu co-autor o perfil SasuHinaOficial, é uma forma de divulgar a sua fic. Leiam o jornal deles e descubra como funciona e você leitor pode está achando fics de seu casal favorito em um só perfil. Todos estão convidados a participar do grupo Família Uchiha/Hyuuga._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>Três meses depois...<em>

Uma carruagem chega à mansão Hyuuga, o cocheiro abre a porta e os irmãos Uchiha vestidos com as fardas do exercito e Sakura, com belo vestido volumoso, de manga e decotado da cor azul marinho saíram da carruagem e entraram na mansão.

Na sala, Neji, Tenten e Hanabi os recebem com alegria inclusive Hiashi que esperava isso há três meses.

O patriarca Hyuuga se vestia como homem civil naquela, com palito e gravata da cor cinza e com camisa branca abaixo.

_-Itachi, até que fim que venho nos ver, nunca mais veio nem para apresentar sua esposa._ -Disse Hanabi contente e não tendo papas na língua.

_-Hanabi!_ –Disse Hiashi a repreendendo.

_-Deixa padrinho, eu realmente estava devendo várias visitas._ –Disse Itachi com sorriso do lado dando um beijando o dorso da mão da menina.

_-Hanabi já que faz tanta questão de conhecer minha esposa._ -Falava Itachi chamando Sakura para apresentar a garotinha. –Hanabi, essa é a minha esposa Sakura e Sakura essa a Hanabi a pequena anãzinha. –Disse ele em tom de brincadeira.

_-Anãzinha nada._ -Falou Hanabi emburrada.

Todos deram uma risada gostosa menos Sasuke e Hanabi que ficou emburrada.

_-Muito prazer menina Hanabi._ –Cumprimentou a mulher de cabelos rosa sorrindo.

_-O prazer é meu senhora._ –Retribui o cumprimento com um sorriso

Hanabi usava um vestido de ombros nus e todo volumoso da cor verde.

_-Bom Hanabi esse é o meu irmão, Sasuke Uchiha, você não deve se lembrar, na ultima vez que o viu, você era muito pequena._

Hanabi abriu um sorriso enorme, achou Sasuke o homem mais bonito na face da Terra, bom ela também acha que Itachi assim, mas ele é casado e até onde sabe Sasuke, não era.

_-Prazer Capitão._ -Disse Hanabi o cumprimentando toda encantada.

_-Prazer é todo meu, menina._ –Cumprimentou Sasuke beijando o dorso da mão da garota.

_-Hum... Além de ser bonito, é cavalheiro._ –Comentou Hanabi com sorriso maroto.

Hiashi dá um olhar de reprovação pelo palavreado da filha que entende e fica emburrada.

_-Esse é Neji Hyuuga, o sobrinho do meu padrinho e coronel do exercito._ –Apresentou Itachi.

Neji estava fardado como os irmãos Uchihas.

_-Prazer Coronel._ –Cumprimentou Sakura.

Neji a cumprimentou com manear de cabeça.

_-Essa é a senhora Tenten esposa de Neji._

_-Prazer senhora._

_-Prazer todo meu senhora Uchiha._

Tenten usava um vestido volumoso de gola da cor vinho.

_-Bom, onde esta Hinata? Quero cumprimentá-la a muito que não a vejo._ –Perguntou Itachi notando a ausência da moça.

_-Estou aqui._ – Respondeu a moça do alto da escada tento atenção de todos.

Sasuke direciona o seu olhar para escada onde está a sua prometida e não acreditou o que viu, ficou espantado, maravilhado, hipnotizado, encantado por aquela moça que vinha descendo graciosamente pela escada. O que seria ela ou quem era ela? Seria um anjo vindo dos céus? Uma ninfa vinda das águas cristalinas do rio? Uma das artes criada pelas nove Musas? Ou talvez uma simples mortal tendo sua beleza abençoada por deusas?

Realmente Uchiha teve que admitir, a Hyuuga não é nada o que ele imaginava, pelo contrario, era muito melhor do que se podia imaginar em uma mulher. Ele não sabia que realmente o que lhe chamou a sua atenção, se foi sua beleza rara, seu sorriso encantador, os seus olhos, nossa aqueles olhos mais pareciam duas pérolas preciosas que brilhava de tão lindas que são...

_"-Realmente linda, encantadora, simplesmente... **PERFEITA**!"_ - Pensou ele querendo encontrar as palavras certas para descrevê-la.

_-Desculpe pelo meu atraso, não acontecerá novamente._ –Desculpou-se Hinata descendo ultimo de grau.

A Hyuuga usava uma maquiagem leve que deixava o seu rosto angelical, ela prendia uma parte de seus cabelos por uma presilha delicada de pérola deixando as pontas soltas com lindos cachos deixando-a mais delicada, o vestido é longo com decote avantajado da cor vermelho com detalhes brancos que ganhava um enorme volume.

_-Hinata querida, há quanto tempo que eu não a vejo, devo dizer que se tornou uma senhorita muito bonita._ – Cumprimentou Itachi com beijo no dorso da mão direita que a fez ficar com as bochechas vermelha.

_-Obrigada!_ –Agradeceu corada.

-Essa deve ser a sua esposa senhora Sakura, muito prazer. –Disse ela se curvando perante a dama como cumprimento.

-Prazer é todo meu senhorita Hinata. –Disse Sakura encantada com a doçura de Hinata.

_-Senhor Hiashi, devo lhe cumprimentar a filha que tem, é uma graça, um encanto, realmente lindíssima a sua filha._ –Disse Sakura encantada que deixou a moça ruborizada.

_-Agradeço pelo elogio._ –Agradeço Hiashi e Hinata sorriu para senhora.

_-Hinata, não sei se lembrar do meu irmão, Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke aproximou da moça e beijou o dorso da mão direita e jogou um olhar charmoso e um sorriso incrivelmente sexy somente ela. Agora sim, Hinata esta totalmente ruborizada causada daquele rapa.

A Hyuuga achou ele é um sonho para qualquer moça solteira, um rapaz muito bonito, forte, charmoso, com um sorriso galanteador, cavalheiro. Mas o que realmente chamou mais a sua atenção, foram seus olhos de ônix, tão profundos e misteriosos que a fez mergulhar nessa imensidão sem fim.

_"-Aqueles olhos..."_ - Pensou ela se perdendo naquele olhar.

_-Faço das palavras de minha cunhada as minhas..._ –Começou falar segurando ainda mão dela que a despertou. _–Realmente a senhorita é uma moça encantadora._ –O completou fitando-a nos olhos deixando-a hipnotizada.

_-O-bri-ga-da Ca-ca-pi-t-tão._ –Disse a moça gaguejando em um fio de voz.

_-Insisto que me chame pelo meu nome, até porque estamos todos em família._ –Falou Sasuke achando graça seu acanhamento.

_-Cla-claro._

Sasuke ficou satisfeita por causar certas sensações na Hyuuga, sempre conseguia deixar as moças constrangidas ou encantadas ou as duas ou tanto faz, mas uma coisa era certa, ele sempre as deixa aos seus pés.

Mas dessa vez era diferente, porque a Hyuuga, lhe chamou a atenção, o encantou de uma forma inexplicável como nenhuma mulher fez antes, o rapaz não achava as palavras certas para descrever as sensações que sentia naquele momento, mas de uma coisa estava certo, se aquela mulher for uma feiticeira, então ele estaria enfeitiçado.

_"-Encantado"_ - Pensou ele quando soltou a mão dela.

-Senhores, senhoras e senhoritas o almoço será servido. –Disse Hiashi sorrindo adorando com aproximação do futuro casal.

**OoOoOoO**

Todos estavam se deliciando com almoço servindo, todos conversavam animadamente, menos Sasuke e Hinata que não paravam de se olharem com máximo de discrição sem que ninguém percebesse.

Os dois mesmo que quisesse não conseguia parar de olhar, cada gesto, cada detalhe que o outro fazia. Ambos perceberam as trocas de olhares, os sorrisos abobados, o acanhamento dela, uma piscadela discreta dele, tudo parecia que esta indo muito bem entre eles.

_-Sasuke, como foi sua viagem à Europa?_ –Perguntou Hiashi tirando ele e Hinata dos seus próprios pensamentos quase deixando a Hinata cair o talher.

_-Foi muito tranquilo e útil para minha carreira militar, pretende partir em breve novamente._ –Disse Sasuke tendo atenção de Hinata.

_-Mas que lugar da Europa pretende?_ –Perguntou Hiashi curioso.

_-A Espanha._ –Respondeu simplesmente ainda tendo atenção de Hinata.

_-Mas pode ser que eu fique aqui por muito tempo, quem sabe se eu desisto de ir._ –Terminou Sasuke que lançou um lindo sorriso para Hinata que corou violentamente que parecia que iria ter um desmaio.

_-Esta se sentindo bem, senhorita Hinata?_ Parece que esta passando mal? –Disse a vendo ficar muito vermelha.

_-S-sim! Es-tou bem._ –Disse Hyuuga gaguejando em um fio de voz.

Todos olham ora Sasuke e ora Hinata que sorriam pequeno um para outro, todos ali presentes podiam sentir um clima entre eles.

**OoOoOoO**

Depois de um almoço delicioso e de uma conversa agradável, os convidados decidam ir embora.

_-Que pena que o dia terminou e vocês tem que irem embora, estava tão agradável._ -Disse Tenten lamentando.

_-Eu concordo com a Tenten realmente estava agradável._ –Afirmou Hiashi.

_-É verdade padrinho, mas não se preocupe, teremos muitos momentos bons como esses._ –Disse Sasuke lançando um sorriso de lado para Hinata que fica ruborizada, mas dessa vez conseguiu retribuir com um pequeno sorriso gentil e tímido.

_-E quanto tempo vão ficar no centro?_ -Perguntou Tenten.

_-No mínimo um mês._ -Respondeu Itachi.

_-Ou mais, quem sabe._ –Dizia Sasuke disse olhando para Hinata feito bobo.

_-Sakura, não quer me acompanhar junto com as meninas, para escolher algumas coisas que falta para o bebê?_ -Perguntou Tenten deixando toda formalidade lado.

_-Eu vou adorar acompanhá-las._ –Respondeu Sakura que gostará de Tenten durante o almoço.

_-Amanhã depois do almoço._

_-Confirmado._

As duas se tornaram próxima durante o almoço, tinham muita coisa em comum e queriam se conhecer melhor.

Enquanto o casal Uchiha e a família Hyuugas se despediam, Sasuke puxa o braço de Hinata delicadamente tendo o máximo de discrição, indo para um canto qualquer da sala onde se pode ser visto pela família, mas tendo um pouco mais de privacidade.

_-Eu gostei muito do almoço._ -Disse Sasuke puxando conversa.

_-E-eu também gos-tei mui-to d-do nosso al-moço._ –Gaguejou Hinata timidamente.

_-Mas o que eu gostei mesmo foi de sua companhia senhorita Hinata._ –Falou Sasuke sorrindo de lado deixando-a ruborizada.

_-É uma pena que não fale muito._ –Falou Sasuke.

_-E-eu..._ –Respiro fundo antes de terminar de falar sem gaguejar._ -Não gosto muito de conversar Ca-pitão._ –Falou a Hyuuga tentando não gaguejar.

_-Será tão difícil me chamar pelo nome?_ –Indagou Sasuke com voz mansa, mas expressão séria que fez Hinata ficar um pouco receosa.

_-Perdão._ –Desculpou-se sem jeito.

_-Eu gostaria de voltar para vê-la novamente, eu posso?_ –Perguntou Sasuke ansioso por uma resposta positiva.

_-É- que- eu..._

_-Sasuke vamos, está na hora de ir para casa._ –Falou Itachi vendo Sasuke num canto da sala com Hinata.

_-Até mais senhorita Hinata._ –Despediu-se dela com um beijo no dorso da mão.

_-A-até mais._ –Despediu dele sem jeito.

_-Sasuke, gostaria de falar com você a qualquer dia._ –Falou Hiashi chamando atenção do rapaz que já sabia do que se tratava.

Uchiha olha de lado para Hinata e vê a vantagem que teria ao voltar na mansão, veria a moça novamente, mas com a vantagem de que conseguiria conversar com ela com mais tranquilidade.

_-Tudo bem, pode ser amanhã?_ –Perguntou Uchiha indiferente.

_-Claro, amanhã sem falta falaremos._ –Respondeu Hiashi.

_-Até logo padrinho, Neji, senhora e senhoritas._ –Cumprimentou Sasuke se curvando como respeito.

Os convidados vãos embora de carruagem quase noite e vão direto para casa no centro da cidade.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru está em seu gabinete na prefeitura vendo alguns papéis, Madara chega à sala sorrindo, todo contente, parecia que venceu uma guerra sem combater.<p>

_-Acho que mundo vai acabar hoje._ –Falou Orochimaru sorrindo irônico e surpreso ao ver Madara sorrindo.

_-Meu caro Orochimaru, Sasuke tomou juízo e foi pedir a senhorita Hinata Hyuuga em casamento._ –Falou Madara sorrindo sentado em frente à mesa.

_-Isso merece uma comemoração._ –Disse Orochimaru sorrindo.

_-Realmente merece._ –Confirmou Uchiha.

Orochimaru vai até o armário pega dois sake e oferece um para Madara.

_-Ao casamento do meu filho._ –Disse Madara sorrindo.

_-Ao casamento de Sasuke._ –Confirmou o prefeito brindando.

Os dois começam tomar o sake e Madara coloca na mesa.

_-Como vão nossos negócios?_ –Perguntou Uchiha.

_-Suna vai se aliar a Konoha._ –Respondeu Orochimaru.

_-Eu já esperava por isso, o país da Chuva vai se unir contra Konoha e o País da Água está em negociação._

Orochimaru toma pouco mais o seu sake e observa Madara tomar o seu.

_-Eu não acredito que a Chuva seja uma ameaça a Konoha._

_-Nunca subestime o seu inimigo._ –Falou Madara tranquilamente.

_-O único inimigo que me preocupa é Itachi._ –Disse Madara ficando sério e tendo atenção de Orochimaru e continuou: _-Ele sabe dos nossos esquemas._ –Terminou vendo o temor de Orochimaru.

_-Ele sabe de tudo? Desvios de dinheiro da prefeitura, assassinatos, queimas de arquivos, importação ilegal, informações para os países inimigos e..._

_-Tudo ele sabe._ –Respondeu Madara o cortando.

_-Isso não deveria ter acontecido._

-Não se preocupe, ainda, ele não tem provas.

_-Menos mal. O que pretende fazer com ele?_ –Perguntou o prefeito.

_-Simples, mandarei matá-lo._ –Falou Uchiha tranquilamente.

_-Mas ele é seu sobrinho._ –Falou Orochimaru cinicamente.

_-Por isso mesmo que mandarei matá-lo, eu não quero que ele sofra muito e me sentiria tão culpado em matá-lo._ –Falou cinicamente.

Os dois deram altas gargalhadas maléfica e continuaram tomando o sake.

* * *

><p>A noite, Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira no escritório na casa de sua família que ficava no centro da cidade. Ele saboreava o sake e pensava em sua Hinata e no almoço agradável que teve com ela e sua família. Uchiha sentia um desejo enorme e inexplicável de querer vê-la novamente, fazê-la corar, ficar tímida, olhá-la nos olhos, sentir as suas mãos sobre as deles, queria realmente era beijá-la, sentir o gosto daqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos sobre os deles.<p>

_"-Como será o gosto do beijo dela?"_ - Pensou Sasuke consigo mesmo tentando descobrir.

_"-Só beijando pra descobrir."_ – Riu de seus próprios pensamentos e tomando a sua bebida.

_-Oras vejo que esta de bom humor hoje._ –Disse Itachi se aproximando fazendo Sasuke arquear a sobrancelha.

_-Deixo adivinhar, Hinata é o motivo do seu bom humor._ - Afirmou em um tom brincalhão.

_-Hoje meu irmão, você não vai me aborrecer, eu garanto._ –Disse Sasuke sorrindo em deboche bebendo o seu sake.

_-Oras irmãozinho, por que me toma? Eu não faria isso._ –Dizia Itachi cinicamente se servindo sake. Queria pirraçar o irmão até não poder mais, sabia que conseguiria essa proeza.

_-Agora me diga o que achou de Hinata?_ –Perguntou o irmão mais velho tomando o seu sake se esquecendo um pouco de sua diversão.

_-Uma moça encantadora, bonita e tem muitas qualidades._ –Respondeu Uchiha mais novo sem demonstrar entusiasmo.

_-Por que não confessa logo que gostou dela e pede para cortejá-la do ficar fazendo doce?_ –Perguntou o moreno mais velho ironicamente.

_-Ainda não tenho certeza se ela é a mulher certa para o cargo e realmente não gosto de doce. _–Mentiu ele, Uchiha mais novo tem certeza que a moça é ótima para o cargo, mas ele realmente não gostava de doce.

_-Mentiroso, eu sei que você gostou dela. Eu vi seu queixo cair cinco metros de distancia quando a viu descer as escadas, vi você babando quando olhava para ela e como ficava todo bobo quando ela dirigia o olhar._ –Falou Itachi se segurando para não ri.

_-Cala boca Itachi, se meta com a sua vida._ –Disse Sasuke zangado.

_-Admita pra mim irmãozinho que gostou dela._ –Falou Uchiha mais velho irritando o irmão.

_-Itachi, se arrependimento matasse... Eu mataria você._ –Disse irritado alterando a voz.

_-Só por que eu te fiz um favor?_ –Disse ele fingindo ofendido e magoado.

_-Eu odeio você._ –Disse Sasuke demonstrando todo o seu amor fraternal.

_-Eu sei, eu também te amo._ –Disse Uchiha mais velho com o sorriso maroto vendo a fúria do irmão.

Itachi se levanta e dá um pequeno sorriso de vitorioso por conseguir irritar o irmão.

_-Sasuke, seja sincero com você mesmo e com ela, só não sofra e toma cuidado está bem._ -Disse Itachi preocupado e dando um peteleco leve na testa do irmão.

_-Ai! Isso dói sabia?_ –Resmungou emburrado Sasuke esfregando a mão na testa.

Itachi dá um pequeno sorriso ao ver o bico do irmão que fazia quando criança, ainda o via assim, como uma criança.

_-Eu não sou uma criança pra você ficar fazendo isso. –Falou muito zangado._

_-Mas sempre você será o meu irmãozinho tolo amado._ –Disse Itachi com pequeno sorriso antes de sair, mas ele ouviu algo que deixou muito feliz: _"-Você sempre será o meu irmão mais velho chato que sempre admirei"_.

* * *

><p><strong>-Naruto-<strong>_  
><em>

_Hinata esta vestida com um vestido branco de noiva, esta sendo carregada por Naruto que vestia um smoking preto, entrando em um quarto de casal decorado por rosas vermelha._

_Naruto com seu costumeiro sorriso começa a rodar com a esposa pelo quarto em seus braços, tirando pequenas gargalhadas dela, até que os dois caem na cama e começa a rir de felicidade._

_**-Esta feliz, minha esposa?** –Perguntou ele com sorriso maroto em tão de brincalhão._

_**-Muito feliz, meu marido.** –Respondeu ela com mais lindo sorriso._

**_-Então vai ficar mais feliz ainda._**

_Assim que disse, Naruto tomou os lábios da esposa que ficou corada, deu leves beijos e começou a explorar delicadamente o corpo da esposa. Começou pelo pescoço dando leves beijos na região e volta para o rosto. Hinata o abraça automaticamente e fecha os olhos para sentir as caricias do marido em seu corpo._

_Assim que o marido para com a ocupação, ela o olha para ele com um pequeno sorriso, mas o sorriso desaparece e fica espantada ao ver a imagem de Sasuke Uchiha em lugar de Naruto._

_Hinata fica paralisada diante daquela imagem, ela iria falar algo, perguntar alguma coisa, mas ao olhar para aqueles olhos frios do homem, a fez perder o sentido da realidade._

_O olhar daquele homem a fazia perder qualquer sanidade mental, qualquer movimento do corpo, ela ficou hipnotizada, sem reação. Como ela amava aqueles olhos negros, tão profundos e misteriosos que a fazia mergulhar naquela imensidão sem fim._

_Sasuke toma os lábios de Hinata com volúpia, que no momento a Hyuuga fica sem reação diante da atitude do Uchiha, mas aos poucos, timidamente, vai se soltado._

_O rapaz começou a distribuir beijos no pescoço da moça que fecha os olhos para sentir o toque e se segura para não gemer; mas estava difícil._

_O moreno começa a tirar o vestido de noiva deixando na cintura, e começa a distribuir beijos no busto, ela arque o corpo reagindo as suas caricias dele, mas ainda segura os gemidos com muita dificuldade. Mas tudo muda quando ele passa acariciar seus seios após tirar o corset. Cada apertada, cada beijo, cada caricia ele fazia naquela região, era aumentado os seus gemidos de desejo._

_Uma parte da Hyuuga queria que ele parasse, queria por juízo em sua cabeça, um pouco de sanidade, mas como poderia dar algo a ele, se ela mesma já perdeu o seu? A outra parte queria que ele continuasse com ato, mesmo sendo tão errado, tão pecaminoso, mas fazer aquilo é tão bom, tão gostoso... É muito gostoso fazer o que é errado; ele é muito gostoso._

_Sendo esse último pensamento mais atentado, ela o abraçou forte pelas costas esquecendo-se da curta presença de seu **"juízo perfeito"**, entregando-se inteiramente a ele. Sentiu que o mesmo estava sem a camisa, nem sabe quando tirou, ela rodas suas pernas na cintura dele sentindo algo pressionar a sua intimidade. Deduziu que seria a **"cobra"** dele querendo sair._

_A mulher queria que se livrar de vez do vestido que usava, queria que o homem se livrasse da calça que o mesmo usava, queria ser dele, queria ser tomada por ele como mulher. Ela já estava louca de desejo, ele a deixava louca de desejo, estava ponto de pedir clemencia para que parasse com essa tortura deliciosa e a toma-se por mulher._

_Sasuke começa subir deixando uma trilha de saliva por onde passava, até chegar ao pé do ouvido e sussurrar algo que a fez perder o juízo, se é que tinha algum juízo._

**_-Hum... Esta gostando Hinata? Imagine quando eu começar..._**

**-Naruto-**

Hinata acorda suada e assustada no meio da noite, ela sentia os calores, está ofegante, está muito, mais muito corada. Sua intimidade fica úmida e ardia de desejo por causa do sonho pervertido. Um minuto sonha com Naruto e os outros deliciosos minutos com Sasuke Uchiha, em um sonho nada inocente.

Hinata queria tomar um banho bem frio para tirar o calor do corpo, mas não iria acorda a empregada para isso, só tinha que parar de pensar em coisas devassas e criar juízo. Talvez se fizesse uma sessão de exorcismo poderia ajudar a voltar à sanidade mental.

Ela se levantou da cama e foi até a janela respirar ar puro, ela acabaria com aqueles calores de um jeito ou de outro.

Enquanto isso não acontecia ela, sentia um desejo enorme de ver Uchiha, de estar com ele, sentir o seu toque, escutar a tua voz rouca, sentir teu hálito e ver aqueles olhos que ela passou amar.

A Hyuuga fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa bater delicadamente em seu rosto, ela olhava para noite escura sem lua e lembrava-se do olhar do homem, tudo naquele dia fazia lembra-se dele e confessa que conta as horas para vê-lo de novo, fica ansiosa o esperando e longe dele parecia que uma parte de si estava faltando. Nada o tirava da cabeça, nem o seu suposto amor pelo Naruto, somente o Kami-Sama tinha esse poder, mas será que ele a escutaria?

_-Ai meu Kami, como eu posso amar um e sentir desejo por outro?_ –Perguntou a Hyuuga olhando para o céu esperando uma resposta.

_-Naruto por que não me escreve? Não me dá nenhuma noticia?_ -Questionava tentando encontrar as repostas.

_-Eu preciso tanto de você aqui comigo._ –Disse Hinata com a voz chorosa.

_-Será que você se esqueceu de mim meu amor ou será que... Não! Isso não pode ser, eu sei que um dia você vai voltar meu amor, eu vou te esperar, seja quanto tempo for, esperarei por sua vinda, terei paciência, esperarei por ti eu serei forte, eu prometo._

Hinata estava esperançosa, queria acreditar nisso, mas estava tão difícil, não receberá nenhuma carta de Naruto, nenhuma noticia á meses, agora pra piorar, tinha Sasuke Uchiha que não saia de sua mente e de seus sonhos nada inocente.

Hinata ficava ali fitando no céu negro, sem lua e sem nenhuma nuvem, sentindo somente a brisa sem pensar em nada, ou pelo menos tentaria não pensar em Sasuke ou que estava traindo Naruto.

**OoOoOoO**

Numa manhã linda de céu claro e sol ensolarado, Neji está sentado numa cadeira na varanda lendo um livro, ele olha para janela e vê o mensageiro entregando as correspondências para sua empregada, mas nem liga continua ler a seu livro tranquilamente até á sua emprega entrar.

O Hyuuga se levanta e vai até a sala onde a empregada está deixando as correspondências em cima da mesa.

A empregada passa por ele dá um cumprimento com manear de cabeça como sempre, mas o Hyuuga a segura com força apertando muito o seu braço.

_-De quem é a carta que você esconde no seu avental?_ –Indagou Neji assustando-a.

_-E-eu não es-condo nada senhor._ –Respondeu a empregada.

_-Não minta pra mim, eu vi quando escondeu uma carta dentro do seu avental._ –Falou Neji furioso apertando ainda mais o braço da empregada que sentia dor.

O Hyuuga a viu escondendo algo debaixo de seu avental antes de entrar na casa, ele não era idiota pra cair naquele truque, nada se escondia se escondia dele, nada se escondia diante daqueles olhos tão frio e duro como gelo.

A empregada ao ver aqueles olhos não teve saída, ela entrega carta para o seu patrão. Ele observa a carta que é para sua prima Hinata mandado por Naruto Uzumaki, então ele abre e lê:

_Minha Hinata;_  
><em>Desculpa demorar tanto para escrever, mas as coisas não estão sendo fáceis por aqui. Sofremos um ataque do inimigo e tivemos muitas baixas, mas ainda estou vivo e ileso, por enquanto.<em>  
><em>Aqui devemos ficar o tempo todo em alerta, a qualquer momento o inimigo pode nos atacar e queremos ficar preparados para qualquer ataque surpresa.<em>  
><em>Ah minha Hinata! Como eu sinto a sua falta, a cada dia que passo longe de você tem sido uma tortura pra mim. Sinto saudades de seus beijos, de sua pele, do seu perfume, de seu carinho, de sua ternura, de sua timidez, mas terei paciência e esperarei o momento certo para tê-la novamente perto de mim em meus braços.<em>  
><em>Espero realmente que esteja bem querida, eu não sei quando voltarei, mas farei todo o possível para que seja em breve.<em>  
><em>Espere por mim meu amor e tenha paciência, pense em mim a cada segundo como eu penso em você, tenha-me em seus mais doces sonhos e a esperança de me ter de volta, porque é isso que me mantém vivo e lutando por nosso amor.<em>  
><em>E lembre-se que eu te amo e te amarei e ninguém nunca te amará como eu te amo lembre-se sempre disso meu amor.<em>  
><em>De seu para sempre:<em>  
><em>Naruto Uzumaki<em>

Assim que Neji termina de ler, fica sério e olha para emprega que fica coagida diante do olhar gélido e repressor de seu patrão.

_-Foi minha prima que pediu que recebesse?_

_-S-sim._ –Respondeu a empregada gaguejando de cabeça baixa.

_-Mas como soube que essa era carta interessada a minha prima, se nem sabe ler mulher?_ –Perguntou com olhar sério.

_-Perguntei ao mensageiro se tinha uma carta para senhorita Hinata Hyuuga e qual delas eram._–Respondeu sem gagueja com um fio de voz.

_-E foi minha prima que mandou que escondesse essas cartas e entregasse para ela quando ninguém estivesse olhando?_

A empregada nada responderá fica acoada de cabeça baica.

_-Não conta nada sobre essa carta a ninguém, inclusive para minha prima e meu tio, se ela perguntar das cartas responda com sinceridade que ainda não recebeu nenhuma, e se chegar cartas como essas dê as para mim, sem que ninguém saiba. Porque se não, eu a jogarei em um bordel de quinta para servir os piores homens rudes e horrendos todos os dias e todas as noites sem descanso para o resto de sua miserável vida. Estamos entendidos?_ –Falou Hyuuga furioso com os olhos ameaçador.

_-S-sim senhor._ –Respondeu assustada.

Neji vai direto ao escritório, ele pega um isqueiro e queima a carta tendo a certeza de que ninguém saberá de sua existência.

_"-Hinata! Eu sei que é horrível que eu estou fazendo, mas é para o seu próprio bem. Sei que nunca vai me agradecer, mas sei que um dia vai me compreender e me perdoar.  
>Tudo o que eu faço é por você, para o seu bem, para sua felicidade, mesmo que pra isso eu tenha que te magoar, mesmo que para isso tenha que te fazer sofrer e usar métodos baixos. Mas tudo nessa tem que ter um preço, um sacrifício, mesmo que isso seja o seu sofrimento. Espero que me Perdoe!"<em> - Pensou Neji enquanto via a carta se queimar totalmente.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>O que acharam? Gostaria de saber, se quiserem me contar.<em>

_Agradeço aqueles que leram, comentaram e/ou favoritaram e desculpe qualquer coisa que eu fiz ou que eu não fiz._

_A cobra (ou serpente) do homem é a expressão na época da igreja usando quando falava do órgão genital masculino._

_Corset- Espartilho em inglês._

_Até a próxima cap._  
><em>Fui!<em>


	6. Capítulo - VI

Já atualizei os caps que faltava,  
>já esse é um cap. inédito...<br>Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Hinata está na sala lendo um livro até que Sakura chega trajando um vestido vede musgo bem volumoso e muito, mas muito decotado que parecia que os seios pulariam para fora.<p>

_-Boa Tarde Senhorita Hinata._ - Cumprimentou a rosada.

_-Boa Tarde Senhora Sakura._ - Cumprimentou a morena.

A Hyuuga está com cabelo preso a um coque frouxo, com duas mexas soltas onduladas, ela usa um corpete de blusa da cor azul bebê que cobria o decote, a é saia longa da cor branca totalmente volumosa.

_-Sente-se, por favor, vou mandar que te sirva um refresco._

Hinata toca o sininho e assim que a empregada vem atender e a Hyuuga pede para que ela servisse um refresco para a visitante.

_-E a senhorita não irá sair conosco?_ –Perguntou Sakura vendo que a moça não estava arrumada para passeio.

_-Eu não estou com animo para sair hoje, Desculpe-me! _–Justificou Hinata.

_-Tudo bem, teremos outra oportunidade._

A empregada chega com um copo de refresco e servi para senhora Uchiha e se retira.

As duas conversavam animadamente, durante alguns minutos até que Tenten e Hanabi descem as escadas, Tenten trajava um vestido da cor roxo que mostrava a sua enorme barriga coberta com uma manta branca para disfarçá-la que era quase impossível, e Hanabi usava um vestido laranja claro volumoso com decote muito bem avantajado.

_-Sakura! Que bom que veio como estás?_ –Perguntou a esposa do Hyuuga.

_-Estou bem e você Tenten?_

_-Melhor estaria se Hinata fosse com a gente._ - Disse Tenten olhando para Hinata.

_-Hoje não estou me sentido muito bem, deixa para próxima._ - Tentou explicar.

_-Está bem, eu não vou insistir, mas fica nos devendo._

Hinata simplesmente sorriu meio desanimado, não estava com animo para sair.

_-Vamos às compras antes que fique tarde._ - Alertou Hanabi ajeitando seu chapéu.

_-Vamos._ - Falou Tenten.

_-Até mais senhorita Hinata._

_-Até mais senhora Sakura._

Sakura, Tenten e Hanabi já iriam sair, mas antes, encontra senhor Hiashi saindo do escritório.

_-Senhora Sakura, bom revê-la novamente._ - Falou Hiashi calmo.

_-Eu digo o mesmo senhor Hiashi._

_-Vejo que já vão sair meninas, por favor, voltem antes de começar a noitecer, é perigoso principalmente com essa guerra que está por vim._

_-Sim senhor! Voltaremos antes do anoitecer._ - Afirmou Tenten.

_-Até logo senhor Hiashi._

_-Até senhora Sakura._

As meninas saíram, Hinata e Hiashi ficam sozinhos na sala, ele observava a filha lendo.

_-Algum problema papai?_ –Perguntou Hinata parando de ler.

_-Você não iria sair com elas?_ –Indagou se sentando na poltrona.

_-Eu não estou com animo, eu sairei outro dia com elas._ - Explicou a moça.

_-Foi por causa de ontem á noite?_ –Perguntou Hiashi calmo e sério.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, ela ficou muito vermelha, parecendo um pimentão vermelho ao lembrar-se, do sonho nada inocente que teve com certo Uchiha.

_-A- noi-te?_ –Perguntou Hinata toda vermelha e gaguejando.

_-Sim, ouvi alguns barulhos no seu quarto, pareciam mais gemidos. - Falou Hiashi não percebendo o nervosismo da filha a principio: - Teve pesadelos?_ -Indagou.

_-S-sim, foi horrível._ - Mentiu a moça, mas Hiashi percebeu e ficou desconfiado.

_-Deve ter sido horrível mesmo, porque você gemeu tão alto, mas tão alto, que até achei que iria acordar a casa inteira._

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha, estava perdendo o equilíbrio de seu corpo e á qualquer momento sentia que iria desmaiar.

_- O que me chamou mais atenção que você dizia frases sem anexos, mas que todas tinham uma palavra estranha que desconheço o seu significado, era Sasu, essa palavra sempre estava no fim de cada frase pronunciada._ - Ao ouvir o nome Hinata deduziu que seria Sasuke, ao se lembrar disso ficou tão vermelha mais tão vermelha, que sentiu que iria desmaiar, mas o pai se aproximou para acudi-la.

_-Hinata, está tudo bem?_ –Perguntou calmo Hiashi.

_-S-sim pa-pa-i._ - Respondeu gaguejando de tão nervosa que estava.

_-Como foi esse sonho Hinata?_ –Perguntou Hiashi sério e desconfiado.

_-Foi muito terrível, t-tão terrível a-té mesmo pra contar._ - Gaguejou algumas palavras por causa do nervosismo.

Na concepção de Hinata o sonho não foi tão terrível assim, foi maravilhoso, bem que no fundo gostaria que o sonho fosse real; ou que real fosse melhor do que sonho; mas o que realmente a Hyuuga gostaria de ver, era Uchiha novamente.

_-Tem algo a mais no sonho em que eu preciso saber? _-Perguntou sério

_-Não, não!_ –Respondeu ela rápida e balançando a cabeça bruscamente.

_-Mesmo?_ –Indagou sério com a voz áspera.

_-Mes-mo._ - Falou em um fio de voz quase não se ouvia.

Hiashi respirou fundou, sabia que tinha mais nesse sonho, mais não iria insistir.

_-Papai! O senhor Ca-pitão Sasuke Uchiha ficará para chá tarde?_ –Perguntou Hinata tentando não demonstrar interesse, mas seu pai conhece muito bem a filha que tem.

_-Não sei minha filha, mas pode contar como nosso convidado._

_-Claro._

_-Eu quero faça os mais deliciosos doces como nunca fez antes, quero que demonstre sua aptidão para a cozinha, quero que tudo seja perfeito. Estamos entendidos?_

_-Sim papai._

_-Ótimo!_

_-Papai, e-u pos-so ir para jar-dim?_ –Perguntou um pouco gaga.

_-Claro que pode, mas não se atrase para preparar o chá da tarde, não quero que nada atrase._

_-Sim._

Assim que Hinata saiu Hiashi se se fundou na poltrona e disse pra si mesmo:

_-Ai meu Kami-Sama, ousa-me! Faça que Sasuke e Hinata deem certos. Não me leva mal, mas eu não desejo que nenhuma das minhas filhas virem freiras e sim, que se casem com bons moços horados e respeitosos de boa família. Atenda o meu pedido Kami-Sama. E que assim seja._ - Disse por fim fazendo expressão de oração.

* * *

><p>Kabuto acaba de chegar à prefeitura e entra no gabinete do prefeito o vendo fumar um charuto.<p>

_-Kabuto, meu caro assistente como foi as suas consultas?_ –Perguntou Orochimaru fitando Kabuto e apagando o charuto.

_-Minha paciente, a senhora Keiko, morreu._ - Disse Kabuto indiferente.

_-Ótimo! Isso define que ela demorou mais para partir._ - Disse Orochimaru sorrindo.

_-Sim, mas nós devemos que tomar cuidado senhor, muitas famílias estão começando a desconfiar de nós._

_-Que desconfie, não tem provas, continuaremos as nossas experiências. Quero saber quanto tempo o corpo suporta e os danos causados aos órgãos vitais principalmente no Sistema Nervoso Central com alguns medicamentos ingeridos pelo paciente._ - Disse o Orochimaru.

_-Devemos roubar o corpo para estudo e fazer que o caixão seja lacrado._

_-Ou... Esperamos que seja enterrado, e a noite, roubaremos o corpo._ - Orochimaru pega um caderno e uma caneta-tinteiro.

_-Essa paciente foi número cento e noventa e cinco, demorou um mês para começar as reações e mais cinco semanas para morrer._ - Disse o médico o vendo escrever.

_-A porção que senhor Madara pediu, está pronta?_ -Perguntou o Prefeito.

_-Está pronta sim, é só combinar a entrega._ - Respondeu o assistente.

_-Mais uma jovem morta para fazer a porção, isso pode nos prejudicar._ - Ressaltou ele pensativo e continuou: _- Mandarei uma mensagem avisando._ - Falou pegando um papel para escrever.

_-Mandarei direto para casa dele como combinado, em um barriu lacrado e a noite sem que ninguém perceba._

_-Ótimo Kabuto!_ -Disse Sorrindo e falou mais ao médico: _- Sabe Kabuto, a condessa da Hungria Erzsébet Báthory, conhecida como a condessa de sangue, dizia que se tomasse banho de sangue de jovens virgens se manteria jovem para sempre. E com esse conceito cometeu seiscentos e cinquenta assassinatos matando servas e nobres jovens e virgens. Ela foi descoberta e condenada a prisão perpétua, confinada em um castelo até o fim da sua vida, ela ficou conhecida como a maior assassina de toda a humanidade._ - Contou Orochimaru.

_-Eu não acredito nessa história senhor, eu acredito que seja mais uma lenda boba contada pelo povo e que essa condessa é uma louca insana._

_-As pessoas gostam mais das lendas do que da verdade._ - Fitou em seu assistente.

_-Isso é verdade._ - Falou o médico.

_-Certo! Pode ir agora Kabuto, eu avisarei quando pode ir._

_-Sim senhor._

Kabuto deixa Orochimaru sozinho com sigo mesmo.

_-Bom, bom, bom! Essa virgem foi número setecentos._ - Anotou no seu caderno.

_-É condessa, talvez o Madara passe de sua cota de virgens mortas._ - Riu diabolicamente de seu comentário.

* * *

><p>Na inicio da tarde de sol bem quente, com céu bem azulado e alguns risco de nuvens, Sasuke andava nas ruas em direção à mansão Hyuuga. Como sempre ele está vestido com sua farda de Capitão do exercito.<p>

Assim que chega ao portão da Mansão, ele fica paralisado, encantado com a visão maravilhosa que está tendo, Hinata. Ele abre o portão com rapidez e chega perto dela sem que a mesma percebesse, ele somente a observa, admirando a sua beleza e a beleza de sua voz.

Hinata cantarolava uma música qualquer com sua linda e doce voz, enquanto, cuidava de seu lindo jardim que possuía variáveis flores e plantas, ela coloca sua mão entre as roseiras, talvez, querendo pegar algo.

_-Além de bela também cantas divinamente! Parece mais, uma sereia vinda dos mares salgados._

Hinata se assusta com a voz do rapaz, e sente uma pequena dor, ela puxa sua mão longe das rosas e vê um sangramento no seu dedo anular.

_-Desculpe-me senhorita Hinata_. –Começou Capitão vendo-a se levantar: _- Não era a minha intensão de te assustar._ – Terminou vendo-a segurando o dedo.

_-N-não se pre-ocupe Capitão só f-foi um- pe-queno susto._ - Gaguejou a Hyuuga segurando o dedo machucado.

_-Permite eu ver?_ –Perguntou o moreno fardado.

_-N-n-não pre-ci-sa se preo... _- Tentou falar, mas ele já tinha puxado com delicadeza e vendo o machucado.

Ele olha para o machucado vê o pequeno sangramento, e depois a olha nos olhos, ela tremia e está um pouco receosa com sua atitude, ele via isso nos olhos dela, o rapaz aproxima o dedo dela perto de seus lábios, não parando de fitá-la que não se movia, somente esperava uma reação dele e foi que ela teve, mas ficou assustada.

_-O... Q-que o s-se-nhor es-tá fa-zen-do?_ –Gaguejou vendo o rapaz chupar o sangue.

A moça tremeu diante da ousadia do rapaz... Como ele pode fazer isso? E que sensações estranhas é essas que está sentindo nesse momento?

Ela queria sair correndo longe dele, longe das sensações que ele causava a ela, longe de seus olhos que passou amar.

Sasuke tirou dedo dela de boca e ficou observando o machucado.

_-Eu estava fazendo hemostasia, mas pelo visto só diminui o sangramento._ - Respondeu ele olhando para o dedo machucado.

_-Ma-mas o senhor pra-tica-mente engo-liu meu san-gue._ - Gaguejou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com temor.

_-Kami-Sama me perdoará por esse ato, eu não poderia deixá-la sangrar._ - Justificou pegando um lencinho branco e cobrindo o machucado e soltando-a.

_-Ma-mas não pre-cisava eu pod..._

_-Devemos fazer antissepsia no corte antes que tenha uma infecção grave. Eu posso não ser médico, mas consigo realizar muito bem um curativo._ - Disse dando um sorriso charmoso.

_-Não exagera Sasuke, é só um corte de nada._ - Disse Hinata dando o mais lindo sorriso; e sem tratá-lo com formalidade e gaguejo.

_-A senhorita não gaguejou, e me tratou sem formalidades._ - Disse Sasuke dando um sorriso de lado incrivelmente sexy.

_-Desculpe-me! N-n-não foi a... Mi-nha intenção de te trata-lhe desrespei-tosamente. Perdoe-me!_ –Gaguejou timidamente e falando a última frase em um fio de voz.

_-Não precisa se desculpar, eu gosto; quero que me trate assim, feito um amigo, e se quer saber, seu sorriso lindo e encantador; parece mais um dia quente de sol e ilumine o meu dia._

Hinata ficou muito vermelho mais do que o próprio pimentão vermelho bombeou um pouco ameaçando de desmaiar, Sasuke acudiu antes que ela caísse.

-_Senhorita Hinata se sente mal?_ - Perguntou temeroso.

_-Não é nada, deve ser o sol quente._ - Falou em tom de voz e suave passando a mão na testa.

_-Podemos entrar? Assim à senhorita pode descansar um pouco._

Sasuke apoia a Hinata pela cintura e a conduz pela mão até entrada da Mansão.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke e Hinata entram na mansão, mas separados, não queria ser surpreendidos pelo senhor Hyuuga ou outro morador da mansão.

_-Sasuke, meu filho, que bom que veio._ - Cumprimentou feliz.

_-Padrinho, como vai o senhor?_ –Cumprimentou Sasuke serio.

_-Muito bem!_

_-O que aconteceu com seu dedo Hinata?_ –Perguntou Hiashi vendo o dedo anular da filha; coberto com lencinho branco manchado pelo sangue.

_-Só um machucado papai._ - Respondeu a jovem.

_-Ela se cortou com espinho das roseiras; e a culpa foi minha, eu acabei assustando-a._ - Disse Uchiha sereno.

_-Se eu não fosse tão distraída isso não aconteceria._ - Justificou Hinata.

_-Não se culpe, por favor; foi culpa minha; eu deveria ser mais prudente e não assustá-la dessa forma._

_-Mais... mais..._

_-Tem os materiais para fazer o pequeno curativo?_ –Perguntou Uchiha a interrompendo.

_-Eu vou fazer._

_-Eu sou o causador, permita que eu faça_. -Falou ele segurando a mão carinhosamente.

Sasuke e Hinata olharam um para outro sorrindo pequeno.

_**Minutos depois...**_

Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira fazendo antissepsia do pequeno ferimento no dedo anular de Hinata, mas tendo Hiashi observando. O rapaz molha o algodão com água e sabão; que está em cima da mesa, e passa o algodão sobre o ferimento com cuidado e delicadeza.

_-Sasuke, eu vou estar no meu escritório te esperando, a empregada ficara a sua disposição acaso queira algo._ - Falando o Hyuuga já saindo da sala.

_-Ah! Hinata! Assim que terminar prepare o chá da tarde._ - Falou o Hyuuga.

_-Sim papai._

_-Ficara conosco para chá da tarde Sasuke?_

_-Bem padrinho, eu não qu..._

_-Fique senhor Sasuke._ - Pediu Hinata docemente.

Sasuke olhou surpreso para Hinata que há deixou um pouco vermelha e desvia olhar.

_-Será um prazer senhorita Hinata._ - Disse sincero que fez a Hinata ficar mais rubrica.

_-Sendo assim, com licença._ - Falou Hiashi indo direto para o escritório e olha de lado para os jovens com um sorriso de satisfação.

Sasuke continuou tratar o dedo de Hinata com atenção, a moça parece está olhando o procedimento realizado por ele, mas na verdade, ela observava todos os aspectos e característica físicos do Uchiha, media ele por centímetro e por centímetro; e tinha que admitir, o rapaz é muito bonito.

"_-Ainda não entendi o que ele quer comigo, das duas vezes que nos encontramos ele é tão gentil, tão amável é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas por que ele me trata tão bem assim? Por que ele me trata com tanta delicadeza? O que será o que ele quer de mim? Eu não o entendo, mas devo confessar que ele é realmente muito bonito, encantador, educado e muito convencido, mas aprecio essa última característica nele.  
>A sua voz me fascina, adoro sua companhia, gosto de senti-lo perto de mim e não desejo que fique longe de mim. Mas quando ele está perto, eu fico tão nervosa, desconcertada e quero fugir bem longe, como se fosse algo perigoso, algo proibido, mas quando eu olho para seus olhos, eu não consigo fugir, eu não quero fugir, porque eu não quero ficar longe... Longe de Ti"<em> - Pensou Hinata observando.

_-Pronto! Já terminei o curativo._ - Disse o moreno prensando com delicadeza o pequeno curativo e despertando Hinata dos seus pensamentos.

Sasuke dá um beijo curativo que faz Hinata dá um pequeno sorriso, o jovem entrega os materiais utilizados para empregada que sai deixando-os sozinhos.

Hinata puxa com delicadeza sua mão observa o curativo feito com olhar aparentemente triste.

_-O que foi senhorita Hinata? Parece triste._

_-N-ã-o é n-a-d-a im-por-tan-te._ - Disse a Hyuuga tentando levantando, mas é impedida pelo Uchiha; que segura o seu braço com delicadeza que a faz se sentar novamente.

Hinata abaixa a cabeça não querendo não olhá-lo nos olhos que passou amar, poderia perder qualquer momento os sentidos e talvez o juízo.

_-Tudo relacionado à senhorita é importante, pelo menos para mim._ - Disse se aproximando indevidamente.

Uchiha coloca a mão no queixo a moça, fazendo-a a olhar nos seus olhos negros e profundos, os dois estão tão perto que a Hinata cora feito um pimentão.

_-O se-nhor não de-veria se a-pro-xi-mar as-sim de uma moça._ - Repreendeu gaguejando, mas ele nem deu importância.

_-Já disseram que os seus olhos são lindos?_ –Indagou sorrindo.

_-Já me disseram que eles têm o brilho da lua._ - Respondeu Hinata timidamente, mas dessa vez, sem gaguejar.

_-Eles têm razão._ – Disse Uchiha sorrindo e continuou: _- Seus olhos parecem à própria lua, só que com um brilho especial, único. _-Falou sincero ao terminar.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso.

_-O seu sorriso é lindo, ilumina meu dia nublado._

_-Por que me faz tanto elogio?_

_-Não são elogios, é o que eu vejo, é o que eu sinto, eu preciso ser sincero, eu necessito ser assim, eu não consigo esconder quem realmente sou quando estou perto da senhorita._ - Disse ele cariciando seus cabelos; algo que é considerado indevido.

Hinata fica corada.

_-Quem o senhor é?_ -Disse em tom infantil.

_-Somente a senhorita pode me dizer. A senhorita me transforma de tal forma que nem mesmo eu, não me reconhecer mais._ - Disse sincero.

_-Eu- n-não, se-i o que di-zer._ - Falou um tom baixo mais.

_-A senhorita conversa muito melhor sem gaguejar._ - Falou ele.

_-E-u..._ - Hinata respira fundo e começa falar novamente para tentar não gaguejar: - Eu _só gaguejo quando estou muito nervosa._ - Falou em um tom choroso.

_-E está nesse momento?_ – Perguntou fitando nos olhos, e parando de cariciá-la nos cabelos.

Ônix e pérola se fixam no olhar um do outro, e se perderam naquele momento onde se predominou o silencio, não deram indícios que iriam se afastar em nenhum momento.

_-Seus olhos são muito bonitos, são como céu da noite, mas sem a lua._ - Elogio ela quebrando o silêncio.

_-Talvez porque eu ainda não achei lua cheia que brilhasse nesse céu noturno, e iluminasse o meu caminho de escuridão._ - Falou mais vez com sinceridade.

Hinata ficou um pouco vermelha e segurou para não rir o que ele disse.

_-Me desculpe se eu falei algo que não devia, mas o que eu disse foi sincero, eu não consigo expressar meus sentimentos, só quando estou perto da senhorita. Eu sou muito cruel com as pessoas, principalmente aquelas que me querem meu bem, as pessoas dizem que eu não tenho coração._ - Ser surpreendeu com a sinceridade o que falou e se entristeceu.

_-Ninguém nunca me disse algo assim, e... Eu não acho senhor cruel, acho o senhor muito amável._ - Falou corando.

_-A senhorita fica linda quando fica corada._ - Falou sorrindo de lado.

_-Eu gosto de seu sorriso._ - Disse sincera.

Hinata e Sasuke ficam em silêncio mais uma vez, só apreciando a presença um do outro. O rapaz se aproximou ainda mais do rosto da Hyuuga que esse ato deixou-a nervosa, mas ela não se afastou e nem ao menos se mexeu, somente esperou um ato dele. Com essa aproximação, eles fitaram ainda mais sem desviar o olhar, os movimentos respiratórios estavam acelerados, os batimentos cardíacos estavam tão rápidos que só um aparelho de monitoração podia verificar o valor apresentado, mas esse aparelho foi inventado anos depois.

Os seus narizes se chocaram atrapalhando o local tão desejado, mas quando o Sasuke encontra a passagem para ir ao local de desejo, um "_**cidadão desgraçado"**_ abre a porta da sala assustando ambos que pulam para longe disfarçadamente, antes que a pessoa pegasse numa situação constrangedora.

A empregada já está na sala antes que a pessoa percebesse que os jovens estavam sozinhos. O "_**cidadão desgraçado"**_ é o Neji, que ao encontrar Sasuke junto com a Hinata _**"super" **_corada sem a presença de um familiar Hyuuga; ficou contra gosto, não é certo que uma moça fique sozinha com um rapaz, mesmo que seja na sua casa e que tenha alguma familiar seu, em outra ala.

_-Sasuke o que faz aqui?_ –Perguntou sério e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

_-Vim falar com meu padrinho._ - Disse Uchiha com o tom frio e grosso e deixou Neji com mais raiva.

_-Bom se me dão licença eu vou para escritório falar com ele._ - Disse olhando para Neji e depois olha para Hinata.

_-Até daqui a pouco senhorita Hinata, e espero que o cuide desse dedo para não piorar._ - Falou sem ter nada melhor para falar.

Hinata segurou o dedo anular e sorri para Sasuke que retribui com um sorriso.

_-Com licença._ – Pediu Uchiha passando reto ao lado de Neji que o acompanha com olhar até o escritório.

_-Bom, eu vou fazer o chá da tarde, Neji tomará conosco?_ –Perguntou Hinata docemente.

_-Não, eu só vim pegar alguns papéis e voltar para quartel._ –Falou sério.

_-Então com licença._ - Mas quando iria dirigir para cozinha, Neji faz questão de ser um pouco desagradável:

_-Parece que você Hinata, não pensa mais no seu namoradinho, Naruto._ - Começou Neji irônico: _- Isso é bom, muito bom, finalmente tomou o juízo e não vergonhará o nome da nossa família. _- Disse ele sorrindo ironicamente.

Hinata se segurou e foi para longe de seu primo, a moça se segurou na parede perto da janela do pequeno corredor que direciona para cozinha, ali, a mesma pode respirar um pouco e se lembrou de algo: 

**-**Naruto**-**

**Hinata:** Promete que nunca vai me deixar?  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> Como eu posso viver Hinata sem respirar? Você é o ar que eu necessito pra viver.  
><strong>Hinata:<strong> Eu te amo Naruto.  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> Jamais deixarei de te amar...

**-Naruto-**

Hinata olhava para janela vendo o dia ficar na cor laranjada e se lembra do acontecido na sala com jovem Uchiha, ele quase a beijou e pior ela ia deixar, ou será que era melhor?

_-Kami-Sama._ - Clamou a jovem cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Talvez fosse melhor tentar esquecer Naruto, esquecer esse amor que só a fez feliz, e viver a vida como ela deve ser, mas como pode esquecer um amor da noite para o dia? Como pode viver sem o seu grande amor? Somente a morte poderia fazer esse trabalho que era quase impossível ou Kami-Sama poderia fazer um milagre para viver com seu verdadeiro amor.

Hinata respira fundo e recupera o animo e vai para cozinha preparar o chá da tarde, era melhor que tudo seja perfeito, se não seu pai não a perdoaria.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Tenten e Hanabi, estavam se divertindo com as compras, em menos de uma hora, as três garotas já estavam cheios de compras dos tecidos e linhas para fazer e encomendar as roupas do bebê.<p>

As três sentaram em um restaurante, onde se podia saborear algo para comer.

_-Meu Kami-Sama! Daqui a pouco nós iremos comprar as lojas inteiras de tecidos._ - Disse Sakura brincalhona.

_-Corrigindo, vamos passar a fabricar tecidos de roupas para bebês._ - Disse Tenten rindo sendo seguido por suas companheiras de compras.

_-Mas foi muito bom, compramos linhas para tricotar, tecidos, brinquedos; fomos á costureira dá os últimos retoques ao enxoval e agora só esperar o esse filhote nascer._ - Falou ainda mais a esposa do Hyuuga passando a mão na enorme barriga de oito meses.

O garçom chega e anota os pedidos das mulheres alegres e sai rapidamente.

_-Ai meninas me divertir tanto, é uma pena que a senhorita Hinata tenha vindo conosco._ - Lamentou Sakura.

_-Ah ela é assim mesmo, depois melhora._ - Disse Hanabi.

_-Torço que sim._ - Disse a Uchiha.

_-Com licença, eu vou ao toalete._ - Falou Tenten.

Tenten se levanta para se retira deixando as duas moças sozinhas, Sakura se distrai com uma pequena loja com vários arranjos de flores ficou encantados por eles, realmente um era mais lindo do que outro.

_-Menina Hanabi, qual é o tipo de flores que a senhorita Hinata gosta?_ –Perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

Hanabi estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu e deixou a Sakura satisfeita. Tenten chega e se senta juntamente com as moças e logo em seguida os pedidos que o garçom trouxe que as três começam a saborear e colocar a conversa em dia.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontrava no escritório com seu padrinho tratando de alguns assuntos do quartel e tomando um sake, até que, chegou o motivo principal da conversa.<p>

_-O que achas de Hinata?_ –Perguntou direto que surpreendeu Uchiha.

_-Uma senhorita encantadora._ - Disse Uchiha sem jeito.

_-Sasuke eu vou sincero com você, por favor, não se assuste._ - Falou Hiashi tendo atenção total de Sasuke e falou: _- Eu quero casar a Hinata antes que ela não tenha mais idade para casar, antes que a mais nova chega à idade de casar, não é correto casar a mais nova antes da mais velha. Eu gostaria de saber se quer minha filha, Hinata como esposa?_

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a perguntar, realmente o homem estava desesperado para casar sua filha, mas estava certo, não é direito uma mulher ser solteira e ficar sozinha para resto da vida, a não ser que ela seja freira, acredita que não é o caso de Hinata.

Uma mulher sempre deve ter um homem ao lado dela para cuidar e protegê-la, mas deve ser um homem de honra e de bons princípios. Era isso que Hiashi queria e desejava para suas filhas. Um dia ele não estaria mais aqui para cuidar delas, e queria que elas se casassem com os homens que ele mesmo escolherá.

_-Eu realmente me interessei por sua filha._ - Começou Uchiha tomando um gole de sake e continuou. - Eu _confesso que ela me encantou, mesmo sendo tão repetindo meu interesse por ela, eu teria o imenso prazer de tê-la como minha esposa._ - Terminou Sasuke com um gole de Sake.

_-Acho isso ótimo._ - Disse Hiashi com um pequeno sorriso.

_-A senhorita Hinata tem todos os requisitos para ser a senhora Uchiha._ - Disse o moreno.

_-Eu confesso que fico feliz por ouvir isso._ - Disse o Hyuuga tomando um pouco de seu sake.

_-Mas..._ - Teve olhar penetrante do Hyuuga em si, mas continuou: _- Eu quero que ela se interesse por mim também, mas sem ser obrigada a nada, quero que tudo aconteça naturalmente._ - Disse Uchiha sério.

_-Se assim que você quer, a sim será._ - Disse o Hyuuga olhando-o.

_-Então posso cortejar a sua filha?_ –Perguntou Sasuke esperando um "_**sim"**_.

_-Claro que sim! Será muito bem vindo aqui nessa casa._ - Falou Hiashi sorrindo.

_-Bem, terei que viajar amanhã para fazenda pra resolver alguns assuntos, e vou demorar somente três dias e depois virei visitar a sua filha todos os dias._ - Explicou Sasuke ouvindo um múrmuro de Hiashi que entendeu enquanto tomava todo sake.

_-Bom se é só isso Sasuke, vamos para sala, e esperar o chá da tarde estar pronto._ - Disse Hiashi levantado sendo seguido pelo Uchiha até a sala.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke e Hiashi estão na sala e avista Neji descendo as escadas carregando algumas papeladas.

_-Neji não ficará conosco para chá?_ –Perguntou Hiashi o fitando.

_-Não tio, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas no quartel primeiro, mas eu volto na hora do jantar._

Neji sai indo para o quartel, Sasuke e Hiashi ficam alguns segundos sozinhos até que a Hinata os convida para vir à varanda para tomar o chá da tarde.

Os três se sentam encontra a mesa incrivelmente impecável encontraram tortas, bolos, torradas entre outras guloseimas, que pela aparência parecem deliciosos.

A empregada serve o chá e depois sai ouvindo a campainha tocar, Uchiha e o senhor Hyuuga começam a comentar sobre a guerra e os ataques realizados pelos inimigos, Hinata somente escuta, a mesma acha esse assunto um tédio e horroroso para se conversar em uma tarde maravilhosa acompanhada com um chá delicioso.

A empregada chega e entrega uma mensagem a Hiashi, que lê e pede licença saindo do local deixando Hinata e Sasuke sozinhos, mas acompanhados pela empregada.

_-A senhorita mesmo que preparou tudo isso?_ –Perguntou Uchiha tomando o chá.

_-Sim._ - Respondeu a moça com voz tremula.

_-A torta está delicioso, senhorita Hinata._ - Disse o moreno levando um pedaço de torta até a boca.

_-Obrigada!_ –Disse com as bochechas coradas.

_-Eu não gosto de doce, mas a torta que a senhorita fez, está... Perdão da palavra, uma tentação_. –Disse sorrindo como se fosse coisa mais natural do mundo.

_-Obrigada!_ -Disse sorrindo com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

_-Não precisa ficar constrangida por uma coisa que é verdadeira. A senhorita cozinha muito bem e tem as mãos de fada._ - Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou.

_-Senhor é muito gentil._ - Ela o faz soltar a sua mão e toma um gole de chá.

_-Me chame só de Sasuke e te chamo somente por primeiro nome, Hinata._ - Pronunciou o nome dela baixo e de um modo sexy que a fez ficar incrivelmente vermelha.

_-Está certo senhor... quero dizer Sasuke! Sasuke._

Sasuke sorriu de lado ao ver as bochechas de Hinata ruborizada como adorava vê-la constrangida.

_-Você sempre fica constrangida?_

_-N-N-não._

_-Acho que sim, você fica linda desse jeito._ - Disse sorrindo de lado.

Ela dá um pequeno sorriso tímido.

_-Hinata, o que você gosta de fazer além de jardinagem?_

_-Gosto de cozinhar, tricotar, cuidar da casa, das minhas coisas e de ler._

_-Ler._ - Repetiu a última palavra, tomando mais um gole de chá; e depois falou: _- Deixo-me adivinhar, gostar de ler Shakespeare._ - Afirmou levando um pedaço de torta na boca.

_-Adoro Shakespeare, como sabe?_ –Indagou curiosa.

_-É difícil achar alguém que não goste de William Shakespeare_. –Respondeu ele fazendo charme.

_- O senhor gosta de poesia?_ –Perguntou Hinata docemente.

_-Você quer dizer, se você gosta de poesia._ - A corrigiu sorrindo.

_-Me Desculpe!_ –Disse Hinata sorrindo divertida.

Sasuke comeu sua torta e depois falou.

_-Não sou do tipo romântico, mas gosto de poesia._

Hinata olha para Sasuke e que está mastigando uma torta sorrindo para ela.

_-Sasuke é- que..._ - Ficou sem jeito de falar.

_-Pode dizer Hinata, sem medo._ - A encorajou vendo o acanhamento da moça.

_- Seu rosto está um pouco sujo de torta._

_-Ai meu Kami-Sama._ - Uchiha tenta pegar um guardanapo, mas deixa cair no chão, e depois derruba a xícara de chá na mesa.

_-Perdão Hinata, não é minha intensão envergonhá-la._

_-Está tudo bem._ - Disse compreensiva

_-Ah me desculpe, estou tão desastrado._ - Disse sorrindo envergonhado.

_-Pegue outro guardanapo para senhor Uchiha e um pano para limpar a mesa._ - Disse à empregada que saiu da varanda.

_-Ah me desculpe, perdoe-me por minha má educação._ - Pediu Uchiha.

_-Tudo bem!_- Disse a Hyuuga não se importando.

_-Me sinto mal por isso._

_-Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um._

Sasuke olha olhos de Hinata, a jovem se esquecendo de todos os protocolos da sociedade, pega seu guardanapo e limpa o canto da boca do rapaz como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo entre uma moça e um rapaz solteiros e sem compromissos.

_-Você é um encanto Hinata._ - Disse ele sem parar de olhá-la nos olhos.

_-Você é um muito gentil, Sasuke._ - Falou a jovem fitando em seus olhos.

Sasuke segura às mãos da moça depositando um beijo cada dorso do mesmo, e depois cola a sua testa junto ao dela.

_- Como gostaria te dizer tudo o que sinto por você em um minuto, mas em um minuto não seria suficiente em dizer tudo o que sinto por você._ - Sussurrou.

_-Melhor falar uma palavra em um minuto que dura uma vida inteira, do que várias palavras em uma vida inteira que nem dure um minuto._ - Disse a jovem suavemente.

Sasuke deposita um beijo no rosto de Hinata que sente uma queimação gostosa no local que a fez sorrir com essa sensação.

_**- Aprendi que não posso exigir o amor de ninguém, posso apenas dar boas razões para que gostem de mim, e ter paciência para que a vida faça o resto.**_ - Disse Sasuke sorrindo e Hinata caricia o rosto.

_-Um trecho de William Shakespeare._ - Falou ela rindo.

_-Eu posso não ser romântico, mas sou sincero, o que eu sinto por você nesse minuto, eu quero que dure a vida inteira._ - Falou o jovem sorrindo.

Os dois se afastam um pouco quando ouvem passos, é a empregada dando outro guardanapo para Sasuke, a mesma limpa a mesa e também avisa que Hiashi ficou no escritório resolvendo alguns assuntos importantes. Então os jovens acabam tomando o chá da tarde com as guloseimas sozinhos com a presença da empregada.

O casal conversava sobre tudo desde as coisas mais simples sem importâncias, até as mais interessantes. Eles riam; se divertem, ela por muitas vezes fica tímida, ele por muitas vezes ficava convencido, os dois pareciam íntimos, que naquela época não era comum entre homem e uma mulher sem compromisso de casamento, muito menos se tocarem feitos amigos como nos dias de hoje, mas que naquela época, seria um desrespeito e motivos para casamentos.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado<br>Avisando que vai demorar o próximo cap.  
>por conta de algumas ocupações pessoais, mas<br>não pretendo demorar muito, eu acredito.  
>Até o próximo cap.<br>Fui!


	7. Capítulo - VII

_Se vocês querem a continuação dessa fic, não me matem,_  
><em>eu não tenho substituto.<em>  
><em>Espero que vocês leitores não tenha morrido *Love Line fazendo manobra RCP*...<em>  
><em>Se eu pudesse teria colocado o cap. no dia que meu Corinthians, ganhou a Libertadores, foi lindo, maravilhoso, na minha rua que só tem bando de louco, ficaram gritando tocando o HINO do Corinthians, foi muito louco. (risos)<em>

_Desejo uma..._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Ainda era muito cedo e o sol está para nascer, mas Sasuke já está a caminho para fazenda. Precisava ir para resolver algumas questões e preparar a fazenda para receber, a futura nova senhora, Hinata Uchiha.<p>

_-Hinata Uchiha e Sasuke Uchiha..._ -Ficou pensativo: _- Até no nome já somos perfeitos._ -Começou a falar para si próprio: _- Seremos um casal perfeito e em todos os sentidos._-Terminou com um sorriso malicioso.

Se aconchegou mais na carruagem, respirando fundo, odiava essas viagens de longas horas e não esperava hora de terminar, principalmente voltar para a cidade e ficar perto de Hinata.

Sasuke nunca ficou assim, tão nervoso por uma mulher, até vive se perguntando se ela está pensando nele; se sentirá a sua falta; se ela dará uma chance a ele; se ela aceitará seu pedido de casamento e principalmente se ela o ama...

_-Amor?_ -Indagou para si mesmo: _- Será?_-Ficou surpreso.

_-Não! Eu jamais amaria uma mulher, mesmo que ela seja minha esposa._ -Sorriu: _-Mas farei que a Hinata me ame e me idolatre, nenhuma mulher resiste ao meu charme._-Mostrava um sorriso vitorioso.

Sasuke continua sua longa viagem para fazenda acomodado em sua carruagem, só espera resolver suas questões em três dias para voltar para sua futura esposa e senhora Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Na Mansão Hyuuga, a família está toda reunida à mesa tomando um café maravilhoso, a campainha toca e uma das empregadas vai atender.<p>

_-Quem será essa hora da manhã?_–Perguntou Hiashi tomando uma xícara de café.

Minutos depois a empregada aparece com um enorme buquê de flores da cor azuis.

_-Meu Kami-Sama! Que buquê lindo!_–Falou Tenten toda encantada.

_-Ai deve ser pra mim._–Afirmou Hanabi se levantando e pegando o cartão toda animada, mas o seu pai o toma com olhar repreendedor.

_-Você muito nova pra receber flores de um rapaz Hanabi._–Disse Hiashi em tom repreensivo.

_-Eu não sou mais menina, já sou uma senhorita, senhor não me deixa ter admiradores por conta que a Hinata não desencalhou._–Disse Hanabi deixando Hinata corada.

_-Calada Hanabi, você não vai se casar antes de Hinata._–Disse Hiashi sério que deixou Hanabi ainda mais emburrada.

_-Eu tenho certeza que esse ano não passa. Entendeu Hinata!_–Impôs.

Hiashi muito sério olha para o cartão e sorri entregando para Hinata.

_-É para você minha filha._- Hinata fica surpresa e pega o cartão para ler.

_-O cartão é de Sasuke Uchiha._–Hinata ficou realmente surpresa.

Tenten e Hanabi logo ficam ao lado de Hinata para ler o cartão, mas a mesma se levanta lê silenciosamente para si a mesma.

_-O que ele disse minha filha?_–Indagou pai escondendo o grado que sentiu.

_-Ele está somente sendo cortês, ele agradece pela recepção recebida por nós e por ter sido muito bem tratado._

_-Sei!_–Disse Hanabi suspeitando de algo a mais.

_-Hanabi!_–Repreendeu Hinata.

_-E que espécie de flores são essas?_–Perguntou Neji.

_-São rosas veneziana, tão azuis quanto céu de Veneza, são raras e quase extintas, difíceis de serem encontradas, até mesmo em Veneza._- Explicou Hinata.

_-Hum... Isso é bom sinal._–Disse a esposa de Neji com um sorriso maroto deixando uma Hinata corada.

_-Onde eu coloco essas flores senhorita?_–Perguntou a empregada.

_-Deixe em um vaso com água na sala._–Falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

_-Tive uma ideia melhor, já que é um buquê grande, divide ele deixando um pouco na sala e um pouco no seu quarto Hina, assim, não se esquecerá da gentileza do senhor Uchiha._–Falou Tenten sorrindo maroto.

_-Por mim tudo bem, elas são lindas._–Disse admirando o buquê.

_-Realmente são perfeitas minha filha, Sasuke não poderia ter escolhido o melhor._-Disse sério.

_-Se não se importarem, eu vou para o meu quarto._–Falou e logo e saiu do local.

Hinata sobe as escadas indo direto para seu quarto, encostando-se à porta e respirando bem fundo, ela se senta na cadeira da escrivaninha para ler o cartão novamente.

_Hinata ofereço essas são rosas veneziana como prova do sentimento que sinto por ti, e por agradecimento por você e sua família ter me recebido tão bem em sua casa.  
>Essas rosas são raras, puras, emana inocência, tem uma beleza extraordinária e<br>natural, elas me faz lembrar você e todo o sentimento que guardo dentro de mim que faz doer o meu peito.  
>Eu preciso falar urgente com você, Hinata, eu necessito ter essa conversa contigo mais rápido possível, mas no momento estou ausente na cidade, mas volto daqui três dias.<br>Eu Prometo!_

_Até logo!_  
><em>Sasuke Uchiha.<em>

Hinata ficou um pouco pensativa, o que será que Sasuke queria com ela? Ela pensou bem e até analisou o que aconteceu no dia anterior, mas poderia ser isso? Estava um pouco receosa, não queria enganar Sasuke, não queria se enganar e muito menos seu coração.

* * *

><p>Sasuke chega à fazenda no inicio da noite porque passou o dia com Madara, o seu tio; o rapaz sente o ar puro daquele lugar e entra indo direto para sala.<p>

_-Sasuke!_–Disse Karin sorrindo.

A ruiva usa um vestido bem simples vermelho sem a crinolina; - o que causa o volume das vestes femininas na época.

_-Olá Karin._–Cumprimentou automaticamente.

_-Como foi a sua viagem?_–Perguntou meiga e sorridente.

_-Cansativo._–Disse não se importando com a preocupação da moça, estava mais preocupado em visualizar o lugar.

Karin se aproxima por trás dele sem que o jovem perceba.

_-Karin eu quero que faça algo para mim._–Falou olhando para ela.

_-O que quiser meu senhor._–Disse se insinuando passando a mão pelo seu decote fazendo seu senhor ficar com nojo.

_-Quero que arrume essa casa e a deixa mais moderna, mais bonita, quero que tudo seja reformado. Eu quero moveis novos; cores mais viva nas paredes, quadros mais alegres, e um jardim deslumbrante. Quero tudo esteja perfeito para receber a nova dona dessa casa._

-A nova dona dessa casa?

–Perguntou surpresa.

_-Sim, a minha futura esposa, daqui alguns meses me casarei com a mulher mais bela do mundo._ -Sasuke está convencido que se casará com a primogênita dos Hyuugas: _- E quero tudo perfeito; entendeu?_–Ordenou.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke está em seu quarto, ele tira a camisa para tomar um bom banho e descansar da viagem que fez. Estava feliz, tudo na sua vida estava mudando e estava adorando isso.

_-Sasuke como assim você tem uma noiva? Eu quero uma explicação._–Karin entrando se mostrava extremamente ofendida.

_-Como ousa entrar no meu quarto sem a minha ordem e ainda exigir explicações!_-Falou se sentindo ultrajado.

_-Me desculpe! Mas eu quero saber como pode ter outra, se nós dois estamos juntos?_-Indagou exasperada.

_-Nós dois!_ –Riu da própria piada: _- Onde você tirou essa loucura mulher?_–Perguntou achando graça do delírio da louca.

_-Eu pensei que estávamos juntos._–Falou em tom choroso.

_-Nem aqui e nem na China._–Falou com ironia.

_-Mas quando ficamos juntos não significou nada para você?_–Perguntou quase chorando.

_-Eu só queria te usar! E olha, já peguei vadias muito melhores do você, e ainda de graça._–Ele cinicamente.

_-Mas... Mas..._-A mulher nem tinha argumento para se defender.

_-Encare os fatos Karin, você não fez nada além dos seus serviços. Ou melhor, nem o seu serviço você está fazendo direito, você se tornou uma inútil._- Sorriu cinicamente.

_-Mas você..._

_-Mas eu nada._ -Disse dando fim na conversar: _- Eu já me cansei de você, não quero mais me sujar com sua presença, agora, saia da aqui._

_-Você não pode fazer isso comigo._-Falou alterando a voz.

_-Quem disse? Você?_ - Indagou com ironia: _-Faça-me favor, eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, o Capitão do Exercito, eu posso tudo. Inclusive te expulsar daqui._

_-Por favor, Sasuke não se case._-Suplicou a moça se aproximando, mas ele se afasta.

_-Dei uma ordem pra você sua vagabunda, saia daqui._

_-Você não pode me tratar assim._

_-Eu trato uma vagabunda como eu quiser._-Voz alterada.

_**-SEU DESGRAÇADO!**_–Avançou nele tentando batê-lo.

Sasuke segura os braços da Karin apertando com força fazendo-a gemer de dor.

_-Calada mulher! Você não fez nada que sua obrigação que é cuidar da casa e me satisfazer quando eu quiser. E agora... __**SAIA DAQUI**__._ - O moreno a empurra a ruiva que caí no chão batendo a cabeça fazendo um pequeno corte na testa: _- Você merece isso Karin e muito mais, mas sinceramente, eu não queria ter te machucado._–Disse ficando de costas para ela.

_-Agora saia daqui, eu quero tomar o meu banho._

Mas Karin chorava compulsivamente e implorou de joelhos que ele não se cassasse e que a mulher certa era ela, ele gargalhou e a desprezou.

O jovem não estava mais aguentado a mulher, então ele a arrasta pelos cabelos pelo chão fazendo-a gemer de dor, até o corredor deixando-a estirada no chão, a empregada que passava no por aquele local que carregando um balde de água, ignorou a cena e entra no quarto do seu senhor e logo a porta foi fechada por ele.

OoOoOoO

No banheiro, Sasuke tira a roupa ficando somente de ceroula, enquanto a mulher despejava toda água quente na banheira, Uchiha olha para decote de sua serva e sentiu sua boca ficar seca, seu membro pulsar, precisava se satisfazer as suas necessidades físicas e de luxuria; e nada melhor do que essa terapia.

A mulher é uma jovem formosa, seios fartos, pele branquinha, cabelos lisos e negros, boca pequena e rosada e olhos da cor de rubi, realmente muito bonita, realmente é uma mulher para despertar qualquer desejo de um homem e Sasuke não seria diferente.

Assim que a mulher acaba de fazer seu serviço, vai até a porta para sair, mas o moreno a impede segurando os seus braços com força e a beijou com vontade aquela boca pequena e rosada.

_-Espere na minha cama, mas não tire a sua roupa._ –Mandou ele malicioso: _- Eu quero ter o prazer de rasgá-la._–Disse por fim passando a língua entre os lábios.

A mulher olhou maliciosa e saiu do banheiro deixando o seu senhor sozinho.

Sasuke entra na banheira fecha os olhos para relaxar, mas sem perceber, acaba caindo nos braços de _**"Morfeu"**_.

**-Naruto-**

_Num campo florido em um dia de sol sem nuvens, um casal de jovens está correndo de mãos dadas e muito felizes, ambos estava com vestimentas brancas de camponeses, bem simples e leves. Eles se divertiam muito com as brincadeiras que faziam, podia sentir a felicidade deles, poderia ver a alegria que transmitia, era um casal feliz e aparentemente apaixonado. Esse casal é Sasuke e Hinata._

_Os dois começa rodopiar entre as flores e as borboletas coloridas, tirando fortes gargalhadas gostosas um do outro, até que eles caiam na grama verde e macia, ficando em silêncio, mas logo começam a gargalhar novamente._

_Uchiha fica por cima dela sentindo a respiração de ambos acelerarem. A moça cora um pouco com essa atitude, e ele adora esse jeitinho dela de tímida, retraída, meiga, doce e bela. Tudo nela é perfeito, o defeito não existia em seu vocabulário em relação a ela._

_Sasuke caricia o rosto de Hinata que fecha os olhos sentindo todo o toque quente e terno do seu parceiro; que a deixa arrepiada, mas pelo visto adorava ficar assim diante dele._

_A moça o fita com pequeno sorriso no rosto se sentia totalmente à vontade diante dele, ela parecia mais uma presa e ele o predador, a diferencia é que ela não sentia medo._

_O jovem se aproxima do rosto da bela moça e a toma por beijo longo, suave, demorado e principalmente apaixonado, ela corresponde na mesma intensidade, ele pede a passagem com a língua e ela permite deixando o beijo mais desejado e com muita luxuria._

**-Naruto-**

Uchiha acorda meio desordenado com período curto de sono, automaticamente lembrou-se do sonho, e sorriu extasiado. Como queria que esse sonho se tornasse realidade, como queria que ela se apaixonasse por ele, mas não queria forçar nada com ela, gostaria que as coisas fossem naturais ela o querer-se sem ser obrigada. Mas ele a teria; ela é um desafio; e ele o venceria; e o maior premio seria o coração da moça batendo apaixonadamente por ele e isso; não iria perder por nada desse mundo.

Após o banho, o rapaz retorna para o quarto somente de ceroula, ele olha para cama e repara que tem uma serva que está toda esparramada na cama mostrando as pernas e o decote, o jovem realmente se esqueceu de que mandou a garota ficar a sua espera.

A moça se aproximou de seu senhor sensualmente e o beija calmamente explorando a sua boca e ele automaticamente responde calmo querendo conhecer o território, logo o beijo se torna selvagem e desejado. Ele a conduz para cama distribuindo beijos quentes ao pescoço, e com as mãos aperta as coxas tirando gemidos de sua serva.

_Minutos depois..._

No corredor, a criada que estava com Sasuke, sai correndo apressadamente com lágrimas nos olhos que caia compulsivamente. De dentro do quarto, Uchiha está nervoso, anda de um lado para outro, parecendo que está tentando se acalmar. Num momento de fúria, ele joga um vaso no espelho o racha no meio, ele se aproxima diante do espelho rachado apreensivo.

_-O que está acontecendo comigo?_– Perguntou para si mesmo tentando encontrar a resposta certa.

Sasuke olha seu semblante no espelho e abaixa a cabeça decepcionado e confuso.

_Três dias depois..._

Ainda era cedo, e Hinata está no jardim sentada em num banco lendo um livro tranquilamente. Sem perceber, alguém a venda os seus olhos com as mãos que a fez pular de susto. Ela iria dizer _"Naruto"_, mas não sabia se era exatamente ele, poderia ser outra pessoa com a mania do loiro e ela teria que dar explicações devidas.

Ela tocou nas mãos da pessoa e sorriu mostrando que reconheceu.

_-Sasuke!_-Disse com um sorriso iluminado.

A pessoa tira as mãos que cobria os olhos mostrando uma linda rosa veneziana na frente da moça que sorri com ato. Ela se levanta e o abraçando como uma forma de agradecimento. Ele a aperta pela cintura e encosta seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo todo o perfume adocicado.

_-Como você soube que era eu?_-Indagou curioso a fitando nos olhos não desfazendo o abraço.

_-Conheço seu toque e o seu cheiro._-Falou sorrindo e de modo carinhosa.

Ambos perceberam o abraço e se afastam com os rostos corados, Sasuke vira o rosto para ela não perceber, mas era tarde mais, além da moça perceber dava uma pequena risada deixando-o sem graça.

_-Sasuke quando você voltou da sua fazenda?_-Perguntou para tentar descontrair.

_-Voltei agora e quis vê você._-Falou em um sorriso maroto entregando a rosa azul.

_-Obrigada pela rosa e pelo buquê, são lindos._-Disse pegando a rosa e automaticamente segurando a mão dele.

_-Não tão lindos quanto você._-Mostrava um sorriso sexy deixando-a vermelha.

Ambos começam andar de mãos dadas sem percebe, pareciam um casal apaixonado.

_-Se veio falar com meu pai, ele está com meu primo Neji no escritório._

_-Não vim falar com ele, eu lhe quis te ver, sinceramente enquanto estava na minha fazenda, não parei de pensar em você. _-Hinata corou ao ouvir a sinceridade.

_-Isso é ruim?_-Indagou sem perceber.

_-Sim e não! É complicado de explicar._-Disse ele cortando o assunto por fim.

_-Ah sim!_

_-Realmente gostou das flores?_

_-Sim, são lindas. Mas como conseguia achá-las se até em Veneza são difíceis de serem encontradas?_

_-Eu diria que tive sorte, sei que essas rosas são difíceis de serem encontradas, mas as vi e me lembrei de você e quis fazer essa gentileza._

_-Uma bela gentileza._-Sorriu para ele.

_-Eu trouxe outra coisa pra você._ -Sasuke tira do bolso da farda um saquinho: _- Essas são semente de rosas veneziana , eu as comprei para que você plante no seu jardim._

_-Obrigada._-Disse dando um beijo no rosto de Sasuke.

Os dois chegaram do outro lado do jardim onde estava uma terra arreada esperando ser plantada cada um pegou um pouco e começou a plantar, até que sobrar somente uma semente. Os olhos perolado e de ônix se encontram deixando-os hipnotizados sem se desviar, Sasuke cava um buraco miúdo e Hinata coloca a semente e ambos enterram a semente e acidentalmente as mãos se tocaram, mas se cruzaram proposital.

_**"-A uma lenda diz que essas rosas veneziana representa o verdadeiro amor eterno, raro, forte, que nunca se abala ou descolore. E o homem que entregar essas rosas para mulher amada o amor se tornará eterno e verdadeiro, mesmo com as dificuldades e com as barreiras, o amor do casal se tornará solida, intocável, será como uma rocha forte que firma entre as cascadas da cachoeira. Mas tem que fazer o seguinte, deve plantar junto à casa da moça e do senhor, e a casa onde vão morar, e principalmente devem se casar quando a primeira rosa desabrochar e assim o amor será eterno e o casal ficará juntos para sempre."**_- Lembrou Sasuke das palavras da vendedora que vendeu as rosas.

Com a mão suja de terra, Sasuke acaricia o rosto de Hinata que fica sem graça com ato e ele sorri; tinha sujado o rosto.

Ele se levanta e depois ajuda ela se levantar, segurando as ambas às mãos junta a suas e ficam muito próximo. Ele pega um lencinho e a limpa com delicadeza o rosto da jovem, a mesma fecha os olhos sentindo o toque, sem perceber, ele captura os seus lábios em um beijo calmo e viciante, a moça ficou surpresa e assustada, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo, por causa de um simples gesto do rapaz. O jovem se afasta pouco centímetros de seu rosto a fita, ônix e perolado se cruzam em um olhar intenso não permitindo desviar, ambos sentia a respiração aceleradas um do outro, o coração batia tão rápido que pareciam que iriam ter uma arritmia, a aproximação deles é perigosa.

Eles ficam assim por um bom tempo se olhando um para outro com boca semiaberta; pareciam queriam se devorar somente com aquele olhar cheios de desejos e prontos para saciarem. Assim o fizeram, começaram a se beijar com urgência e luxuria os dois vão andando até a Hinata chocar as costa numa árvore deixando os corpos mais unido que aparentava que eles iriam se fundir.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso, mais desejoso, mais selvagem; ele adentrou com sua língua na boca da moça que nem sabia como reagir, mas permitiu a sua entrada. Sasuke quer devorara, quer fazer o proibido, queria que ela fosse dele; e ela era dele ou seria dele.

Hinata, porém, se sentia atraída, os toques dele despertava os desejos mais insanos e proibidos dentro dela, ele a fazia perde o juízo, as mãos dele onde passava a deixava arrepiada e fazia gemer baixinho, tinha que a admitir que ele é muito atrevido.

Aquele é o seu primeiro beijo de verdade, Naruto somente dava beijos inocentes, nunca deu um beijo de verdade nela; ninguém nunca tinha beija ela assim; Naruto era o seu primeiro namorado, o seu primeiro amor nunca namorou ninguém antes dele nem pretendia namorar depois dele. Naruto a tocava como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana frágil que aos menores toques poderia ser despedaçada.

Já Sasuke, tocava com firmeza de uma forma desejosa, que a fazia sentir sensações insanos e proibidas e que gostava de sentir, mesmo que seja errado, mas se sentia uma mulher e não uma menina; e adorava se sentir assim. Ela sentia algo diferente, um sentimento que não sabia descrever, uma coisa grande nem perto o que dizia que sentia pelo loiro, somente pelo moreno, mas não admitia que era amor. Uchiha começou a beijar o seu pescoço e suas mãos percorreram sobre os seios da jovem, que a fez recuperar juízo e vê a sem-vergonhice que estava fazendo. A Hyuuga tenta empurrar, mas ele tenta segurar, mas a moça consegue se soltar e foge dele, Sasuke fica um pouco parado e percebe a burrada que fez, ele corre atrás dela que sobe as escadas.

_-Hinata!_ -Chamou Sasuke fazendo-a parar perto da porta: _- Eu te amo!_ -Falou ele no último degrau vendo ela o fitar surpresa: _- Me desculpe por ter sido ousado com você sem sermos comprometidos de fato, mas eu não me arrependo por ter praticá-lo, porque eu te amo._ –Pausará: _- Sei isso foi de repente, até eu me surpreendi, nunca senti ou imaginei sentir algo por alguém, mas não posso fugir mais desse sentimento. Eu te amo Hinata, sei que você não senti amor por... Mim!_ -Pausou antes de completar: _- Mas me dê uma chance, posso tentar dar boas razões e deixar que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente. Só preciso de uma chance!_-Terminou dando sorriso.

Ela olha para ele pasma, seu coração falhou e logo disparou parecia que iria ter uma arritmia, ela não conseguia dizer mais nada, não conseguia fazer nada, nem mesmo o som da sua doce voz saia de suas cordas vocais.

_-Se aceitar, eu marco o casamento o mais rápido possível, não sou homem de perder tempo, te amo e não quero te perder, sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ter você ao meu lado._ -Hinata viu o sorriso dele: _- Só peço uma chance para te mostrar que eu posso ser o cara certo, mas não precisa responder agora, poderá dar a sua resposta quando estiver certeza de seu sentimentos por mim._-Falou ele indo embora.

* * *

><p>Itachi e Sakura estão no escritório quase fazendo <em><strong>"aquilo"<strong>_no sofá, o moreno já ia tirar a parte de cima do vestido dela, quando alguém abre a porta se deparando com a cena constrangedora:

_-Credo, não poderia fazer isso no quarto!_-Sakura empurra o marido que se levanta do sofá, ela se recompõe envergonhadamente ficando sentada.

_-Pensei que iria vir à tarde._–Desconversou Itachi com uma cara de desgosto.

_-Ah! Agora está explicado agarração. Seus Safadinhos! Aproveitaram a minha ausência começaram a se agarrar._-Debochou.

_-Sem gracinhas Sasuke._-Avisou Itachi se levantando.

_-Os únicos que estão de gracinhas, são vocês._–Debochou mais uma vez.

_-Sem comentários maldosos Sasuke._-Disse a cunhada extremamente envergonhada.

_-Está bem, eu não vim pra isso._-Disse dando um fim na conversar.

Sasuke tentava se segurar para não rir, mas estava muito difícil, Sakura vira a cara envergonhada e Itachi fitava o irmão e notou certo brilho no olhar.

_-Sasuke aconteceu alguma?_-Perguntou Itachi desconfiado.

_-Hm._-Balbuciou o mais novo.

_- Até assustador te ver desse jeito._-Debochou a rosada.

_-Do que vocês estão falando?_-Indagou Sasuke confuso.

_-É que você está diferente irmãozinho, seu olhar, o seu jeito, seu rosto, tudo em você está diferente._-Falou sorrindo.

_-Conversa de vocês. _-Indagou confuso.

_-Não é nada disso, você está..._ -A rosada pausou antes de contar: _-... Com uma cara de bobo apaixonado muito engraçado._-Disse entre risos.

Itachi também rir junto e Sasuke fica com uma cara emburrada.

-_Eu jamais pensei em viver para ver essa proeza. É mais fácil um bordel virar um templo santo do que ver você dar esse lindo sorriso de bobo apaixonado._-Debochou à rosada.

_-Cala boca mulher._-Disse ele zangado.

_-Fique quietos os dois._-Mandou Itachi fazendo ambos calarem.

_-Seu irmão deveria ser mais agradecido, eu fiz o favor a ele perguntando para menina Hanabi qual era o tipo de flor que a senhorita Hinata gostava._-Falou se sentindo muito ofendida.

_-Seria lírios brancos?_-Indagou cinicamente.

_-Exatamente!_ -Confirmou sem perceber: _- Como soube?_-Indagou com curiosidade.

_-Simples, eu vi milhares de lírios brancos na casa e perguntei a ela que tipo de flor que gostava._-Disse em um sorriso cínico.

_-Sabia que você é um homem muito insensível!_ -Falou a rosada emburrada: _- Deveria ter dado flores a ela._

_-Sabia que você é uma mulher muito irritante!_ -Disse ele arrogante:_ - Deveria calar mais a sua boca e não se intrometer em assuntos que não lhe diz respeito._

_-Insensível!_

_-Irritante!_

E ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, até Itachi gritar dando um basta naquela briga infantil.

_-Bom, eu vou cuidar do que eu tenho que fazer e não perder o meu precioso tempo discutindo com criança._-Falou a rosada dando beijo no marido.

_-Já foi tarde testa de marquise._

_-Ai Sasuke, eu vou ignorar a sua infantilidade. Sei bem que você não é normal e não tem maturidade pra conversar comigo._-Sasuke revira os olhos.

_-Antes de falar dos outros, se olha no espelho. Alias! Está na hora de trocar a sua fraldinha, vai chamar a sua babá._-Disse Sasuke cínico.

_-Vou cuidar o que tenho que fazer, antes que eu cometa um assassinato._ -Sakura sai, mas deixa uma coisa clara: _- Ah! Vou me lembrar de agradecer a senhorita Hinata o fenômeno histórico de te fazer sorrir feito bobo, não é todo dia que um milagre desses acontece._-Ela saiu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios fazendo Sasuke virar os olhos.

Os homens estavam sozinhos em silêncio até Sasuke quebrá-lo:

_-Itachi, será que podemos conversar?_-Disse sério se sentando numa poltrona.

_-Claro! O que seria?_-Disse mais velho se sentando numa poltrona enfrente a do irmão.

_-É um assunto muito sério, delicado e vergonhoso para um homem._-Falou preocupado.

_-Para você me procurar deve ser mesmo._–Disse preocupado e surpreso.

_- Tive receio te procurar, é uma coisa muito embaraçosa._–Falou fitando no fundo dos olhos de seu irmão iguais ao seus.

_-Você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre irmãozinho._ -Começou ele: _- Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e o meu dever é ajudar você o que for preciso sem julgá-lo._–Sasuke sorri pelo apoio que está recebendo.

_-Então..._ –Pausou: _- No dia que cheguei à fazenda, uma das nossas servas iria fazer-me companhia à noite._

_-Sasuke, você não me disse que quer se casar com a Hina?_–Repreendeu demonstrando toda decepção.

_-Sim, e vou me casar com a Hinata, mas sou homem, e tenho minhas necessidades._– Responde Sasuke.

_-Então o que realmente aconteceu?_-Indagou Itachi ignorando a resposta, não queria julgá-lo.

_-Quando eu enfim iria ter meu momento de prazer..._ –Sasuke travou nem sabia como falar: _- Minhaferramentanãofuncionou._–Falou rápido.

_-Fala mais devagar, eu não entendi._–O moreno mais velho demonstra preocupação.

_-Eu disse minha ferramenta não está funcionando, minha cobra não subiu, o pinto não piou, eu broxei, travei... Itachi... Eu estou perdendo minha masculinidade, minha macheza._–Disse desesperado.

_-Ai meu Kami-Sama!_–Exclamou Itachi preocupado e surpreso.

O rapaz mais velho se levantou foi até a porta para olhar se alguém á escutando, assim que não viu ninguém, fechou à porta a chave e se se sentando novamente no lugar anterior.

_-Sasuke, quantas vezes isso aconteceu? _–Indagou com semblante preocupado.

_-Desde que voltei para fazenda. Eu já tentei com todas servas e com as prostitutas da dona Maya. Até uma orgia eu fiz, mas nada adiantou._–Respondeu Sasuke envergonhado.

_-Mas você está comendo bem? Está gerindo algum medicamento? Dorme bem á noite ou tem algo te preocupado?_–Mais velho demonstrava preocupação como nunca mostrará.

_-Eu durmo bem, não tomo nenhum medicamento, me alimento bem e não tem nada que me preocupa fora esse problema. _–Respondeu desesperado.

-_Mas o que acontece quando você tenta se deitar com alguma mulher?_

_-Nada!_ –Disse alterado: _- Nada acontece! Esse é o problema, eu me sinto aparentemente bem, só a minha ferramenta que não funciona mais._–Respondeu preocupado.

_-Mas você não sente nada, desejo ou algo do tipo?_–Perguntou Uchiha mais velho.

_-Me sinto excitado, atraído, motivado, mas quando chego para me satisfazer, falha na hora._

_-Quando você chega na hora de utilizar a ferramenta, tem algo que atormenta a sua mente, algo que tira a sua concentração?_

O mais novo fica em silencio meio pensativo até se pronunciar.

_-Bem, tem algo que tira a minha concentração. _

_-O que coisa seria?_–Indagou.

_-Eu não..._ –Respira fundo antes de responder: _- Eu não paro de pensar na Hinata._- Respondeu o nome dela em sussurro corando.

_-Em Hinata?_–Indagou o mais velho pasmo.

_-Toda vez que eu tento me deitar com uma mulher, eu vejo a Hinata me observando e logo me assusto._ -Pausará: -_ Quando a fitava nos olhos e via aqueles olhos perolados cheios de lagrimas, me sentia mal... Muito mal! Eu não queria fazê-la sofrer ou chorar, na verdade, não quero que ela sofra por ninguém principalmente se for por minha causa._ -Falava melancolicamente: _- Faria qualquer coisa, para ver um belo sorriso no lindo rosto da minha Hime._-Falou meio bobo e nem percebeu o apelido que deu a ela.

Essa atitude deixou Itachi perplexo, nunca, jamais imaginou que seu irmão fosse... Sensível.

_-Sasuke, você ainda não percebeu?_ –Sasuke olha para o irmão confuso pela pergunta:_ - Você está apaixonado._–Disse Itachi com um sorriso miúdo.

_-Apaixonado?_–Indagou perplexo.

_-Apaixonado!_–Confirmou brincalhão.

_-Ficou louco!_ -Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação: _- Eu nunca vou amar, eu não quero amar._-Falou em tom de arrogância e perplexo.

_-Sasuke, você não consegue parar de pensar nela, faria qualquer coisa para vê-la bem e não consegue tocar em outra mulher quando pensa na Hinata._

_-Deve ter outra explicação._-Se levantou da poltrona indignado ficando de costa.

_- Não há outra explicação irmãozinho_ –Dizia; já em pé; colocando a mão no ombro do irmão: _- Você está realmente apaixonado._

_-Eu não sou homem de me apaixonar._-Disse firme.

_- Você é um homem que teme o amor e não um homem que não é de ser apaixonar. E quem teme o amor estão meio mortos._-Disse seguro.

Sasuke fitava o irmão mais velho, não queria ouvir essa palavra, não queria saber o que era essa palavra chamada amor, isso não existia em seu vocabulário, era uma coisa desconhecida para ele. O mancebo mais novo ficou em silêncio pensativo, até se pronunciar.

_-Eu fui visitá-la essa amanhã..._ -Começou a explicar: _- E a beijei com tanto desejo, mas tanto, que tomei liberdade que a deixou assustada que fugiu dos meus braços._ -Itachi se mostrou interessado: _- E sem perceber confessei que a amo, mesmo não tendo certeza do meu sentimento, mas agi por impulso, por um momento senti que iria perdê-la._

_-Isso é sintoma do amor._-Falou Itachi.

_-Não quero obrigá-la a nada, quero que ela me aceite de bom grado e que me ame._-Falou em tom de aflição.

_-É isso que você mais quer?_-Indagou sorrindo.

-_O que mais quero é vê-la feliz e sorrindo e se for possível que eu seja causa desse sorriso._ -Respondeu feito um bobo e logo continuou: _- Eu poderia morrer hoje se visse apenas um sorriso dela dirigido a mim._-Terminou com olhar totalmente abobado; poderia se dizer que é; apaixonado.

_-Irmãozinho, se isso não for amor... Que diabos seria o amor?_–Falava Itachi tentando convencê-lo.

_-Então estou apaixonado._–Aceitou em fim.

_-O amar meu irmão, não é tão ruim assim._ -Pausará sorrindo: _-O amor pode mudar um homem._

Sasuke fica confuso com tudo isso, está desordenado.

_-Irmãozinho, aprenda escutar o seus sentimentos e dê ao tempo ao tempo, mas faça isso logo, antes que seja tarde demais e se arrependa._-Falou dando tapinhas nas costas do Uchiha mais novo.

_-Obrigado!_–Disse ele sorrindo de lado.

_-Fico feliz que ainda sirvo pra alguma coisa, mas vou te dar novamente o conselho irmãozinho, pense bem o que você vai fazer, mas não sofra e nem faça Hina ou outra pessoa sofrer. Entendeu!_- Sasuke afirma ao manear com a cabeça positivamente.

_-Não é tão mal estar apaixonado Sasuke, o amor faz bem a alma e o coração; e o casamento não é tão ruim assim; e juntando os dois então nem se fala, as vantagens são quentes e uma tentação irresistível._–Itachi com um sorriso malicioso que fez Sasuke virar os olhos.

_Duas semanas..._

Hiashi está andando pelos corredores que dão acesso aos aposentos, e ouve vozes femininas dentro de um quarto.

_No quarto..._

_-Faz duas semanas que ele não vem?_- Indagou Tenten olhando para Hinata cuidando das rosas veneziana que ganhará do moreno.

_-O que disse?_-Perguntou Hinata se fazendo de desentendida com a pergunta.

_-Que o capitão nunca mais apareceu aqui para lhe ver querida._-Falou calma.

_-Deve estar muito ocupado no quartel._-Respondeu dando os ombros distraída.

Hinata não prestava muito atenção em Tenten, à moça está sonhando acordada com beijo que deu ao moreno, como sentia a falta da figura dele perto de si, do seu sorriso, de sua voz, de seus olhos, sentia tanta saudade, que se fosse capaz, iria atrás dele em sua casa.

Tenten percebe que Hinata estava distraída, então decidiu provocá-la um pouquinho.

_-Soube que o Capitão Sasuke Uchiha está de amores por uma senhorita, principalmente da ousadia que ele teve com ela._

_**-O QUÊ?**_- Indagou estufada de raiva.

_-Eu fiquei sabendo pela Sakura._-Mentiu, quase riu da cara que fez a jovem Hyuuga.

_-Falou quem é ela?_-Falou seca fingindo não dando atenção pela noticia, mas ela é uma péssima mentirosa.

_-Falou._ -Afirmou mas não respondeu, ainda, queria provocá-la um pouco mais: _-E você não acredita quem..._

_-Qual o nome dela?_-Indagou seca e podia-se ver a fúria da doce Hyuuga, realmente, nunca a viu assim.

_-Nome dela é Hinata._ -Disse Tenten em tom de brincadeira deixando vermelha que entendeu de imediato: _-Hanabi e eu vimos o beijo que o Capitão lhe deu, você não deveria ter dado ousadia para ele._

Hiashi ouvia atrás da porta pareceu muito interessado na conversa.

_-Eu sei, eu sei, mas... Não resistir, é tom bom._-Disse toda vermelha encantada.

_-Mas você deu ousadia._-Disse alterada.

_-S-sim._ -Falou em constrangimento: _- Ele passou as mãos no meus seios._

Tenten piscara duas vezes, não acredita o que ouviu e nem Hiashi que estava atrás da porta ouvindo.

_-Hinata, se o seu pai descobrir..._-Nem conseguiu terminá-la de tão temível era de se imaginar.

_-Nem me fala._-Disse Hinata.

_-Você vai ter que se casar com ele! _-Falou a mulher.

_-Eu?_

_-Você deu ousadia vai ter que se casa sim senhorita, porque logo depois, ele vai querer algo a mais, e depois te abandona na vergonha perante a sociedade. Lembre-se que o homem é um bicho ruim, um poço de sem-vergonhice, não se deve confiar neles._–Alertou Tenten.

_-Eu não posso me casar e você sabe muito bem o porquê._-Automaticamente a Hyuuga se lembrou de seu namorado.

Essas duas semanas que se passaram, não pensará muito em Naruto, na verdade não dava muita importância esses pensamentos, já que a sua cabeça estava virada para com certo moreno.

_-Ainda não esqueceu esse homem, Hinata?_-Tenten mostrava o desgosto com isso.

_-Eu não posso esquecer o Naruto._-Respondeu alterada.

Fora do quarto, Hiashi escutava toda conversa interessante, principalmente a prova dos boatos de sua filha ter um namoro escondido.

_-Pode sim, único jeito é dando um chance para o Capitão Uchiha, um homem forte, bonito, cavalheiro, elegante, nobre, mancebo de boa saúde._-Elogiou Tenten demonstrando encantamento pelas qualidades do Uchiha para convencer Hinata.

_-Naruto tem todas a qualidades e também é bonito._-Falou Hinata ofendida.

_-Duvido que é mais que o Uchiha._-Afirmou convencida.

_"-Pior que ela tem razão"._-Pensou a moça dando a razão a Tenten.

_-Além do mais, Uchiha é da nossa classe e o Uzumaki não._-Disse sem perceber da besteira que disse.

_-É algum crime ele não ser da nossa classe?_-Indagou extremamente ofendida.

Ao ouvir isso Hiashi ficou furioso, não acreditava que a filha foi se envolver com a escória da sociedade.

_-Não é crime, mas jamais as duas classes vão se misturar Hinata, seu pai nunca vai aceitar._-Explicou Tenten deixando Hinata sem resposta.

_-Hina, você não gosta nenhum um pouquinho do Sasuke?_- Indagou Tenten.

_-Ele é um homem cheios de qualidades._-Respondeu não querendo muito dar detalhes.

_-Mas não respondeu minha pergunta._-Tentava arrancar a resposta dela.

_-Ele um rapaz gentil, cortês, um homem maravilhoso, mas é só._-Não conseguia admitir que gostava ou não dele.

_-Mas gosta dele, não é? Sei que gosta, vejo isso em você e nele também, até que isso é engraçado_. -Falou rindo.

_-Gostar não é amor, eu amo somente Sasu... Naruto!_ -Corrigiu a tempo: _- Amo somente Naruto e eu me casarei com ele._

Quando Tenten iria se pronunciar, a porta foi aberta em um estrondo estridente assustando as meninas. Daquela porta entrava um Hiashi furiosíssimo, pronto para matar.

_-Então era verdade os boatos em que diziam que você se encontrava com rapaz escondido!_ -Afirmou Hiashi: _-Quem é Naruto? _-Indagou.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>O próximo cap. vai sair ainda esse mês.<em>

_A Rosa veneziana (Rosa azul), até onde sei não existe na flora, peguei num filme chamado Bathory A Condessa de Sangue eu recomendo, mas leia a bibliografia dela porque é diferente do filme._

_PS: VAI CORINTHIANS!_  
><em>Até o próximo cap.<em>  
><em>Fui!<em>


	8. Capítulo - VIII

_Ah dessa vez não demorei, não fui tão má assim XD..._

_Mas vai saber na próxima XD..._

_O motivo por ser tão rápida foi por causa que aconteceu no mês passado e por ter um pouco mais de tempo, para fazer._

_Mas Vamos logo ao que interessa que é a fic._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Os três ficam alguns minutos se encarando, às duas mulheres estão apreensivas com a fúria do homem em sua frente, não sabiam como reagir diante dele.<p>

_**-ME DIGA HINATA, QUEM É NARUTO?**_- Gritou se aproximando da filha.

_-Calma papai._- Disse se afastando dele.

Neji e Hanabi que estão na sala, escutaram gritos no andar de cima e sobe as escadas apressadamente.

Hiashi pega a Hinata pelo braço e a sacode perguntando novamente aos gritos.

_-É o meu namorado papai, um tenente do exercito que não pertence a nossa classe, mas eu o amo muito e pretendo me casar com ele._- Disse estando agitada.

Hiashi se afasta alguns centímetros de sua filha não acreditando o que ouvia, ela afirmava que tinha um namorado e ainda por cima é da classe inferior; - Que ousadia.

Assim que Hanabi e Neji chega ao local, eles presenciam o tapa que Hiashi deu no rosto de Hinata; a mesma caí no chão, olhando para a figura paterna de uma modo aterrorizante.

_-Sua prostituta!_-Disse Hiashi com nojo.

Hinata coloca mão no local sentindo o calor causado pelo tapa recebido, o pai olhava com desprezo e seu ódio é visível com ela.

_-Como pode jogar nosso nome na lama?_-Questionou furiosíssimo.

_-Papai me escuta._- Falava desesperada se levantando diante dele.

_**-CALADA VADIA!**_ -Deu mais um tapa do outro lado da face que a fez desequilibrar: _- Você é uma desgraça para nossa família._- Dizia furioso.

_-Papai me entenda._- Suplicava a filha.

Hiashi segura os cabelos da filha fazendo-a gemer de dor, mas ninguém se intrometia entre a briga.

_-Você envergonhou nossa família e quer que eu entenda?_ -Hinata chorava: _- Você é uma vadia, quenga, vagabunda, prostituta, messalina, mulher dama, puta, uma sem vergonha. Eu quero você fora dessa casa... __AGORA!_-Hiashi puxa pelos cabelos para levar pra fora de casa, mas Neji impedi.

_-Tio acalme-se, vamos conversar._- Falou Neji tentando por calma.

_-Eu não tenho nada para conversar, quero por essa sem vergonha pra fora da minha casa._- Disse puxando mais o cabelo dela tirando gemidos de dor.

_-Não é para tanto tio, eu descobri antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira._

_-Você sabia e não me contou._- A indignação era visível.

_-Eu já resolvi o assunto._

_-Todos vocês sabiam._- Disse Hiashi olhando para cada um deles.

Ele solta os cabelos da filha jogando-a no chão.

_-Quero que todos saiam daqui, agora._- Disse em tom cortante.

Todos acataram; saíram e fecharam a porta deixando um Hiashi furioso e uma Hinata assustada.

_-Eu não vou te expulsar de casa, mas vou te dar uma lição que você nunca vai esquecer._- Hiashi tira a cinta de sua calça mostrando a ela.

_-Não papai, a cinta não._- Implorou a filha assustada.

_-Agora você aprenderá a não me desonrar. _- Falou zangado.

_-Não papai, por favor, não me bata._

_**-CALA BOCA!**_-Ele bate no rosto da moça que caí no chão.

A morena chora com a dor que sentiu e o olha com o canto da boca sangrando. Hiashi abre o zíper do dorso do vestido deixando as costas nuas.

_-Você aprenderá a me respeitar._- Disse dando mais uma cintada fazenda Hinata gritar.

_-Prostituta..._ - Deu outra: _- Vagabunda..._ - deu mais uma:_ - Messalina..._- Os gritos de Hinata podia ser ouvido na sala onde Neji, Tenten e Hanabi estavam.

_-Neji pelo amor de Kami- Sama pede para o seu tio parar de bater em Hinata, ele vai matá-la._- Suplicou a esposa.

_-Eu não posso fazer nada, ela mesma procurou isso; e você Tenten, não tinha nada que coberta as loucuras das minhas primas._- Disse Neji sério.

_-Você é tão insensível quanto papai._- Falou a menor com indignação.

_-Que seja!_ -Falou não dando importância.

**OoOoOoO**

_-Sem vergonha..._- Falou Hiashi dando uma cintada nas costas de Hinata que geme de dor.

_-Por favor, papai, para, eu não aguento mais._- Dizia a menina tentando segurar as lágrimas em vão.

O chefe da família dá mais ou menos dez cintadas nas costas da moça e depois para e sai do local e minutos depois volta para o quarto segurando um saco de milho e despeja todo no chão sendo assistido por seus familiares que o seguiu até o aposento.

_-Ajoelhe-se Hinata!_-Disse em tom cortante.

Hinata fica paralisada de medo, por causa ódio faiscando nos olhos de seu poderoso pai. A mesma não tinha coragem e nem forças para se mexer.

_**-AJOELHE-SE!**_ -Hinata se ajoelha no milho sentindo dores nos seus joelhos, e apoia as suas mãos no chão: _- Agora você ficará ajoelhada pensando em tudo de errado o que você fez vadia._ -Falou em tão cortante: _- Ajoelhe-se direito._-Hinata tira mão no chão e fica com o corpo rígido como ordenou seu pai.

_-Você ficará ajoelhada no milho até segunda ordem._-Falou Hiashi saindo do aposento.

Seus familiares se afastam e ele fecha a porta à chave.

_-Ninguém entra nesse aposento ou dê algum tipo de alimento a ela até eu mandar._Entenderam! -Ordenou.

_-Mas desse jeito vai matá-la._- Alarmou Tenten.

_-Que morra então, me dará menos desgosto._ - Não demonstrará preocupação: _- Se realmente soubesse que ela me daria tanto desgosto, eu deixaria morrer de rubéola quando criança._- Falou de uma forma assustadora.

_-Tio, não fala isso nem brincadeira._ - Repreendeu Neji: _- Eu concordo com Tenten, desse jeito vai acabar matando a sua filha._- Falou em tom alterado.

_-Já disse não me importo, ela vai ter o que merece por se envolver com aquele bosta._– Gritou como autoridade maior.

_-Senhor não se importa com suas filhas se estão feliz ou não. Não é papai?_- Questionou a menor.

_-Hanabi!_-Em tom de repreensão.

_-O senhor não se importa com nossa felicidade ou que queremos só se importa em por sua vontade e manter o bom nome da família sem macula._- Disse cinicamente.

_-Porque eu sei o que é melhor pra vocês._- Retrucou perdendo a paciência.

_-E nós não sabemos o que melhor para nós, papai?_

_-Vocês são ingênuas demais e inconsequentes, não sabe de nada da vida. Eu sou seu pai e devem me obedecer sempre, sem me questionar._

_-Mas só errando que se aprende._- Falou seguindo para seu aposento.

Hiashi respira fundo, não queria brigar com sua outra filha, estava farto por hoje.

_-Neji, vem para o meu escritório... Agora!_-Ordenou.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado no escritório bebendo um whiskey, e como sempre, pensa em sua Hinata. As imagens das lembranças passam em sua mente como uma peça teatral; o beijo, o amor, a ternura, o <em>desejo<em>; ainda sentia tudo aquilo como no dia que se declarou e pretendia fazer muito mais. Estava louco para vê-la novamente e perder o juízo com aqueles lábios tão apetitoso que faz arder de desejo.

_-Está pensando em Hinata!_–Afirmou uma voz feminina.

Sasuke olha para porta e vê sua cunhada entrando.

_-Não enche sua irritante._- Falou grosso.

_-Se você não parar de ser mal educado comigo, eu juro que conto para senhorita Hinata que você usa ceroula de bichinho._- Falou em tom de brincadeira; ela encostava-se à mesa enfrente a ele que continuava a beber.

_-HAHA! Engraçadinha._- Disse sarcástico.

_-Faz duas semanas que você não vê a senhorita Hinata._

_-E isso te interessa!_–Falou grosso.

_-Isso tudo por que não vê a Hinata há duas semanas?_–Indagou divertida.

_-Não enche._

_-Nossa! Que hostilidade._- Disse em divertimento.

Sasuke não diz nada, só mostra a sua cara de pouco amigos.

_-Você está apaixonado por ela, não é?_–Indagou Sakura de uma forma carinhosa.

_-Por que quer saber?_–Indagou grosso não dando a resposta.

_-Porque eu me importo com você, Sasuke. E somos cunhados, você e seu irmão são meus os únicos familiares que eu tenho, mesmo que cunhado não família de fato._ - Respondeu de uma forma carinhosa: _- Agora, me responda!_

_-Sim._- Falou em tom baixo, mas ela pode ouvir.

Sakura sorri.

_-Por que não foi vê-la?_

_-Porque eu não sou um cachorrinho para ir correndo atrás dela._- Falou levando a bebida até a boca.

_-Melhor ir atrás da mulher amada do que ficar sofrendo por ai, feito um cachorro abandonado._

_-Eu não quero parecer fraco._

_-Se continuar com esse orgulho, não só vai parecer fraco, mas como um idiota que deixou a mulher amada escapar._- Sasuke olhou com indignação para Sakura que sorri sem ironia.

_-Falei que amo e que queria ficar com ela, dei um tempo para ela pensar até ter certeza dos sentimentos dela por mim._

_-Então você não é tão mau assim._- Disse a cunhada.

_-Sou mau somente com quem merece._- Disse se referindo a ela.

_-Vai vê-la. Talvez ela pense que você a esqueceu ou que esteja com outra._- Falou em alertar.

Sasuke fecha os olhos e lembra-se da cena do beijo e quando tocou seios da mesma:

_-Eu jamais a esqueceria ou teria outra._- Disse em sussurro.

_-Então não deixe ela te esquecer, vai atrás dela e seja feliz, antes que seja tarde demais._- Falou sorrindo.

_-Tem razão!_–Falou terminando toda a bebida.

Sasuke se levantou e colocou o copo em cima da mesa e a mulher segura uma das mãos dele.

_-Olha, eu sei que é difícil para um homem se abrir e demonstrar suas fraquezas e suas emoções._ - Sakura olhava com ternura: _- Mas faz um esforço para demonstrar, mulher gosta de ouvir palavras bonitas, as moça feita Hinata gosta de homem sensível e você sabe ser romântico quando quer._ - Sasuke sorri irônico: _- Mas ao contrário do seu irmão, você esconde esse lado para não parecer fraco, por ser homem e principalmente por ser um oficial do exercito, que eu acho esse preconceito uma tremenda bobagem._- Falou olhando fixamente para ele.

_-Eu não sou romântico, sou realista._

_-Realista ou não, você é sensível, só não admite._- Falou sorrindo.

_-Perto dela eu não me reconheço. Faço coisas que jamais pensaria em fazer, digo coisas que nunca imaginei dizer, sinto coisas que jamais queria sentir, a desejo tanto que pareço que vou enlouquecer._- Falou em modo desesperador.

_-Talvez seja seu outro eu que você não conhece ou não quis conhecer. O amor mostra ao homem como ele é, e o que ele deveria ser sempre._- Disse a rosada.

Sasuke manear com a cabeça como se concordasse:

_- Vai atrás da mulher que ama, fala com ela novamente, não a deixe escapar. Se for pra ser, será._- Disse com um sorrindo.

Sasuke dá um beijo no dorso da mão de Sakura e logo diz:

_-Eu a vejo em alguns dias, mas vou dar um tempo para mim pra reorganizar as ideias da minha cabeça._

_-Ok! Mas vê se não demore muito._- Falou sorrindo.

Sasuke dá um sorriso e um beijo no rosto na cunhada, e logo vai embora.

* * *

><p>Neji está no escritório observando Hiashi com semblante sério e aparentemente furiosíssimo, ambos não falaram uma palavra, o silêncio é torturador; agoniante, quase não dava para respirar.<p>

_-Neji quero que me fala sobre o Tenente Naruto Uzumaki._ - Falou cortando o silêncio: _- É esse o sobrenome dele?_-Neji respondeu com manear de cabeça positivamente.

_-Não se tem muito do que falar dele, um ótimo soldado, de boa índole, não tem muitos amigos, não sai muito, aparentemente um ótimo rapaz, mas não pertence a nossa classe._

_-Entendo!_

_-Eles estavam se encontrando as escondidas nas antigas ruinas, mas tratei de separá-los cogitando a sua ida com a tropa para fora da cidade._

_-Mas essa tarefa não é ameaçador aparentemente, é quase certeza que ele vai sobreviver._

_-Já estou resolvendo assunto, logo, logo ele não será mais uma ameaça._

_-E você nem para me informar, mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo._- Falou exasperado.

_-Não queria lhe dar o desgosto, eu mesmo tomaria conta do assunto._ - Se justificou: _- Ele está mandando cartas para Hinata, por sorte as pegueis e as queimeis antes dela ter conhecimento da existências das mesmas._- Explicou Neji.

_-Isso já é alguma coisa._- Falou sério.

_- Essa é a última que ele enviou que veio ontem._- Disse entregando a carta.

Hiashi pega e lê todo o conteúdo, e fica mais sério.

_-Ele está voltando para cidade._- Falou Hiashi ao terminar de ler.

_-Sim, ele está._ - Afirmou; mas disse mais: _- Mas eu já tenho um plano e vou por em prática. _- Disse com olhar medonho.

_-Que plano é esse?_

_-Vou mandar que falsificasse a letra do Naruto e enviar para Hinata, explicando que não a ama mais, que encontrou pessoa e desertou do exercito._- Disse Neji sorrindo.

_-E o que pensas fazer com Naruto?_ - Indagou Hiashi com o semblante inexpressivo: _- Naruto volta daqui um mês e vai vim procurar a minha filha._

_-Ele vai ter que desaparecer, vou mandar ele para o presidio assim que colocar os pés nessa cidade, sinceramente, não quero matá-lo._- Disse sério.

_-Eu teria coragem, principalmente se ele se aproximar da minha filha._

_-Mas não vamos sujar nossas mãos em vão meu tio, eu mandarei para prisão._

_-Pelo qual pretexto?_

_-Eu sou Coronel, seu sobrinho e filho de teu irmão, eu não preciso de pretexto._

_-Realmente você tem sangue Hyuuga correndo nas veias._- Falou orgulhoso.

_-Botarei meu plano em pratica agora mesmo._

Hiashi agora poderia ficar tranquilo já o que problema está quase resolvido.

_-Mais uma coisa meu tio._ - O olhou antes de sair: _- Não seja muito severo com a Hinata, não será bom pra ela no momento, principalmente quando receber a carta falsa._

_-Cuide de Naruto que da Hinata, cuido eu!_-Falou seco e grosso.

Neji vai embora deixando Hiashi sozinho com seus pensamentos.

_Dias depois..._

Sasuke chega na mansão Hyuuga, como sempre fardado como Capitão do exercito, como o protocolo exige para oficiais. Ele está ansioso para ver Hinata Hyuuga, mais de duas semanas sem vê-la é uma tortura infinita; é como ficar com sede e não ter água para beber, sentir fome e não poder comer; sentir o ar e ser impossibilitado a respirar, tudo que sentia era por querer Hinata, sentiu uma falta infinita da figura feminina, e se não fosse esse bendito de dar um tempo, já teria visto ela há muito tempo. Mas para que a mesma não se sentisse pressionada valia tudo, até mesmo ficar no inferno vestido aquelas de blusas de inverno como se tivesse na antártica.

**OoOoOoO**

Todos na sala estão apreensível por receber seu visitante inesperado.

_-Sasuke, como vai? Faz tempo que não lhe vejo._- Falou Hiashi seco.

_-Eu vou bem._ - Falou se sentando junto com os donos da casa: _- Estava resolvendo alguns assuntos, desculpe se eu não avisei que viria hoje._- Disse sentindo a hostilidade do local.

_-Tudo bem!_ –Disse Hiashi mais brando: _- Preciso falar sério com você e se for possível, agora mesmo._- Não parecia um pedido e sim uma ordem em tom cortante.

_-Claro!_–Não entendo porque do futuro sogro trata-lo dessa forma.

Sasuke e Hiashi se levanta para seguir até o escritório mais um barulho de um objeto ser quebrado do andar de cima chamou atenção parando ambos.·.

**OoOoOoO**

A empregada derrubará a bandeja no chão, dando um grito estridente ao ver Hinata caída no chão desacordada no aposento da mesma. A empregada sai correndo até o topo da escada onde poderia avistar os seus senhores.

_-Senhor!_–Chamou a empregada aflita.

_-Diga mulher, por que todos esses gritos?_-Perguntou o homem.

_-A senhorita Hinata desmaiou._- Explicou assustada.

Todos pareciam preocupados menos Hiashi que nem parecia interessado.

_-Precisamos de um médico._- Falou Neji.

_-Eu vou chama-lo._- Se prontificou Sasuke.

E Sasuke saiu indo atrás de um médico e os demais foram ver a Hinata.

Neji chega no aposento com os outros Hyuugas e pega a Hinata no colo colocando-a delicadamente na cama, Hiashi estava calmo olhando para o aposento diretamente para chão, vê o milho esparramado e uma carta ao lado e sorri com a última coisa que viu.·.

**OoOoOoO**

Depois de meia hora, o médico desce as escadas indo direto para sala, o doutor chama Hiashi de canto e conversa sobre o estado de saúde de Hinata. Sasuke se mostra muito ansioso, queria ouvir o que eles conversavam para saber o estado de saúde de sua amada, mas iria perguntar para Hiashi depois.

O médico cumprimenta Hiashi e os familiares incluindo Sasuke e vai embora.

Todos perguntaram sobre Hinata, o patriarcado não dando muitos detalhes, diz que ela está bem.

_-Vamos para meu escritório Sasuke._

Hiashi entra no escritório sendo seguido por Sasuke, eles se senta e ficam se encarando, Uchiha entende a frieza do patriarca contigo, mas estava certo não era por uma razão tola.

_-Como a senhorita Hinata está de saúde?_–Indagou Sasuke.

_-Esta bem agora. Mas se quer saber, ela está assim porque eu a castiguei._

_-A castigou? Por quê?_–Questionou Sasuke.

_-Por sua culpa!_–Disse uma mentira, se fosse só isso, não teria chegado a bater tanto na Hinata, até porque seria uma desculpa para casar os dois.

_-Como assim?_–Indagou desentendido.

_-Você desrespeitou a minha filha, dessa forma desrespeitou a mim também._- Sasuke franziu o cenho, ele já entendeu o que acontecia.

_-Não esperava isso de você Sasuke, pensei que poderia confiar em você._

_-E pode confiar, foi um deslize meu, culpa minha e não de sua filha, eu a respeito e muito. Perdoe-me por meu atrevimento, não acontecerá novamente._- Falou firme.

_-E não acontecerá mesmo, quero que repare o seu erro se casando com minha filha._- Ordenou firme.

_-Se sua filha aceitar terei gosto de me casar com ela._- Disse firme.

_-Ela não tem que aceitar. Você a desrespeitou a minha filha isso já é motivos para casar._- Hiashi olha severamente para Sasuke.

_-Eu não quero que ela se sinta obrigada a se casar comigo._- Falou seco.

_-Querendo ou não, ela vai ter que se casar com você. Vai ter que reparar o seu erro com ela._–Falou com a voz alterada.

_-Esta bem, eu me caso com sua filha._–Falou aparentemente derrotado.

_-Ótimo!_ –Falou sem demonstrar nenhuma feição: _- Eu mesmo falarei com minha filha._- Falou se levantando sendo seguido por Uchiha.

_-Quando poderei ver a minha noiva?_–Agora poderia chamar assim.

_-Assim que a mesma se recuperar e já quero que marque logo o casamento._

_-Assim será como senhor ordenar. Eu devo ir agora, até logo padrinho._- Disse estendendo a mão a ele antes de sair.

_-Até logo Sasuke!_ –Disse apertando a mão dele e vendo-o sair em seguida.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata está no aposento deitada em seu leito, a mesma está sendo cuidada pelas empregadas de sua casa, elas faziam antissepsia em seus dois joelhos com água e sabão. Tenten e Hanabi estavam sentadas dando apoio emocional para moça que chorava compulsivamente.

_-Calma Hinata, tudo vai ficar bem._–Disse Tenten de uma maneira reconfortante.

_-Na-Na-ru-to ter-mi-nou co-mi-go._–Gaguejou chorosamente.

_-Eu sinto muito._–Disse a cunhada mais uma vez.

_-E-le dis-se q-que a-ma ou-tra mulher_. –Disse a última palavra em sussurro: _- E q-que dei-xou o exer-ci-to por e-la._–Gaguejou um pouco tentando segurar as lágrimas.

_-Eu lamento muito minha irmã._–Disse a menor triste pelo estado de sua irmã.

_-E agora o que será da minha vida?_–Derramou em lágrimas.

Tenten e Hanabi consola a moça, até ser interrompidas pela entrada de Hiashi com semblante sério e severo; como sempre.

_-Deixe-me sozinho com a Hinata._–Disse o chefe Hyuuga em tom cortante.

As empregadas saíram e as duas Hyuugas ficaram apreensivas fitando uma outra resolvendo, se deixavam ou não ambos sozinhos. Estavam com medo que Hiashi perca a cabeça, as duas saí, mas ficariam atenta ao qualquer tipo de barulho suspeito.

_-Eu vou direto o assunto, você se casará com Sasuke Uchiha, o Capitão do exercito._– Convocou.

_**-NÃO!**_–Gritou a moça como resposta.

_-Querendo ou não vai se casar com ele, e o que depender de mim, o mais rápido possível, não quero que você vire uma perdida por ai._–Disse com nojo.

_-Me respeite papai!_–Falou em contra gosto.

_-Só respeito mulheres honesta. Só respeitarei você Hinata, quando se casar com ele, nesse momento, eu não te considero mais minha filha._–Falou indo sair deixando a filha perplexa.

_-O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo._-Quando ia se levantar automaticamente mexeu seus joelhos e sentiu uma dor aguda.

_-Posso e vou fazer, sou seu pai e tenho total direito sobre você e tens que me obedecer em tudo o que eu mandar._-Falou firme.

_-Por favor, pai, não faz isso comigo._-Suplicou a senhorita.

_-Melhor esquecer esse seu namoradinho, você não terá saída a não ser casar com homem que eu escolhi._–Saiu.

Hinata agora chorava compulsivamente com o triste destino que se realizará.

* * *

><p><em>-Vai se casar?<em>–Indagou Itachi que saltará da cadeira muito surpreso.

_-Sim! Nosso padrinho faz questão de que eu me caso o quanto antes._–Falou Sasuke sentado na cadeira do escritório.

_-Por você ter tido ousadia com a filha mais velha dele._ –Disse a rosada em tom malicioso se afastando de ambos: _- Eu que pensava que a senhorita Hinata era uma santa._–Falou sarcástica.

_-Não ofenda a __minha noiva__._–Disse com ênfase nas ultimas palavras.

_-Nossa, já está a tratando ela com tata intimidade._–Zombou e logo depois riu ao ver a cara zangada do cunhado.

Sasuke vira os olhos a ignorando.

_-Estou feliz por você meu irmão, só acho que é muito precipitado esse casamento, vocês nem mal se conhecem._–Afirmou irmão sentado.

_-Nisso Itachi tem razão, você só há conhece há um mês, já vão cair de cabeça em um casamento. Deveria pensar mais um pouco antes de tomar qualquer decisão._–Falou Sakura preocupada ficando ao lado do marido.

_-Os casamentos são assim mesmo e ninguém nunca reclamou._–Defendeu ele.

_-Mas nem todos foram ou são felizes._–Disse Sakura com olhar preocupada sentando no colo do marido; o mesmo a segura pela cintura colocando o queixo no ombro da esposa.

_-Sasuke, você não teve ousadia com ela pra obriga-la a se casar contigo?_–Indagou Itachi conhecendo o irmão que tem.

_-Foi um deslize meu, quando percebi, já tinha feito._

_-Hm..._ –Balbuciou: _- Eu ainda acho que é muito cedo em pensar em casamento, mas se queres assim, pode contar com meu apoio._–Disse fazendo gesto para Sakura se levantar se levantando em seguida.

Ele cumprimentando o irmão com um aperto de mão e um abraço, já Sakura, dá um abraço bem apertado e um beijo no rosto.

_-Vamos brindar!_–Itachi pega um vinho no armário e três taça enchendo de vinho e servindo a todos.

_-Ao casamento e a felicidade de Sasuke e Hinata!_–Falou Itachi erguendo a taça e sendo imitado por todos.

_-Ao casamento e a felicidade de Sasuke e Hinata!_–Falaram os cunhados em uníssono.

_-Não esquece irmão, do nosso trato._–Disse Sasuke sarcástico tomando o seu vinho.

_-Não sou homem de voltar à palavra, irmãozinho._–Falou um sorriso animador levantando a taça como se entendesse o recado.

_-Que trato é esse?_–Indagou à rosada saboreando o vinho.

_-Darei a minha parte da Fazenda para Sasuke._–Falou Itachi com sorriso para esposa abraçando pela cintura.

_-Eu acho isso ótimo e já que vamos voltar para nossa fazenda._–Sakura beijou o marido.

_-Eu também sinto saudades de lá amor._–Falou Itachi de uma forma carinho para esposa.

_ "-Amor?"_ - Indagou Sasuke em pensamento: _"-Será que eu vou acabar chamando a Hinata dessa forma?"_- Pensou achando estranho.

_-Eu estou morrendo de saudade do lugar onde nós passamos, os melhores momentos do nosso casamento._–Falou a rosada com um sorriso.

_-Grandes momentos._-Falou com olhar sedutor.

_-Sim meu amor, grandes momentos... Inesquecíveis?_-Falou com olhar distante e sorrindo.

Sasuke imaginou Hinata chamando-lhe de meu amor e ele sendo carinhoso com ela.  
>Itachi e Sakura se beijam e brindam mais uma vez junto com Sasuke.<p>

O rapaz ficou imaginando como seria a vida de casado, será que, ele e Hinata serão tão apaixonados e felizes assim? Somente o tempo poderá responder.

* * *

><p>Sasuke e Hinata passeiam no jardim para conversarem, a emprega os acompanha; a Hyuuga esta um pouco retraído pelo acontecido de tempos atrás; e por causa disso, será obrigada a se casar com o Capitão Uchiha.<p>

_-Hinata..._ –Ao chama-la quebrou o raciocínio do pensamento dela: _- Me desculpe por tudo._–Falou sincero.

_-Não foi sua culpa._–Disse em um sussurro.

_-Mas seu pai te castigou por minha culpa._– Falou se sentindo culpado; e segura à mão dela.

_-Não foi por sua culpa, à culpa foi minha._-Falou tristonha.

_-Não se culpe, por favor._-Pediu ele se sentindo péssimo.

Faz uma semana que Hinata foi castigada e agora se encontra melhor de saúde física, mas interior se sentia péssima.

_-Sasuke não se sinta culpado, eu passei mal por causa do jejum que meu pai me aplicou._–Falou com um sorriso forçado.

_-Não precisa força um sorriso para fingir que está bem._ –Hinata desfez o sorriso: _- Te amo muito Hinata, sei que eu fiz foi errado, mas eu não resistir e... Deu no que deu._–Falou sem graça.

_-Não vamos pensar mais nisso._–Falou pondo um fim nesse assunto.

_-Seu pai falou que quer que nós nos casemos?_–Indagou receoso.

_-Sim, ele me disse sobre o casamento._–Confirmou.

_-Lamento por essa situação, mas fiquei feliz por ele querer que nós casássemos._–Disse dando um sorriso.

_-Eu fiquei surpresa._–Falou não entrando muito no assunto.

_-Hinata, se você não quiser casar, é melhor dizer agora, eu farei que seu pai não nos obrigue a isso._–Falou Sasuke fitando-a.

_-Por que se importa tanto com minha opinião, será que a palavra de meu pai não é suficiente?_-Indagou confusa.

_-Por que Te amo e sua felicidade é coisa mais importante pra mim. _-Deu um sorriso e Hinata ficou surpresa e vermelha.

Sasuke continuou falando, mas Hinata fecha os olhos e imagina o rosto de Naruto lhe falando aquelas palavras duras que escreveu em uma carta:

_** "-Hinata, eu escrevo essa carta, para dizer que não precisa mais me esperar, eu não vou mais voltar. Durante a missão eu conheci uma mulher e acabamos nos apaixonando, não foi planejado, aconteceu de repente. Eu sinto muito por isso, por tudo, eu não queria que tudo acabasse dessa forma, mas é a vida e devemos respeita-la. **__**  
><strong>__**Eu não vou continuar a missão, eu vou desertar do exercito e nunca mais vou voltar para Konoha. Você deveria aceitar o pedido de casamento de um de seus pretendentes e tentar ser feliz. Espero que seja feliz, eu desejo tudo de bom para você. Adeus!"**_

_ "-Mas eu queria ser feliz com você Naruto."_- Pensou ela ao voltar no mundo real.

_-Então Hinata, aceitas se casar comigo?_–Indagou ao despertá-la.

_-O quê?_–Perguntou fora de orbita.

_-Você não está prestando atenção._–Falou Sasuke decepcionado.

_-Me desculpe!_–Disse Hinata.

_-Tem algo te preocupando?_–Indagou compreensivo.

_-Pode ficar tranquilo, eu sou distraída mesmo._–Falou com um sorriso.

_-Mas você não parece muito bem._ –Falou suspeitando de algo: _- Você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo._

_-Então pode me abraçar?_–Indagou manhosa quase chorando.

Sasuke sem responder a abraçou forte, como se quisesse protege-la de algo, ele não tinha mais dúvida, amava aquela mulher e queria se casar com ela o quanto antes, ela é tudo o que ele precisa.

Hinata se sentia confortável e bem nos braços daquele homem, fechará os olhos confiando que assim estará segura. Não conseguindo aguentar, a morena derrama uma lágrima teimosa e o rapaz vendo isso, aperta mais o braços para confortá-la, a moça se sentia bem protegida, mas precisava tomar coragem de dizer a decisão daquilo que pediu:

_-Eu aceito me casar com você._–Falou em um sussurro.

_-Como?_–Indagou se afastando de Hinata, mas mantendo-a em seus braços fortes.

_-Acho que você não está prestando atenção também._–Disse em tom de brincadeira limpando os olhos molhados.

_-Eu ouviu o que você disse, mas queria ter certeza do que ouvi._–Falou Sasuke sorrindo de lado.

_-Eu disse que aceito me casar com você._–Falou em um sorriso miúdo.

_-Quer realmente se casar comigo?_–Perguntou ele segurando a felicidade.

_** "-Você deveria aceitar o pedido de casamento de um de seus pretendentes e tentar ser feliz."**_- Lembrou-se das palavras de Naruto.

_ "-Eu serei feliz, Naruto, eu juro."_ - Pensou querendo acreditar na felicidade na qual decidiu: _- Sim, eu aceito me casar com você._ –Confirmou tirando qualquer dúvida do rapaz: _- Se puder, poderia ser o mais rápido possível._-Decidiu firme.

_-Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz_. –Disse ele segurando firme as mãos de Hinata junto ao peito: _- Eu prometo, te juro que jamais na vida, levantarei minha mão para lhe ferir, de mim Hinata, você só vai receber amor, carinho e dedicação._-Falou sorrindo.

Sasuke tira dentro do bolso da farda uma caixinha vermelha aveludada em forma de coração e mostrou um lindo anel de noivado de ouro branco com uma esmeralda ao centro rodeados por inúmeros diamantes.

_-O que acha?_–Perguntou sobre o anel.

_-Lindo!_–Falou admirada com a pedra.

_-Quero estar com você num momento chamado sempre, aceita se casar comigo?_ –Indagou com um sorriso _sexy_.

_-Sim, eu quero me casar com você._- Continuo firme em sua decisão.

Sasuke coloca o anel no dedo de Hinata.

_-Foi de minha mãe, agora ele é seu._

_-Estou honrada de usar esse anel._– Sorriu e ficou surpresa.

Sasuke abre um sorriso e se debruça para dar um beijo a ela, mas a moça se desvia deixando-o perplexo, mas logo ele entende quando a mesma faz um gesto para que ele lembre que estão sendo vigiados pela empregada, então ele deposita um beijo no rosto da amada que fica perplexa e assustada com a presença da empregada.

**OoOoOoO**

_- Ai que lindo anel._- Falou a irmã olhando-o.

_-Realmente lindo._-Concordou Tenten.

As famílias bebiam champanhe para comemorar o noivado; menos Tenten, Hanabi e Hinata optaram para suco de laranja; todos estavam contente pelo casamento. Inclusive Sasuke, que nunca imaginou se casar, muito menos com a suposta garota sem graça que achava a mais feia do mundo e ainda se apaixonar pela mesma.

_ "-Se isso é feiura... Kami- Sama nem quero imaginar o que é beleza."_- Pensou ao se referir aos atrativos de sua noiva.

Realmente a vida no surpreende de uma maneira que nem imaginamos.

Já Hinata, podia-se dizer que estava triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz; triste porque se casará sem amor e ainda num casamento arranjado, nem saberá se será feliz ou fará o seu futuro marido feliz. Mas estava feliz, apesar de tudo, se casará com homem bom, que apesar de não amá-lo, tem grande respeito, carinho e admiração. Mas quem sabe poderá ama-lo no futuro.

_-E pra quando o casamento?_–Indagou Hiashi sério.

Sasuke e Hinata se olharam e o rapaz sorriu:

_-Logo! O mais rápido possível._–Disse firme.

_-Mas com tempo de preparar tudo para casamento?_–Indagou Tenten feliz.

_-Digno da beleza de minha noiva, se é que tem algo tão belo ou mais do que ela._–Falou deixando uma Hinata corada e mulheres suspirando.

_-Bem eu gostaria de ajudar também, se assim desejares._–Pediu a rosada.

_-Claro senhora Sakura, adoraria que me ajudasse._–Hinata apesar de não passar muito tempo com a rosada, gosta muito dela.

_-Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado, pode chamar somente pelo nome, alias pertenceremos a mesma família e seremos concunhadas._–Sakura mostrava-se um sorriso branco.

_-Por mim tudo bem!_–Falou em um sorriso miúdo.

_-Eu também quero ajudar._–Falou Hanabi.

_-Claro Hanabi, como poderia descarta a minha própria irmã._–Disse com sorriso.

_-Assim eu aprendo a organizar quando chegar a minha vez._–Falou com nariz empinado.

_-Hanabi!_– Hiashi a repreendeu.

_-Você não acha que é muito nova anãzinha, pra pensar nessas coisas?_–Perguntou Itachi a debochando.

_-Eu já sou uma senhorita e já tenho idade pra casar._–Falou com nariz mais empinado.

_-Hanabi!_–Repreendeu mais uma vez aumentando a voz, deixando um Hanabi emburrada.

_-Mas por enquanto devemos realizar primeiro a festa de noivado._–Falou a Sakura.

_-Isso é verdade, mas os noivos já tem a data da realização?_–Perguntou Tenten.

_-Bem, eu sou homem e não entendo nada dessas organizações, mas quero que seja mais rápido possível, para marca logo a data do casamento. _

_-Eu ainda não tenho ideia para a data!_–Falou Hinata com uma voz suave.

_-Um mês, está bem?_–Perguntou a esposa do Hyuuga.

_-Mas vai dar para organizar tudo em um mês._– Questionou a pequena Hyuuga.

_-Eu organizei meu noivado e casamento dentro de três meses._–Respondeu Tenten divertida.

_-Pior que é verdade._–Finalmente Neji entrou na conversa.

_-Espero que seja um elogio._–Falou Tenten sorrindo para o marido.

_-Sobre a data, por mim tudo bem._ –Afirmou Sasuke: _- E pra você Hinata?_–Indagou querendo a sua opinião.

_-Se está é bom pra você, para mim também estar._–Falou Hinata tímida.

_-Então a festa de noivado será daqui um mês._ -Afirmou Hiashi: _-Mais um brinde; aos noivos._–Falou Hiashi servindo mais o champanha.

_-Aos noivos._–Falaram em um uníssono.

_Tempos depois..._

Naruto acaba de chegar à cidade com a tropa, ficou fora mais do que inesperado, estava com saudade de tudo daquela cidade, inclusive de sua bela namorada de olhos perolados. Está ansioso para vê-la novamente, anseia ela junto a ti, cariciar a face e beijar os seus lábios novamente.

Ele já entra no centro, mas parece que o quartel está do outro lado do mundo. O rapaz está tão ansioso que acha que jamais chegará no seu destino, mas pra quem está apaixonado os minutos longe da pessoa amada, parece uma eternidade.

O loiro está tão distraído, que nem viu a Hinata entrar numa loja acompanhado por Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi e as quatros empregadas que carregavam umas caixas; o que parece, as moças estão fazendo compras. Antes que Hinata e as meninas que acompanhava percebe-se a presença dos soldados, já tinham entrando na loja.

_-Está tão distraído Naruto._–Perguntou um homem que se aproxima com seu cavalo.

_-Kiba! Nem te vi chegar._–Naruto Sorriu.

_-Como eu disse, está distraído._–Afirmou Kiba dando uma pequena risada.

_-Eu tomei uma decisão, pedirei a mão da minha namorada em casamento para pai dela, se possível, hoje mesmo farei isso._–Falou Naruto sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

_-Sua namorada misteriosa com o pai dominador, espero que tudo dê certo para você e possa ser feliz meu amigo, você merece._–Falou Kiba positivamente.

_-Obrigado!_–Falou mostrando o mais branco sorriso.

Assim que chegaram, todos os oficiais desceram do seu cavalo e entraram no quartel, menos o Naruto que ficou admirando a cidade, já que estava com muita saudade.

_-Tenente Naruto Uzumaki?_–Indagou um dos oficiais.

_-Sim, sou eu!_–Confirmou como resposta descendo do cavalo.

_-O senhor está preso._–Falou um dos oficiais.

Não deu tempo para Naruto fazer alguma coisa, soldados o rederam e o amarraram na frente de civis que assistiam tudo sem entender. Os soldados tentam controlar Naruto, um deles dá um golpe de espingarda na cabeça do loiro que fica tonto quase desmaiando, os soldados batem nele e o arrastam para fora cidade antes que alguém conhecido do loiro os impeçam.

Um brinde é realizado, Hiashi e Neji estão dentro do escritório bebendo vinho aparentemente felizes.

_-Tudo está se encachando em seu devido lugar._–Falou Hiashi saboreando o vinho.

_-Essas horas Naruto Uzumaki já está preso._–Disse Neji erguendo a taça.

_-Graças a Kami - Sama tudo está indo bem._ –Disse Hiashi: _- Naruto foi preso, Hinata tomou juízo aceitando se casar com Sasuke e logo nascerá seu filho ._ –Neji sorriu ao ouvir a menção do filho: _- E só falta uma coisa... Tenho que arranjar um noivo para Hanabi._–Falou Hiashi pensando.

_-Não será difícil como para Hinata que já estava passando da idade de se casar._–Explicou Neji.

_-Isso é verdade, por pouco eu não casava a minha filha mais velha. Parece Sasuke foi o santo que caiu no céu._–Falou patriarca cortante.

_-Então espero que o demônio Naruto fique bem preso e não saia nunca mais. _–Falou Neji.

_-Ele foi preso no presidio de Segurança Máxima de Konoha onde ninguém jamais escapou._–O patriarca Falava pensativo.

_- Exatamente! O presidio é uma verdadeira fortaleza, impossível de alguém escapar._

Hiashi e Neji riam e bebia cada um o seu vinho comemorando os acontecimento dos últimos meses.

_**-Naruto-**_

_Em pleno mar aberto, onde as tempestades são constantes e a neblina densa se faz presente. Existe um ilha onde a uma fortaleza enorme e seguro que é muito bem vigiados por soldados bem treinados e armados pronto para matar. Eles vigiam os presos mais perigos e sanguinários já capturados em todo o país, que no momento, estão no pátio para descanso. __  
><em>_Na torre de vigia, um soldado vê um barco se aproximando, reconhecendo então, o deixa passar. __  
><em>_Assim que o barco chega, os soldados sai puxando Naruto pela corda até a sua cela profunda e escura. Eles o jogaram e deixaram no chão, o loiro está muito machucado por causa das surras que levou, estava tremendo de frio e delirando chamando pelo nome de sua amada, Hinata._

_**-Naruto-**_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Agradeço de coração pela atenção de cada um de vocês.<em>

_Não sejam má com a Hina por ela está deixando de amar Naruto, ninguém manda não coração, não é isso que dizem._  
><em>Mas pra frente, eu vou por meu ponto de vista e onde eu quero chegar que não é América.<em>

_Não se preocupe Sasuke também vai sofrer, ainda não sei quanto e quando ele vai sofrer, mas vai sofrer, todo mundo está aqui pra penar, a vida não é mar de rosas._

_Até o próximo cap..._

_Fui!_


	9. Capítulo - IX

_Ah Não demorei nada, não hehehe!_

_Nem estamos no Natal, eu já estou dando presente hehehehe!_

_Estou muito boazinha ultimamente, mas vocês merecem, todos são sendo uns amores, não me xingam (risos)_

_Vamos ao que interessa._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Na mansão Hyuuga, os empregados e os decoradores, já estão organizando tudo para festa de noivado de Sasuke e Hinata. A noiva observava a decoração, tudo aparentemente perfeito, até mesmo os mínimos detalhes. A menina senta na poltrona pensando em Uzumaki, tudo que eles sonharam, as juras de amor, o casamento, tudo; tudo em vão.<p>

_"-Por que fez isso comigo Naruto?"_– Pensou Hinata.

Ela se lembrava dos beijos do Uzumaki, do abraço dele. Desde que recebeu aquela carta não parava de pensar nele.

_–Hinata, vem se arrumar!_–Falou Hanabi.

_–Claro Hanabi._–Hinata se levantou e subiu.

_Horas depois..._

É noite de lua cheia com estrelas no céu escuro, em frente à mansão Hyuuga, os soldados faziam a segurança do portão da mansão para proteger.

A festa já está acontecendo, com muitos convidados elegantes e de alta sociedade. Vários oficiais do exercito importantes também se encontrava no local.

Sasuke recebia cada um deles, mas ficava preocupado por Hinata ainda não ter descido, só faltava à noiva para dar o toque especial na festa.

Tenten, Hanabi, estão no quarto ajudando a Hyuuga se arrumar para a sua festa de noivado. As empregadas davam toque final no vestido lilás logo e armado que ela usava.

Hinata usa peteado com cabelo preso a uma presilha de pérolas, que ganhará entre joias de sua mãe; que deixava os cabelos soltos com as pontas cacheadas, uma maquiagem mediana, um colar e pulseiras de pérolas, o anel de noivado e um vestido longo lilás armado de alças caídas com decote discreto. Tenten usa um vestido vinho volumoso de gola alta composta por um broche de ouro e cabelo preso por um coque e uma maquiagem leve. Hanabi usa um vestido logo verde claro e volumoso com manga, usando mesmo peteado que sua irmã e somente um batom cor da boca por ordem de seu pai, por acha-la muito nova para usar maquiagem.

_–Pronto vamos!_ –Falou a noiva indo enfim.

**OoOoOoO**

Hanabi e Tenten descem as escadas a mais velha é recebida por seu marido, Neji e Hanabi, por seu pai Hiashi. Todos observam Hinata descer logo em seguida graciosamente, Sasuke fica encantado pela Hyuuga, e estende sua mão para recebê-la que aceita sem reclamar com um sorriso encantador, ele beija o dorso da mão e encare aqueles olhos perolados tendo olhar de toda a sociedade.

_–Você está linda!_–Falou somente para ela escutar.

_–Obrigada!_–Hinata dá um lindo sorriso somente para ele.

_–Posso dá um beijo na noiva, mesmo que isso seja impróprio?_–Perguntou com um olhar sedutor.

_–Pode!_–Consentiu.

Sasuke dá um leve beijo em Hinata e todos batem palmas.

_–Ai que lindo._–Ouvia-se de algum lugar a voz de Tenten.

Hinata cora e ele dá um sorriso sexy.

Hiashi recebem os noivos e declarar o casamento que é daqui um e meio mês e apreciação que tem em casar a filha com afilhado; e deu uma pequena homenagem ao amigo falecido, General Fugaku Uchiha.

Os noivos vão para o meio do salão e começa a dançar chamando atenção de todos que cochichava entre sussurros como eles formavam um casal perfeitos, via olhares encantos do Uchiha para ela, e o sorriso lindo e tímido da Hyuuga que era somente para ele. Muitas moças solteiras sentiam inveja da Hyuuga por ter um rapaz de ótima aparência, saudável, rico e que pertencia uma das melhores famílias do país, os rapazes solteiros queriam ficar no lugar dele e dançar com a menina mais bela da festa.

Depois de meia hora dançando, ambos para, ele a leva até uma pessoa conhecida.

_– Hinata, eu quero que conheça o meu tio General Madara Uchiha, ele praticamente me criou, eu o tenho como um pai para mim._–Falou Sasuke com um sorriso de lado.

Madara sorri e cumprimenta a moça com beijo no dorso da mão.

_–É um prazer enorme lhe conhecer, senhorita Hinata, meu sobrinho, que pra mim é um filho, falou muito da senhorita e quando disse que sua beleza é rara, ele não exagerou. A sua formosura não é muito comum entre as damas da sociedade._–Falou educadamente.

_–É uma satisfação lhe conhece-lo General e agradeço pelo elogio._–Falou se curvando perante o homem.

–Em que país os noivos irão passar a Lua de mel? –Indagou o homem deixando Hinata sem jeito.

_–Infelizmente não viajaremos para exterior por causa da guerra, eu e minha noiva iremos para alguma cidade do interior._–Falou sorrindo para ela.

_–Entendo!_–Falou Uchiha mais velho levando bebida à boca.

_–Com licença!_ –Pediu Sakura entrando na conversar: _– Como vai senhor Madara, faz tempo que eu não lhe vejo._–Falou Sakura em olhar superior.

_–Eu vou bem obrigado! Eu estive muito culpado com coisas muito importantes._ –Falou grosso: _– Estamos pra iniciar uma guerra e precisamos nos preparar._–Falou superior.

_–Mas devemos ter tempo para família._ –Falou Sakura mais tranquila: _– Sasuke meu querido e amado cunhado, posso roubar sua noiva por um momento?_–Perguntou Sakura olhando para o cunhado.

_–Fique a vontade Sakura._–Como odiava ela falar assim, principalmente em público.

Se afastando um pouco, Sakura começa a rir.

_–Sasuke odeia que o chame assim._–Falou rindo seguindo puxando a Hinata para uma roda de mulheres onde começaram a conversar.

_–Olá._–Cumprimentou Itachi seu irmão e tio.

_–Oi irmão._–Eliminou-se dizer mais.

_–Itachi, meu sobrinho querido._–Falou Madara com sorriso cínico.

_–Não seja hipócrita Tio, eu sei que eu não sou santo da sua devoção._–Falou irônico.

_–Por que me toma sobrinho?_–Perguntou Madara se fingido de ofendido.

_–Vamos parar por aqui._–Sasuke deu fim a uma suposta discussão.

Sasuke os convida para outro lado do salão onde estão homens fumando charutos e conversando sobre políticas e problemas na sociedade.

Já as mulheres estão conversando do outro lado do salão.

_–Nossa seu noivo realmente é um sonho de qualquer moça solteira._ –Disse uma das mulheres.  
><em>–O irmão também é lindo.<em>–Disse uma atrevida.

_–Eu que o diga._–Falou a rosada marcando território.

Atrevida toma a sua bebida para não deixar seca a garganta para disfarçar.

_–Esta preparada para vida de casada Hinata?_–Perguntou uma de feições sérias.

_–Acho que sim._–Respondeu não com muita certeza.

_–Você tem que aprender querida, o papel da mulher dentro da sociedade, é cuidar da casa, dos filhos e satisfazer o seu marido sempre, sem recusa e está sempre disposta._–Disse a mulher deixando a Hyuuga corada.

_–A mulher tem que ter voz também como o marido nós mulheres precisamos aprender a viver independente do homem, um dia ele pode vir a faltar e não ter ninguém para nos auxiliar._–Disse Sakura.

As outras mulheres ficaram pasmas o que ouviu da Uchiha.

_–Onde você aprendeu isso mulher?_ –Indagou a mulher horrorizada: _– Eu deveria contar para o seu marido! –Falou ela._

_–Conte, não vai fazer diferencia, ele e a vida me ensinaram a cuidar de mim mesma._ –Falou se levantando deixando todas cochichando sobre a Sakura: –Com licença.–Falou Antes de sair.

_–Querida, não escute essa mulher, ela deve estar possuída por demônios._ –Falou a mulher de feições sérias: _– É o marido que sempre tem que ter voz e não a mulher. Quando marido repreende a esposa ela deve baixar a cabeça em sinal de respeito e de obediência. Nunca questiona-lo ou enfrenta-lo. E caso você desrespeite o seu marido receba seu castigo sem questioná-lo, você recebeu, é porque mereceu. E sempre esteja bonita, alegre e atende seu marido em tudo, nunca se mostrar a sua nudez diante do marido, mulheres direitas ficam em silêncio até ele parar de lhe usar e sempre isso se faz a noite. E Lembre-se, amor é um pecado e o casamento é dever da mulher mantê-lo._ –Disse ela como sabedoria.

As mulheres ficaram conversando como é a vida doméstica e dando conselhos a Hinata.

Sakura está emburrada e encontra o marido comendo uma taça de frutas.

_–Que foi querida?_–Falou o homem sorrindo para ela.

_–Aquelas mulheres são loucas._ –Começou fazendo uma cara de emburrada: _– São ultrapassa, só por que eu disse meia verdade._–Falou por fim se acalmando.

_–Sei!_–Disse desconfiando dela comendo uma frutinha.

_–É verdade, não disse que a mulher tem que ter voz na sociedade, só disse que ela tem que ter dentro de casa._–Falou rosada como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

_–Entenda meu amor, a sociedades tem regras e ainda é machista, ninguém conseguira mudar as mentes das pessoas de uma hora para outra._–Falou calmo.

_–Sasuke tem que salvar a Hinata dessas bruxas._–Falou de um modo azeda.

_–Hinata vai ser uma esposa submissa, ela foi criada assim. Toda a sociedade só usa a mulher para procriação e cuidar dos filhos e do marido e nada mais._–Disse Itachi tendo cuidado com as palavras.

_–Uma falta de respeito, esses machistas pensa que nós mulheres não podemos, pensar e nem opinar a nada. Somos burras que nem uma porta._–Falou a rosada com indignação.

_–Deixa isso pra lá amor e me dá um beijinho._ –Selou os lábios da esposa: _– E come um moranguinho._ –Disse dando na boca dela: _– Está melhor minha querida?_–Indagou carinhoso.

_–Com você ao meu lado, pareço estar no paraíso._–Falou dando um beijo carinhoso.

Assim que a rosada vista Sasuke chama e diz que ele precisa salvar a Hinata daquelas loucas mulheres que fica envenenando a mente da menina.

_–Com licença senhoras. Posso tomar minha noiva?_–Sasuke se aproxima indagando com voz rouca.

As raparigas suspiraram e Hinata fechou à cara pedindo licença saindo da roda as pressas.

Os dois chegam perto da mesa das frutas e Sasuke pega uma taça de cerejas.

_–Está gostando da festa querida?_–Indagou comendo uma cereja.

_–Sim, mas já fui a muitas antes, mas sempre intendiam._

_–Eu nunca gostei de festas, principalmente por eu não ser casado, as moças casamenteiras, vive casando rapazes para casar, eu um jovem, de boa aparência, rico, militar com uma carreira promissora, não se encontra fácil hoje em dia._–Disse dando uma cereja para a noiva.

_–Concordo._–Ela coloca uma cereja na boca.

_–Então devo entender que quando formos para fazenda não sentirá tanta falta daqui?_ –Indagou vendo-a padecer: _– Não se preocupe querida, ficaremos um tempo aqui, pedirei licença no meu batalhão para ficar na cidade. Claro que eu irei me ausentar em algumas às vezes, mas espero que me acompanhe para conhecer nosso lar, quero construir uma família com você naquele lugar que amo muito e espero que você ame também._

_–E quantos filhos nós estamos falando?_–Indagou dando uma cereja na boca dele.

_–Bastantes. Quero ter uns quatros ou cinco, até mais se for possível. Eu quero ter uma família grande, pra mim isso é muito importante Hinata, eu não tive família de verdade e me conformei com a ideia de nunca ter, mas quando conheci você eu pude ver o quanto necessitava disso._–Falou sincero e ela sorriu com os olhos lacrimejando.

_–Você é tão gentil, tão amável, eu não o mereço._–Falou em tom embargada.

_–Sou eu que não a mereço, não tem um dia se quer que eu não agradeça a Kami-Sama por coloca-la em minha vida._ –Falou enxugando uma lágrima e em seguida pegando em sua mão:_– Se eu fosse escolher a estrela mais brilhante do céu, eu não conseguiria porque a mais brilhante está em seu sorriso, que por um deslize de Kami fez com que você caísse do céu e aparecesse na minha vida!_–Falou segurando um o queixo da noiva que dá um lindo sorriso e logo os dois se beijam apaixonadamente.

A festa foi seguindo tranquilamente, Sasuke e Hinata de vez em quando ficam em um cantinho reservado dando leves beijos ou conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

* * *

><p>O sol nasce os presos passeia pelo pátio e Naruto acorda em sua cela com os primeiros raios de sol entrando de um buraco que servia como janela. Ele estava sedento, lembrou-se de tudo, como foi preso e ontem e as agressões física, e ter ficado mal e a visita rápida do médico, mas esta melhor agora.<p>

_–Tá aqui seu café._–Falou oficial ignorante.

_–Espere!_ –E o oficial o olha pata ele com repulsa: _– Por que eu estou preso aqui?_–Indagou falando entre as grades.

_–Porque é um criminoso perigoso._–Falou o soldado grosso.

_–Mas qual crime eu cometi?_–Indagou mais uma vez.

_–Eu que vou saber? Você que cometeu deveria saber._–Falou indo embora.

_–Por favor, me deixe falar com seu superior?_–Pediu Naruto.

_–E eu quero falar com a princesa Izabel._–Riu o homem ao sair.

Naruto come toda comida, até que a comida prisão não era tão ruim, ele comeu e bebeu a água que trouxe.

Depois de horas veio outro oficial, um moreno sem expressão nenhuma no rosto, era o oficial que veio ontem.

_–Oi você está se sentindo melhor?_–Indagou o soldado.

_–Fisicamente sim, mas por dentro me sinto mal._ –Falou Naruto dando um sorriso forçado: _–Que prisão é essa?_

_– Presidio de Segurança Máxima de Konoha._–Respondeu o soldado.

_–O presidio mais seguro de todo país._–Falou Uzumaki.

_–Exatamente!_–Afirmou.

_–Você sabe do quê eu sou acusado, por que me trouxeram aqui?_–Perguntou desesperado.

_–Não sei, mas dever um crime horrendo pra você parar por aqui._–Falou o soldado.

_–Eu não sei que crime foi esse que eu cometi. Eu queria falar com meu superior, até mesmo o quem mantém essa prisão._–Falou Naruto escorado nas grades.

_–Eu ouvi o Capitão dizer que foi ordem de seu General prendê-lo aqui._–Falou soldado.

_–Mas não explicou o por quê?_

_–Disse que ainda vai vim à carta contendo a sua acusação._ –Falou vendo o Naruto desviar os olhos: _–Venha precisa caminhar um pouco, talvez isso ajude a não pensar nos problemas._–Falou o soldado abrindo a cela.

_–Obrigado! Mas qual é o seu nome?_

_–Pode me chamar de Sai._ –Respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso: _–Você é o Tenente Naruto Uzumaki?_

_–Exatamente!_–Afirmou sorrindo.

_–Venha, eu vou te mostrar todo o presidio._–Disse Sai levando para fora do corredor.

_Dias depois..._

_–A última carta que Naruto enviou para Hinata._ –Falou Neji; que se encontrava no escritório olhando para carta: _– Preciso queimar antes que alguém descubra a minha falsificação._–Falou Neji passa na vela a carta, vendo-a queimar no cinzeiro.

_–Então você está queimando as cartas de Hinata!_ –Neji se vira e vê a esposa entrando com a enorme barriga: _– E ainda por cima falsificou._–Mostrava indignação pelo marido.

_–Sim, eu as queimei, não deixaria o nome de a nossa família ficar na lama._–Se justificou.

_–Ou simplesmente não suporta o fato que sua prima tenha se apaixonado por outro que não seja você._–Falou tendo o olhar de Neji sobre si.

_–Como é que é?_–Perguntou Neji ultrajado.

_–Você é apaixonado por sua prima e não suporta vendo-a amar outro._–Falou Tenten quase chorando.

_–Não digo asneira mulher._–Falou Neji ofendido.

_–Eu vi você olhando com ódio para o noivo de sua prima. Não mente pra mim Neji, você é apaixonado pela Hinata, eu sei disso._–Falou derramando lágrimas.

_– Digo e não nego, amei sim Hinata, mas isso foi antes do nosso casamento._ –Falou firme: _–Quando me casei com você, eu já te amava._–Falava a fitando nos olhos.

_–Mentira, eu sei que você a ainda ama sua prima. Confessa Neji! Eu você sente algo por ela. Vamos estou esperando._–A raiva era visível.

_–Você não pode se exaltar, lembre-se que está gravida._

_–Então se lembre de que é um homem casado e que sua esposa está grávida._–Falou se alterando.

_–Não tenho um dia que eu não me lembre, eu respeito a minha prima e minha esposa._–Falou se alterando.

_–Ah acredito!_–Enxugou as lágrimas: -E eu vou contar tudo para Hinata. –Falou saindo.

_–Mas não vai mesmo._–Disse Neji a seguindo.

A mulher sobe correndo as escadas, sendo seguida por um Neji furioso que agarra pelo braço no primeiro degrau do andar de cima.

_–Me solta Neji, você está me machucando._–Falou a mulher.

_–Eu a proíbe de revelar qualquer coisa para minha prima._–Mandou Neji com olhar ameaçador a segurando com os dois braços.

_–Quem é você pra mandar em mim?_–O enfrentou tentando se soltar.

_–Eu sou seu marido, você deve obediência._–Falou soltando-a bruscamente.

Tenten se desiquilibra e caí de escada abaixo.

_–Ai! –Gemeu alto sentindo a pontada na barriga._

Neji desce correndo para socorrer a esposa.

_–Tenten, acalma-se._–Pediu ele desesperadamente.

_–Neji, o nosso filho..._ –Falou com ela gemendo de dor.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata está no quarto lendo uma carta enviada por Sasuke.

___Nunca tive um carinho de minha mãe, ela morreu no parto pouco depois do meu nascimento. Fugaku Uchiha sempre foi um estranho pra mim, nunca foi um pai de verdade, nunca se importou comigo. Só tive o que se poderia chamar de família, meu irmão Itachi e meu tio Madara, a quem tenho como um pai para mim, mas nunca foi mesma coisa, sempre quis admiração e orgulho de Fugaku Uchiha, mas ele só considerava Itachi como filho. Eu já sentir raiva, ódio, inveja todo sentimento ruim pelo meu irmão e me arrependo, pelo meu pai também, mas eu ainda tento perdoar, uma coisa que eu não fiz quando ele me pediu em seu leito de morte, mas posso lhe dizer que eu não sinto mais raiva dele.__  
><em>_Pra mim é muito importe ter uma família, eu achava que jamais teria Hinata. Sei que tenho meu tio e meu irmão, até mesmo a minha cunhada, mas não é a mesma coisa, gostaria de ter filhos e uma mulher do meu lado que eu pudesse chamar de minha esposa. É importante pra mim que eu tenha uma família, é penoso viver na solidão, envenena a alma e destrói o coração.__  
><em>_Agora que eu encontrei você, quero muito que se torne minha família; eu quero amá-la, protege-la, enchê-la de mimos e carinhos que eu posso lhe dar, quero te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu necessito de você Hinata e de seu afeto, necessito de você junto de mim, mas se eu esperei com paciência que Kami se lembrasse de mim e me desse uma benção, não será tão penoso esperar por um milagre.__  
><em>_Espero esteja pensando em mim, porque não tem uma noite que eu não deixo de sonhar você e com nosso casamento. Estou ansioso para que seja dia chega, não espero a hora de esse dia chegar, o dia mais feliz da minha vida._

___Eu te amo muito, não se esqueça disso querida._

_Se amar é viver, eu vivo porque amo você._

_Lembre-se sempre disso, meu amor._

_De seu eterno apaixonado:__  
><em>_Sasuke Uchiha._

Hinata coloca a carta junte ao peito e se emociona com conteúdo escrito por seu noivo, gostaria que um milagre acontecesse, ou ela se apaixonasse por ele ou ele desistia desse casamento arranjado.

_"-Ai Kami-Sama! Se for de sua vontade que eu me case com Sasuke, por favor, me faz amá-lo, ele é um homem tão maravilhoso, cheios de qualidades, é ele é o homem que eu quero dar o meu amor e é com ele que eu esquecer o Naruto"._ –Pensou consigo mesma.

_–Hinata, Hinata!_ –Entrou Hanabi no quarto de Hinata desesperada.

_–Hanabi! Quantas vezes, eu tenho que falar que é pra bater na porta antes de entrar._ –Falou firme fitando na pequena.

_–Desculpa irmã, mas é que, é que..._ –Hanabi está muito agitada de falar.

_–Fale logo Hanabi, que você está me deixando preocupada._ –Falou Hinata perdendo a paciência.

_–Ah Tenten vai ter o bebê agora._–Falou de uma vez.

As duas saíram praticamente correndo do quarto._  
><em>

* * *

><p>A tarde já estava no seu fim, Sasuke está na fazenda no quarto que era de seu papai, ao contrario que antes era, local está mais alegre, pinturas novas, moveis mais modernos, vasos de flores de rosas venezianas enfeitando o quarto.<p>

Uchiha está vendo o pôr-do-sol e segurando porta-retrato com a foto de Hinata_._

_–Ah minha Hinata, como é que eu pude me apaixonar por você?_ –Disse olhando para o retrato de sua amada: _–Mas foi a melhor coisa na minha vida. _–Falou dando um beijo no retrato.

Alguém bate na porta e ele dá permissão para entrar, é uma das empregadas da fazenda.

_–Senhor, Coronel Kakashi Hatake está na sala querendo falar com senhor._ –Falou a mulher.

_–Diga a ele, que já estou indo._ –Falou o homem.

_–Sim senhor!_ –Falou a mulher.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke desce vendo a empregada ajeitando os vasos de flores Kakashi estava babando os seios da menina e ela se atirava para cima dele._–Pode sair._–Falou tom cortante.

Odiava quando Kakashi dava em cima de suas servas, ele tinhas deles, então pega as dele.

A moça sai deixando os dois oficiais sozinho.

_–Você tem ótimas empregadas._ –Falou olhando o caminho que a moça percorreu.

_–Quer parar de perseguir as minhas servas. _–Falou grosso.

_–O que eu posso fazer, elas são muito apetitosas, principalmente a gostosa da Karin, ela sim é um primor, seios farto e aquela bundinha então... Hum... Bem palpável._ –Disse Kakashi assanhado.

_–Ela bonita mesmo, mas não sabe satisfazer um homem, é vulgar demais, sem neurônios pra coisa, antes só dava pra tirar o atraso, agora então, nem isso ela sabe fazer._ –Falou Sasuke virando os olhos.

_–Eu ouvir dizer, que ela gosta de você._ –Falou Coronel arqueando a sobrancelha.

_–Que goste, não me importo, eu estou noivo da mulher mais bela do mundo.__–Falou Sasuke todo orgulhoso por falar de sua noiva._

_–Com Hinata Hyuuga! Fiquei sabendo e não acreditei até receber o convite de seu noivado, infelizmente não pude ir, coisas do quartel._

_–Tudo bem, eu entendo. Falando sério Kakashi, eu nem sei como eu pude me apaixonar, ela é a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Ela tem um rosto de um anjo, uma beleza rara, uma pele macia, olhos de pérolas, mas o brilho da lua; sorriso encantador, a voz doce e suave, a boca então, com gosto de mel. Sem falar de números qualidades que ela tem como esposa e pessoa. É uma pessoa tão doce e amável, muito gentil. Sou homem mais sortudo do mundo._ –Falou como bobo apaixonado.

_–Eu jamais imaginei que viveria para te ver apaixonado._ –Falou surpreso.

_–Pra você como as coisas mudas._ –Falou orgulhoso: _–Olha só a beleza da minha noiva._ –Entregou o retrato para o Coronel e assobiou.

_–Nossa! Realmente é um primor, um colírio para os olhos._ –Falou Kakashi todo encantado: _–Não é sempre que encontramos uma beleza rara como essa._ –Disse devolvendo a foto.

_– É realmente um encanto._ –Falou olhando para foto da noiva.

_–Não tem medo que ela sinta ciúmes da Karin? Vocês dois já tiveram um caso no passado._

_–Falou bem, no passado. Não tem como ela sentir ciúmes, se os meus olhos e o meu coração são dela._ –Falou apaixonado: _–Mas seria ótimo vê-la com ciúmes._ –Falou sugestivamente.

_–Você está me assustando._

_–Eu a amo de verdade, e não tenho medo de dizer._

_–Tá bom, Tá bom! Vamos acabar com essa boiolisse._ – Disse Coronel se levantando: _–Vamos para cabaré da dona Maya, ela mandou avisar que vai ter um leilão de uma virgem._ –Disse Kakashi todo animado.

_–Nossa, hoje em dia é difícil achar uma meretriz virgem e adoro uma mulher virgem._ –Falou Sasuke arqueando a sobrancelha.

_–Então vamos, antes que um de nós perca essa raridade._ –Falou homem assanhado.

_–Eu não vou._ –Disse Sasuke calmo se levantado.

_–Como assim não vai?_ –Questionou Kakashi surpreso.

_–Eu não vou. Eu sou compromissado agora, e devo respeito a minha noiva._ –Falou se sentindo.

_–Você só pode estar brincando._ –Afirmou pasmo: _–Cara é uma virgem... Virgem..._– Falou homem todo animado: _–Depois do casamento você vira fiel, como poucos homens fazem ou mente como todos fazem._ –Falou sugestivamente.

_–Eu tenho que mostrar que eu sou um bom marido agora, porque depois, eu não posso fazê-la sofrer, quero mostrar minhas boas atitudes e qualidades como marido._ –Falou sincero deixando ele pasmo.

_–Você está possuído?_ –Indagou assustado.

_–É estou possuído... Possuído pelo amor que eu sinto pela minha noiva._ –Falou se dirigindo a escada: _–Ah! Boa sorte, depois você me conta quem conseguiu a virgem._–Falou subindo escada cantarolando.

Kakashi jamais imaginou, nem em seu melhor sonho ou pior sonho que Sasuke além de se apaixonar iria recusar ir à casa de mulheres e ainda cantarolar, isso era inédito e assustador.

Desistindo então, vai embora indo ao encontro com as prostitutas e se divertir a noite toda.

Só que eles não sabiam que tinha uma pessoa escondida no corredor que dá acesso à cozinha e a sala, era Karin com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

_–Me aguarde Hinata Hyuuga, eu vou fazer de sua vida, um inferno, Sasuke é meu, só meu._ –Falou com obsessão.

* * *

><p>A noite acabou de chegar, mas Tenten está durante horas fazendo esforço para expulsar o feto. A parturiente gritava no quarto por causa da dor que sentia naquele momento, segurava pela cabeceira tentando fazer força para expulsar o bebê, ouvia um homem falar alto "empurre", mas não conseguia expulsar aquele que causava dor, ela já estava no seu limite, não estava mais aguentando, qualquer momento sentiria que iria desfalecer.<p>

O médico que ali auxiliava, tentava olhar para via vaginal da mulher, mas nem sinal do feto, à empregada acompanhava o parto e ajudava o médico em tudo o que ele pedia.

Na sala, Neji andava de um lado de outro esperando o seu filho nascer, queria estar ao lado da esposa, mas como dizem: - os homens só atrapalham nessas horas. Então se limitou a ficar na sala esperando ansiosamente pelo seu tão sonhado filho homem.

Hinata está sentada numa mesa de canto junto com Hanabi, as duas esperava o nascimento do sobrinho, a Hyuuga mais velha está muito assustada com os gritos de Tenten, já fazia horas que a esposa do primo está no quarto para dar a luz e nada dessa criança vim ao mundo.

A jovem nunca imaginou que o parto doía tanto, aquilo começava assustá-la, realmente estava pensando se queria ter filhos no futuro.

Já a Hanabi está muito contente, não esperava a hora de casar e chegar a sua vez de dar luz a uma linda criança que alegrara seus dias. Mas saindo pensamentos, percebeu que a irmã está assustada, então começa a puxar a conversa para ver se a distraí:

_–Você acha que é menino ou menina, Hina?_ –Indagou a menor.

_–Ah não sei!_ –Respondeu automaticamente não dando muita atenção a sua irmã.

_–Espero que seja um menino, assim papai e Neji ficam mais felizes._

_–Espero que a criança nasça logo e com saúde._ –Disse nervosa.

_–Hina!_ –Chamou Hanabi._–Sim Nabi._ –Respondeu automaticamente de novo.

_–Eu quero subir pra ver como é que é isso._ –Disse com um doce sorriso.

_–Ficou louca Nabi! Você é muito moça para ver essas coisas._ –Repreendeu quase gritando.

_–Mas um dia chegara a nossa vez e quero saber como nasce os bebês._ –Falou inocente.

_–Deixe isso quando chegar sua vez e verás como nascem os bebês._ –Falou querendo por a conversa no fim.

_–Então vê você, está quase para se casar e deves ter noção como vem os bebês ao mundo, assim, não ficara com medo._ –Tarde mais, Hinata já parecia assustada.

_–É você que está curiosa, então vai você lá em cima que eu te dou cobertura._

_–Hinata, você sabe fazer coberturas deliciosas para sobremesa, mas não sabe dar cobertura pra ninguém. Eu fico te dando cobertura._

_–Mas... Mas..._

_–Mas nada! Sei que você tem medo Hina, da dor da vida, mas tem que perde esse medo, vai lá em cima e vê como nasce os bebês e me conta depois._

_–Isso não é certo Nabi._

_–Mesmo assim, você vai ver._ –Disse puxando a mão da irmã mais velha.

Hanabi olha para Neji e Hiashi distraído tomando café, estavam conversando, mas não dava para escutar.

_–Vai sobe se papai ou Neji perguntarem, direi que foi para o jardim ou no banheiro._ –Disse a menor em um sussurro.

_–Está bem._ –Sussurrou a maior._–Não se esqueça de me contar._ –Disse um pouco mais alto ao ver a irmã subir sem fazer barulho._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Numa noite de lua nova um barril lacrado é aberto mostrando um líquido vermelho, a pessoa com as mãos ásperas colhe do líquido e deixa escorrer em sua mão.<p>

_–Como sempre, um bom trabalho._ –Falou Madara vendo o líquido.

_–Sangue puro como você gosta de chamar._ –Falou Kabuto.

_–De uma moça jovem e virgem._–Falou Madara com sorriso.

_–Um desperdício, em vez de deflora-la quer mata-las._ –Falou Kabuto sarcástico.

_–As que eu tenho aqui, já são de meu agrado, estou muito bem servido._ –Falou Madara.

_–Mas as virgens são as melhores._ –Falou o médico.

_–Não é difícil pra mim, conseguir uma virgem e principalmente se for jovem. Eu também tenho as minhas necessidades._

_–Eu vou indo, depois eu volto com mais uma porção da juventude._ –Falou estendo a mão ao receber o dinheiro e vai embora.

_–Vou mandar preparar meu banho com a porção que eu encomendei._ –Falou com sorriso medonho no rosto.

OoOoOoO

As suas servas tira seu roupão deixando Madara nu no próprio quarto, ele entra na banheira cheio do líquido vermelho começa relaxar, uma das suas servas, enche o copo do seu senhor com líquido vermelho e ele bebe saboreando o seu sabor doce e suave.

Depois de uma hora do banho, ele sai da banheira e sua serva se afasta, mas ele a olha, vendo-a assustada; ele adorava ver as pessoas. Ele rasga a roupa da rapariga e a derruba na cama ficando por cima se ajeitando entre as pernas dela, ele penetrou-a num movimento rápido e forte dando estocadas com violências fazendo a mulher chorar. E do nada o homem aperta com força o pescoço da mulher até deixar sem ar, para sempre.

Assim que terminou sai de cima dela e vê uma mancha de sangue no local, colocou logo o roupão e saiu, provavelmente para chamar alguém pra limpar o quarto e tirar o lixo de cadáver, como ele chamou. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Hinata esta perto da porta do quarto onde Tenten está dando a luz, a moça está espiando a meia hora, e nem o médico e nem a emprega a perceberam.<p>

_–Não tem jeito, a criança não nascer._–Disse médico preocupado.

_–Doutor, eu ouvi dizer de uma técnica nova, é parto cesárea, será que não é boa ideia fazer._

_–Não é uma técnica nova, é mais antiga quanto a Roma._–Começou o médico a explicar_: -__Essa técnica é perigosa por isso que não é tão utilizada porque pode matar a mãe e o filho._–Empregada fica cabisbaixa_._

_–E se fizesse uma abertura na vulva?_–Perguntou a mulher._–_

_Também é perigoso._–Respondeu o médico não dando muita atenção.

Tenten grita muito de dor, pelo visto nem ouviu o assunto que o médico e a mulher estavam falando, mas Hinata ouvia tudo o que disseram ficando muito assustada, mais mesmo assim continuou a olhar.

_–Empurra a criança mãe._–Gritou o médico.

_**–EU NÃO CONSIGO! **_–Gritou Tenten.

_–Vamos senhora Tenten, a senhora consegue._–Disse a empregada dando incentivo.

Tenten fazia força, mas a criança não vinha, não tinha passagem._–Eu estou vendo a criança, mais força, mais força!_–Praticamente gritava o médico.**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_Hinata já nem piscava mais, não queria perder um minuto sequer do nascimento do bebê, depois de meia hora expiando a moça dá um grito estridente de espanto, mas fecha a boca com a mão para abafar o grito. Hinata corre vai para seu quarto e senta na cadeira, chorando compulsivamente.

**OoOoOoO**

_–Graça a Kami-Sama, tudo acabou._–Falou doutor que está no quarto de Tenten se lavando do sangue_._

_–Ela vai ficar bem, doutor?_–Perguntou a empregada observando.

_–Ela vai ficar bem, é importante que ela descanse e beba muito líquido, perdeu muito sangue no parto, precisa repor. Caso ela tenha novamente hemorragia, faça uma compressa fria e venha me chamar depressa. Entendeu!_–Deu orientação.

_–Sim doutor._–Falou a empregada.

_–É melhor você limpar tudo, antes que ela acorde, é melhor ela não vê isso, para preserva o seu psicológico._–Falou Doutor olhando para mãe dormindo: _–Darei a noticia para família.__–_Saiu_._

**OoOoOoO**

Na sala, Hanabi, Neji e Hiashi se levantam não escutando mais os gritos de Tenten e alguns minutos depois, o médico vinha um pouco sujo de sangue da mãe.

_–Então doutor..._–Começou Neji muito ansioso: _– É menino ou menina? _–Indagou para o médico.

Hiashi, Hanabi e Neji fitaram no médico, que ficara calado por um silêncio torturador._Continua...__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bom é isso pessoal!<em>

_Eu ia aumentar pra contar um pouco mais. Mas eu queria ser um pouco malvada. (risos)_

_Mudei por uma capa mais decente, mas pra chamar atenção e deixar claro qual é o casal da fic._

_Espero que tenha gostado, deixa os seus comentários ai, agradeço pela_  
><em>atenção de vocês em todos os sentidos.<em>

_Até próximo cap. pessoal..._

_Fui!_


	10. Capítulo - X

_Oie Gente amada da autora **(Bajulando para não ser morta)**_

_Deixe explicar a minha super demora, eu estou fazendo_

_faculdade de manhã no momento, então está complicado_

_pra mim, eu tenho três meses de provas._

_Então desculpa pela demora._

_Desejo boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>–Era um menino.<em> - Respondeu Doutor com semblante sereno.

_–Era?_–Questionou Neji não entendendo.

_–Sim!_ –Falou o Doutor: _– A criança passou da hora de nascer e ficou sem oxigênio na barriga da mãe, estava totalmente roxa uma aparência horrível e ainda para completar..._ - Neji parecia atômico: _– O cordão umbilical estava no pescoço do menino. O bebê veio numa posição ao contrario, em vez de vir com a cabeça, veio pelos pés que dificulta mais o parto, não tivemos tempo, foi muito rápido, se a criança tivesse nascido em posição correta provavelmente poderíamos ter salvado._- O Médico fitava Neji que está decepcionado.

_–E minha esposa?_–Indagou receoso.

_–Está descansado no quarto. Assim que deu a luz, desmaiou por causa do esforço, teve hemorragia, mas conseguimos controla-la, mas ela não sabe do ocorrido da criança. Ela deve ficar em repouso absoluto e ingerir muito líquido._ - O médico se preparava para ir embora: _– Qualquer alteração do estado do paciente mande me chamar._ - Neji tinha um olhar distante: _– Eu sinto muito._- Disse o médico ao sair.

_–Eu sinto muito Neji, sei quanto desejava esse filho._- Consolou a menina abraçando o primo, mas não recebendo o mesmo gesto.

_–Hanabi onde está a sua irmã?_–Falou Hiashi sério.

_–Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem e subiu para o quarto._- Falou a menina, não era realmente mentira, ela realmente subiu, mas não para o quarto.

_–Então avise o ocorrido e peça para mandar uma carta a seu noivo avisando e com urgência._- Mandou o pai.

_–Sim senhor._ - Obedeceu a menina.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata que está deitada na cama continua chorando compulsivamente, alguém bate na porta e ela pede para entrar era Hanabi que finalmente aprendeu a ter bons modos.

_–Que aconteceu Nabi?_–Perguntou a Hyuuga mais velha se sentando na cama.

_–Você já sabe o que aconteceu._- Falou a menor sem jeito.

_–Eu não sei, eu vi, mas eu não quero entrar nesse detalhe._- Falou quero por um fim no detalhe.

_–Mas Hina! Você tem que me contar._- Falou de um jeito de pidona.

_–Para o seu bem, melhor não._ - Falou alto colocando um basta nesse assunto, mas deixou algo claro: _– Espero que nunca filhos, eu não quero sofrer desse jeito._- Falou se sentindo arrepiou.

_–Papai mandou você escrever para o seu noivo contando à tragédia que aconteceu._- Falou a menina.

_–Amanhã eu escrevo para ele._- Falou ela se deitando.

_–Ele quer agora mesmo, vai mandar com urgência._- Explicou a menina.

_–Está bem, eu vou escrever._

Hinata se levantou dá cama e se sentou na escrivaninha começando a escrever a carta.

* * *

><p>Itachi e Sakura estão deitados na cama cobrindo o corpo nu com lençol. Eles estão suados e com a respiração aceleradas por causa dos momentos de puro prazer desfrutado naquela cama.<p>

Uchiha se encostado na cabeceira da cama com a esposa sentando em seu colo. Eles se  
>beijavam explorando a boca um do outro lentamente. A rosada mordiscava o lábio inferior do marido o provocando novamente que sorri malicioso.<p>

_–Assim você me mata._- Falou em tom de brincalhão, ficando por cima dela sentindo o membro pulsar novamente.

Sakura rir e Itachi começa explorar o pescoço da mesma que geme arranhando as suas costas com força. Uchiha vai até a região dos seios massageando e mordendo levemente tirando altos gemidos de sua Uchiha, até que não aguentando mais, ele a penetra fazendo-a soltar gemido prazeroso.

_–Ah Itachi!_–Gemeu se deliciando com o momento.

_–Sa-kura._- Chamará em um gemido rouco sentindo todo desejo lhe consumido por dentro.

Ao ouvir os gemidos prazerosos de sua esposa, aumenta a velocidade e indo mais fundo que conseguia a cada gemido que ela soltava.  
>Era gostoso, prazeroso, uma sensação de êxtase tomava conta do corpo de ambos, fazer amor com sua esposa, era uma experiência nova e vice-versa.<p>

Ele muda de posição deixando ela por cima segurando a sua cintura para auxiliar, ela apoia mãos sobre o peitoral dele fazendo o movimento de soube e desce tirando gemidos alto de ambos.

O moreno se sentou e abraçou com força, ainda com o membro dentro dela e beijou lábios de uma forma devoradora.

_–Isso Sa-kura, mais... Ahhh!_–Gemeu Itachi entre os beijos.

_–Itachi meu amor!_–Falou ofegante.

Ficaram assim em alguns minutos, e quando o casal iria chegar ao ápice, alguém bate na porta os interrompendo, Sakura fica assustada e Itachi fica frustrado e irritado com interrupção.

O rapaz se levanta da cama, resmunga alguns palavreados de baixo calão enquanto vestia a sua calça. Ele abre a porta do quarto, saindo com uma cara de poucos amigos assustando seu empregado.

_–Diga!_–Falou seco assustando ainda mais o empregado.

_–Senhor..._ - Começou o empregado medroso: _– Chegou essa mensagem vinda da Mansão Hyuuga, é urgente._- Terminou o assustado.

Assim que ouviu, Itachi arranca a carta da mão dele e abri já lendo e ao terminar fica com uma chateada.

**OoOoOoO**

Itachi volta para o quarto e vê Sakura na cama somente de lençol cobrindo o seu corpo nu.

_–Então querido o que aconteceu?_–Perguntou calma.

_–Meu padrinho mandou uma mensagem._- Falou espantado.

_–O que dizia?_–Indagou assustada.

_–Bebê de Tenten nasceu, mas nasceu morto._- Falou Itachi ouvindo um gemido de espanto de Sakura.

_– Watashi no Kami!_–Falou Sakura em espanto.

_–Devemos ir lá, agora, pelo menos para representar meu irmão que não vai chegar a tempo para velório e talvez para o enterro._- Disse Itachi se sentando ao lado da esposa.

_–É triste perder um filho, principalmente quando você é culpada._- Se entristeceu com comentário.

_–Amor, não pense mais nisso, não gosto de te ver triste._- Falou com uma voz mansa e suave.

_–A culpa é minha por não termos pelo menos um filho._- Ela virou o rosto.

Itachi segura o seu queixo e a faz olhar para ele.

_–Nunca mais diga isso, eu não me casei com você por causa de filhos, e sim porque eu te amo. Será que eu não sou melhor que dez filhos?_

_–Você é um bom marido, é o homem que eu amo, mas quero um filho nascido das minhas estranhas e sei que você também quer._- Falou com a voz embargada.

_–Mas meu amor por você é maior que meu desejo._- Falou dando um beijo em seus lábios.

_–Mas o homem precisa geminar sua semente._- Explicou a ele.

_–Se Kami- Sama quiser, nós teremos um filho, é só ter paciência._ – Itachi abraçou-a em consolo a deixando derramar lágrimas em seu peitoral.

* * *

><p>O dia está amanhecendo sem sol e nublado prometendo fazer muito frio.<p>

Neji carrega o pequeno caixão branco do filho sozinho, para o cemitério, o clima era pesado, e estava difícil de respirar. Várias pessoas seguem Neji carregando flores para jogar no tumulo da criança. Ninguém falava nada, não fazia nenhum barulho, somente se ouvia os sinos do templo tocar. O pequeno caixão levado até o cemitério e o pequeno ser é enterrado sem ao menos ter conhecido o dom da vida.

**OoOoOoO**

Tenten acorda meio atordoada, ela toca na sua barriga e sente algo diferente e logo se lembra do parto complicado que teve, ao seu lado um pouco distante está Neji sentando na cadeira a observando sério e calmo, parecia que estava ali muito tempo.

_–Neji, meu marido, e nosso filho?_–Perguntou Tenten sorrindo.

_–Era um menino._- Explicou seco.

_–Era?_–Indagou atômica.

_–Sim, ele nasceu, mas veio morto._- Falou sério e sem sentimentos.

Tenten grita um _"NÃO"_bem alto que dava pra ouvir até mesmo no jardim da mansão. A mulher chora compulsivamente, mas não comove o marido que fica observando sem expressão facial alguma.

_–Meu filho!_–Falou inconsolável.

_–Chorar não vai diminuir sua culpa por matar nosso filho._- Falou grosso.

_–O quê?_–Tenten olha perplexa para Neji tentando ver se ouviu errado.

_–Você é culpada pela morte do meu filho._- Falou amargurado.

_–Você ficou louco? Como pode me acusar pela morte do nosso filho?_–Via-se a magoa nos olhos dela.

_–Sua obrigação era de preservar a vida dele, você que o carregava. Se não me desobedecesse nada disso teria acontecido._- Acusou-a.

_–Se alguém tem culpa de matar nosso filho, esse alguém é você. Você separou a Hina do namorado queimando aquelas malditas cartas, tudo isso porque você a ama._- Falou com firmeza.

_–Você ficou louca, se continuar assim terei que interna-la no manicômio._- Falou ameaçador.

_–Do jeito que você me trata, é bem capaz._- Falou amargurada.

_–Você sabe que eu fiz isso pela nossa família, para o bem dela, Naruto não pertence a nossa classe e isso não vai mudar, mesmo ele tendo dinheiro, ainda não pertenceria a nossa classe. _–Falou tentando explicar com paciência.

_–Você fez isso porque ama você._

_–Eu não a amo, ela minha prima quase uma irmã pra mim como a Hanabi é, eu já disse e repito, eu não a amo, já amei, confesso! Mas isso foi muito tempo atrás, antes de me casar com você._- Disse já esgotando a suas forças.

_–Mentira, você ama, sempre a amou. Eu só sou um consolo para você e um acordo político entre a nossa família._- Falou a mulher.

_–Pode até ser que nosso compromisso se formalizou por causa de acordo político entre a nossa família. Você é a mulher que eu amo, a mulher que eu escolhi para passar o resto da minha vida ao meu lado, não existe outra mulher além de você._- Falou aparentando ser sincero.

_–O senhor meu marido, é um ótimo mentiroso, se Kami-Sama se não te conhecesse, até ele você conseguiria enganar._- Falou segurando as lágrimas.

_–Se você não quer acreditar em mim, problema é seu, eu já cansei disso, faça como quiser._- Falou perdendo a paciência.

_–Não quero te ver nunca mais perto de mim, enquanto eu viver viveremos na mesma casa em quartos separados, nunca mais tocará em mim, eu não permitirei._- Falou com olhos lagrimejando.

_–Você é não é única mulher do mundo que eu posso me aliviar._- Disse grosso saindo.

Tenten se aconchega mais na cama e começa chorar, pela morte do seu filho e pelo casamento.

_Dias depois..._

Hinata está no jardim andando pelo local usando um vestido preto, como é costume naquela época, quando um membro próximo à família morre, devesse ficar de luto.

_–Hinata!_–Chamou Sasuke.

Uchiha passa pelo portão correndo e logo em seguida agarra Hinata a beijando com toda paixão e saudade que sente ou sentiu durante o tempo que esteve separado.

_–Senti tanto a sua falta querida._- Falou ele dando um sorriso.

Hinata só dá um meio sorriso triste.

_–Ainda está triste pela morte da criança?_

Sasuke pega na mão de Hinata e começam andar junto com ela.

_–Sim e muito, mas meu primo e Tenten estão arrasados._- Falou em tom triste.

_–Era filho primogênito e ainda era um menino, todo homem sonha em ter filho homem._- Falou andando ao lado dela.

_–Eu sei!_–Falou tristemente.

_–Mas..._ - Cessou de andar e agarrou pela cintura: _– Se tivermos uma linda menina como a mãe, serei o homem mais feliz do mundo, e mais, se tivermos dez filhas mulheres formosas como a mãe, serei dez vezes mais feliz._- Falou com um sorriso e a beija sendo correspondido.

_–Nosso casamento vai ser odiado por causa do luto, mas se quiser voltar atrás com o casamento à hora é agora._- Falou Sasuke sério, mas temeroso.

_ "-Se tem algo bom nessa desgraça, é a adiar o casamento."_– Pensou a Hyuuga.

_–Eu quero realmente me casar com você, Sasuke._- Disse não com muita firmeza que foi percebida pelo rapaz, mas não deu importância.

_ "-Deve ser o nervosismo pelo casamento."_– Pensou ele.

_–Eu queria te contar uma coisa Sasuke, mas você não deve contar nada a ninguém, principalmente para o meu pai._- Disse se separando dele.

_–Então diga!_–Falou preocupado.

_–Eu vi o parto de Tenten._- Falou em sussurro, mas Sasuke ouvia muito bem.

_–Você o quê!_ –Ele ficou espantado: _– Você é uma moça Hinata, não pode ver essas coisas._- Repreendeu calmamente.

_–Eu sei, mas..._ - Pausou: _– Eu tive uma curiosidade e espiei._- Falou ocultando o incentivo da irmã.

_–Mas não devia._

_–Mas eu vi e foi horrível, o aspecto da criança era espantoso, estava toda roxa, inchada, eu fiquei espantada, esse parto quase matou a Tenten._- Explicou horrorizada.

_–Realmente é horrível o parto, nunca vi um parto e nem quero ver._- Falou o homem.

_– Eu não gostaria de não ter filhos, não quero sofrer, não quero morrer, eu tenho medo da morte._- Falou Hinata assustada.

_–É horrível sim, eu sei! Minha mãe morreu no momento em que ela me deu a luz, eu nunca a conhecia. Ás vezes me sinto culpado. Eu queria ter morrido no lugar dela._- Falou sorrindo miúdo.

_–Não fale assim, por favor._- Pediu com tom de voz infantil.

_–Mas dói muito, saber que eu fui culpado._- Disse muito triste.

_–Não foi sua culpa, foi uma fatalidade._- Falou a mulher.

_–Eu sei, mas é uma culpa que eu carrego por toda minha vida._- Falou ele.

_–Não vamos pensar mais nisso._ - Disse colocando um basta nesse assunto. _- Ficará para o chá?_–Perguntou a ele dando mais lindo sorriso.

_–Se me convidar._- Falou sorrindo para ela também.

_–Está mais que convidado, adoro sua companhia._- Sorriu.

_–Eu também da sua._- Falou e logo roubou um beijo dela.

E assim, eles seguiram o passeio calmamente.

* * *

><p>Naruto está andando todo o presídio acorrentado pelos pés, chega ao pátio principal que dá acesso a saída da prisão, era um sonho estar do lado de fora.<p>

_–Naruto está sonhando acordado?_–Indagou Sai.

_–Como eu queria sair daqui._- Falou olhando para o grande portão.

Sai e Naruto tem se tornando bons amigos naquela prisão, Sai ficava todo tempo com Naruto, não só porque tinha que vigiá-lo, mas porque ele é seu único amigo da prisão.

_–É meu amigo, vai ser difícil sair aqui, ninguém saiu, pelo menos não vivo._- Falou o fitando.

_–Vivo ou morto sairei dali._- Falou com determinação.

_–O que fará quando se sair daqui vivo?_–Indagou curioso.

_–Vou encontrar a minha namorada e fugir com ela para bem longe._- Falou sério.

_–Falando nesse assunto, já venho a sua acusação e venho rápido até._- Falou olhando para ele.

_–Qual é minha acusação?_–Indagou esperando a resposta.

_–A sua acusação é traição, assassinato e tentativa de estupro de alta gravidade. _–Falou olhando para ele.

_–Tentativa de estupro de alta gravidade?_–Indagou espantado.

_–Sim, você não sabe quem é a suposta vitima._ - Naruto pareceu interessado: _– É Hinata Hyuuga, a sua namorada._- Naruto ficou branco.

Uzumaki parecia queria desmaiar com revelação, como poderão fazer isso com ele, agora tudo se encaixava.

_–Foi à família dela que mandou me prender._

_–Sim foi à família, mas especifico o pai dela, o General Hiashi Hyuuga e o Coronel Neji Hyuuga._ - Confirmou as suspeitas do loiro: _– O General pediu que você fosse executado o mais rápido possível._- Falou deixando o Naruto mais espantado.

_–O pai dela descobriu nosso namoro e com sua influencia com os militares junto com o sobrinho conseguiu me mandar para esse inferno._- Falou ficando de costa para o soldado.

_–Parece que você não é santo da devoção daquela família._- Satirizou.

_–Só por ser de classe inferior._- Explicou.

_–Então melhor você esquecê-la, meu amigo._- Falou o homem.

_–Não vou esquecê-la, eu vou fugir daqui e me casar com ela e a família dela vai ter que aceitar isso._- Falou determinado.

_–Vai ser difícil de fugir daqui, mas pode contar comigo, eu vou te ajudar._- Falou dando um pequeno sorriso raro.

_–Mas Sai, você pode ser morto por isso._- Falou apavorado.

_–Não tenho nada a perder, não tenho família e fui obrigado a vim para esse inferno, então morrer hoje ou amanhã, não faz diferencia._- Falou olhando para a porta da saída da prisão.

Naruto sorri para o amigo e fica olhando para o horizonte.

-Naruto-

_Durante os meses, Hinata experimentava o seu vestido de noiva não muito animada, ela se sentia presa, morta, um pessoa sem animo para viver, mas suportava e fingia muito bem para seu noivo, dizendo que era o nervosismo do casamento. Sasuke por outro lado, se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, a via todos os dias como convinha o noivo ver sua noiva, cada dia que passava ele ficava cada vez mais apaixonado.__  
><em>Tenten e Neji, dormiam em quarto separados, até que eles não brigavam, evitavam se falar e se verem sozinhos. Neji começou a voltar de madrugada, bêbado e de longe se podia sentir cheiro de bebidas, cigarros e perfume de mulher.<em>  
><em>Naruto continuava preso, por falta de higiene do lugar, ele andava todo sujo, o cabelo e a barba grande, mas apesar desse tempo, porém, ainda quer fugir para ver sua amada.<em>  
><em>Só sabe que passou seis meses, e nada do Naruto fugir, casamento de Sasuke e Hinata acontecer e Tenten e Neji não se reconciliaram.<em>_

-Naruto-

Já é de madrugada, dois guardas do presídio que vigiava do turno da noite, estão jogando baralho perto da torre de vigia, duas sombras despercebidas passam por eles e depois é revelado que as duas sombras era Naruto e Sai.

Naruto está de cabelo e a barba comprida e todo sujo por falta de higiene daquele lugar, como gostaria de um banho bem demorado.

_–Naruto tem um barco esperando você que levará até a costa._- Falou Sai.

_–Venha comigo Sai, se você ficar aqui, eles vão matar você por me ajudar._- Naruto se mostrava preocupado.

_–Eu não perderia nada se morresse, eu não tenho família, ninguém no mundo._

_–Eu também não, somente a minha futura esposa._- Falou com um sorriso típico dele.

_–Agora você deve ir, aqueles guardas podem até ser idiotas, mas não vão demorar a perceber o seu desaparecimento._

_–Obrigado Sai, você é um grande amigo, nunca vou esquecer você._- Falou apertando a mão do amigo e dando um abraço.

_–Adeus amigo e que Kami-Sama te preteja._

_–Amém e te desejo o mesmo._- Falou loiro desfazendo o abraço.

Os guardas que estão vigiando continuam jogando baralho escutam algo caindo da água e percebe um homem nadando. Eles deduz que era fuga de um preso. Um dos guardam acionam o alarme e os outros guardam começam atirar na água para acertar o fugitivo. Depois de meia hora, eles não consegue mais visualizar o indivíduo, então cessam o **_"fogo"_**.

* * *

><p><em>–Naruto!<em> –Chamou Hinata que dá um salto na cama após ter um pesadelo terrível.

A moça está suada e sua respiração está acelerada. A moça alcança o copo da água em cima do criado-mudo e bebe alguns goles para molhar a garganta.

A jovem se levanta colocando um robe indo à janela abrindo-a e sentindo a brisa.

_–Kami-Sama, eu sou uma mulher tão infeliz, eu queria tanto estar ao lado meu verdadeiro amor, abraça-lo, beija-lo, mas eu não posso, ele preferiu outra em vez de mim._ - Via-se tristeza em sua voz: _– Senhor, por favor, eu lhe peço que me salve do cárcere que estão me pondo, livra-me desse fardo que tenho que carregar, liberta-me dessa prisão e se for possível para ser feliz ao lado do meu verdadeiro amor. É que lhe peço nome de teu filho. Amém!_–Pediu com lagrimas nos olhos.

_No dia seguinte..._

Naruto se encontra desacordado na areia da praia, ele acorda com dor geral no corpo e se levanta indo embora da praia mancando na perna direita.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto está sentado enfrente a porta de uma pensão escondendo o rosto para que ninguém o reconhecesse, ele aparentava ser um mendigo já que estava todo sujo e desarrumado.

_–Capitão Kiba!_–Chamou Naruto ainda escondendo.

Kiba olha para ele e não reconhece que é Naruto confundido com um mendigo.

_–Me desculpe! Mas eu não tenho dinheiro._ - Respondeu Kiba: _– Mas eu posso conseguir um prato de comida para você._- Disse para o suposto mendigo.

_–Eu lhe agradeço meu amigo._- Disse olhando para ele.

_–Naruto._- Falou espantado.

Naruto se levanta e os dois dão um forte abraço.

_–Onde você estava o tempo todo?_–Perguntou Kiba surpreso.

_–É uma longa história, mas antes de contar quero um banho e um prato de comida que você me prometeu, eu estou faminto._- Falou em um sorriso maroto.

Kiba ri e convida para entrar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke e Itachi estão correndo a cavalo pela fazenda como faziam quando criança. Itachi com seu cavalo marrom escuro e Sasuke com seu cavalo negro. Uchiha mais velho é o primeiro chegar à porta principal da fazenda e longo em seguida vem seu irmão mais.<p>

_–Como sempre irmãozinho, eu venci._- Falou Itachi com tom vitorioso.

_–Na próxima eu ganho._- Falou em risos.

_–Só se eu deixar._- Disse provocando.

_–Veremos na próxima._- Falou convencido.

Os dois Uchiha não estão usando o uniforme do exercito, Itachi está todo de preto com camisa preta, calças e botas de cano alto pretas, e um, sobretudo preto. Já Sasuke usava uma camisa branca e uma calça e botas de cano alto pretas.

Os dois desmontam seus cavalos e entram no casarão, assim que chega à sala de visita, os irmãos Uchiha encontra Madara sentado os esperando, ou melhor, esperando Sasuke, já que não gosta de Itachi.

_–Como vai sobrinhos?_–Falou em sorriso falso para Itachi.

_–Vamos bem tio._- Falou Sasuke.

_–Até agora._- Falou em tom zangado saindo sem pedir licença.

_–Perdoa Itachi meu tio, mas ele sem a esposa fica de péssimo humor._– Disse Sasuke se sentando sendo seguido por Madara.

_–Ele poderia procurar algumas mulheres na casa vermelha da dona Maya._

_–Ele é fiel à esposa tio, ele a ama._- Justificou.

_–Bobagens!_

_–Por que voltou para fazenda? Daqui a dois dias é seu casamento._

_–Eu voltei para ver se tudo está em ordem para chegada da minha esposa quero tudo perfeito para ela._

_–Sasuke, só toma cuidado pra não se apaixonar, o amor faz os homens fracos. _–Alertou fazendo Sasuke engolir a seco.

_–Eu vou sair daqui a pouco, só o tempo de tomar um banho e por a carruagem na estrada._–Falou o rapaz ignorando o alerta.

_–Então aproveito e vou com vocês, assim eu não vou sozinho._

_–Eu vou adorar tio, eu só vou tomar banho e descer com as bagagens._ –Disse Sasuke se levantando e saindo após pedir licença.

* * *

><p><em>–Nossa! Há muito tempo que eu não tomo um banho decente.<em> - Disse Uzumaki saindo do banheiro secando os cabelos loiros.

_–Agora me diga, onde você estava? O que aconteceu? Todos do exercito acreditava que tinha desertado._

_–Eu fui preso na prisão de Segurança Máxima de Konoha._- Falou saboreando a sua comida.

_–Nossa como saiu daquele inferno? Nunca ninguém conseguiu escapar daquele local, pelo menos vivo para contar._

_–Tive ajuda de um oficial que ficou meu amigo._- Respondeu comendo rapidamente.

_–Sobre qual acusação?_

_–Traição, assassinatos e tentativa de estupro alto gravidade._- Falou o fitando.

_–Tentativa de estupro de alto grau seria de uma moça da alta sociedade tendo um parentesco próximo a um oficial de alto padrão do exercito. O acusado teria uma execução sumária, ou seja, sem qualquer julgamento acusado. Que era a suposta vitima?_

_–Hinata Hyuuga, a minha própria namorada._- Falou antes de colocar o garfo cheio de comida na boca.

_–Já vi tudo, é uma armação do pai e do primo metido._- Falou o homem.

_–Sim, mas graças a Kami-Sama, consegui fugir antes que conseguisse me matar._- Falou o loiro.

_–Bem o que pretende fazer?_

_–Fugir com a Hinata e ir para outro país. –Respondeu._

_–Bom, eu sei que se eu falar que isso é uma loucura e você deve esquecê-la e esse negócio de fugir, você não escutará. A única coisa me resta a fazer é te desejar boa sorte._- Disse estendendo a sua mão.

_–Muito obrigado amigo._- Apertando a mão do amigo.

_–Vou pedir para alguém dá um jeito em seu cabelo e sua barba, está parecendo Matusalém._ - Disse zombando do amigo.  
>Naruto dá um tapa no ombro dele e começa a rir.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanabi está saindo da igreja e segue para sua casa, só não contava que esbarraria em alguém deixando cair seu véu branco que acabou de tirar.<p>

_–Ah me desculpe, não queria esbarrá-lo._–Falou desconcertada.

_–Tudo bem senhorita, foi um acidente._–Falou rapaz após pegar véu da menina que agora é uma moça.

Assim que olhar de ambos se cruzaram, eles ficaram hipnotizados um pelo outro, não desviando o olhar.

_–A... Aqui está se-se-senhorita._- Ficou gaguejando devolvendo o véu.

_–Agradecida, soldado._- Disse ela pegando o véu, mas não desviando do olhar.

_– Até logo e tenha um bom dia senhorita._- Falou soldado levantando a sua boina como comprimento.

_–Tenha um bom dia soldado._ - Sussurrou sem graça quando o mesmo se afastou.

* * *

><p>Hanabi chega à mansão tirando seu bonnet e as luvas de renda. A moça entra apressada para subir e é percebida pelo pai que está no escritório visualizando alguns papéis importantes<p>

_–Hanabi venha no escritório, necessito falar com você._- Falou pai chamando-a.

_–Antes senhor fale papai, eu só fui à igreja e orar um pouco._- Falou a menina.

_–Para quem não gosta muito de ir à igreja, está sorrindo a toa minha filha._ - Reparou na menina: _– Aconteceu algo?_–Indagou curioso.

_–Não papai, só uma sensação boa, eu acredito que algo muito bom vai acontecer._- Falou estando entusiasmada, mesmo que seja para não revelar o que realmente aconteceu.

_–Uma das coisas boas é que finalmente a sua irmã vai se casar amanhã._- Falou em pequeno sorriso.

_–Eu sei que isso é muito bom papai, mas falo algo em relação a mim._- Ela se refere ao encontro com rapaz.

_–Por isso que eu te chamei minha filha._- Mostrava-se feliz: - É uma coisa relacionada você.

Hiashi guarda os papeis em uma pasta e fita em sua filha dizendo:

_–Trago-lhe boas noticias, eu encontrei o noivo para você._ - O sorriso lindo de Hanabi se desfaz, mas o pai não percebe e continua: _– Eu apresentarei após o casamento de sua irmã._- Falou em sorriso.

_–Eu não espero a hora de conhecê-lo._- Falou em sorriso forçado.

_–Vai gostar seu futuro marido, ele é um bom partido para você._- Disse Hiashi olhando para janela do escritório.

Hanabi nem ouvi, ficou pensando no noivo que o pai arranjou para ela.

**OoOoOoO**

Hanabi entra no quarto de sua irmã que visualizava o lindo de vestido de noiva que ela usará daqui dois dias.

_–Já entregaram o vestido de noiva._- Falou a mais jovem admirando o vestido.

_–Sim, amanhã será o meu casamento._- Falou a mais velha com tristeza.

_–Não fique triste Hinata, é o seu momento mais feliz do mundo._- Falou mostrando um grande sorriso.

_–Se ser feliz é ir para prisão, não quero nem saber o que é depressão._- Falou com a voz quase sumida.

_–Não exagera, Sasuke é um bom homem e vai te fazer feliz._- Falou sendo positiva.

_–Eu sei que ele fará de tudo para me fazer feliz, ele é um bom homem e muito gentil, eu gosto dele._ - Falou em pequeno sorriso: _– Mas ele não é o homem que eu amo._- Falou derramando um pouco de lagrima.

_–Mas vai aprender amar._- Falou em sorriso que a maior retribuiu.

_–Papai veio falar comigo e disse que já arranjou um noivo para mim._- Falou se olhando para espelho.

_–E você vai aceitar?_–Indagou curiosa.

_–Sim, é a vontade do papai e eu tenho que obedecê-lo._- Falou olhando séria para irmã.

_–Mas não parece tão contente assim._- Falou conhecendo a irmã.

_–Impressão sua, só foi um choque para mim, saber que a próxima se casar sou eu._- Falou mostrando o sorriso.

_–Parece que as irmãs Hyuugas não tem sorte no casamento, todos são arranjados._- Falou a mais velha.

_–Também não exagera, vamos nos casar com homens maravilhosos que vai nos amar e apreenderemos ama-los também._- Falou positivamente.

_–Espero que tenhamos muita sorte._- Falou a mais velha.

_–E teremos._ - Falou otimista: _– Agora vamos ir ao jardim ver os preparativos para festa do casamento, porque a igreja está maravilhosa._

As irmãs Hyuugas saiam do quartos e segue para o jardim.

* * *

><p>Já é noite e o Soldado chega à pensão e encontra Kiba andando de um lado para o outro, assim que percebe a chegada do soldado e respira em alivio.<p>

_–Até que fim que você chegou Konohamaru._- Falou em tom exasperado.

_–Nossa que animação Kiba de me ver, até me emociona._- Falou em risos.

_–Venha para meu quarto preciso te mostrar algo muito importante._- Falou o moreno caminhando para o quarto seguindo pelo mais novo.

Assim que ambos chegam ao quarto, Konohamaru assim vê Naruto logo reconhece dando um abraço apertado no amigo.

–O que aconteceu Naruto com você? –Se referia ao seu desaparecimento e estado físico.

Naruto contou tudo o que aconteceu para o rapaz que fica indignado.

_–Filhos dá mãe._- Falou Konohamaru dirigindo o palavreado ao General e o Coronel.

_–Eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar, será que tem um lugar pra ficar no seu quarto?_–Indagou Naruto.

_–Sim! O Udon teve que se ausentar na cidade, pode ficar o tempo que for preciso._

_–Agora só falta falar com a Hinata._- Falou mostrando um sorriso típico dele.

_–E também dá um jeito nesse cabelo Matusalém._- Falou tirando sarro.

_–Você também o pirralho._- Falou em tom zangado.

Os dois morenos riram do Naruto que ficou emburrado.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto estava já no quarto junto à escrivaninha escrevendo uma mensagem para sua amada Hinata. Konohamaru entra e se joga na cama mostrando sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_–O que aconteceu, viu um passarinho verde._- Naruto riu.

_–Melhor do que passarinho verde._ - Falou Konohamaru sentando na cama subitamente, mostrando seu melhor sorriso: _– Eu vi um anjo cair do céu._- Falou abobado.

_–E que anjo seria esse, ou melhor, que anja seria essa?_–Indagou Naruto.

_–Não sei quem é a senhorita, mas nunca vi tal formosura como a dela._- Disse o moreno suspirando deitando na cama novamente.

_–Se contaminou com o vírus do amor, que bonitinho._- Falou o loiro em risos jogando o travesseiro no rosto do rapaz.

_–Ei! Isso é coisa que se faz o Matusalém._- Mostrou indignação ao jogar o travesseiro na cara do rapaz mais velho.

_–Seu fedelho, vai ver só!_

E jogaram o travesseiro um no outro até se cansarem e deitarem no chão.

_–Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter com mestre._- Disse Naruto cansado atacando um travesseiro na cara dele.

_–Eu ainda acabo com você Matusalém._- Disse com a respiração acelerada.

Os dois recuperam o fôlego e começa a conversar.

_–Quem é esse anjo que caiu do céu?_–Indagou Naruto curioso.

_–Eu não sei quem é ela, mas sei onde encontra-la, é isso que eu farei._- Afirmou Konohamaru.

_–E eu vou me encontrar com a Hinata o mais rápido possível e contar tudo que aconteceu comigo. Ela deve achar que eu esteja morto ou que abandonei._- Mostrou-se temeroso.

_–Mas tudo vai passar e vocês ficaram juntos para sempre._- Konohamaru mostra seu grande sorriso.

_–Queira Deus que sim._ - Disse mostrando seu melhor sorriso.  
><strong><br>**Konohamaru e Naruto se levantaram e se arrumaram para dormir.

O mais jovem, que seria Konohamaru, já dormia em um sono tranquilo e pesado, aparentemente, já Naruto; está inquieto, virava de um lado para outro, não conseguia dormir de forma alguma. Cansado de ficar na cama de ficar na cama, ele se levanta e se arruma pegando algumas roupas do moreno ficaram um pouco apertadas, mas mesmo assim usou e saiu sem fazer barulho algum ou dizer para aonde anda.

**Continua...**  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em>Watashi no Kami: Meu Deus ou Deus Meu.<em>

_Estupro de Alta Gravidade: Invenção Minha._

_Então gente como eu expliquei estou faculdade, vou ficar ausente por mais ou menos três mês vou fazer prova semestral e é muita matéria, por esse motivo _

_que eu estou e ficarei ausente._

_Encare a minha ausência, como férias escolares de dezembro a fevereiro._

_Obrigada pela atenção e compreensão._

_Até o próximo cap._

_Fui!_


	11. Capítulo - XI

_Oie de Novo._

_Nada a comentar, sendo assim..._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>É de madrugada, Naruto vai à casa de Hinata escondido, bom o rapaz já está com barba feita e o cabelo totalmente cortado.<p>

Uzumaki olha o muro e toma coragem para pular, assim que iria pular, vê Neji entrando pelo portão da casa totalmente bêbado. O loiro se esconde para não ser notado, vai espera o Hyuuga entrar para pular o muro e tentar falar com Hinata. Mas havia um problema, o bêbado não entrava, só ficava no jardim cambaleando e cantarolando uma musica qualquer alegremente.

Naruto se encontrava nervoso, o rapaz não entrava na casa, o loiro esta impaciente, queria ver a noiva, não aguentaria esperar até amanhã, como combinou com Konohamaru, então o rapaz decide se arriscar, era tudo ou nada, mas é surpreendido por uma mão.

_–Konohamaru!_–Disse Naruto ao fitar o amigo.

_–Eu disse pra você não sair e esperar até amanhã._- O moreno deu uma bronca no amigo.

_–Eu não posso esperar, estou morrendo de saudade de Hinata._- Disse o loiro desesperado.

_–Mas se você não for prudente, você vai ser pego e preso novamente ou até mesmo morto, sem ver ou falar com sua namorada, é isso que você quer?_–Falava Konohamaru tentando por juízo na cabeça do loiro.

_–Você tem razão eu fui imprudente, vou esperar até amanhã para explicar para e fugir pra bem longe._- Se convenceu.

_–Então vamos, antes que o Coronel perceba a nossa presença, mesmo bêbado, ele pode te reconhecer._

E assim os dois foram embora para pensão.

_No dia seguinte..._

O sol começou a nascer, onde o sol tocava tudo se iluminava inclusive no templo onde acontecerá o tão esperado casamento de Sasuke e Hinata.

As horas se passaram e o dia já clareou totalmente, os convidados já começaram aparecer na igreja na hora marcada, o noivo cumprimentou cada um dos convidados, podia-se ver a felicidade do noivo, nem se ele tentasse conseguiria ocultar a felicidade que sentia, era uma coisa que se podia dizer, natural.

Na mansão Hyuuga, a noiva já está pronta para o dia que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida. Mas pelo contrario, é o dia que mais infeliz que se podia imaginar.

_–A noiva está pronta?_–Perguntou o pai trajando um smoking.

_–Sim senhor Hiashi, ela está linda._- Falou Tenten maravilhada olhando para Hinata.

_–Realmente linda._- Concordou Hanabi.

Hinata trajava um típico vestido longo de noiva branco armado de alças caídas sem decote e no cabelo deixava um pouco solto preso a um véu branco de noiva.

_–Sim, linda como mãe._- Falou seco.

_–Papai, por Kami- Sama, não me case com ele, diga a ele que não quero me casar explique as minhas razões._- Pediu Hinata.

_–Tarde demais Hinata, eu não vou cancelar esse casamento, seria um escândalo para toda a sociedade, esqueça-se desse miserável e se conforma com seu destino. Ainda a de me agradecer._- Falou Hiashi se segurando para não gritar.

_–O senhor não se importa com minha felicidade e nem de engana-lo dizendo que eu amo._- Falou a mulher.

_–Você também o enganou, e se eu faço isso, é pra sua felicidade, não quero que estrague a sua vida se casando com aquele miserável do tenente._- Falou calmo.

_–Mas ele é o homem que eu amo, único defeito dele, papai, é não ter fortuna, mas ele é nobre, educado, instruído, gentil, um cavalheiro e me ama, como eu amo._- Desabafou a moça.

_–Mas um homem necessita mais do que isso para ser um bom marido._- Falou com repugnância.

_–Será meus sentimentos e minhas escolhas não contam?_–Indagou exasperada.

_–Sim, conta, quando é a escolha certa, tinha que ter escolhido um homem da nossa classe e não com um miserável._ - Falou com repugnância: _– Agora já chega dessas bobagens e sorriam um pouco, é um casamento e não um enterro._- Falou ao sair.

As criadas dá última arrumada na noiva e assim que terminam a noiva sai para ir à igreja.

**OoOoOoO**

A noiva chega de carruagem juntamente com o pai e todos anunciam a sua chegada, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Sasuke ficou maravilhado pela beleza de sua noiva. Para a noiva, a marcha nupcial parecia à marcha para morte, o casamento seria sua guilhotina e o Sasuke era aquele que puxava a corda.

O pai da noiva a entrega para noivo que a recebe de bom grado e os noivos se ajoelham diante do altar e o sacerdote começa a cerimônia citando algumas palavras bíblicas a cerca do casamento.

E assim que concordam estar casado um com outro e trocar as alianças como juramento de lealdade e amor, e o sacerdote os declaram marido e esposa, Sasuke dá um beijo leve nos lábios de agora esposa, selando o compromisso, sendo assim, o que Kami-Sama uniu o homem não separa.

**OoOoOoO**

No jardim todos os convidados já chegaram à festa, é uma festa grande com muitos convidados, aparentemente alegres, tirando a tristeza da noiva.

Os noivos chegaram de carruagem e todos aplaudam a chegada deles, eles se enturmam com os convidados e assim que ficam sozinhos começam a conversar.

_–Tem algo te aborrecendo?_–Indagou percebendo o nervosismo de sua esposa.

_–Não Sasuke, é impressão sua._- Respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

_–Não força sorriso pra mim, eu sei tem algo que te preocupa._ - Pausou: _– Mesmo te conhecendo pouco sei quando tem algo que te preocupa._ - Ele falou ela virou o rosto com olhar em tristeza: _– Se arrependeu de se casar comigo?_–Indagou temeroso.

_–Não!_–Respondeu num tom infantil.

_–Se arrependeu de se casar comigo, fale agora, assim anulamos nosso casamento._- Disse sério.

_–Você faria isso?_–Ela se surpreendeu e interessou-se.

_–Sim, eu não me importo com escândalo, também nossa classe é cheia delas e participei de muitos escândalos, mais um e menos não faça diferença. –Falou sem se importar: – Mas não se preocupe eu não farei nenhum escândalo, serei um marido exemplar._

Ao ouvir isso ela sorriu miúdo.

_–Se for por causa da noite de núpcia, não se preocupe, serei carinhoso, não farei nenhum mal, farei tudo para agradá-la, mimá-la, e fazer todas as suas vontades. Não medirei esforço para fazê-la feliz e atender todos os desejos. _- Falou segurando as mãos da esposa.

_–Eu não o mereço._- Falou derramou em lágrimas.

_–Você sempre me disse isso, por quê?_–Indagou desentendido.

_–Porque você é bom, é gentil, carinhoso, compreensível, muito amável e muito mais._- Disse ela emocionada sem o que falar.

_–Que me dera ser tudo isso que disse, até me alegra que pense assim de mim. _–Falou de uma maneira mansa: _– Mas sou eu que não mereço Hinata, fiz muito gente sofrer, eu matei gente inocente nas guerras sem me importa, eu sou um homem sem coração._- Falou se sentindo culpado.

_–Mas para mim, você é a melhor pessoa do mundo._

_–Não vamos falar mais, é festa do nosso casamento devemos ficar feliz._- Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Então eles começaram uma outra conversa, muitas vezes Sasuke a fazia ri, em outras a deixava envergonha por algo que dizia em seu ouvido em segredo; talvez seja algo relacionado o que ele queria fazer com ela na lua de mel.

_Não muito longe dali..._

Naruto chega sozinho até a casa de Hinata, mas ele vê que está acontecendo uma festa, e percebe que é uma festa de casamento por conta dá decoração.

O Uzumaki entra escondido até o quiosque do jardim vendo casamento, e fica a horrorizado ao olhar a sua namorada de vestido de noiva beijando outro, nessa hora seu sangue ferveu e a vontade de entrar e reptá-la é maior que sua sanidade.

Ele entra discretamente na festa e agarra a empregada que sempre acompanha a sua namorada em suas saídas.

_–Entregue isso a Hinata discretamente._- Mostrou uma carta à empregada que logo o reconheceu.

Hanabi vê o acontecido e se surpreende com a presença de Naruto, então agarra o braço da mulher e olha severamente.

_–Me entrega a mensagem a mim, agora!_–Falou grossa.

Hanabi pega a mensagem e lê a carta toda.

_– Watashi no Kami! Ele ficou louco._- Falou após terminar de ler, e fazia uma expressão espantosa.

_–Continua servindo os convidados, mas não comente nada sobre o que aconteceu com ninguém. _- Falou ríspida.

Hanabi praticamente corre e até a irmã e pede para ela segui-la, as duas se afastam um pouco da festa e começa explicar o que aconteceu:

_–Naruto apareceu e pediu para entregar essa mensagem._- Falou preocupada.

Hinata geme de espanto ao ouvir o nome do namorado. A noiva pega a mensagem e lê com toda atenção.

_–Eu vou falar com ele. _–Disse decidida.

_–Não! Você não pode, é uma mulher casada agora, deve respeitar o seu marido, eu chamo o Neji e ele resolve._- Falou a mais jovem.

_–Não, Naruto pode fazer um escândalo se eu não for, devo eu mesma resolver. _–Falou indo em direção ao jardim deixando Hanabi sozinha.

Hinata no local combinado e Naruto ao vê-la de vestido de noiva, ele quase caiu para trás em espanto pela descoberta.

_–Então... Você realmente se casou?_–Indagou sabendo a resposta.

_–Me casei sim, esperei por você durante meses, mas só recebi uma carta dizendo que saiu do exercito por causa de uma mulher que conheceu durante a sua missão. Trocou-me por outra mulher sem ao menos olhar dos meus olhos e ter dito a verdade. Covarde!_–Falou histericamente cheia de rancor.

_–Claro que não Hinata, eu jamais faria isso contigo, no momento que eu coloquei meus pés na cidade, me agrediram, me prenderam e quase me mataram a mando de seu pai e de seu primo. _- Defendeu-se.

Hinata ficou espantada o que ouviu, mas o rapaz continuou:

_–As cartas que eu mandei pra você, eles devem tê-las destruído e a que você recebeu é mais provável que seu pai e seu primo ter mandado falsificar após de me mandar para prisão._

_–Kami-Sama!_–Falou espantada.

_–Hinata eu não amo outra mulher, jamais tive outra mulher além de você, meu amor. Você é razão do meu viver, se ainda continuo lutando por nosso amor, é porque eu ainda tenho você. –Falou de uma maneira terna._

Hinata começa chorar e disse:

_–Ai Naruto!_ –O abraçou.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke anda em toda a festa procurando a sua esposa e não acha, ele pergunta para alguns convidados, mas ninguém a viu.

Então ele vai até o quiosque do jardim que fica afastado da festa.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto e Hinata se sentaram e conversaram praticamente casados, explicando tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses.

_–Naruto me entenda, quando aceitei me casar, estava ferida e magoada contigo e fui obrigada a casar com Sasuke, mas se eu soubesse que tudo não passou de uma intriga, eu não teria aceitado me casar._- Falou em prantos.

_–Eu lhe juro Hinata que tudo foi uma trama para nos separar, eu iria falar com seu pai, mas me impediram me prendendo naquele inferno._- Explicou Naruto.

_–Eu não duvido da participação do meu pai e meu primo e principalmente a do meu marido, ele é um capitão de grande influencia no exercito._- Falou com desprezo ao tocar no nome do marido.

_–Então você acredita em Mim?_–Indagou esperançoso.

_–Sim!_–Respondeu com um sorriso entre as lágrimas.

_–E me ama?_–Indagou com um grande sorriso.

_–Como na primeira vez que eu te vi._- Falou segurando o rosto dele.

E eles se beijaram apaixonadamente cheio de saudades, mas não perceberam que Sasuke acabou de chegar e fraga o beijo dos amantes.

O Uchiha fica paralisado com a descoberta, não acredita o que seus olhos enxergavam, só podia ser pesadelo, uma miragem ou uma alucinação, mas não era, era pura verdade, sua amada esposa está beijando outro.

Oras depois de jurar amor e fidelidade a ele diante de Kami, do sacerdote e de toda a sociedade, ela o trai com aquele homem.

Nesse momento o sangue de Sasuke ferve nas veias, um demônio possui seu corpo deixando o ódio e raiva dominá-lo tirando sua sanidade, o amor que ele dizia sentir pela esposa querida desapareceu, parecia que nunca existiu. A sua vontade naquele momento era de surpreendê-los e mata-los da pior maneira possível, mas se controla e fica escondido atrás de uma moita, escutando tudo o que eles falavam ele tenta visualizar o rosto do amante, mas não conseguia. Somente conseguia ver de sua esposa.

_–Então vamos fugir para outro país onde ninguém nos encontre ou não nos conheçam e viveremos do jeito que sempre sonhamos._- Sugeriu Naruto.

_–Mas estou casada Naruto._- Lamentou-se.

_–Não importa! Não foi justo o que eles fizeram conosco, esquece-se deles, esquece os preconceitos e fuja comigo, agora mesmo._- Disse a beijando novamente, isso doeu em Sasuke que ouvia tudo.

_–Esta bem, eu fujo contigo, mas primeiro eu quero tirar esse vestido de noiva._- Falou se levantando.

_–Não vamos assim mesmo, como você está._- Disse Naruto segurando delicadamente a mão dela.

_–Se eu for assim eu chamarei mais atenção, me deixe colocar uma roupa simples e levar algumas coisas necessárias._

_–Esta bem, eu te espero ao lado de fora, tome cuidado meu amor._

_–Sim._

Eles se beijam desesperadamente como se suas vidas dependesse disso, Sasuke que via e escutava tudo, se esconde mais ainda entre a moita quando vê sua esposa sair daquele local e em seguida o amante esperaria por ela.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata entra em seu quarto tirando o véu e bagunçando todo o cabelo, ela começa se trocar e pega o vestido mais simples que possui, e o veste rapidamente.

_**–AONDE PENSA QUE VAI?**_–Gritou deixando-a assustada.

_–Estava me trocando para irmos embora._- Falou um pouco assustada.

_**–MENTIROSA!**_ –Gritou ele agarrando o braço da esposa: _– Você ia fugir com seu amante._- Falou o homem possuído pelo demônio.

_–O quê?_–Indagou surpresa.

_**–NÃO MINTA PRA MIM.**_ - Gritou novamente: _– Eu os vi juntos no quiosque do jardim fazendo juras de amor e planejando fugir._- Zombou as ultimas palavras.

_**–SIM! SIM! EU VOU FUGIR COM ELE PRA BEM LONGE PORQUE EU O AMO, AMO**__._- Gritou ela: – Como nunca amei ninguém. –Falou com firmeza.

Sasuke a solta processando o que ela dia e cego pela raiva, ele a bofeteia fazendo-a desequilibrar e cair derrubando o vaso de rosas venezuelanas que ele mesmo deu.

_–Vo-cê me ba-teu, pro-me-teu que ja-mais levan-taria a mão pra mim._- Gaguejou assustada.

_–Não fale nenhuma das idiotices que eu disse. Você prometeu diante de altar e do sacerdote de me amar, me respeitar e ser fiel, e nenhuma dessas coisas você cumpriu._ - Falou furioso: _– Kami, Kami como fui idiota, eu disse que você era o presente que Kami-Sama me deu e pôs no meu caminho, um anjo para dá a luz e minha vida, mas na verdade você é um Akuma que veio me atormentar._- Disse com repugnância.

_–Ainda... A-a... Tem-po de anu-lar esse ca-sa-men-to e ca-da um se-guir o seu... Caminho..._ - Gaguejou se levantando.  
>Sasuke furioso a agarra pelo pescoço, mas não apertando, só segurando firme deixando-a assustada.<p>

_–E deixa-la fugir com seu amante?_ –Indagou zombando-a fazendo-a chorar: _– Nem se eu estivesse louco._- Falou cinicamente.

_–Mas você disse... Que... Podíamos pedir anulação do casamento._

_–Esquece o que eu disse, eu não vou pedir anulação do nosso casamento._ - Falou soltando o seu pescoço: _– Vai se vestir partiremos agora mesmo para fazenda, agora que somos casados e carrega o meu sobrenome você me pertence, eu não vou deixar ninguém tirar de mim. _- Falou firme: _– E nem tente fugir, porque se fugir Hinata, eu juro, eu juro por Kami ou por Akuma que eu não vou pensar duas vezes em matar você e seu amante da pior maneira possível._ - Falou já pretendo sair: _**– E SEJA RÁPIDA!**_–Falou saindo apressadamente do quarto.

Hinata se ajoelha no seu quarto e começa chorar compulsivamente temendo o futuro do que a espera no casamento infeliz.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke e Hinata estão na sala se despedindo de seus familiares, o esposo está com uma cara que iria matar qualquer um e a esposa chorava como uma _"Maria Madalena"_não parava de se lamentar com acontecido.

_–Por que vocês vão tão cedo para fazenda?_–Indagou Hiashi.

_–Aconteceu um problema na fazenda e tenho que ir, é uma emergência. Eu vou levar a minha esposa comigo, quero que ela se acostume com a vida no campo, já que vai ser seu novo lar._- Explicou Sasuke com certo tom de ironia na voz.

_–Mas e a lua de mel? Como fica?_–Indagou Tenten.

_–Eu não sei! Talvez a nós viaje para algum lugar, mas no momento, sem condição._ - Explicou ele: _– Despede-se de sua família._- Falou com Voz cortante para esposa.

Hinata beija a sua irmã e Tenten, e se despede dos demais familiares inclusive seu pai.

_–É impressão minha, ou Sasuke me pareceu furioso?_–Indagou Tenten.

_–Deve ser os problemas na fazenda._- Respondeu Neji.

_–Me preocupei com minha irmã, ela estava chorando._- Ressaltou a morena.

_–Triste por nos deixar Hanabi. _–Respondeu o pai.

Hinata e Sasuke entram na carruagem, Uchiha continua com a cara fechada e a nova senhora Uchiha chorava compulsivamente, sua irmã e cunhada acompanharam o casal até a carruagem e vê-os indo embora.

_–Adeus Hina._- Sussurrou Hanabi.

Meia hora se passaram e Hinata não veio se encontrar com Naruto, ele está esperando perto da casa dela, mas nem sinal dela. Então o rapaz resolve entrar na casa para saber o que aconteceu ou tira-la a força.

**OoOoOoO**

–_Onde está a Hinata? _–Indagou entrando na casa.

_–O que faz aqui? Como escapou da prisão?_–Indagou Hiashi indignado.

_–Eu consegui fugir da prisão e vim levar a sua filha comigo._- Respondeu ele.

Gritou nome de Hinata chamando atenção de todos os familiares próxima a ela.

_–Melhor você sair daqui._- Ameaçou Hiashi.

_–Só saio com a Hinata ao meu lado._- Falou Hiashi.

Ele chamou mais uma vez.

_–Você não ouviu que meu tio? Ele mandou você sair daqui._- Indagou furioso.

_–Eu já disse que só saio com Hinata ao lado._

Neji saca uma arma e aponta para ele:

_–Ou você sai por bem ou por mal._

_–Eu juro que eu vou encontrá-la nem que seja no fim do mundo._- Disse Naruto indo embora.

_–Eis o motivo da irritação de Sasuke, ele deve ter os visto juntos._- Deduz Neji.

_–Aquela tonta perdeu o juízo de vez, no próprio casamento._- Falou Hiashi.

_–Não fale assim dela papai, se alguém tem culpa disso tudo é o senhor e o Neji._

_–Hanabi para o seu quarto, antes que eu perca a paciência._- Se segurou para não levantar a mão para filha.

Hanabi subiu batendo o pé e Tenten a seguiu para fazer companhia.

_–Só queria saber como ele fugiu daquela prisão? Ninguém nunca fugiu, pelo menos pra não contar história._- Explicou.

_–Eu deveria ter matado eu mesmo esse desgraçado quando descobri essa pouca vergonha com minha filha._- Disse o homem muito sério.

_–Agora tio, tudo acabou Hinata está casada e nada pode fazer._- Falou Neji dando um sorriso.

_–Eu sinto que essa história não acabou._- Disse sério.

A noite já chegou e os recém-casados estão ainda estão na estrada indo para fazenda.

_–Por que aceitou se casar comigo?_– Ele Indagou quebrando o silêncio.

_–Porque não me restou alternativa._- Respondeu seca.

_–Eu perguntei a você se queria casar comigo._- Falou ele.

_–Você me deu uma escolha, mas o meu pai não._- Falou ela.

_–Seu pai sabia desse caso que você tinha?_–Indagou.

_–Ele era meu namorado._

–Limitasse a responder a minha pergunta.

- Falou se exaltando.

_–Sim, toda a minha família sabia._

–Eu era bobo.

- Falou segurando a raiva.

_–Eu nunca quis te enganar._- Tentou se justificar.

_**–MAS ME ENGANOU COM AQUELE DESGRAÇADO.**_- Falou aos berros.

_**–NÃO FALE DE NARUTO DESSA FORMA.**_- Gritou também.

_–O nome do seu amante é Naruto, me fale dele. _–Falou de uma forma assustadora.

_–Ele é Tenente do exercito..._

–Tenente, então é um homem instruído. Por que não se casou com ele?

–Por que ele não pertence a minha classe, me pai não aceitou meu namoro.

- Falou a mulher.

_–Você se apaixonou por um miserável._- Falou rindo cinicamente.

_–Ele pode ser até miserável, mas ele tem um bom coração, um homem inteligente, nobre, ao contrario de você._- Respondeu de uma forma desafiadora.

_–Cuidado como fala._- Ameaçou se levantando.

Eles pararam de falar e passaram as horas e Hinata já se mostrava cansada.

_–Não iremos parar em alguma hospedaria?_–Indagou Hinata amedrontada.

_–Não! Quero chegar logo à fazenda._- Respondeu sem paciência.

_–Por favor, pare, essa viajem é logo, e estou cansada e quero me refrescar._- Falou a mulher.

Sasuke olhou para como se quisesse matá-la somente com olhar.

Eles chegam à hospedaria na hospedaria e são recebidos pelo dono.

_–Boa noite senhores._- Saudou o homem.

_–Tem quarto?_–Indagou o rapaz depois de cumprimentá-lo.

_–Existe um quarto muito confortável para o senhor e a senhora sua esposa._- Sorriu o homem.

_–Queremos dois quarto._- Hinata cortou.

Os dois senhores olharam para ela, como se quisesse saber se a mesma falava sério.

_–Dois quartos, por favor._ - Afirmou Sasuke: _- E prepare o jantar para mim e para minha esposa._- Disse ele.

_–Eu não tenho fome._- Falou Hinata.

Sasuke segurou a paciência, ficar sem comer já era demais.

_–Acompanhe a minha esposa até o quarto e depois me serve o jantar._

–Sim senhor!

–Disse o dono sentindo a hostilidade entre o casal.

**OoOoOoO**

Assim que Hinata se deitou, Sasuke entra em seguida sem responder nada.

_–O que faz aqui?_–Indagou assustada.

Ele começa desabotoar sua camisa deixando Hinata mais assustada.

_–Você é mulher e eu tenho direitos sobre você._- Falou abaixando as calça ficando só de ceroulas.

Hinata vira o rosto não querendo visualizar a nudez do rapaz, mesmo ele não estando tão nu assim.

_–Por favor... Respei-ta-me! Eu não tenho condições para isso._- Pediu.

_–Eu sou homem, e você sempre me excitou agora quero uma coisa que sempre quis... Você._- Falou o homem.

_–Mas eu não quero._- Falou firme.

_–Mas eu quero._- Se aproximou dela segurando os brancos dela.

_–Me solta._- Falou a esposa tentando se levantar para esquivar-se.

Mas Sasuke a empurra para ficando por cima deixando-a assustada.

_–Sou seu marido e tenho os meus direitos. Vai ser minha por bem ou por mal._- Falou começando a beija-la.

_–Por favor, me solta._- Se desesperou.

_–Você me excita muito, vai ser minha, somente minha._- Falou posicionando entre as pernas dela.

_–Por favor, me poupe dessa vergonha._- Pediu já chorando.

Sasuke olha para Hinata que está chorando e se comoveu ele a olhava de uma forma terna e carinho.

_–Por favor, eu lhe peço, me poupe dessa vergonha._- Pediu novamente.

Sasuke ignorou o apelo da esposa, ele caricia o seu rosto, contornando a sua boca, a mulher ainda sente o medo dele, e espera que ele entenda seus motivos.  
>Sasuke a beija de uma forma calma e carinhosa, envolvendo-a em seus braços com carinho sem deixá-la fugir.<p>

_No dia seguinte..._

Sasuke e Hinata seguiram a viagem após café da manhã, mas somente Sasuke tomou, Hinata continua relutante para não comer. A Uchiha continua chorando, ela se lembra da noite passado e como sentiu vergonha com seu marido e até lembras as palavras de Tenten:

**_ "–Querida, todas nós temos medo da primeira vez, mas quando se pega o jeito, pegamos também o gosto."_**- Respondeu Tenten dando sorriso malicioso deixando Hinata constrangida.

_ "-Eu jamais irei gostar de me deitar com meu marido, nunca."_- Pensou a mulher em prantos.

_–Sobre ontem noite Hinata, eu sinto muito._- Falou Sasuke de um modo terno.

_–Me poupe de suas desculpas, não quero ouvir você, não quero saber de você, eu tenho nojo de ti meu marido._- Respondeu com amargura.

_–Eu quis os meus direitos de marido._- Falou ele.

_–Você me obrigou._- Falou desesperada.

_–Eu não te tomei a força._- Falou ele tentando segurar a fúria.

_–Mas me tocou de uma forma indecorosa._- Falou cravando os olhos nele.

_–Você é minha mulher, eu tenho direito de te tocar._- Falou o homem.

_–Jamais me tocará novamente com essas mãos sujas._- Falou com desprezo.

_–Como se outro não tivesse te tocado, talvez você nem seja mais... Donzela._

Hinata em um ato de fúria bate no Sasuke ele tenta se defender, mas leva um arranhão no rosto.

_–Agora vai ser assim no casamento, insultos e agressões?_–Indagou irônico.

_–Eu te odeio._- Falou a moça.

_–Sério! Não me importo, você vai continua sendo minha esposa se é isso que você está tentando impedir._

_–Você é um monstro, e Naruto vai vim me salvar de você._

Sasuke segura o rosto dela bem firme da esposa.

_–Com cuidado como fala._ - Avisou em tom de ameaça: _- Se não eu não responderei por mim._ - Falou ele sentando em silêncio.

E assim eles seguiram viagem em silêncio até a fazenda que não faltava muito a chegar.

**Continua...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenha gostado, fazem o que quiserem menos me xingar.<em>

_Obrigada pela atenção_

_Até o próximo cap. que saíra em Dezembro_  
><em>se Deus quiser.<em>

_Fui!_


	12. Capítulo - XII

_Oie gente a quanto tempo_

_Espero tenha gente viva ai para ler_

_hehehe!_

_Então vamos ao que interessa..._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>É quase a hora do almoço e o casal Uchiha já passaram no portão de entrada da fazenda Uchiha. Sasuke foi o primeiro sair e oferece a mão para que a Hinata se apoie para sair, mas ela despreza querendo sair sem ajuda de seu esposo. Assim que tenta descer, a mulher pisa em falso e cai, mas nos braços de seu marido que é forte e ágil que consegue segura-la a tempo como no passo de dança; deixando os rostos de ambos bem próximos.<p>

Os dois se trocam olhares, como da primeira vez, e cada um se lembrou disso, mas o contato não durou, logo desfizeram se lembrando de suas realidades.

Sasuke respira fundo tentando se acalmar, realmente não sabe como vai aguentar essa situação, deveria devolvê-la para família e seria muito fácil cancelar o casamento, o casamento ainda não foi consumado, então não houve de fato o casamento. Mas seu orgulho não deixa e tem medo que ela vai de encontro com amante, e isso ele não toleraria.

"_-Maldito." _- Pensou Sasuke em relação ao antigo namorado da esposa.

Hinata por outro lado, sentia medo dele, queria fugir para bem longe dali, bem que queria estar ao lado do Naruto, mas agora depois da noite de núpcia seria impossível, tudo bem que não ouve a penetração, mas ouve o toque e aquilo a machuca profundamente além de ficar longe do seu amor tem que aguentar aquele homem abominável somente Kami-Sama sabe o que ele irá fazer com ela.

A atual senhora Uchiha, visualiza a fazenda, onde será de agora em diante sua casa.

"_-Minha casa... Minha prisão". _–Pensou a ex-Hyuuga.

Os empregados começam a pegar as malas da carruagem e carregar dentro da casa.

Karin que estava na cozinha monitorando os afazeres das empregadas, os vê de longe, mas não consegue visualizar o físico da esposa de seu senhor.

Não perdendo tempo, a ruivinha foi logo para sala receber seus patrões, inclusive para conhecer a nova dona da casa.

Assim que o casal Uchiha entra na casa, Karin vai até a sala para recepciona-los como convém.

_-Bem-vindos senhores! _–Saudou a ruiva.

_-Como vai tudo em casa Karin? _–Perguntou o moreno.

_-Está tudo em ordem, Capitão. _–Respondeu Karin.

Karin repara o arranhão que Sasuke tem no rosto.

"_-O que será que aconteceu?" _- Indagou curiosa pensando sigo mesma.

_-Está é a minha esposa, Hinata Uchiha. _–Apresentou-a despertando de seus pensamentos.

_-Prazer senhora. _–Falou cinicamente.

_-Olá! _–Limitou-se a dizer mais.

Karin a mediu de cima a baixo, realmente tinha que admitir a senhora é muito bonita, mas uma sem graça e sem sal, a ruiva não dará um dia do Sasuke se enjoar daquela sonsa e vir correndo para sua cama; se é que não se cansou.

"_-Prepare-se sua maldita, seu inferno só vai começar". _–Pensou Karin diabólica.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata está no banheiro despia ficando somente de roupas de baixo, ela entra na banheira para tomar um banho e começa derramar as suas lagrimas lamentado seu destino.

Sasuke se esconde atrás da porta e observa Hinata tomar banho, ou melhor, observava a mulher chorar.

Uchiha fecha a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho e fica com coração partido vendo sua esposa sofrer daquela forma, queria fazer alguma coisa para ver o lindo sorriso que somente ela tem, mas o que depender dele não deixará ir embora, principalmente para se encontrar com amante.

A empregada entra no quarto para preparar a cama de sua senhora, para que ela possa descaçar.

_-Arrumou o quarto de hospede como eu mandei? _–Perguntou ele.

_-Sim senhor. _–Respondeu a menina.

_-Ótimo!_

_-Capitão, o almoço está pronto, pode mandar servir?_

_-Não estou com fome e nem minha esposa está, mas traga algo para que ela possa comer. _–Mandou Sasuke antes de sair.

_-Sim Capitão. _–Disse em referencia.

Meia hora depois Hinata sai do banho já de camisola para tentar dormir, ela observa o quarto, percebia-se que era tudo novo, a pintura, os moveis e viu numa mesa um vaso com buque enorme de rosas venezuelana e na frente do vaso tinha um porta-retrato com foto sua, ela pega observando a sua fotografia, sem perceber, ela sorri ao pensar ao motivo de sua foto estar naquele lugar. A ex-Hyuuga deixa o porta-retrato no lugar indo abrir o guarda-roupa, e quando abre vê que as roupas de seu marido não estão guardadas, repara que nenhuma das coisas do marido está em seus aposentos, mas onde ele irá dormir? Via-se perguntando.

A esposa do Uchiha tenta não pensar nesse assunto e vai se deitar para tentar dormir, a viagem e a situação deixou-a muito cansada, queria dormir, queria esquecer tudo e pensar que aquilo foi só um pesadelo terrível, mas sabe que não então melhor ir se conformando. A mais nova Uchiha ouve as batidas na porta e pede para entrar, a empregada entra trazendo o um lanche em uma bandeja.

_-Senhora trouxe um lanche já que não quis descer para almoçar. _–Falou a meiga menina.

Menina tinha cabelos loiros e olhos esmeraldinos, ela é baixa e tinha um rosto angelical, provavelmente não passava dos treze anos.

Hinata imaginará que a menina é filha de algum senhor rico que sua mãe se envolveu. É muito comum que homens tivessem filhos fora do casamento e nem os reconheciam como tal, ás vezes despediam as empregada para não ter escanda-los dentro da família e na sociedade.

_-Você pode levar, eu não quero. _–Falou virando a cara.

_-Mas o Capitão pediu que só retirasse quando a senhora terminasse._

_-Mas diga a ele que eu não estou com fome e quando tiver fome eu comerei. _–Mandou.

_-Vamos fazer seguinte senhora, eu deixo o lanche aqui e se a senhora tiver fome, coma._

_-Está bem. _–Falou por vencida.

Hinata respira fundo e uma curiosidade bateu em sua cabeça.

_-Meu marido... Já guardou as coisas dele no quarto? _

_-Sim, pediu que deixasse no quarto de hospede. _–Respondeu a empregada.

Hinata se surpreendeu, pensou que ele dormiria aqui e forçaria ela se deitar com ele todas as noites, mas graças a Kami-Sama isso não iria acontecer, ela se sentiu extremamente aliviada.

_-Eu vou lhe deixar descansar. _–Falou a menina se preparando para sair.

_-Espere menina... Qual é a sua graça?_

_-Arashi senhora, ao seu despor. _- Falou a menina.

_-Obrigada Arashi._

_-Que isso senhora, não faço além do meu trabalho._

_-Mesmo assim, você é uma ótima serva. _–Falou sorrindo e recebendo um de volta.

_-Qualquer coisa senhora é só me chamar. _–Falou já saindo e deixando Hinata descansar.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Konohamaru e Kiba estão almoçando num bar, Naruto está vestindo como um civil pobre e comum para despistar os soldados.<p>

_-Eu preciso achar Hinata. _–Falou Naruto comendo.

_-Você já falou isso umas mil vezes. _–Falou Konohamaru tomando um vinho.

_-Ele deve ter levado na fazenda dele. _–Falou Kiba.

_-Onde fica essa fazenda? _–Indagou Naruto.

_-Eu não sei, mas eu sei onde fica o quartel onde ele atual. _–Falou o cara de cachorro colocando uma garfada na boca.

_-Então me passa o endereço. _–Falou bebendo o vinho.

_-Olha Naruto, não é por mal não, mas você deve esquecê-la._

_-Como assim você quer que eu a esqueça?_

_-Quando ela não era casada, era uma coisa, se você tivesse pedido ajuda pra fugir eu até te ajudaria, mas agora ela é uma mulher casada e ainda com Capitão Sasuke Uchiha, ele pode te matar._

_-É um risco que eu quero correr._

_- Esquece-se Naruto! Eu não vou te ajudar Naruto. _–Disse Kiba.

_-Mas deve me ajudar, eu sou teu amigo. _–Falou indignado.

_-Por isso mesmo, você é meu amigo, você tem que entender que ela já é de outro, pertence a outro, ela tem marido, esquece-se dela._

_**-JAMIAIS! **_–Disse gritando tendo o olhar de todo o mundo, mas logo se acalma disfarçando o acontecido.

_-Essas horas meu amigo, houve a consumação do casamento, não adianta ir atrás dela, é perda de tempo. _–Disse olhando fixo para ele.

_-Ela pode ser casada até com um rei e ter consumado mil casamentos, ainda sim ela seria minha, porque a alma e o coração dela são meus e isso ninguém vai mudar, nem mesmo Kami- Sama com todo seu poder fará isso. _–Falou se acalmando.

_-Cuidado com o que diz Naruto, você está blasfemando contra Kami-Sama, isso é uma coisa muito séria, você está duvidando do poder dele, o que ele pode ou não pode fazer, no livro sagrado disse que ele faz impossível acontecer e você duvidou disso e vai se arrependerá amargamente, ele provará seu poder mostrando quem ele é._

_-Para com esses papos chatos de cristãos, eu vou conseguir a Hinata, quer queira ou não, com ajuda de você ou de Kami-Sama ou não._

_-Kiba tem razão Naruto, ela não vale apena, mas a vida é sua, se quer tentar ou morrer tentando, problema é seu. Só desejo boa sorte. _–Disse Konohamaru.

_-Eu vou conseguir encontrar com ou sem ajuda de vocês, eu juro. _–Pausou: _- Ela me ama... Ela me ama. _–Falou colocando uma garfada na boca.  
>_<p>

Tenten sai do quarto e Neji sai do outro quarto frente ao dela, os dois fitam um ao outro e se estranham virando o rosto não dizendo nenhuma palavra até descer para sala.

Na sala, o casal recebem os oficiais junto com o Hiashi, eles demonstram ser um casal feliz na frente de estranhos, mas em oculto, se estranham.

_-Onde está Hanabi? _–Perguntou nervoso.

_-Foi dá uma volta praça. _–Respondeu Tenten que pegou uma limonada na bandeja.

_-Essa menina não tem juízo, ela sabe que estamos sofrendo um possível inicio de guerra e fica passeando por ai. _–Falou Hiashi.

_-Bem, não é bom que uma moça saia desacompanhada sem um membro da família por causa da guerra. Ontem recebi uma mensagem de um amigo meu que é oficial do exército de outro batalhão, dizendo que os inimigos explodiram um vilarejo pobre daqui. _–Explicou o oficial mais velho de cabelos grisalho.

_-É uma lastima. _–Falou Hiashi.

_-Eu vou atrás dela. _–Disse Neji se levantando, saindo da sala.

* * *

><p>Hanabi está na praça saboreando um soverte de casquinha, ela senta no banco e aproveita à tarde saudável que está por vir.<p>

_-Está um lindo dia não acha senhorita. _–Falou uma voz masculina.

Hanabi olha pra sua esquerda e logo reconhece o Sargento que viu no outro dia.

_-Sargento! _–Disse em um sorriso lindo sem perceber.

_-Parece que nos encontramos novamente senhorita._

_-Sim! _–Falou encantada.

_-Bem, não nos apresentamos no outro dia, então meu nome é Konohamaru Sarutobi, sou Sargento do exército desse batalhão. _–Se apresentou beijando o dorso da mão da moça.

_-Eu sou Hanabi Hyuuga, filha do General Hiashi Hyuuga. _–Disse o cumprimentando com manear de cabeça.

_-Você disse Hyuuga. _–Automaticamente ele se lembrou da antiga namorada de seu amigo e reconheceu as características físicas da família Hyuuga. Realmente esse mundo é muito pequeno.

_-General Hiashi Hyuuga e prima do Coronel Neji Hyuuga. _–Falou um pouco alterado ao tocar no nome de Neji Hyuuga.

_-Parece que o senhor não gosta muito do meu primo. _–Percebeu a menina Hyuuga.

_-Ele não é simpatia em pessoa. _–Falou o rapaz.

_-Ele tem o jeito turrão, mas é um bom homem. _–Falou a menina em sorriso.

_-Não tenho duvida, mas como dizem por ai, meu santo não bateu com o dele. _–Falou tirando risos da menina.

Eles conversaram durante alguns minutos, sobre mais diversos assuntos, mas Hanabi percebe a aproximação de Neji.

_-Eu preciso ir, está ficando tarde. _–Falou ela apressadamente.

_-Espere! _–Disse pegando no pulso da moça impedindo de continuar: _- Quando eu posso te encontrar novamente? _–Indagou ansioso.

_-Amanhã aqui nesse mesmo horário. _–Falou apressadamente indo em direção ao primo deixando um rapaz caindo de amores.

Neji procura a prima e a vê falando com um Sargento e aparecer de surpresa na sua frente.

_-Oi Neji, veio passear aqui também?_

_-Seu pai pediu que viesse atrás de você._

_-Ah então vamos, não podemos deixa-lo esperar. _–Falou a menina inocente.

_-Aquele Sargento que você estava falando ele é o..._

_-Um Sargento preocupado com uma menina saindo sozinha sem um membro da família como companhia, isso tudo por causa da guerra._

_-E ele tem razão. _–Disse fingindo acreditando.

Hanabi mente muito bem, até Hiashi acredita em suas mentiras, mas Neji conhecia as artimanhas de sua prima.

Os dois saíram da praça e vão para a mansão.  
>_<p>

Hinata dormia tranquilamente, ao abrir as pálpebras olha para teto e depois olha para frente se assustando com a presença de seu marido a observando dormir, ela se cobre com a coberta escondendo a camisola.

_-O que... E-está... Fazendo... A-qui? _–Indagou assustada.

_-Que eu saiba aqui é meu quarto. _–Falou frio.

Um silêncio torturador possuiu o quarto, o clima estava pesado para ambos, mas quem demonstrava mais desconforto é Hinata que colocará o robe.

_-Não quis comer o lanche por quê? _–Indagou ativo olhando para bandeja de lanche.

_-Eu não estou com fome. _–Mostrava na voz o desconforto que tinha com a presença do marido.

_-Melhor você comer, eu não quero que fique doente._

_-Eu não quero comer. _–Virou o rosto.

_-Eu não perguntei se você está com fome ou quer comer, eu mandei você comer. _–Alterou a voz..

_-Eu não vou comer. _–Alterou no mesmo tom ao se levantando da cama.

_-Vai comer sim. _–Falou pegando o prato do lanche oferecendo para ela.

_-Eu já disse que não vou comer. _–Falou quase gritando.

_-Você vai comer sim, nem que eu tenha..._

_-O quê? _–Questionou o interrompendo: _- Vai me bater? _–Enfrentou: _- Obrigar-me? _–Indagou com a voz ativa como nunca antes.

Sasuke se enfurece e atira o prato contra parede derrubando o lanche no chão e assustando Hinata.

_-A gente precisa conversar. _–Ele disse com tom de voz rouca e cortante.

_-Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você. _–Falou virando o rosto e sentando na cama com braços cruzado.

_-A gente vai sim. _–Começou pegando pelo braço a levantando: _**- VOCÊ ME DEVE EXPLICAÇÕES. **_–A sacudiu assustando.

_-Me solta Sasuke você está me machucando._

_-Me diga quem é Naruto Uzumaki? _–Indagou parecendo um louco e apertando o braço dela.

_-Me solta Sasuke pelo amor de Kami. _–Implorou ela quase chorando.

–_O que ele é seu? Como se conheceram? O quanto tempo estão juntos? O que aconteceu para que vocês não ficassem juntos? _–Falou de um modo desesperador e a soltando fazendo cair no chão chorando.

_-As suas lagrimas não vão me comover. _–Disse mais calmo: _- Eu quero explicação Hinata... E que sejam convincentes. _–Falou com tom cortante ficando de costas para ela apoiando na mesa.

_-Nós nos conhecemos na festa da cidade, namoramos durante oito meses depois disso ele foi a uma missão de investigação do exército._

_-Eles demoraram mais que devia, e nosso exército tinham que enfrentar o exército inimigo. _–Falou ele e continuou: _- E que aconteceu durante esse tempo?_

_-Eu não recebia nenhuma carta dele durante os meses que ele esteve na missão. Ele me disse que só pode mandar a primeira carta três meses depois. _–Falou a Uchiha.

_-Foi na época que nós nos conhecemos. _–Ressaltou ele.

_-Sim! Eu acabei me envolvendo com você sem querer. _–Falou quase chorando.

_-Tinha ter sido sincera comigo. _–Explicou amargurado.

_-Eu tentei, mas..._

_-Mas o quê? _–Indagou cravando os olhos nela.

_-Depois do acontecido entre nós dois, eu comentei com a minha cunhada e disse que estava confusa e que ainda não esqueci o Naruto. _–Dizia ela com tom choroso: _- E meu pai ouviu tudo e... Depois disso você sabe o que ele me fez. _–Disse virando o rosto.

_-Ele te bateu por causa disso?! _–Sasuke se mostrava indignado olhando para ela: _- E eu me sentindo culpado por ele ter te batido. _–Disse se aproximando dela.

_-Eu... Lhe... Disse q-que você não é culpado. _–Falou se afastando dele com medo.

_-Por que eu achei que pensastes que era culpa sua, mas na verdade a santa que pensei que fostes tem as vestes manchadas. _–Falou com repugnância: _- Realmente você me saiu uma verdadeira vadia da pior espécie. _–A ofendeu.

_-Não ofende._ –Disse apontando dedo para ele.

_-Não aponte esse dedo pra mim. _–Falou segurando seu pulso.

Hinata geme com muita dor.

_-Como pode me enganar, eu declarei meu amor a você, prometi lhe dar o mundo, te fazer feliz e me paga assim?! _–Sentia repulsa dela e de si.

_-Por favor, me deixa ir embora Sasuke. _-Falou desesperada.

_-Quantas vezes você se deitou com ele? _–Indagou parecendo possuído.

_-O quê? _–Indagou em um tom infantil.

_-Não se faça de surda. _–Se exaltou:_ - Quantas vezes você foi pra cama com aquele infeliz? _–Indagou se segurando.

_-Eu sou donzela. _–Falou muito envergonha.

_-Eu duvido._

_-Duvide se quiser, mas sou uma pessoa religiosa e eu tenho meus princípios. _–Falou exaltada.

_-Que princípios são esses Hinata, que diante do bokushi prometeu me amar, me obedecer, e me ser fiel e horas depois planeja uma fuga com seu amante._

_-Então eu também tenho direito de julgá-lo também. _–Sasuke olha espantado com que ouviu e ouvirá: _- Você, meu pai e meu primo, prenderam Naruto naquele Presidio de Segurança Máxima de Konoha, para que ele morresse naquele inferno e ainda por cima manda uma carta falsa dizendo que ele tinha me abandonado._

_-Eu jamais faria isso, eu não preciso ir tão baixo pra conquistar uma mulher, nem que essa mulher valesse a pena. Que não é seu caso. _–Falou última com ironia.

Hinata avança nele e começa a bater no peitoral dele e ele a segura.

_-Agora quero saber da sua boca por que se casou comigo? _–Questionou Sasuke prevendo a resposta.

_-Foi por despeito, por obrigação, se não fosse isso, eu jamais me casaria contigo. _–Disse Hinata massacrando o coração do Uchiha e ainda não parou por ai:_ - Estava desiludida, ferida e magoada pensei que realmente Naruto tivesse me abandonado e me deixado, se não fosse isso, eu não teria aceitado o seu pedido e ter vindo para esse inferno. _–Explicou.

Isso foi uma kunai no coração de Sasuke, mas ele não iria ficar por baixo - não mesmo:

_-Eu lhe digo o mesmo. –Disse com a voz ativa chamando atenção de sua esposa: - Eu me casei com você por pura obrigação familiar, social e militar. Precisava de mulher com boa posição social e bem vista na sociedade, que me daria herdeiros, mas a esposa precisava ser filha de militar influente, porque assim, eu subiria de cargo e ficaria influente entre os políticos e militares, e principalmente ter a parte do meu irmão na fazenda, ele disse que só teria essa fazenda se eu realmente me casasse, você foi cogitada como tal. _–Não foi bem uma mentira.

Sasuke realmente aceitou conhecer Hinata por causa desses detalhes, por insistência de seu irmão e de seu tio, mas quando conheceu a ex- Hyuuga se apaixonou perdidamente no primeiro olhar.

Hinata ficou pasma que ouviu realmente ela não o ama, mas pensou que ele amasse de verdade, ele a juga por não ser sincera, mas ele faz o mesmo, mas é muita hipocrisia.

_-Então você se casou comigo só por isso!? _–Via-se a tristeza nos olhos dela.  
>Hinata se acolhe no canto da cama e começa a chorar compulsivamente, Sasuke se arrependeu por ter dito isso, ele ama de verdade, nunca amou outra mulher, como ama aquela que tomou por esposa. Realmente foi um idiota ao falar disso para ela.<br>Uchiha se aproxima para consola-la, mas depois desiste com medo do desprezo dela, ele sai apressadamente do quarto deixando-a sozinha chorando.

**OoOoOoO**

Na cozinha, a cozinheira velha, a sua ajudante e Karin cochicham sobre a patroa e a vida de casal.

_-Nossa a esposa do patrão é muita bonita, não acha Lain._ –Falou a jovem.

_-Eu nunca vi uma beleza tão rara quanto à dela. _–Falou a velha cozinheira.

_-Mas a achei uma sem graça, sem atrativo. _–Falou a Karin.

_-A senhorita só está assim porque o patrão não te procurava mais desde que noivou com a senhora._ –Falou a jovem.

_-Cala boca Akane._ –Mandou Karin com raiva.

_-Pare as duas, o patrão não gosta de brigas e senhorita Karin, se conforme quem manda agora aqui é a patroa e o patrão deu indicies que a ama. _–Falou a cozinheira.

Karin se segura para não agredir a velha, se pudesse mandava ela embora.  
>Arashi entra na cozinha indo lavar as mãos.<p>

_-Arashi... –Começou Karin: - Como é a senhora? –Indagou curiosa._

_-A senhora é muito bonita, muito elegante, educada e gentil. Nossa nunca vi uma mulher como ela. Tem uma voz tão suave e tão doce. _–Disse em um sorriso.

_-Exagero seu. _–Falou Karin de raiva.

_-Mas ela parece triste. _–Disse Arashi.

_-Será que os patrões estão brigados? _–Perguntou Lain.

_-Pelas caras que eles chegaram, acredito que sim. Ela não saiu do quarto e ele se trancou no escritório mandando que não o incomodasse. _–Falou Akane.

_-E ainda o patrão pediu que arrumasse o quarto de hospede e pude ver que ele tem um arranhão no rosto. _–Disse Lain.

_-Eu percebi também. _-Afirmou Karin: _- Arashi você sabe de alguma coisa? _–Indagou a ruiva intrometida.

_-Não senhorita._ –Falou séria.

_-Eu duvido que você não saiba de alguma coisa Arashi. Sasuke mandou que somente você atendesse à senhora._ –Falou suspeitando.

_-Eu não sei de nada senhorita Karin. _–Falou Arashi.

_-Eu acredito que seja saudade dos parentes dela na cidade. É uma moça da cidade e não está acostumada com a tranquilidade do campo, talvez nunca se acostume. _–Falou Lain.

_-Pode ser..._ –Falou a ruiva arqueando a sobrancelha e alisando com dedo indicador.  
>Karin sai da cozinha e as empregadas começam a cochichar.<p>

_-Essa senhorita Karin é mesmo uma abusada. _–Falou Akane.

_-Eu que o diga._ –Concordou Lain._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hanabi e Neji entram e encontra Hiashi e Tenten com as visitas, eles se levantam e os cumprimentam.<p>

_-Essa minha filha Hanabi Hyuuga, Hanabi esse o Coronel Takezo Takada e seu filho Tenente Ash Takada que será seu noivo._

Esse foi o duro golpe pra Hanabi, não que ela não soubesse que um dia iria ter um casamento arranjado, mas não sabia que isso seria muito difícil de aceitar.

_-É um prazer conhecer meu noivo. _–Disse ela aceitando, apesar de estar em duvida.

_-Prazer é todo meu, minha noiva, e se permite em dizer, a senhorita é muito bonita. _–Falou jovem.

_-Agradecida. _–Falou a moça.

Ash é um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos, alto cabelos curtos e negros, olhos negros e de pele pálida.

_-Sente-se e vamos conversar._

Hanabi e Ash sentaram um do lado de outro.

_-Bem eu quero muito que nossos filhos Coronel se casem mais rápido possível, até mesmo por causa dessa guerra que está pra acontecer, como sabe os ataques já começaram no interior do país e não demora muito vir para cidade e quero que minha filha esteja protegida num lar, com um marido responsável, que a proteja e que dê o conforto e luxo que ela está acostumada. _–Falou Hiashi.

_-Eu concordo, quero que meu filho inicie já uma família e tenha herdeiros e que a esposa que ele escolher tem que ser uma esposa obediente, submissa e cuide dele, dos filhos e da casa. _–Falou o pai de Ash.

Enquanto os pais dos jovens conversam, Hanabi está se sentindo mal, não fisicamente, mas em seu coração, realmente desejava se casar por amor.

Alguns minutos depois ao terminar de conversarem, Ash faz o pedido de casamento a Hanabi e ela aceita, mas não fundo queria recusar, sente que não é certo, mas jamais desobedeceu a seu pai e contrariou uma ordem sua, mas talvez essa seja primeira vez que isso acontece, mas só falta um pouco mais de coragem.

Sasuke está no escritório pensativo, ele segura aliança observando e depois atira no cinzeiro. Todos os sonhos, o amor que sentia por ela, os planos, os projetos, tudo que tinha planejado foi destruído em piscar de olhos, mas não deixará isso passar, Hinata ficará casada até o ultimo dia de sua vida ou até ele se enjoar dela.

Uchiha está distraído com os seus pensamentos e não escutou a porta se abrir e fechar bruscamente que o fez dar pulo de susto.

_-Olá Sasuke. _–Falou Coronel Kakashi com uma cara de sapeca.

_-Quer me matar do coração Kakashi?! _–Disse dando uma respirada pausada para que volte a normal.

_-Eu não tenho tanta sorte assim, você tem mais vida do que um gato._

Sasuke riu pela primeira vez após o casamento.

_-O que aconteceu com rosto? _–Indagou vendo o arranhão.

_-É uma longa história, depois eu conto. _–Falou mudando de assunto: _- Eu te chamei aqui porque eu_ _quero que descubra tudo sobre um homem conhecido como Tenente Naruto Uzumaki._

Fora do escritório, Karin abre um pouco seu decote para falar com Sasuke, mas ela ouve vozes.

_-Tenente Naruto Uzumaki!_

_-Sim, ele foi preso e fugiu do Presidio de Segurança Máxima de Konoha._

_- Presidio de Segurança Máxima de Konoha? Tem certeza? _–Questionou incrédulo.

_-Tenho certeza absoluta._

_-Ninguém nunca conseguiu fugir desse presidio, aqueles que tentaram morreram._

_-Sim, mas ele conseguiu. Eu preciso saber tudo dele, qual foi a sua acusação, como ele agia no exército e se puder descubra a localização._

_-Vai ser difícil, mas eu consigo. –Disse o grisalho: - Mas por que quer tanto saber desse infeliz? _–Indagou tentando entender.

_Sasuke ficou meio relutante em contar, é uma coisa intima e muito pessoal, e ninguém precisava saber, mas Kakashi apesar de tudo, certas coisas ele sabia ser discreto._

_-Eu descobrir que Hinata iria fugir com ele. _–Falou meio tristonho.

Karin fica surpresa com isso e sorri, sabe que terá agora sua chance.

_-O quê? _–Perguntou incrédulo.

_-Ela e o amante estavam querendo fugir, mas eu impedi a tempo._

_-Kami- Sama! _–Exclamou perplexo.

A ruivinha vibrava por dentro com essa descoberta.

_-Agora eu entendo muita coisa, jeito frio dela, a tristeza... Mas eu pedi tantas vezes que ela fosse sincera comigo. _–Falou Sasuke que não se conformava.

_-O pai deve tê-la obrigada aceitar, é muito comum na nossa sociedade. _–Falou o homem sério.

_-Mas se ela tivesse sido sincera comigo desde o começo, eu teria falando com o meu padrinho e acabava com o casamento, mas não, ela manteve-se calada e mentiu pra mim e ainda me acusa por ajudar o pai e o primo a separa-los. _–Falou alterado.

_-E o que pretende fazer de agora em diante? _–Indagou curioso.

_-Primeiramente eu vou passar um tempo na fazenda de Itachi pra esfriar a cabeça, se não sou capaz de fazer uma besteira e ver o que se pode fazer, mas eu não vou deixar Hinata embora, ela é minha esposa e vai continuar assim. _–Falou meio possessivo.

Karin sentiu enojada com possessão de Sasuke.

_-Você é quem sabe, mas se ela ainda quiser ir, melhor deixa-la, não vale apena sofrer, novamente, lembre-se o que você passou com seu pai. _–Disse Kakashi se retirando.

Sasuke fica meio pensativo, ele se levanta e abre uma garrafa de bebida e toma feito água para afogar as magoas.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que me mande comentários e vamos torcer para que Sasuke e Hina se entenda no próximo cap.<em>

_Vamos acabar com essa briga deles..._

_hehehe!_

_Obrigada pela atenção,_

_Até o próximo cap._

_Fui!_


	13. Capítulo - XIII

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p>Sasuke está no banho tentando relaxar, ele pensa em tudo o que aconteceu desde o seu casamento com Hinata a conversa com Kakashi:<p>

_- "Se ela ainda quiser ir, melhor deixa-la, não vale apena sofrer, novamente, lembre-se o que você passou com seu pai.". _– Lembrou-se do conselho de Kakashi.

_-"Eu tenho nojo de você"!_ – Lembrou-se da mulher dizendo.

O moreno fica furioso e sai da banheira e se veste para dormir. Mas antes de sair do banheiro para entrar em seu quarto, ele abre outra porta do banheiro entrando no quarto da esposa, o marido se aproxima e a observa a Uchiha dormir. Ela dormia tão calma, tão tranquila, que nem parece à mulher de hoje cedo que insultava querendo sempre agredi-lo todas as formas e maneira; inclusive seu coração.

Mas vê-la assim, tão indefesa, tão frágil, tão bonita, parecendo um anjo dormindo, esqueceu-se de tudo que aconteceu até se permitiu a sorrir. Como uma coisa considerada insignificante para muitos, pode ser tão especial para outros? Realmente quando estamos apaixonados, as pequenas coisas que a pessoa amada faz parece ser algo tão grandioso.

O capitão sai indo do quarto delas passando do banheiro para ir ao seu para enfim dormir, mas é uma pena que ele não pode ouvir o que Hinata dizia enquanto dormia:

_-Sasuke... Eu... Eu... Aishiteru! _–Dizia em sussurro enquanto dormia.

Os sonhos pode mostrar o que esconde o coração, e os desejos mais secreto de uma pessoa e faze-la dizer em voz alta o que ela não tem coragem de fazer em seu juízo perfeito, mas a mente é traiçoeira e faz pessoa acreditar que não passou de um delírio ou fazer que ela perca a parte de sua memória de seu sonho no dia seguinte.  
><em><br>__No dia Seguinte..._

Hinata acorda com olheiras, demorou alguns segundos para similar que está na casa de seu marido e no quarto. Assim que fez, se levantou sentando na cama tentando recuperar o animo.

_-Kami-Sama, eu preciso sair daqui. _–Falou ela consigo mesma.

O que parenta ser ela não se lembra do sonho ou não quer recordar.

Alguém bate na porta e ela pede para entrar, quem entra é Arashi.

_-Bom dia senhora, trouxe seu café. _–Disse com um grande sorriso.

A menina deixa no quarto a bandeja do café, cheias de frutas, doces, torradas, suco entre outros alimentos.

_-Eu não estou com fome, pode levar a bandeja._

_-Senhor seu marido, pediu para que tirasse a bandeja só depois que senhora comer._

_-Falando no meu marido, onde ele está? _–Indagou curiosa.

_-Está no quartel e de lá passará uns dias na fazenda do Coronel Itachi. _–Disse a menina.

_-Ele está no quarte? _–Indagou consigo mesma e menina afirmou com manear de cabeça.

_-Senhora, por favor, coma só um pouquinho, se não pode ficar doente._ –Pedia a menina carinhosamente.

_-Acho que você tem razão, devo me alimentar e muito bem. _–Falou pegando bandeja.  
>Hinata toma suco e suas feições no rosto e seu sorriso mostrava-se que está planejando alguma coisa.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto vigia a mansão Hyuuga para descobrir onde se encontrava sua amada e aquele desgraçado do marido dela.<p>

Ele vê Tenten saindo de casa, ela não usava mais a roupa de luto, mas a dor de perder filho ainda esta lhe atormentar. Quando a vê se afastando, o loiro a segue até o templo sagrado, entrando logo atrás.

Tenten entra no templo com véu e se ajoelha e ora, Naruto entra discretamente para não ser visto. Ele se ajoelha atrás e faz uma oração rápida e assim que termina começa observá-la esperando uma oportunidade para borda-la, assim que a consegue se aproxima:

_-Senhora Tenten. _–Chamou fazendo-a despertar e olha-lo.

_-Tenente Naruto. _–Falou surpresa ao vê-lo.

Os dois caminham para sacristia para conversarem sem serem visto.

_-Eu acho que eu não preciso dizer o porquê eu vim falar com a senhora. _–Disse Naruto.

_-Sobre a Hinata, eu presumo. _–Falou séria.

_-Exatamente senhora Tenten, eu preciso de sua ajuda, me diga onde está Hinata? _–Via-se o desespero de Naruto.

_-Naruto, eu confesso para você que nunca concordei com o namoro de vocês, mas eu nunca me intrometi, aconselhava Hinata da melhor maneira possível, até mesmo para não fazer coisas que poderia se arrepender depois. Eu te dou um conselho também, esquece a Hinata, agora ela é uma mulher casada. _–Falou Tenten.

_-Eu não posso e nem vou esquecê-la. Ela se casou a força com aquele homem, ela acreditou que eu tivesse abandonado por outra mulher, mas não, me mandaram para uma prisão que parecia um inferno na Terra, onde ninguém jamais fugiu, mas por um milagre eu consegui fugir, mas por um golpe do destino ela se casou com outro armado por seu marido e o tio dele, mas mesmo assim eu não desistir. _–Falou determinado.

_-Bem... É tudo muito bonito Naruto, mas nem tudo que se promete pode se cumprir, esquece-se de Hinata, agora ela pertence ao marido dela. _–Dizia Tenten para por um pouco de juízo.

_-E deixa-la viver infeliz com um homem que ela não ama?_

_-Muitas de nós não amamos nossos maridos no começo, mas depois passamos amar._

_-Mas Hinata me ama._

_-Será mesmo Naruto?_

Naruto fica sem entender o que ela quis dizer.

_-Existe outro motivo para Hinata ter se casado com Capitão Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Qual? _–Indagou Curioso.

_-Antes de ela aceitar se casar com ele, Hinata... _–Tenten não sabia como falar.

_-O que aconteceu Senhora? _–Indagou o homem assustado.

_-Hinata e Sasuke tiveram algumas liberdades. _–Falou com jeitinho.

_-A senhora está me dizendo que... _–Naruto tinha medo de terminar a frase.

_-Eu diria que foi por falta oportunidade que não foi mais além. _–Falou Tenten.  
><em>-Não pode ser... Como pode afirma isso? <em>–Questionou meio desnorteado.

_-Hanabi e eu os vimos se beijando, mas ela me contou que ele passou a mão nela. __  
><em>_-Ele deve ter forçado. _–Procurou justificar atitude dela.

_-Não, Hinata permitiu esse tipo de liberdade e ela mesma disse de estar confusa com os sentimentos que sente._ –Falou a mulher.

_-Então tenho chance. _–Falou esperançoso.

_-Não acredito muito não, porque ela disse que sente algo por Sasuke muito mais forte que sentiu por você._

Naruto sentiu uma kunai perfurar o seu peito.

_-Eu acho que ela quis fugir com você, não por amor, mas sim por medo do que senti pelo marido e por sentir que traiu você de alguma forma._

_-Não pode ser._

_-Mas é Naruto, ela mesma me disse que senti medo do sentimento que tem pelo marido e que sente que te traiu, já que ela prometeu ficar com você. Hinata é como você Naruto, ela cumpre sempre as suas promessas, não importa isso pode custar sua felicidade, se não cumpre se sente muito mal, pode até ficar doente._

_-Como você disse, ela deve estar confusa, ela me ama e pensando que eu tivesse abandonado e deu uma chance a esse homem. _–Disse tentando encontrar alguma resposta.

_-Não acredito muito nisso Naruto. _–Disse Tenten.

_-Por favor, senhora Tenten, me ajude, diga onde é essa fazenda desse homem._

_-Eu não posso, Hinata é uma mulher casada e pertence ao marido, sinto muito por você, mas esquece dela. _–Falou Tenten: _- Agora eu preciso ir, adeus Naruto!__  
><em>Tenten vai embora da sacristia deixando Naruto sozinho que gritou alto quando a viu:

_-Eu vou encontrar Hinata, com ou sem sua ajuda... _–Pausou: _- Eu vou conseguir encontra-la meu amor, eu juro que vou conseguir... _–Disse por fim._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hinata se arruma e pega sua bolsa e arruma o bonnet na cabeça, ela sai descendo as escadas e Karin a vê.<p>

_-Senhora, que bom que resolveu sair do quarto, deseja alguma coisa? _–Disse com ironia e logo Hinata percebeu.

_-Não preciso de nada o que eu não possa fazer.__  
><em>Karin engoliu a seco a arrogância de sua senhora.

_-Se quiser sair eu posso mandar algum peão preparar uma charrete para senhora. _–Falou como se mandasse naquele lugar.

_- Karin é o seu nome não é?_

_-Sim senhora! _–Respondeu sem jeito.

_-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Karin, quando eu quiser eu mando lhe chamar, eu sou bem capaz dar ordens aos meus empregados fazê-los me obedecerem. _–Disse Hinata deixando Karin sem jeito: _- Já que eu sou a senhora dessa casa. _–Disse por fim com firmeza.

Nessa hora, a ruiva queria arregaçar aquela sonsa como ela chamava.

_-Se me der licença, eu vou para o templo. _–Falou a mulher se mostrando superior.

_-Claro Senhora. _–Disse se curvando.

Assim que Hinata saiu, Karin balbucia essa palavra:

_-Maldita!_

Karin vai pra cozinha com uma cara furiosa aponto de matar o primeiro que atormentá-la.

_-O que aconteceu senhorita Karin? _–Perguntou Lain.

_-Não te interessa. _–Falou Karin com grosseria.

_-Ela está assim, porque a senhora, a colocou em seu devido lugar. _–Disse Arashi quase rindo ouvindo a conversa.

_-Cala boca garota, porque se não eu mando você para o castigo. _–Disse ameaçadora.

Arashi se assusta, não gostaria de ser castigada.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata sai e chama um peão e pede para que ele prepare uma charrete e a leve para o templo na aldeia, ele obedeceu sem contraria-la alguns minutos depois, a charrete já estava pronta, ele a ajuda a entrar e a leva até aldeia.

Ao contrario da cidade onde vivia, a aldeia é muito humilde somente encontrava-se classes de trabalhadores e miseráveis, muitos eram peões e serviçais. O templo também era humilde, mas muito bem cuidado.

A senhora Uchiha observa cada detalhe e repara a falta de higiene que tinha, não via nenhuma escola ou hospital. Aquele local é propenso à doença, o que era muito comum nessa época ter uma epidemia.

Hinata desce da charrete com ajuda do empregado.

_-Se quiser pode ir descansar e beber um pouco de água, eu vou demorar aqui. _–Falou a mulher.

_-Eu agradeço a sua bondade senhora, mas eu prefiro espera-la bem aqui. _–Disse com pequeno sorriso.

Hinata fica desconsertada e entra dentro templo já com véu e se ajoelha orando para Kami-Sama._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Naruto andava pela cidade até avistar Konohamaru, e qual foi a sua surpresa, ele está caminhando com a senhorita Hanabi, irmã de Hinata, então ele se aproxima para abordá-la também.<p>

_-Konohamaru, não vai me apresentar a sua namorada? _–Indagou Naruto sarcástico. Os dois poderiam dizer que não eram namorados, mas eles ficaram calados e sem reação por certo tempo.

_-Vocês dois se conhecem? _–Indagou a jovem.

_-Sim, ele é meu melhor amigo. _–Respondeu Konohamaru e disse mais: _- Eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam, soube há pouco tempo, quando disse o seu nome.__  
><em>_-Senhorita Hanabi quero saber..._

_-Onde está Hinata, para que fujam e vivam felizes e para sempre em adultério. Blá, blá, blá. _–Falou cínica.

_-Sabe onde ela esta? _–Indagou ignorando o cinismo:_ - Diga-me, por favor, eu preciso saber?! _–Pediu o loiro desesperado.

_-Eu não posso Naruto e nem devo, Hinata é um mulher casada e por sua culpa o marido está ciente da loucura de vocês dois de fugirem, por isso que foi embora tão furioso. _–Falou ela muito séria.

_-Mas Senhorita..._

_-Mas nada Naruto, o marido dela foi embora feito um Akuma em forma de gente, só Kami- Sama sabe o que ele fará com ela, mas eu não quero gravar mais o estado da minha irmã, sinto muito Naruto, mas espero que senhor respeite isso. _–Falou séria.

_-Senhorita, eu não posso, agora que já sei que ele sabe que íamos fugir, ele pode fazer algum mal a Hinata. _–Falou o Tenente.

_-O capitão nunca se mostrou uma pessoa que agem dessa forma, se não já teria feito e se vocês insistirem em fugir ai mesmo que ele fará._

_-Então a senhorita não me ajudará. _–Falou Naruto.

_-Não poderei e espero que deixe a vida de minha irmã em paz, por que essa história pode acabar em uma tragédia e Hinata será a maior vitima. _–Falou séria ou até mesmo fria.

Nunca que ninguém via ou imaginou ver Hanabi assim, ela era mais menina, que fazia coisas de menina, que não tinha um pingo de juízo e falava coisas inconvenientes, era irresponsável, vazia tudo que dava vontade, isso muitas vezes preocupava o pai, principalmente por ela ser um pouco atrevida com os rapazes, mas agora ela está mais madura; criou um pouco de juízo e fazia que as moças de sua idade tivessem costume, ou melhor, fazia tudo diferente o que as moças de sua idade fazia ou fariam, como ler livros inapropriados para sua idade e condição social.

_-Se essa é a sua palavra final eu a respeitarei, mas não vou desistir dela, eu continuarei a procurando. _–Falava Naruto.

_-Faça como achar melhor, mas lembre-se que tudo que acontecer de errado será culpa sua._

_-O culpado dessa história, será seu pai e seu primo, e esse marido que ajudou a me prender. _–Falou com ódio ao tocar no marido de sua amada.

_-Não Naruto, ele será a vitima dessa história também, Tenten me contou sobre a carta e armações do meu pai e do meu primo, e não tiraria a culpa deles nessa história, mas o capitão Uchiha não tem nenhuma culpa, ele não sabia de sua existência até o dia do casamento. _–Falou Hanabi.

_-Ela deve ter escondido de Hinata para aceitar se casar com ele._

_-Afirmo que Sasuke não sabia de sua existência, não tem como ele ter participado disso. _

–Naruto fica em silencio ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia: _- Lembre-se Naruto, nem todas as histórias de amor, terminam em final feliz, algumas terminam com casais separados e outras em tragédias, o seu o que parece, não vai terminar em final feliz, mas se você insistir pode terminar em uma tragédia._

Naruto a olha e vai embora sendo observado por eles.

_-Ele vai atrás de Hinata. _–Disse a jovem.

_-Ele não desistirá tão fácil. _–Falou o rapaz.

_-Eu acho que seria melhor ele ir atrás dela e vê que ela está casada e não poderá ser jamais dele. _–Falou a morena.

_-Talvez você tenha razão, mas seria muito arriscado em dizer onde ela se encontra, mas como você disse, essa história pode terminar em tragédia. _–Falou rapaz olhando para ela.

Eles mudaram de assunto continuando outra conversar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saiu do quartel e vai para um bar beber, o garçom serve uma dose de tequila toma tudo de uma vez e pede para colocar mais, ele queria esquecer os problemas com a esposa, até saiu mais cedo para não a vê-la ou discutir com ela, como Itachi está fora da cidade, iria passar um tempo na fazenda dele para esfriar a cabeça, porque se não, poderia cometer alguma besteira.<p>

_-Se você continuar beber desse jeito vai acabar bêbado._

Sasuke olha e surpreende ao ver Itachi parado em sua frente.

_-Itachi o que você está fazendo aqui? Não era pra você estar no centro? _–Indagou duas vezes surpreso.

_-Era, mas ontem à noite me deu louca e quis vim voltar. Cheguei hoje de manhã. _–Falou ele irônico.

_-Desde que você se casou com Sakura, você vivem mais relaxado, até mesmo mais feliz. _–Disse mostrando um pouco de inveja.

_-Eu fiquei sabendo que foi promovido a Major, parabéns irmãozinho, você merece. _–Falou o moreno mais velho todo orgulhoso.

_-Que isso importa se a minha vida é uma desgraça! _–Afirmou com tristeza bebendo outro copo de tequila de uma vez só.

_-Você não deveria estar em sua lua de mel? _–Indagou tomando um sake que tinha pedindo ao garçom.

_-Mas aconteceram alguns problemas e tive que adiar a lua de mel. _–Falou com uma voz nada amigável tomando outra tequila de uma vez e servindo outra.

_-Eu recebi uma carta do Kakashi, ele não entrou em detalhes, mas disse para que eu viesse falar com você, na carta ele parece bastante preocupado. _–Disse Itachi olhando para ele.

_-Eu descobrir que a mulher que você e meu tio me fizeram casar, não presta. _–Falou tomando mais uma tequila.

_-Como assim? _–Indagou não entendendo.

_-Enquanto ela prometia diante de um bokushi, me amar, ser fiel e me obedecer, ela planejava fugir com outro. _–Falou tomando outra tequila.

_-Não pode ser Hinata não faria isso._

_-Mas fez e ainda jogou na minha cara que o amava e iria ficar com ele, aquilo me destruiu._

_-Eu sinto muito meu irmão, eu não sabia. _–Disse Itachi pegando seu segundo sake e bebendo.

_-Quando_ _eu vi os dois juntos se beijando, um ódio sem tamanho me subiu e me cegou de tal forma que eu quase iria cometer uma loucura, eu os mataria ali mesmo, sem dó e nem piedade, mas me segurei, porque eu faria os dois sofrerem, inclusive Hinata. _–Falou cheio de ódio tomando outra tequila.

_-Conhecendo você, até admiro não ter feito isso. _–Falando tomando um gole de seu sake: _- Você sabe quem é ele? _–Indagou curioso.

_-Tenente Naruto Uzumaki, o único homem que fugiu do Presidio de Segurança Máxima de Konoha. _–Disse antes de tomar outra tequila.

_-Nossa, gostaria de conhecer esse homem, ninguém nunca fugiu daquela prisão. _–Disse terminando de tomar o seu sake.

_-Eu não pude muito bem vê-lo, mas talvez, se eu o visse novamente eu o reconheceria. _–Falou o rapaz tomando outra tequila.

_-Tudo muito triste, mas beber não vai ajudar. _–Disse o irmão mais velho tirando a garrafa e o corpo perto dele.

_-Itachi não se meta na minha vida. _–Falou alterado.

_-Eu me meto quando você está tentando destruir sua vida. –_Falou Itachi com a voz mais alterada ainda.

Sasuke logo se senta e encosta o rosto no balcão.

_-Eu a amo e me dói saber que ela ama outro e me odeia, e ainda por cima me culpa por prendê-lo naquele lugar. _–Falou mostrando-se deprimente.

_-Na noite de núpcia, ela ainda era moça? –Indagou em sussurro só para ele ouvir._

_-Que noite de núpcia?! _–Riu da própria piada.

_-Você e ela não... _–Começou querendo terminar.

_-Não consumamos nosso casamento. _–Disse ele quase rindo, mas depois fica deprimente: _- Eu não fui homem para consumir meu casamento, quando vi o medo nos olhos dela e o horror que ela tinha de mim, eu não tive coragem de fazer. _–Falou o homem.

_-Você foi muito mais homem do que qualquer um, muitos homens obrigam suas mulheres a se deitar, mas você foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro. _–Falou homem vendo o risinho cínico dele.

_-Ela quer ir embora, mas se ela pensa que eu vou deixar viver com a amante, ela está muito enganada, antes e os matos... Eu os matos. _–Falou rindo cinicamente.

_-Irmãozinho tolo, vai querer destruir sua vida, por uma bobagem dessas? Pensei que era mais esperto. _

Sasuke sentiu vontade de socar o irmão até cansar.

_-Sasuke tenha paciência com Hinata, tente conquista-la novamente, se conquistou uma vez, pode conquistar de novo, lembre-se que o verdadeiro homem é aquele que conquista a mesma mulher todos os dias, e não várias como muitos fazem. _–A aconselhou o irmão e disse mais: _-_ _E esse meu irmão, é desafio que o destino colocou a você... Conquistar o coração de Hinata, e sei que você odeia perder. _-Falou de um modo desafiador que animou Sasuke.

_Minutos depois..._

Hinata voltava do templo e viu que o empregado está distraído falando com uma mulher, ela aproveita e foge sem que ele perceba, a mulher encontra um ferreiro que alugava carroças para viagens.

_-Bom dia senhor, tem algum transporte que vai para cidade de Konoha? _–Indagou Hinata desesperada.

_-Não senhora, a carroça que foi para cidade saiu faz meia hora e a outra carroça somente amanhã. _–Explicou o homem.

_-Por favor, senhor, tenha misericórdia de mim, em nome de Kami-Sama deve ter alguma carroça para que possa me levar._

_-Senhora, eu não tenho nenhuma carroça disponível possa te levar e única que tem está quebrada, mas se quiser posso lugar um cavalo.__  
><em>

_- Não._

_-Eu posso seguir um transporte em alguma fazenda. A uma fazenda aqui perto, é aquela que pertence à família Uchiha, o dono atual dela é Capitão Sasuke Uchiha, se tratando de uma senhora tão destina, eu tenho certeza que ele não irá negar. _–Sugeriu o homem.

_-Não! Lá não! _–Falou a mulher com pavor.

_-Então que resta senhora é a estrada, sempre parece alguém dando alguma carona. _–Falou o homem.

_-Onde fica essa estrada? _–Indagou ativa.

O homem explicou como se chegava à estrada, ela o agradece e vai direto para o local indicado.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke e Itachi sai do bar e cada um pegando seu cavalo.

_-Está sóbrio para cavalgar irmãozinho? _–Indagou em tom irônico, mas realmente estava preocupado.

_-Tão sóbrio que eu sou capaz de te vencer em uma corrida. _–Respondeu já o desafiando.

_-É o que veremos. _–Ao dizer isso, Itachi deu um sorriso de lado totalmente irônico.  
>Os dois sobem em seus cavalos, mas avista a charrete da fazenda perto do templo.<p>

_-O que faz aqui peão? _–Indagou Sasuke se aproximando junto com teu irmão com os cavalos.

_-Eu estou esperando senhora sua esposa, senhor. _–Respondeu.

_-Minha esposa está no templo? _–Indagou o homem.

_-Sim e faz mais de meia hora. _–Respondeu mais uma vez.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse fazer algo, Itachi desce e disse que iria chamar Hinata, mas isso era uma desculpa, na verdade queria falar com ela e evitar uma briga entre eles, mas por um azar do destino não a encontrou.

_-Ela não está no templo. _–Falou ao sair.

Sasuke olhou fixo para Itachi e entendeu, Hinata fugiu.

_-Então vamos procura-la, Itachi você vai para fazenda, peão procure dentro da aldeia e eu vou para estrada._ –Assim que falou os três se separaram.

**OoOoOoO**

Karin entra no quarto de Hinata observando todo quarto e vê o a vaso de rosas azuis e a foto da rival, faz uma careta de desgosto e abaixa o retrato para não olhar para cara daquela mulher.

Ela olha para joias não muito valiosas espalhada na mesa e achando aquilo muito estranho.

_-Para uma mulher da posição dela deveria ter joias melhores. _–Disse para si mesma.  
>Um estalo de realidade faz Karin deduzir do por quê:<p>

_-É claro! Ela pretende fugir levando as melhores joias e deixando as coisas para nos distrair. _–Disse em um sorriso.

A ruiva abre o guarda roupa e vê todas as roupas dela estão guardados e se convence daquilo que disse. Ela pega um vestido de manga três quarto da cor vinho e com lacinho da mesma cor encontrado nas mangas e na gola que é de babado branco:

_-Eu sim ficarei linda nesse vestido. _–Disse ela se admirando no espelho: _- Realmente eu espero que a senhora consiga fugir e nunca mais volte, se não for pedir mais... _–Pausou: _**- ESPERO QUE MORRA SUA MALDITA! **_– Disse com um sorriso maligno e ainda se se admirando no espelho.

_-O que você está fazendo com a roupa da senhora, senhorita Karin? _–Indagou Arashi.

A loirinha vinha entrando com os lençóis limpos da casa deixando cada um no quarto e quando entrou se deparou com a Karin olhando-se no espelho, quase riu da cara pálida que ela fez.

_-Nada só estava olhando se você cuida muito bem das roupas da senhora. _–Falou Karin guardado o vestido e tentando despistá-la.

_-Não foi o que me pareceu, parecia que está a brincar de senhora dessa casa. _–Falou a loirinha com sorriso irônico.

_-Você fantasia demais garota, cuidado em, pode acabar louca. _–Disse após se aproximar muito dela.

_-Eu acho quem está fantasiando é você, e se pensa ficar no lugar da senhora Hinata, está muito enganada. _–Falou alterada.

_-Cuidado em garota, eu posso fazer da sua vida um inferno se não jogar do meu lado. _–Falou andando em volta dela: _- Bom, mas se quiser eu posso fazer com que lhe dê tarefas mais leves e ganhar mais dinheiro se me contar tudo o que acontece com a senhora Hinata. _–Falou ela em sorriso tentador.

_-Não senhorita, eu agradeço a oferta, mas estou feliz com meu salário e com meu trabalho e servir fielmente aos patrões inclusive a senhora Hinata, que é tão e gentil e boa para comigo. _–Falou entre sorriso ao falar de Hinata.

_-Isso só um teatrinho dela, eu aposto que na primeira oportunidade ela vai te castigar com chicote, te prender no quartinho escuro, te amarrar nas correntes para esticar o seu corpo até que seus membros sejam decepados, entre outros castigos que a senhoras dão as suas serviçais. _–Falou Karin tentando convencê-la.

_-Senhorita Karin, eu não ouvi nada e não sei de nada, e se me der licença eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer. _–Disse menina deixando os lençóis dentro do armário.  
>Karin fica furiosa com Arashi e promete vingança.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata estava na estrada e viu uma carroça se aproximando e faz um sinal para que ele parasse.<p>

_-O que posso ajudar senhora? _–Indagou o homem mostrando um sorriso que parecia meio doentio.

_-Pelo amor de Kami-Sama meu senhor, me leve para cidade de Konoha. _–Pediu ela:_ - Eu não tenho dinheiro, mas tenho essas joias valiosas que pode servir como pagamento. _–Mostrou as joias: _- Por favor, moço me leve à cidade de Konoha, é urgente. _–Suplicou.

_-Claro, eu te levo para qualquer lugar onde a senhorita quiser, sem cobrar. _–Disse o senhor com belo sorriso cortês meio que suspeito.

Sasuke que via tudo de longe, se desespera e corre montado em seu cavalo ao vê-la subir na carroça daquele homem.

_**-HINATA! **_–Gritou Sasuke cavalgando que chamou atenção de ambos.

_-Rápido meu senhor, vamos sair daqui. _–Falou em desespero tentando se ajeitar.

_-Hinata! _–Disse chegando mais perto: _- Desça daí, agora! _–Falou Sasuke com sua voz cortante, nem reparando no homem.

Hinata fica paralisada de medo não conseguindo se mexer e o homem que iria ajudar, não quis se meter para não ser agredido e vira o rosto parecendo que não queria ser reconhecido.

_-Agora Hinata, eu estou mandando. _–Disse segurando raiva, isso se via nos olhos faiscando de fúria.

Sasuke desce de seu cavalo e dá mão para ajuda-la descer, mesmo contrariada, ela o obedece aceitando a sua ajuda.

O homem vai embora com sua carroça e Sasuke ajuda ela subir em seu cavalo e ele soube em seguida e ambos vão embora.

Assim que chega num local mais afastado da estrada, Sasuke desce e a desce em seguida.

_-Pra onde iria fugir? _–Indagou meio cortante.

_-Iria fugir para minha casa. _–Respondeu em lagrimas.

_-A sua casa é essa que você mora._

_-Para mim não é, e nunca será. Só quero ir embora pra longe de você, porque eu odeio e abomino, será que não entende que é insuportável viver ao seu lado? _

_-Não a nada a ser feito, você já casada e ficará aqui comigo o quanto eu quiser._

_-E quanto tempo pretende ser um canalha e me prender aqui me humilhando?_–Via-se lágrimas nos olhos.

_-Quem me humilhou foi você, que fingiu sentimentos que não tinha. Se eu soubesse, eu jamais teria casado com você e muito teria trazido para cá. Nem sua beleza valia tanto a pena todo esse sofrimento. _–Falou a agarrando pelo braço.

_-Jamais disse que te amava. _–Se Justificou.

_-Mas nunca negou, ficou calada todo esse tempo pensando naquele infeliz, eu pensando que era a timidez, que idiota eu fui. _–Disse se recriminando:_ - Por que não fugiu com ele desde começo e não evitou esse tipo aborrecimento pra nós dois? _–Indagou a soltando.

_-Por favor, me deixa ir, eu lhe suplico._

_-E deixar ficar com seu amante, nunca!_

_-Eu dou minha palavra que jamais verei Naruto, terei uma vida recatada e quando quiser pode pedir a anulação._

_-Por que devo acreditar em você quando diante de um representante de Kami-Sama prometeu me amar, me obedecer, me respeitar e me ser fiel e depois planejava fugiu com outro homem? _–Indagou com mais calma.

_-Eu juro que tudo o que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, que jamais verei Naruto novamente._

O sangue de Sasuke ferve de raiva, qualquer momento ele poderia perder a paciência e fazer alguma besteira que certamente iria se arrepender depois.

Ele fica de costas para ela e respira fundo para se controlar, assim que se controla vira para ela, a mulher que o olhava amedrontada, isso dava para ver nos olhos dela e ele se sentia mal por vê-la daquela forma, se ele pudesse daria sua vida, só para ver um sorriso verdadeiro naquele rosto.

_-Hinata será que não entende, que ao deixar você ir, eu morrerei? _–Falou com a voz embargada.

Sasuke segura à mão dela com delicadeza fitando em seus olhos. Os mesmo olhos que hipnotizaram no primeiro dia que cruzaram com seus.

_-Mas não vê que se a gente ficar junto mataremos um ao outro? _–Questionou.  
>Sasuke se aproxima encostando sua testa na dela, Hinata fica assustada mais não o afasta.<p>

_-Eu sou egoísta demais pra te deixar ir. _–Disse a encurralando numa arvore ficando bem juntinho quase se fundindo: _- Eu sempre fui um homem possessível e nunca aceitei perder nada, o que é meu é só meu e não darei a mais ninguém. _–Disse a segurando pela cintura com rosto bem próximo.

_-Sasuke! _–Foi última coisa que disse antes que ele começasse a varrer com respiração o seu pescoço.

Hinata se sente tão fraca diante dele que não consegue resistir o seu charme, seus encantos, sua voz roca. Ela perde o juízo, as força, a fala, todo o seu corpo não obedece mais, somente as cariciais dele.

_-Hinata me dê só uma chance para conquista-la, somente uma chance que lhe peço. Eu mostrarei que eu sou homem que pode te fazer feliz. _–Disse Sasuke distribuindo os beijos no rosto indo até o pescoço de Hinata.

Hinata está tão embriagada com as caricias dele que nem escutou direito que o marido disse.

_-Ah Sasuke! _–Gemeu o nome dele.

Sasuke sentiu que ela cair, mas ele é forte e segura bem na cintura dela e ela se apoia nos ombros deles, ela já estava entregue e claro que ele adorou isso.

_-Eu lhe peço somente uma chance para te fazer feliz. _–Disse dando mesmo tratamento do outro lado do pescoço.

Sasuke reparou que a mulher está ruborizada e adorou saber que é causador dessa sensação, ele tenta de tudo para desarmá-la, parece que está dando certo, via-se o desejo dentro dos olhos dela que pedia para que ele parasse com aquela tortura e desse o bote.

Ele se lembra de quando agarrou da primeira vez, foi tão bom, tão perfeito que queria repetir a dose novamente e se fosse possível ir muito mais além de beijos e abraços.

Hinata se sentiu como da primeira vez que o conheceu, perdida naquela imensidão negra, nervosa, sem jeito e encantada. Ele tinha poder sobre ela, só de olhar naqueles olhos da cor de ônix que ela já fica hipnotizada, não perdendo forças para se afastar, mas quando ele a toca, ela nem se lembra de quem ela é.

Sasuke adorava ouvir gemidos da esposa que tentava abafar, sem muito sucesso, ela soltava em sussurros como de uma linda melodia. Aquilo é musica para seus os ouvidos.

O Uchiha tentava todo custo se segurar para não fazer amor com ela bem ali naquele lugar, mas conseguir já era outra história, parecia uma missão impossível, ela é irresistível, o excitava de uma forma que nunca sentiu assim com nenhuma outra mulher, somente com ela, e por causa disso, a possui-la passou a ser seu maior desejo.

Hinata o braço pelo pescoço e logo passa a mão nos cabelos arrepiados do marido pressionando ainda mais o contato com ele, ela queria deixar bem claro que estava adorando a brincadeira, mas queria que ele parrasse e beijasse do jeito que somente ele sabia e ela gostava.

_-Na primeira vez que a vi, eu não soube te descrever que tipo de criatura você era, será uma ninfa, um anjo, uma arte das nove Musas ou uma simples mortal abençoada pela beleza das deusas, nunca soube te descrever naquele momento. _– Confessou fitando-a nos olhos.

_-E hoje nesse momento, como você me vê? _–Perguntou embriagada com as caricias do marido e geme após senti-lo morder os seus lábios inferiores.

A Uchiha já estava mais do entregue ao charme do Uchiha, ele podia fazer dela o que bem entender, ela não iria impedi-lo.

Sasuke a observou bem, mas logo deu uma resposta com um sorriso sexy que é mostrado somente para ela:

_-A mulher da minha vida. _

Nenhuma palavra foi mais dita, os lábios foram selados em um beijo sôfrego, necessitado para ambos, naquele momento o mundo parou para o casal.

Dizem que tudo que começa mal, termina mal... Mas pelo menos nesse capítulo, parece que essa frase não se aplica.

Ambos ficaram por um bom tempo se beijando e trocando caricia, parecia que tinha se esquecido do mundo, dos problemas do casamento e palavras de ofensas dirigidas a um ao outro, e principalmente da busca de ar, uma hora ou outra se lembrava do pobre coitado, mas logo já estavam se agarrando novamente e esquecendo-se do mesmo.

O destino é realmente é muito traiçoeiro, uma hora quer uni-los, outra quer vê-los se matando, agora resolve uni-los novamente. O destino é uma caixinha de surpresa e muito indeciso, não sabendo o que quer ou quais atitudes ira tomar. Pois bem, vamos ver o que acontecerá de agora em diante.

**Continua...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Até o próximo cap.<em>

_Fui!  
><em>


	14. Capítulo - XIV

O céu estava claro e sol brilhando como nunca, o dia prometia ser muito quente.

Na fazenda Uchiha, Sasuke está no escritório olhando o livro de contabilidade da fazenda, estava tão distraído que nem viu a Karin entrar sem bater.

_-Desculpe Sasuke, eu não sabia que ainda estava aqui. _–Disse Karin tendo o olhar dele sobre si.

_-Se veio para limpar, pode começar já estou acabando de rever as contas da fazenda. _–Disse se concentrando novamente.

Karin entrou e fechou a porta com um sorriso malicioso que foi despercebido pelo moreno, ela se chega perto do major que está distraído com as contas, ela finge que vai limpar as prateleiras dos livros só para ter a oportunidade de abrir o decote do vestido deixando os seios praticamente à mostra. O Uchiha nada percebe está tão concentrado que está fazendo que nem repara na garota.

_**Na sala...**_

Arashi começa limpar o corrimão da escada, e a sua senhora desce com o cabelo preso a uma trança, trajava um corpete de blusa da cor branco com colete amarelo-claro, e uma saia é longa totalmente volumosa da mesma cor do colete.

_-Bom dia senhora. _–Saudou Arashi.

_-Bom dia Arashi. _–Cumprimentou com um sorriso: _- Onde está o meu marido? _–Perguntou com lindo sorriso.

_-Está no escritório senhora. _–Falou a menina.

_-Ele já tomou o café da manhã?_

_- Sim senhora!_

Hinata demonstra decepção gostaria de tomar café da manhã com o marido, mas pelo menos iria se despedir dele antes que ele parta para o quartel.

_-Então eu vou falar com ele no escritório._

_**No escritório...**_

_-Já terminei. _–Disse fechando o livro.

_-Que bom querido. _–Falou se sentando no colo dele.

Sasuke vira o rosto tentando se afastar de Karin.

_-Karin quer sair de cima de mim. _–Falou alterado tentando ficar longe dela

Sasuke olha para o decote, mas sinceramente prefere da esposa.

_-Ah Sasuke não seja tão mal comigo. _–Falou sedutora.

Sasuke não acreditava que ela se sentia tão sedutora, ele estava sentindo nojo dela, a vontade dele era de vomitar:

_-Sai de cima de mim agora Karin, eu estou começando a ficar enjoado. _–Falou tentando desvencilhar do abraço dela no seu pescoço.

_-Eu sei que você não toca em uma mulher há bastante tempo, eu sei que está com vontade de me tocar. _–Falou a ruiva se aproximando dos lábios dele.

_**-JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ SAIR DAQUI! **_–Gritou ao empurrá-la que a fez cair no chão.

Assim que entra, Hinata fica espantada com a cena que vê Karin sendo empurrada do colo do marido e cair no chão, ela escuta seu gritar com a ruiva para ficar longe dele porque ele é fiel à esposa e que jamais iria traí-la.

Sasuke percebe a presença de sua senhora, ele fica um pouco assustado porque ela pode pensar o pior, Hinata olha para Karin e já percebeu o que ela queria fazer, principalmente com o decote a mostra com seios pedindo para sair.

Karin se levanta e passa reto pela a Uchiha que lança um olhar indócil para ela, uma coisa que ela nunca fez, mas a ruiva estava pedindo, depois olha para o marido que está um pouco hesitante.

Sasuke fica um pouco inseguro com o olhar inexpressiva da esposa sobre si, nunca se sentiu medo, e agora como vai explicar a ela, a mulher da sua vida. que tudo não passou de um mal entendido? As provas mostravam ao contrário.

Assim que a Uchiha iria fechar a porta o moreno corre e a segura pelo braço:

_-Espera Hinata. _–Falou manso tendo olhar fixo da esposa, o olhar que ele tanto ama.

Karin que está ao lado de fora observa a porta do escritório sendo fechado e fica com a cara emburrada, não acreditava que o plano não deu certo.

_-Hinata... Eu preciso te explicar... Não é o que está pensando... Eu e Karin... Karin e eu... Ela deu em cima de mim, mas eu..._

Sasuke que não falava palavras coerentes, foi interrompido por uma coisa que ele jamais esperaria... Um beijo da esposa.

Hinata agarra o pescoço do marido e captura os lábios dele levemente e sem pressa, no inicio o Uchiha fica assustando ficando até ruborizado que não é percebido por ela, mas depois relaxa e começando a corresponder o beijo agarrando pela cintura, ele aprofunda mais o beijo pedindo a passagem com língua que bem aceito pela morena.

O major a gira o corpo da esposa fazendo-a se chocar com a mesa do escritório, sem desconectar os lábios da Uchiha, ele derruba os objetos que estavam em seu alcance no chão fazendo-a se sentar na ponta da mesa.

O casal se abraçava parecendo que queria se fundir, o beijo já começava ser sôfrego e libidinoso iniciando uma batalha de línguas desesperadamente como se suas vidas dependesse disso, depois de bons minutos, o ar começou a faltar, então os Uchihas desconectam os lábios e o moreno começa a distribuir beijos no pescoço da esposa que passa as mãos nos cabelos arrepiado do marido. A morena geme bem baixinho e dá uma pequena risada com a sensações que o marido a proporcionava, suas mãos desse sobre o peitoral do marido e começa passar as mãos debaixo das roupas que é coberta pela farda arranhando bem devagarinho o abdome do marido, fazendo-o gemer bem baixinho que se tivesse longe não ouviria.

Sasuke começa abrir os botões da blusa distribuindo beijos a cada vez que abria a blusa, tirando gemidos da esposa. Ele bem que queria consumar o casamento naquele lugar, mas não gostaria que a primeira vez de Hinata fosse em qualquer lugar, queria que fosse algo especial e inesquecível, então tinha que se controlar.

_-Sasuke você precisa ir, se não, poderá chegar atrasado ao quartel. _–Disse rindo e embriagada com as caricias e beijos do marido.

Hinata está muito vermelha, do jeito que Sasuke gosta, mas infelizmente o moreno deu ouvido a sua esposa, ele poderia chegar atrasado ao quartel se ficasse ali com a esposa, como gostaria. Nunca chegou atrasado, sempre foi o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair do seu turno, mas quem se importa, pra tudo se tem primeira vez, mas tinha que dá exemplo aos outros oficiais subordinados.

_-Está bem, eu vou. _–Sussurrou mordiscando o lábio inferior da esposa derrotado.

O casal dá alguns beijinhos e algumas carícias enquanto Sasuke fechava os botões da blusa da esposa e depois ajuda ela descer da mesa entre os beijos.

O casal Uchiha saiu do escritório, abraçados e extasiados de felicidade, eles passam reto pela ruiva que olhava enojada pela felicidade deles sem que percebam.

O major vê um dos peões da fazenda e pede para selar o seu cavalo, assim que o peão sai, Sasuke vira para esposa, que está atrás de si, e agarra girando-a pelo ar tirando altas risadas gostosas dela, os dois se abraçam e ele dá um rápido selinho nela que se assusta com ato ficando ruborizada.

_-Sasuke! Aqui não. _–Falou encabulada continuando abraçada pelo marido.

_-Somos casados e ninguém pode falar nada. _–Disse ele sorrindo de lado a fitando.

_-Mas isso é impróprio. _–Falou ela repreendendo com um sorriso.

_-O que a gente fez no escritório também é impróprio. _–Falou de modo divertido.

Hinata cora feito um pimentão vermelho e Sasuke se diverte vendo-a corar.

_-Eu já disse que você fica linda quando cora?_

_-Para Sasuke, parece que você faz de propósito. _–Disse ela rindo levando ele junto.

_-Eu juro que faço por prazer próprio. _–Confessou na maior cara de pau.

_-Mas como você é cínico. _–Disse sorrindo sem jeito.

Os dois riam e vez e outra Sasuke conseguia roubar um beijo dela, alguns minutos depois o peão volta com o cavalo selado e entrega para seu patrão.

_-Bom eu vou indo. _–Disse depositando um beijo na bochecha da esposa e abraça pela cintura: _- Não me espere para almoço, estarei ocupado no quartel o dia todo. Mas virei antes do jantar. _–Pausará para falar no ouvido dela discretamente: _- Principalmente para repetirmos a mesma dose que tivemos no escritório. _–Assim que terminou a solta vendo a mesma corar.

Sasuke deposita mais uma vez o beijo na bochecha da esposa e monta em seu cavalo indo ir embora, mas antes dá uma olhada nela que sorri para ele, ele sorri de volta e manda um beijo e depois segue o seu caminho.

Hinata entra felicíssima, podia-se ver a felicidade nela, não acredita que está se dando bem com marido, até está pensando não ir mais embora, ela adora muitíssimo o moreno, não tem o porquê negar isso, ela acredita que está começando a se apaixonar por ele, isso não seria tão difícil, mas seu rosto muda ao olhar para Karin que a fitava seriamente. As duas se encara querendo matar uma a outra só com olhar.  
>_<p>

Neji acaba de acorda sentindo uma cefaleia intensa ao tentar se levantar, mas cai sentando na cama, ele não está acordando totalmente. Assim que acorda repara que não está no seu quarto e muito menos na mansão Hyuuga.

_-Bom dia querido, que bom que acordou._

Ele olha para trás de si e vê uma moça que aparenta ter uns vinte anos, ela tem uma aparência muito vulgar, seus cabelos são pretos, e olhos bem castanhos. Estava na cara que ambos tinham passado a noite junto, já que estavam nus.

_-Mara! _–Falou homem um pouco espantando.

_-Pensei que iria dormir mais. _–Falou com um sorriso.

_-Por que não me acordou ontem? Eu tinha que ir para casa. _–Brigou o Hyuuga.

_-Ah meu Coronel, você estava dormindo tão profundamente que eu não tive coragem de acordá-lo. _–Falou com tom de inocente.

_-Como vou explicar isso para minha esposa?! _–Pensou um pouco.

_-Só dizer que foi para o quartel._

_-No meu dia de folga com essa farda? _–Via-se a fúria em Neji.

_-Invente qualquer coisa, ela acreditará como todas as outras esposas de homens que se deitam comigo. _–Falou a mulher.

_-Me poupe de falar de seu trabalho. _–Falou virando o rosto para um ponto qualquer.

_-Mas esse é meu trabalho, mas eu agora sou só sua, meu amado Coronel e não sirvo mais ninguém além do senhor_.

_-O problema é... Que Eu... Eu não consigo mentir para ela. _–Ficará triste.

Mara o agarra por trás derrubando na cama ficando por cima, mostrando seus seios fartos:

_-Já que está encrencado meu senhor, então passe essa manhã comigo. _–Disse pegando a mão do rapaz fazendo-o massagear seus seios fartos.

Ela começa beijar o rapaz por todo corpo, mas Neji não se anima, está um pouco triste por está traindo a esposa.

Mara então coloca mão no membro do rapaz que geme baixinho, aumentar o toque carinhoso no local fazendo, mas o rapaz segura os gemidos mordendo os lábios, ela coloca o que dá na boca, e faz os movimentos vai e vem deixando-o animadinho. Depois que acaba ela se pôs de joelhos colocando as pernas um de cada lado da cintura dele, pega o membro que está ereto e coloca totalmente dentro de si começando a cavalgar nele.

Neji desperta e troca de posição penetrando com força fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Ele dá várias estocadas cada vez mais fortes e mais rápidas dentro dela fazendo a mesma aumentar os gemidos. Tudo que começa rápido termina rápido, e assim, terminou a transa deles e ambos chegam ao seu limite juntos.

O coronel sai de cima ficando lado para recuperar a respiração, mas logo se levanta se trocando para ir embora, não foi a melhor transa que teve, não que ela fosse boa, ela é ótima, mas não é ela que ele realmente queria. O que ele realmente queria é a sua esposa Tenten, o seu jeito de menina, tímida, delicada, sensual despertava os desejos mais insanos do Hyuuga. Agora dava o devido valor ao que perdeu.

O Hyuuga sentia saudades do corpo quente da esposa junto ao teu, de dormir junto com ela, de cariciá-la após de uma noite de tórrida de amor, do seu sorriso, de sua voz mansa, de sua doçura, das conversas... Sentia falta de tudo... Sentia falta da esposa e aquilo está o matando aos poucos.

Ele não tinha mais esperança, abandonará a esposa por completo no momento mais difícil na vida dos dois, traíra com diversas mulheres sem esconder o fato, humilhará da pior forma possível. Como conquistará seu amor novamente? Será um milagre se ela ainda o amá-lo, era isso que pedia a Kami-Sama, um milagre no seu casamento.

Mara ainda estava se recuperando e demonstra um grande sorriso, o Neji é o seu melhor cliente e o mais generoso na hora do pagamento, e muito bom na "_**tacada"**__, _realmente Kami-Sama foi generoso com ele em sua ferramenta.

Neji joga varias cédulas de dinheiro na cama, ela pega, é o dobro que ela cobrava. Realmente aquilo era um bom negócio e não iria perder sua mina de ouro tão facilmente.

_-Eu não voltarei nunca mais aqui Mara. _–Disse Neji meio que exaustivo.

_-Você sempre fala isso querido e sempre volta para os meus braços. _–Disse ao se joelhar na cama e roubar um beijo dele que não correspondeu: _- Eu sei que essa noite vira, sempre vira. _–Disse envolvendo os braços do pescoço dele fazendo um carinho sutil.

Neji não disse nada, simplesmente desfaz o contato e vai embora para mansão. Terá que dar muitas explicações para esposa, se é que ela irá ouvi-lo.  
>_<p>

Sasuke está no quartel vendo os recrutas treinarem e pensando em Hinata e no beijo e amasso que trocaram depois da fuga e hoje no escritório, até lembrou-se do dia em que se perguntou o gosto do beijo:

_-"Extremamente doce, mas eu gosto". _–Pensou em resposta.

Sasuke mostrava-se um sorriso de lado meio bobo, não para de pensar na esposa, em sua boca deliciosa, de pele macia, do seu cheiro embriagante, realmente precisava de mais uma dose da esposa:

_-Major! _–Falou um dos oficiais dando cumprimento tradicional entre os oficiais e Sasuke faz o mesmo: _- Coronel Kakashi lhe chama no corredor da prisão. _–Disse o soldado tendo a permissão de sair e seguir suas obrigações no exercito.

Sasuke vai até o corredor dá prisão e encontra Kakashi ordenando que colocasse um homem em uma cela da prisão.

_-O que aconteceu Coronel? _–Perguntou Major respeitoso. Dentro quartel teria que respeitá-lo, mas fora, era outra coisa.

_-Os soldados encontraram esse criminoso na estrada. _- Apontou para o presidiário.

Sasuke ao fitá-lo, ficou branco feito papel perdendo até o ar ao reconhecê-lo, é o homem que ajudaria Hinata a fugir, dando uma carona a ela em sua carroça.

_- Esse serial killer é conhecido como Jack, o Estripador, um dos criminosos mais procurados em todo o mundo. _–Explicou o Coronel para o Major.

Kakashi chama Sasuke para fora do corredor indo para o céu aberto e continuou a explicar:

_-As vítimas prediletas desse homem são mulheres que ele dava carona em sua carroça, depois ele as estuprava e mutilava seus corpos jogando no mato ou no rio._

_-Qual o nome desse homem? _–Indagou o moreno.

_-Ele não quer dizer o nome verdadeiro, somente esse nome como uma homenagem ao assassino de prostitutas na Inglaterra. _

_-Quantas vítimas ele fez ao todo?_

_-Pelo registro são duzentos e noventa e nove, mas acreditamos que seja muito mais de quatrocentos e a maioria são mulheres. Ele não deixava pista, tomava muito cuidado para não deixar nada que o incrimine, ele mudava rapidamente de cidade quando se via encurralado, mas graças algumas testemunhas e de alguns descuidos conseguíamos chegar até ele._

_-Ele não é tão esperto quando verdadeiro, até o porquê o verdadeiro nunca foi descoberto._

_-Mas ao contrário dele, o verdadeiro fez mais ou menos cinco assassinados, já este matou bem mais de cem pessoas, incluindo mulheres._

_-Nenhuma vitima dele sobreviveu?_

_- Exceto uma. _–Falou fitando.

_-Exceto uma? _–Indagou já entendendo quem seria.

_-Sim! _–Confirmou.

_-"Hinata". _–Pensou o Uchiha quem seria.

_- Segundo as testemunhas que o reconheceram, é uma mulher distinta que parece ser da alta sociedade, ela iria pegar carona com esse homem, mas ela foi impendida, ou melhor, foi salva por um homem que vinha cavalgando, por muito pouco ela não seria a próxima vitima dele._

_-Quem essa mulher? _–Disse Sasuke sabendo quem era ela.

_-Não sabemos exatamente, mas tenho uma breve suspeita que você saiba quem é Major. _–Falou começar andar junto com Sasuke.

Sasuke engole seco, realmente não podia esconder nada de Kakashi, ele sempre sabe das coisas:

_- Hinata iria fugir e pegaria uma carona com esse homem por sorte cheguei a tempo para impedi-la da tal loucura, mas se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo... _–Nem gostaria de pensar o pior que podia acontecer com sua amada.

_-Então ela ainda quer ir embora? _– Kakashi olhara para o céu.

_-Eu não sei, mas sei que ainda tenho chances com ela. _–Disse em um sorriso de lado.

_-Falando nesse assunto, eu recebi um relatório do que você me pediu. _–Falou Coronel.

_-Então? _–Perguntou exaltado.

_-Foi o que você disse, esse tal de Tenente Naruto Uzumaki fugiu, ele foi acusado traição, assassinato e tentativa de estupro de alta gravidade. _–Disse o homem.

_-Estupro de alta gravidade?_ –Indagou curioso.

_-Sim, o que parece é que sua esposa foi à suposta vitima do atentado._

_-Curioso. _–Falou Major.

_-Mas ainda não o encontrei, e como ele fugiu, deve estar o no centro ou algum lugar perto escondido, eu tenho quase certeza que ele quer saber o paradeiro de sua esposa, se que já não sabe._ –Falou homem.

Sasuke lança um olhar muito sério.

_-Eu quero muito saber onde esse homem se encontra._

_-Não se preocupe eu vou saber, parece que vai ser mais fácil que eu pensei._

Kakashi passa andar com Major pelo quartel discutindo diversos assuntos.  
>_<p>

Tenten está tomando café da amanhã no jardim, está um dia lindo para tomar café entre quatro paredes, mas infelizmente tomava sozinha, Hiashi tinha ido viajar para resolver algumas questões militares, Hanabi saiu e só Kami-Sama sabe onde ela se encontra. Já o Neji, deve está com alguma vagabunda como sempre. Desde que seu filho morreu, ele ficou sério e frio com ela, o Coronel começou sair todas as noites voltando somente de madrugada ou quase amanhecendo o dia, mas dessa vez ele demorou, parecia que não se importava com os comentários maldosos que as pessoas faziam sobre eles. A esposa de Neji podia até está dormindo em quartos separados, mas sabia quando marido não estava.

A Hyuuga escuta o portão abrir e vê marido entrando todo desarrumado, ainda estava com a farda de ontem, isso significa que ele realmente passou a noite fora e nem se deu ao trabalho de vir mais cedo, ela acredita que todas as pessoas estão fazendo muitos comentários sobre a vinda dele a essa hora.

Neji observa a esposa ter o seu desjejum sozinha, ele evitava a esposa ter suas refeições sozinha, quase nunca a deixava solitária, somente quando eram coisas muito urgentes no quartel que tinha que resolver de imediato, mas em seus dias de folga a compensava por toda sua ausência, fazia pequenas viagens ou ficava dia inteiro na cama. Fazendo todas as suas vontades sem contrariá-la, queria mimá-la, amá-la, queria que ela se sentisse querida e necessária, mas agora era um marido mais que ausente, um marido que a traia com qualquer mulher que parecesse, mas apesar de seu comportamento canalha ele a amava verdadeiramente e sentia saudades do tempo de casados.

O Coronel caminha para entrar mansão para poder dormir, hoje era o seu dia de folga, então aproveitaria para descansar da noite passada, sabia que nenhuma explicação valeria por está voltando somente agora.

_-Pelo menos tome o seu café Neji vai se sentir melhor. _–Falou a esposa antes de beber uma xícara de café.

Apesar da distância o Coronel escuta a voz fria da esposa, então ele se aproxima e se senta frente dela, ela toca o sino chamando a empregada que vem em seguida, a senhora e pede para trazer algo para o Coronel, ela não fez questão de chamá-lo de marido ou pelo nome como sempre faz.

Alguns minutos depois a emprega traz uma xícara e serve um café para Neji, mas ele nem toca na xícara, fica olhando minuciosamente para esposa, sua forma ríspida, seu olhar gélido que só machucava o coração dele, mas o Hyuuga só está colhendo aquilo que plantou, e ele tinha consciência disso.

_-Por que não toma o seu café Neji? Não está do seu agrado? _–Indagara fria e séria percebendo o olhar de Neji sobre si.

_-Precisamos conversar. _–Disse em sussurrou.

_-Eu acho que tudo já foi conversado, na frente das pessoas seriamos um casal perfeito em nosso meio intimo fingiremos que nem nos conhecemos. _–Falou a mulher com tom fria e amarga.

_-Precisamos conversar sim e isso e esta atitude está destruindo nosso casamento. _–Falou já aumentando a voz.

_-E de quem é culpa? _–Indagou a mulher referindo a ele.

_-Eu sei disso e estou arrependido, quero muito reparar meu erro com você, iniciando uma nova etapa na nossa vida, eu te amo Tenten, e não quero perder você. _–Falou sincero: _- Pode me perdoar, mesmo que eu não mereça? _–Indagou.

_-Perdoar e ser marido e mulher são duas coisas diferentes, mas eu não consigo fazer nenhuma das duas, eu sinto muito. _–Falou com desdém antes de tomar todo o café e sair.

Neji fica sozinho inconsolável, o que parece, ele perdeu a esposa para sempre, mesmo tendo-a tão perto e tão próxima, não pode tocá-la e nem amá-la e isso está matando aos poucos._  
><em>_

Karin e Hinata se encaram por alguns minutos, a senhora Uchiha encara com ar de superioridade e a ruiva está meia que zombando.

_-Quando é que a senhora vai embora? _–Perguntou azeda.

_-Isso não te interessa. _–Falou grossa.

_-Me interessa sim, quando faz o Sasuke sofrer. _–Falou Karin.

Hinata ficou estufada ao ouvir Karin tratar o marido como se fosse alguém íntimo dela, não tinha dúvidas eles tiveram um caso no passado.

_-Melhor a senhora ir embora mulher, porque Sasuke é __**meu**__! _–Falou dando ênfase do meu.

_-Eu não vi o seu nome nele, alias, segundo mandamento do nosso Senhor, Sasuke é __**meu marido**__, ele se casou __**comigo**_. –Falou dando ênfase de meu marido e comigo e com sorriso cínico falou: _- E ele me ama._

A Uchiha passa esbarrando na Karin que fica furiosa.

_-Escuta aqui sua sonsa..._

_-Escuta aqui você... _–Interrompeu a se sentindo ofendida e continuou: _- Goste ou não Sasuke é meu marido, ele se casou comigo, eu não vou deixar uma vagabunda tirá-lo de mim. _–Falou furiosa e completou sarcástica: _- Se é que você é capaz disso, pelo jeito você não é mulher suficiente pra ele. _–Hinata mostrava uma cara de deboche.

_-Se a senhora pensa que é única mulher na vida de Sasuke, está muito enganada, o meu Uchiha e eu, tivemos várias noites de amor. _– Karin falava sonhando e Hinata está estufada: _- Mesmo ele estando comprometido com a senhora, ele ia pra cama comigo me amando, me beijando, fazendo juras de amor, dizendo o quanto me ama, dizendo que depois de casado ele ainda ficaria comigo, dito e feito. _–Falou em sorriso e continuou: _- Eu sempre vou para quarto dele ou ele no meu, fazemos amor à noite toda e rimos da sua cara, ou quanto à senhora é sonsa e acreditou nas juras de amor dele, sendo que ele só se casou com você por puro interesse militar. _–Falou um grande sorriso.

_- É men...tira. _–Falou gaguejando segurando as lágrimas.

_-Claro que é verdade querida. _–Falou irônica: _- Pra você ver que eu não estou falando mentira, ele ainda me falou do Tenente Naruto Uzumaki. _–Falou Karin em sorriso cínico.

_-Naruto. _–Ficou espantada.

_-Ele me falou tudo sobre a fuga e a história, e bem se fosse à senhora voltava pra casa e ficava com esse Naruto. _–E ainda completou mais: _- Ele não deve ser muita coisa, já que ele tem péssimo gosto. _–Falou para ela analisando de cima a baixo.

Karin sai com sorriso vitorioso, ciente de que consegui atingir seu objetivo, envenenando Hinata contra Sasuke, agora tinha certeza que ela iria embora.

_-Adeus maldita. _–Falou consigo mesma quando virou o corredor para a cozinha.

Hinata sai para o jardim precisava chorar, ela senta no banco e começa chorar compulsiva, não acreditava que caiu na armadilha de Sasuke, ele só queria brincar com seus sentimentos só por causa do poder militar. Tinha que ter fugido, tinha que ter tentado fugir com Naruto no dia do casamento.

_**Meia hora depois...**_

Sakura, esposa de Itachi Uchiha, acaba de chegar à fazenda felicíssima, ela trajava um vestido azul claro uma maquiagem mediana, mas lábios em um vermelho carmesim, que não é costumes das mulheres honestas sejam casadas ou não usarem batons fortes, era considerado coisa de prostituta.

_-Senhora Sakura como vai? _–Cumprimentou Arashi descendo as escadas com roupas sujas.

_-Eu estou ótima como sempre. _–Disse em um sorriso aberto. _- E você minha pequena, está gostando do trabalho? _–Indagou para menina.

_-Sim senhora, é muito trabalho, mas eu gosto do que eu faço. _–Respondeu em sorriso aberto.

_-Onde está a sua senhora? _–Indagou se referindo a Hinata.

_-Ela deve estar no jardim, desde que o Major saiu e não a vi entrar e não está no quarto. _–Respondeu a menina.

_-Então eles estão se entendendo._ -Falou em um tom malicioso.

_-Parece que sim, eles saíram tão felizes daqui, aquela Karin tramou mais uma para separá-lo _- Disse Arashi.

E a loirinha explicou tudo para Sakura que ficou estufada de raiva.

_-Ela não perde uma oportunidade. _-Falou Sakura um pouco mais séria: _-Tentou com meu marido, mas nem ir pra cama com ele ela foi competente, já com Sasuke, só porque foi uma vez já se acha a dona da casa, mas é muita falta de vergonha na cara dessa vagaba._

_-Eu que eu diga senhora. -Concordou._

_-Vou falar com sua senhora, com licença. _–Disse saindo em direção ao jardim.

A rosada vai para o jardim toda sorridente, mas desfaz o sorriso quando vê Hinata em pratos, ela corre em direção a ela preocupada.

_-Hinata o que aconteceu? _–Indagou assustada pelo estado da mulher.

Hinata não disse nada, só chorava, Sakura senta ao seu lado e abraça para confortá-la e assim que escuta que o choro diminuiu, ela pergunta novamente.

_-O meu marido me enganou, mentiu para mim e ainda me trai com aquela sem vergonha da Karin. _–Respondeu Hinata chorando.

_-Como assim Hinata, eu não estou entendendo? _–Sakura mostrava desespero e surpresa.

Hinata conta quase tudo para Sakura, somente oculta sobre o Naruto. Assim que contou só via um Akuma de cabelo rosa saindo do jardim praticamente voando, espumando de raiva para cozinha. Ao chegar, viu Karin mexendo no caldeirão cozinhando alguma coisa, a esposa de Itachi a pega pelo braço e a faz se virar com brusquidão e dá uma bofetada na cara dela que virou com tudo jogando o cabelo tudo no rosto.

_-Isso é pra você aprender a não destruir o casamento dos outros. _–Falou uma Sakura furiosa.

Karin vira o rosto cobrindo local atingindo com a mão a encarando como se quisesse matá-la Assim que tirou a mão podia-se ver o vermelhão da marca do tapa que recebeu.

_-Quem você pensa quem é para... _–Interrompida por causa do outro tapão, mas em outra face.

Mas essa bofetada era bem mais forte que a fez cair arrastada não chão, a ruiva a fita novamente com os olhos cheio de ódio, mas dessa vez não escondeu o rosto, dava pra perceber um pequeno corte mediano no rosto, provavelmente causado pelo anel de Sakura.

_-Escuta aqui sua vagabunda quinta, você vai dizer para sua senhora, que tudo que você disse é mentira, porque se não, eu vou acabar com a tua raça vadia. _–Falou em tão ameaçadora que a assustou todos.

_-Eu não vou falar nada para aquela sonsa. _–Disse ainda no chão.

Sakura dá um chute nas pernas dela que sentiu dor e que o local começou a roxear.

_- Traga-me um chicote, se ela não aprendeu por bem, aprenderá por mal. _– Falou a mulher ríspida.

Alguns minutos depois, uma das empregadas trás o chicote e dá para a senhora.

_-Hoje como estou muito de bom humor, darei uma chance de você ir por bem e falar a verdade para sua senhora... _–Falou em um sorriso doentio: _- O que me diz? _–Indagou ainda com aquele sorriso.

Karin a encara por baixo e depois mostra língua, e nem deu tempo para se desviar, a ex-Haruno já tinha desferido uma chicotada no rosto dela a machucando-a.

Sakura começou a bater com o chicote na Karin que gritava de dor, ficou assim por alguns minutos, as serviçais riam ou sentiam pena da pobre moça que estava toda machucada por causa da Uchiha.

_-E agora... Vai dizer a verdade para sua senhora ou tenho que te arrastar pelo cabelos?_

Karin nada diz, só geme de dor o seu corpo está toda machucada sangrando muito pelos cortes causado pelo chicote, ela ouvia risinhos e deboche das serviçais... Ai como ela as odeia. A rosada esperava com paciência sua resposta, mas como toda paciência tem limite, a dela não seria diferente.

Passaram mais alguns minutos, a Uchiha rosada impaciente, arrastou Karin no chão pelos cabelos tendo o olhar das empregadas que riam, ela arrastou até o jardim onde Hinata está chorando e jogou a mulher na frente da esposa de Sasuke que olhou assustada vendo o estado lastimável da ruiva.

_-Diga a ela a verdade, que você não é amante do Sasuke e que você inventou tudo. _–Falou já num tom de ameaça.

Karin vendo que se disser algo errado iria levar outra surra e dessa vez seria bem pior, então com a cabeça baixa com lágrimas nos olhos começou:

_-Eu fiquei com Major uma vez... _- Pausará: _- Muito antes de ele conhecer a senhora, alias, ele nem sabia que iria conhecer a senhora..._

_-Que mais o ruiva vagaba. _–Falou cortante querendo mais explicações.

_-Desde que ele está com a senhora, não tocou nenhuma outra mulher, porque ele a respeita e ameaçou todas as serviçais dizendo que aquela que fizer propostas indecentes, elas seriam devidamente castigadas até a morte... Porque o senhor disse todos devem respeito e obediência a sua senhora e aquele que a despeitasse, também estará o desrespeitando. _–Falou Karin com a voz forçada.

_-E como sabe daquele outro assunto que você me falou? _–Indagou a Hinata se referindo ao Naruto.

_-Eu o ouvi dizendo ao Itachi pedindo conselhos. _–Falou uma mentira, pra salvar o pescoço, uma _**"mentirinha branca"**_ não faz mal a ninguém.

Hinata se sentiu uma tonta, como pode acreditar nessa ruiva maldita? Como podia duvidar do amor de Sasuke? Além do mais viu a ruiva dando encima de Sasuke no escritório e ele a rejeitando.

Algumas lágrimas caíram do seu rosto, não por decepção, mas sim por ter sido uma burra por acreditar na ruiva.

_-Karin, eu quero que você saia da minha casa ainda hoje, não quero ver você nunca mais. _–Disse Hinata ativa.

_-Mas eu não tenho aonde ir. _–Falou assustada.

_-Pensasse nisso ruivinha, mas eu já pra onde você pode ir. _–Começou Sakura: _- Para o bordel da dona Maya. _–Terminou rindo irônica.

_-Eu sinto muito mesmo, de verdade, mas pensasse nisso antes de me fazer essas intrigas com marido. _–Falou como se fosse uma juíza.

_-Por favor, me deixa passar só essa noite, por favor, me deixe somente essa noite. _–Pediu a mulher.

_- Está bem, mas amanhã cedo eu quero você fora daqui. _–Falou Hinata tendo misericórdia dela: _- Mas amanhã antes que eu acorde, quero você longe da minha casa e do meu marido, porque se não, vai conhecer que é a senhora Hinata Uchiha. _–Falou ríspida.

_-Se assim desejar senhora, assim será. _–Falou derrotada.

_-Agora saia da minha frente, eu não quero te ver nunca mais. _–Falou virando as costas em um tom áspero.

Karin saiu com a cabeça baixa, como odeia aquela mulher, ela limpas as lágrimas e começa amaldiçoar a Hinata:

_-Eu espero Hinata Uchiha, nunca tenha filhos de Sasuke, que seja seca o teu ventre, e que tua vida seja amargurada, que nunca, jamais encontra a felicidade e por fim, __**MORRA SUA MALDITA**__! _–Falou a ruiva gritando a última parte.

Karin indo embora, não se sabe se ainda ela vai desistir de Sasuke, talvez ela só esteja esperando a primeira oportunidade para atacar novamente e ter o Sasuke como sonha.

**Continua...  
>_<strong>


	15. Capítulo - XV

_Oie XD_

_Espero que gostem do cap.  
><em>

_Boa Leitura!  
><em>

* * *

><p>No jardim da fazenda Uchiha, Hinata está sentada no banco de praça chorando compulsivamente, sendo abraçada por Sakura que a consolava por causa daquelas baboseiras que Karin tinha dito.<p>

_–Calma Hinata por que choras? O que está a te atormentando? _–Indagou mais de uma vez.

_–Será que tudo _isso _é verdade? _–Questionou chorando.

_–Hinata ainda dúvidas do amor de Sasuke? Depois que aquela ruiva vagaba ter dito a verdade!_

_–Mas é que ela sabia de algo íntimo demais. _–Explicou em lágrimas.

_–Essa vaca pode muito bem ter escutado atrás da porta. As paredes têm ouvidos.__  
><em>Hinata enxuga lágrimas e Sakura segura o rosto fazendo os perolados fitar os esmeraldinos.

_–Eu sou testemunha de quanto Sasuke te ama, ele é um homem que tem dificuldade de dizer o que sente, mas ao falar você fala com tanto carinho e com tanta ternura, que nem parece o Sasuke que eu conheço. Hinata, não deixe o veneno dessa mulher, atingir o seu coração, Sasuke te ama e muito, você a luz da vida e sem você ele viverá em completa escuridão. _–Falou benignamente com ela.

_–Eu quero falar com Sasuke primeiro. _–Falou a morena se levantando: _– Ele só estará noite para jantar._

_–Então é uma ótima oportunidade de vocês conversarem. _–Falou em sorriso maroto e continuou: _– Se arrume, coloque sua melhor roupa e faça um lindo penteado, faz um jantar agradável com tudo que ele gosta, seja doce, amável, gentil, seja agradável aos olhos dele e converse calmamente com ele sem brigar e evite assuntos desagradáveis. _–Falou Sakura no ouvido de Hinata.

A esposa do Uchiha mais novo concorda ao manear a cabeça, as duas se abraçam e entram na casa sem desfazê-lo, Sakura fica falando o que a morena pode fazer essa noite para Sasuke, sem entrar o assunto sobre sexo, porque sabia que o casamento não foi consumado e com sua experiência poderia assustar a moça.

Horas e Horas depois finalmente a rosada foi embora, está tarde e Hinata foi á cozinha para fazer um jantar maravilhoso para o marido, ela deixa tudo no fogo e Lain, Akane e Arashi ficam vigiando para não queimar.

A senhora Uchiha pede para outra empregada preparar o seu banho, alguns minutos depois, a esposa do Uchiha entra na banheira passando o sabão de cheiro em todo o corpo, e quase meia hora depois, a senhora sai da banheira se secando colocando os forros do vestido, a empregada ajuda colocar a bota, o corset, conhecido como espartilho, e o vestido, arruma o cabelo, se maquia, se perfuma, e coloca suas joias de perolas. Assim que termina escuta a voz do marido na sala.  
><strong><br>**_**À noite...**_

Sasuke chega à fazenda depois de um longo trabalho no quartel, ele demonstra que está muito cansado, precisava de uma boa comida, de uma boa noite de sono, e principalmente de sua Hinata. Sorriu malicioso ao pensar na esposa, mas precisava falar seriamente com ela sobre um assunto pouco constrangedor.

_–Tadaima!_ –Falou alto e bom som, mas não tendo resposta.

Demorou um pouco até ouvir a voz melodiosa da esposa do alto da escada:

_–Okaerinasai!_

Assim que ouviu a voz da esposa, olhou para o alto da escada ficou maravilhado com a visão que teve, ela estava realmente linda, maravilhosa, encantadora, belíssima; nem sabia como a descrever naquele momento, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela até descer em sua frente.

Hinata usava um vestido longo vermelho carmesim armado pela crinolina com decote avantajado deixando ombros à mostra, usava uma maquiagem bem leve e quase invisível, e o cabelo com uma parte preso a uma presilha de perola deixando soltas as pontas em belo cacho deixando-a mais delicada.

"_–Realmente ela é uma feiticeira" _– Pensou o marido ao vê-la descer as escadas graciosamente como dá primeira vez que a viu.

A Uchiha descia as escadas delicadamente com porte e boa postura, poderia dizer que ela é uma princesa, mas para Sasuke ela é uma rainha.

O Uchiha a recebe dando lhe mão e beija o dorso direito jogando um olhar charmoso e um sorriso incrivelmente _sexy_ somente para ela como da primeira vez que a viu. Mas diferente da primeira vez, Hinata não demonstrava vergonha ou qualquer tipo de acanhamento, ela estava à vontade com ele deu lindo sorriso somente para ele.

_–Se permite em dizer minha senhora, estás belíssima. _–Disse não tirando os olhos dela.

_–São seus olhos que me vem assim. _–Falou sedutora.

_–Por que se arrumou tão bem, teremos visitas? _–Indagou com olhar penetrante sem soltar a mão.

_–Não, só quero ter uma noite agradável com meu marido. _–Falou encantadora.

_–Será um gosto ser sua companhia está noite. _–Disse oferecendo o braço para esposa indo direto para sala de jantar.

Assim que chega a sala de jantar, Uchiha puxa a cadeira para que a dama se acomode ao seu lado e Sasuke se senta olhando para ela.

O aroma delicioso abriu mais o apetite do Uchiha, ele experimenta a comida e o gosto está delicioso... Divino. Deduziu que a obra do jantar fosse da autoria da esposa, realmente Hinata tem mãos de fada.

O casal tem um jantar agradável, muitas vezes Sasuke fazia a rir com algumas histórias que contará, ela de vez ou outra ficava corada, ele que começava rir, a companhia era realmente muito agradável e o clima era leve e romântico.

O champanha que ela escolherá fazia o seu papel, deixando ambos mais relaxados e naturais, muitas vezes o moreno cariciava a mão de Hinata entrelaçando com a sua e beijava o dorso da mesma sem desconectar o olhar e sem desfazer o sorriso sensual. Já a dama lançava um olhar carinhoso e amável somente para ele com um sorriso encantador que ele adorava. Ambos de seus jeitos e característica esbanjavam sensualidade e paixão.

Hinata oferece a sobremesa, sabia que o marido não gostava de doce, mas também sabia que ele não resistia á sua torta de limão, eles comeram, e o moreno se deliciou com a sobremesa preparada pela mulher como no segundo encontro em que foi convidado para tomar o chá da tarde, realmente estava delicioso. Durante a sobremesa a dama tinha sujado o canto da boca e o Sasuke, como um bom cavalheiro, ele limpa, mas com a boca roubando um beijo apaixonado sentindo o gosto da torta de limão na boca da esposa.  
>Mais ou menos meia hora, ambos já tinham terminado o jantar ele se levantava e puxa a cadeira dando a mão para que ela se levantasse e logo em seguida dá o braço a conduzindo para sala.<p>

_–Foi um jantar maravilhoso. _–Disse Sasuke bem relaxado.

_–Mas a companhia é muito melhor. _–Disse a mulher em um tom maliciosa.

Sasuke até percebeu, mas pensou que fosse algo de sua cabeça maliciosa, mesmo que quisesse Hinata jamais pensará ou fará algo com segundas intenções ou algo parecido.

_–Que tal tomarmos um bom vinho no jardim? _–Perguntou Sasuke sedutor.

_–Eu vou adorar acompanhá-lo. _– Respondeu com uma voz sedutora.

Hinata o acompanha até adega e ele pega o melhor vinho que tem no momento, eles vão para o jardim sentando e um banco existente. Céu limpo cheio de estrelas com belo luminar da noite iluminando tudo em sua volta, só deixava atmosfera ainda mais romântica. O cavalheiro abre a garrafa para encher as taças de vinho oferecendo uma taça para dama e uma para ele.

_–Que tal um brinde? _–Indagou ao sentar ao lado dela.

_–E sobre o que o meu marido quer brindar?_

_–A nós dois. _–Respondeu ele levantando a taça.

_–A um novo começo. _–Falou ao brindar com ele.

Eles tomam, e Hinata saboreia o gosto agradável do vinho descer a garganta, o Sasuke a olha minuciosamente enquanto ela toma o vinho, realmente ela o deixa excitado, louco de desejo, ela desperta o seu lado mais insano que pode ter por uma mulher. Ele se aproxima dela e abraça pela cintura, perolado e o ônix se cruzam em olhar intenso, profundo e provocante sem dar índices que iriam desviar, os dois se aproxima e começa um beijo leve e sem pressa somente para saborear os lábios um do outro, ela o abraço pelo pescoço passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, depois eles dão alguns selinhos e Sasuke começa beijar o pescoço dela via-se sorriso de felicidade nela.

_–Sasuke_ _espere._ –Disse separando dele meio que embriagada pelas caricias do marido ou pelo álcool que bebeu.

Ela se levanta ficando de costa para ele e depois se vira o olhando docemente:

_–Precisamos conversar um assunto muito sério. _–Sorriu para ele.

_–E que assunto é esse minha doce Hinata?_ –Indagou cariciando seu rosto.

A mulher fecha os olhos sentindo todo o toque do marido, mas logo ela tira mão e beija depois passa a segurar.

_–É que... _–Pausará para tentar encontrar as palavras certas: _– Depois que você saiu, eu e Karin discutimos. _–Falou ela.

_–Por quê? _–Disse ficando sério.

Ela explicou tudo sem esconder nada dele, até mesmo a visita inesperada de Sakura, Sasuke ouviu pacientemente e não acreditava que aquela ruiva vagaba foi capaz de fazer, nesse momento se a visse ele daria uma boa surra de quebrar os dentes.

_– Então Sasuke, por favor. _–Pausará para respirar: _– Me diga que não teve nada com ela... Durante o tempo que nós estamos juntos? _–Pediu praticamente desesperada.

Sasuke simplesmente a beija, um beijo sedento, necessitado e profundo, mostrando todo o amor que sente por ela, quer deixar bem claro que a ama e não existe e nunca existiu mulher nenhuma além dela, e o que depender dele jamais existirá. Assim que cessa, ele cola sua testa na dela e diz:

_–**Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor.**_ –Falou um texto de Shakespeare e continuou: _– Amo você, nunca amei outra mulher igual, ou melhor, nunca amei outra mulher que não fosse você, se algum dia eu deixar de te amar, é porque eu deixei de existir. _–Falou em sorriso.

_–Ah Sasuke! _–Última frase que disse antes de tomar os lábios do moreno em lágrimas, realmente foi uma boba em acreditar.

_–Eu também tenho que falar um assunto muito sério, no entanto um pouco desagradável. _– Falou ele deixando-a permanecer em seus braços.

_–Então fale. _–Disse ela fazendo carinho sutil no pescoço do moreno.

_–No dia que você iria fugir aquele homem da carroça que iria te ajudar..._ – Pausará para respirar fundo: _– Ele foi preso. _–Assim que falou viu a reação de espanto de Hinata.

_–E-le foi... Pre-so? _–A Mulher já sabia a resposta.

_–Sim! _–Afirmou com toda certeza.

E Sasuke explicou tudo o que Kakashi disse a ele, deixando a Hinata atônita.

_–Por... Muito pouco, eu não iria morrer. _–Falou de costa para Sasuke.

Sasuke abraça pela cintura por trás colocando seu queixo no ombro dela.

_–Não quero nem pensar no pior que podia acontecer. Você é minha razão de existir, minha vida, se algo te acontecer eu certamente morreria. _–Falou em seu ouvido.

Sasuke a vira dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e depois colando o seu rosto no dela.

_– Prometa para mim Hinata, prometa-me que jamais fugira que eu prometo a você que deixarei você ir embora. _– Falou meio ao desespero: _– Até mesmo te deixar viver com o Naruto. _–Falou fitando-a nos olhos.

Hinata não acreditava o que ouvia, Sasuke dizia iria deixar ir e ainda que vivesse com Naruto? Ela olha para Sasuke surpresa, não acreditava o que ouviu daquele homem que é seu marido, ele está aponto de mandar anular o casamento para vê-la feliz.

_–Anularia o nosso casamento, mas por quê? _–Indagou a mulher não entendendo.

_–_ _**Não sou teu dono! Apenas te amo. Por isso te liberto, pois para mim mais vale ver teu sorriso longe dos meus braços do que sentir tuas lágrimas a molhar meu peito.**_ –Falou uma frase de um escritor conhecido como D.C. cariciando o rosto de Hinata limpando as lágrimas.

Hinata o abraça bem forte não conseguia falar nada, somente chorar, precisava de um abraço de Sasuke para se refugiar se sentir protegida, e enquanto eles se abraçavam Sasuke se pronuncia:

_– Eu quero que acredite em mim, que eu jamais usei de minha influencia para prender o Naruto, jamais faria isso Hinata, por mulher nenhuma, nem que essa mulher seja a amor da minha vida. _–Falou desfazendo o abraço, mas sem se afastar dela:

Hinata sentia uma tola, além de acreditar em Karin, acreditou que o moreno tinha culpa na prisão de seu antigo namorado:

_– E sobre o que eu disse ter me casado com você com interesses políticos, militares e por causa da fazenda, é mentira. _–Começou o assunto: _– Realmente eu fui lhe conhecer por esses propósitos, mas só conhecê-la sem compromisso algum de casamento, mas quando a conheci, eu pude perceber que você é a mulher da minha vida naquele momento não importava mais nada, nem a fazenda, a minha carreira militar e meu sobrenome, abriria a mão de tudo, tudo por você. _–Enxugava as lágrimas da amada.

Hinata olhava com um sorriso no rosto, agora não tinha mais dúvidas sobre seu sentimento:

_– Ali naquele momento eu vi, eu enxerguei, finalmente percebi que não amaria outra mulher que não fosse aquela que roubou o meu coração... E aquela era Você! _–Confessou.

Hinata o abraça mais uma vez deixando as lágrimas caírem:

_–Só quando eu encontrei você, que eu encontrei o amor, e ai eu vi o que me faltava na vida. _–Falou ele quase chorando, mas não faria isso.

Hinata chorava ainda mais e Sasuke abraça mais uma vez apertando-a em seus braços, estava odiando a vê-la chorar daquela forma, queria evitar isso, queria protegê-la de tudo e de todos, queria que vê-la feliz... Mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado.

_–Por favor, não chore, isso me corta o coração e mata a minha alma. _–Disse destruído por saber que perderá a tão amada esposa.

_–Não meu amor! Eu não estou chorando por tristeza, mas sim por felicidade e também por ser uma tola. _–Disse limpando as lágrimas quando desfez o abraço.

_–Hinata! _–Falou Sasuke não entendendo segurando-a pelo ambos os braços com delicadeza.

_– Eu sempre amei Naruto. _–Isso não agradou o moreno: _– O amei muito, mas quando eu conheci você, eu pude perceber que era você que sempre esperei o grande amor da minha vida, eu não sei como te explicar o que sinto, porque só sinto._

Sasuke mostrava interesse no assunto:

_– Quero dizer que amo você e nunca amei ninguém assim, nem mesmo Naruto, o amor que sinto por ti me assustava, me deixava confusa, mas agora me deixa segura e me enche de felicidade sem tamanha, antes o ar que me faltava e a sensação que o meu coração iria explodir me dava medo, mas agora é algo que eu gosto de sentir, porque essa sensação demonstra como é grande o amor que sinto por você.__  
><em>Sasuke e Hinata se beijam muito felizes, demonstrando todo o amor que sente.

_–_ _Aishiteru Sasuke. _–Falou com sinceridade.

_–_ _Aishiteru Hinata. _–Via sinceridade dela.

Hinata via sinceridade em Sasuke, os rostos se aproximam e iniciam outro beijo.

OoOoOoO

No quarto de Hinata, o casal Uchiha se beija em um beijo calmo e leve, sem presa. Sasuke desconecta dos lábios da esposa e começa beijar o pescoço dela até o ombro e com as mãos livres ele abre o zíper do dorso vestido e começa cariciar suas costas e depois iniciam outro beijo, mas dessa vez mais profundo e necessitado como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

No jardim, eles tiveram uma conversa decisiva antes de eles irem para o quarto:

"_–**Eu prometo Sasuke, jamais eu vou fugir de você, eu quero ficar com você no momento chamado para sempre. - Falou a mulher."**_

No quarto, ela fecha os olhos sentindo o beijo quente em seu pescoço e as pequenas mordidas, que a fazia gemer mais, ela o abraça bagunçando os cabelos rebeldes do marido.

"_–**Aconteça o que acontecer eu sempre vou te amar. - Disse o marido."**_

No quarto, ele se livra da blusa da farda e cola mais o seu corpo junto dela e inicia outro beijo.

"_–**Eu quero provar o meu amor por você, eu quero ser sua Sasuke, só sua... Esta noite. - Disse Hinata."**_

No quarto, o marido baixa o vestido até a cintura e começa beijar e dar mordidas um pouco mais profundas no ombro, ela geme não de dor, mas sim de prazer, ele trilha até o pescoço indo para boca para beijá-la novamente.

"_–**Você não precisava fazer isso pra provar o seu amor, só basta dizer que me ama. - Disse sincero não querendo que ela se sinta obrigada."**_

Finalmente Sasuke se livra do vestido da mulher, ele a pega em seus braços e deposita-a na cama e ele se ajoelhado diante dela, o moreno começa observá-la, ela é linda e seria só dele... Somente dele.

"_–**Direi todos os dias da minha vida que o amo, mas eu desejo ser sua Sasuke, porque eu quero me sentir completa, quero me sentir mulher, quero amar e ser amada... Eu quero conhecer o amor... Com você. - Disse decidida."**_

_–Você é linda. _–Disse a olhando o corpo escultural da esposa cheio de desejo.  
>Hinata fica vermelha ao sentir o olhar do marido sob seu corpo, sua respiração começou aumentar, ela podia-se sentir as batidas do seu coração bater mais depressa, estava nervosa, nunca ficou seminua diante de um homem. Era errado ficar nua diante de um homem, mas quem se importa, o importante era o amor que sentia um pelo outro:<p>

_–Fique tranquila, só confie em mim. _–Sussurrou em seu ouvido depositando beijo no rosto: _– Alias! O que é bonito é pra se mostrar. _–Falou malicioso, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha.

Ele começa beijar o pescoço fazendo uma trilha até onde encontra os seios escondido pelo corset, Hinata o abraça e percebe-se que ele está sem a blusa que mantém por baixo da farda, ela nem sabe quando ele tirou a blusa, mas nem se importa, o marido beija os seios por cima do corset, fazendo uma trilha e indo parar na feminilidade coberta pela ceroula, ele a olha e vê o desejo estampado nos olhos dela, ela está ansiosa pelo próximo ato dele, então ele passa o dedo na intimide de Hinata pressionando o clitóris fazendo movimentos circulares, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava o beijo e mordendo, ora nos lábios inferiores, ora no pescoço deixando marcas vermelhas por causa de sua pele pálida.

_–Ah Sasuke! _–Gemeu em sussurro.

Uchiha sorri malicioso ouvindo o chamá-lo tão prazerosamente, ele acelerar o toque com dois dedos ouvindo gemidos ainda mais altos e vendo ela se contorcer na cama.

_– Você é deliciosa. _– Falou Uchiha beijando aqueles lábios inchados.

_–Ah Sasu... _–Gemeu com dificuldade entre um beijo e outro.

Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos fazendo toque carinhoso e distribuindo beijos pelo corpo inclusive pelos lábios inchados da esposa, assim que termina com toque ele beija a intimidade de Hinata que ainda está coberto pela ceroula, ela faz um gemido de reprovação.

_–Calma Hime, você terá muito mais o que deseja. _–Falou em tom malicioso deixando-a vermelha.

Ele se ajoelha e tira as calças ficando também ceroulas, mas diferente do dela, as dele era mais longa.

A morena fica vermelha ao vê-lo daquela forma, sem camisa com os braços musculosos sem exagero a mostra e só com a roupa de baixo, isso que é uma visão maravilhosa, quantas mulheres gostariam de estar em seu lugar apreciando a visão dos deuses?

Ambos já estavam sem as botas obrigatórias, todo homem e mulher de classe alta são obrigados a usar botas de cano alto, porque era proibido mostrar as canelas, era uma coisa desrespeitosa.

Sasuke a puxa pelos braços sem brutalidade, mas que a assustou, ela se choca com peitoral dele se ajoelhando na cama, ela caricia o peitoral, o abdome, os braços bem definido tirando fracos gemidos em seus ouvidos fazendo ele se arrepiar todo, ele também a toca apertando as nádegas fazendo-a se arrepiar e tirando baixos gemidos roucos dela, ele beija bem devagar no pescoço no ombro fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Logo depois, ele cola sua testa na dela sentindo a respiração um do outro bem acelerada entrelaçando as mãos e dizendo que ama. Eles beijam novamente com a passagem de língua explorando cada lado da boca um do outro, o beijo era voluptuoso e lascivo.

O moreno caricia o corpo da amada conhecendo cada pedacinho dele, querendo guardar na memoria para sempre. Cada toque que ele faz com a mão é um gemido dela que aumentava ainda mais seus desejos, ela aranha as suas costas tirando gemidos baixos bem discretos dele.

Ele caricia as costas delas como se fosse encontrar algo, realmente estava procurando, o laço do corset, ele desamarra o trançado devagarinho até desamarrar por completo, ele tira e a observa que a deixa bem rubrica.

_–Você é perfeita, uma delicia. _–Disse a olhando cheio de desejo, praticamente a devorando com os olhos.

Ele a puxa para mais um beijo ardente e sedento, o moreno a deita novamente se encaixando entre suas pernas, Hinata pode sentir algo pressionar sua intimidade, era membro dele excitado e geme com a voz bem mais fina, ele começa a esfregar seu membro na intimidade dela ainda coberta, a vontade dele era de tomar a sua virgindade, fazê-la dele para sempre, movimentar-se dentro dela, saber como é estar com ela, ele queria muito senti-la, mas acima de tudo queria que fosse especial principalmente para amada esposa.

O major trilha até os seios fartos, então começa dá o tratamento adequado a eles, chupa, lambe, morde, beija, devora, mama, faz tudo o que tiver vontade com aqueles seios volumosos, enquanto um ele caricia um com a boca o outro aperta com sua mão livre sentindo toda a carne macia. Hinata geme muito alto erguendo o corpo falando palavras sem anexos chamando por seu marido, depois o marido morde o lábio inferior tirando um pequeno gemido de aprovação.

_–Te amo. _–Disse com a respiração alterada cariciando os seios com as mãos.

_–Te amo também meu amor. _–Falou com dificuldade em respirar.

Ela rouba um beijo penetrando com a língua tirando todo o ar dos pulmões do marido, e assim que cessar, ele começa fazer uma trilha deixando saliva onde passava até chegar feminilidade coberta pela ceroula, ele sorri malicioso para ela que fica vermelha de vergonha. Hinata o olha imaginando que ele vai tocar novamente naquele local, mas não era bem o que imaginava, ele se ajoelha e tira com tudo à ceroula da mulher jogando para longe junto com as outras roupas deixando-a totalmente nua diante dele.

_–Isso que eu chamo de paraíso. _–Disse com os olhos brilhando de desejo olha para intimidade de Hinata.

Hinata ficou ruborizada com o comentário e olhar do marido na sua intimidade, o moreno abre bem as pernas dela e fica de cara com feminilidade dela, ele sorri novamente malicioso para ela e penetra a língua em sua cavidade. Ele sugava com avidez seu clitóris aumentando ainda mais o desejo da mulher. Sasuke beijava, chupava, lambia, penetrava com dois dedos, fazia como quisesse na intimidade de Hinata que já estava bem úmida.

Hinata gemia o nome dele cada vez mais alto e Sasuke movimentava mais rápido com sua língua para ouvir mais os seus gemidos.

A morena nunca pensou que sentira um prazer tão intenso, já ouviu algumas história assim por cima, sem entrar em detalhes, mas nunca pensou que a realidade fosse muito melhor, ela se sente como se estivesse no paraíso.

_–Ah Sasu... _–Dizia entre gemidos e outros.

Sasuke adora ouvir a esposa gemer seu nome, aquilo era música para seus ouvidos, ele nunca fez isso com mulher nenhuma, achava aquilo humilhante demais, ele só queria o buraco que fica entre as pernas da mulher e nada mais. Mas agora aquilo era diferente, Hinata é uma mulher especial, queria fazer isso com ela, queria dar prazer a ela, queria vê-la sentir prazer, queria que ela tivesse boas lembranças da primeira noite entre muitas, queria que aquilo ficasse na memória de ambos. Mesmo tão concentrado no trabalho, o Uchiha uma vez ou outra a observava vendo-a se contorcer na cama, com uma das mãos ela segura os lençóis brancos com forças tentando se controlar ou passa a mão nos cabelos arrepiados do marido, e já a outra mão... Ah outra... Ela passava a mão em toda extensão do seu corpo, inclusive nos seios isso deixava o moreno louco de desejo aumentando mais o carinho.

O major para, não queria que ela chegasse ao orgasmo daquele jeito, até que gostaria de experimentar o gosto dela, mas acredita que isso irá assustá-la.

Finalmente ele tira sua ceroula ficando nu diante dela deixando rubrica e surpresa, nunca viu nenhum homem nu até agora, membro dele era de um tamanho aceitável, esta ereto, ela fica bem nervosa com a visão de Sasuke nu, não parava de olhar.

_–Se quiser tocar eu deixo. _–Falou malicioso exibindo sua maravilhosa ferramenta com orgulho.

Hinata ficou mais vermelha ainda e vira o rosto com uma cara um pouco emburrada com comentário do marido, ele dá uma pequena risada e começa beijar toda extensão do seu corpo, deixando-a mais relaxada, ele a beija na boca mais uma vez enquanto roçava de leve a cabecinha do seu pênis na entrada da intimidade da sua Uchiha.

–Está _pronta minha Hime? Devo dizer que vai doer, mas não se preocupe vai_ passar. –Sussurrou em seu ouvido querendo dar segurança_._

_–Eu sempre estive pronta para você Sasuke, eu confio em você._ –Falou sincera.

Sasuke a beija lábios inchados a segurando pela cintura dela, ela fecha os olhos e o abraça esperando o ato, então, finalmente, o casamento foi consumado, ele penetrou com pouco mais de força fazendo-a gemer alto formando uma careta de dor, ela crava as unhas nas costas dele fazendo gemer também, mas um gemido bem discreto, o hímen cedeu e Sasuke conseguiu penetrar quase por completo dentro dela, mas não se mexeu.

_–Quando estiver relaxada me avise querida._ –Disse com uma voz rouca.

Sasuke distribuía beijo em toda extensão do rosto e do pescoço, ele a beija mais uma vez com vontade e Hinata corresponde também com vontade.

_–Você me deixa louco sabia._ –Disse ao iniciar outro beijo cheio de luxuria.

Hinata sabia que iria sentir dor, mas nem tanta, mas até que valeu a pena, a dor agora só era um detalhe e o prazer viria depois.

Passou alguns minutos e Hinata rebolou um pouco e ele percebeu que ela já estava mais relaxada, penetrou por completo, mas ainda estava apertada, mas ele n&˜o se mexeu. A esposa então enlaça as pernas na cintura dele e abre os olhos cheios de desejo fitando o marido que a observava excitado.

_–Se mexe Sasu..._ –Pediu.

_–Tem certeza? _–Indagou não queria machucá-la, só queria dar prazer.

Ela não responde e o beija com vontade tirando todo ar de seus pulmões deixando afoito, ele entendeu o recado começando um movimento de vai e vem bem devagar, ela cravar as unhas em suas costas que está com risco de sangue tirando um gemido baixo dele quase não se ouvia. Ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas depois começa se acostumar dando o lugar ao prazer.

No momento que ele sente que ela está acostumando, aumenta as estocadas chamando pelo nome da esposa e automaticamente aumentando os gemidos da mulher que pedia para ir mais rápido que era bem atendido por ele.

O casal ficou se amando por um bom tempo, até que ela chegou ao orgasmo em um alto gemido, ele acelerou mais e o dele veio como tsunami preenchendo toda cavidade feminina chamando por ela, ele cai sobre o corpo feminino, estavam suados e ofegantes, eles se beijam somente em roçar dos lábios, ele sai de dentro dela caindo para o lado da cama e a abraça fazendo-a ficar deitada em seu peitoral cariciando os seus cabelos. Ela escuta o coração do moreno bater aceleradamente que já está voltando a normal, aquilo foi músicas aos seus ouvidos, ela nunca pensou que se sentiria assim tão desejada e completa. Ela solta um suspiro ao fechar os olhos em pequeno período, agora ela e o marido eram um só corpo e uma só carne e isso ninguém podia mudar:

_–Hime, eu espero não ter machucado, odiaria ter sido bruto com você._–Indagou com a voz rouca e temeroso.

_–Não meu amor, você foi tão carinhoso, tão terno comigo..._–Disse ela com a voz doce e suave.

Ele a cobre com lençol, ela o beija de leve muito feliz e realizada, agora sabia que amava o marido e isso jamais irá mudar:

_–Sasu-ke. _–Sussurrou quase dormindo.

_–Sim._ –Nem tinha forças para falar.

_–Isso que é amor?_ –Indagou o olhando nos olhos.

_–Acho que sim Hime, não existe outra explicação para isso o que sentimos ou que fazemos. _–Falou cariciando o rosto dela mostrando um sorriso.

Ela fica feliz o beija mais uma vez de leve e longamente, ele faz um carinho sutil em suas costas deixando-a arrepiada, ela deita mais uma vez no peitoral do marido e antes de fechar os olhos diz_:_

_–Obrigada Sasuke, obrigada por me mostrar o que é o amor._ –E cai no sono.

Sasuke a cobre com lençol e a beija o topo da cabeça dela e abraça bem forte, e antes cair no sono, ele sussurrou bem no ouvido dela:

_–Eu agradeço meu amor, por Kami-Sama ter posto você em meu caminho._

Ela sorriu parecendo que ouviu e ele caiu no sono junto com ela.

Assim ambos dormiram, eles estão realizados, apaixonados e muito mais unidos, o que depender da força do amor deles, ninguém jamais os separaria.

Quando um homem se une a uma mulher, ambos têm uma aliança inquebrável, união indissolúvel, se completa de uma forma perfeita se tonando um só corpo e uma só carne.

**Continua...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado do meu primeiro hentai.<em>**  
><strong>

_Sobre boquete deixarei para segunda ou terceira vez, _

_Hinata ainda está muito tímida pra certas coisas..._

_Então até o próximo cap.  
><em>

_Fui!  
><em>


	16. Capítulo - XVI

_Oie gente._

_Então pessoal demorei, porque estava sem ideia, toh com problemas também, estava assistindo anime e confesso que onde eu estava trabalhando não me deixava tempo suficiente pra terminar mais rapido, porque ficava muito cansada, mas enfim sair, mas já toh indo para outro emprego, só que dessa vez na minha area, só faltou tirar meu documento._

_Então vamos logo ao que entressa..._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Está quase amanhecendo, mas os trabalhadores da fazenda Uchiha já se encontra acordados e prontos para trabalhar.<p>

Antes de partir, os peões revistam as coisas de Karin, eles certificam se a garota está levando coisas que não lhe pertence. Essa conduta foi ordenada pelo senhor Uchiha que acordará ordenando as tais ordens para ter certeza que ela não levará nada além do que era de direito, mas na verdade, ele quis humilhá-la por ter tentando destruir o seu casamento.

Uchiha olhava na janela do seu quarto tudo o que acontecia com ela, como queria quebrá-la por ter ousado colocado a sua senhora contra ele, mas graças a Kami-Sama, sua esposa não acreditou em suas mentiras mandando aquela vadia ir embora, e por respeito a sua senhora, não iria arranjar confusão com aquela desgraçada, isso poderia aborrecê-la.

Assim que eles revistaram, os peões escoltaram até para fora dos portões da fazenda, ela olha para casa com olhar triste e derrotado, depois segue o seu caminho.

**OoOoOoO**

No quarto, Hinata ainda dormia em sono tranquilo com um lindo sorriso, Sasuke que se deitou novamente, observava e admirava a amada esposa dormir, ele caricia o rosto dela que se mexe abrindo os olhos e fitando o marido que dava um sorriso de lado extremamente sexy que aqueceu o coração deixando suas bochechas rosadas.

_-Bom dia meu amor._ –Disse após se preguiçar e chegar mais perto do marido fechando os olhos.

_-Bom dia querida._ –Dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado: _- Dormiu bem?_ –Sorriu de lado.

_-Sim._ –Falou em sussurro dando um sorriso iluminado que encantou o moreno.  
>O Uchiha sentiu o desejo lhe tomar conta de novo, queria pelo menos uma pequena dose de ontem naquela amanhã que prometia ser maravilhosa.<p>

_-Que horas são agora?_ –Indagou sonolenta pousando sua cabeça no peitoral do marido com os olhos cerrados.

_-Bom, dever umas seis horas agora._ –Disse cariciando os cabelos da esposa.

_-Ainda é cedo demais, estou um pouco cansada._ –Disse bocejando com a voz lenta e melodiosa se aconchegando mais no marido.

_-Claro que deve estar querida, depois da noite de ontem, tórrida de amor, é normal ficar cansada._ –Disse Sasuke naturalmente querendo provocá-la

Hinata corou violentamente ao lembrar-se da noite, escondeu o rosto se sentindo muito envergonhada ela escuta a gargalhado do marido em relação a sua atitude.

_-Não precisa ficar envergonhada, é normal está cansada. Saiba que você também me cansou muito ontem a noite, mas eu estou pronto para próxima rodada._ –Disse dando pequenas risadas vendo-a ainda mais corada.

_-Sasuke, isso é jeito de falar com sua esposa?_ –Indagou se sentando na cama cobrindo o seu corpo nu com lençol.

_- Você tem razão amor, isso não se fala... Se faz... E muito._

_-Sasuke!_ –Repreendeu ruborizada.

Sasuke riu mais uma vez, adorava provocar a esposa, ela fica tão linda corada que parecia que ela o provocava de proposito.

Enquanto ele se divertia ás custas de sua esposa, Hinata o fitava quase o secando sem corar, vendo o marido tão relaxado, tão humano, é maravilhoso; gostava de vê-lo sorrir e gostaria de vê-lo sempre assim.

Sasuke ao perceber que é observado minuciosamente pela amada sorri malicioso já está com jeito que queria aprontar:

_- Tocar não tira pedaço._ –Disse rindo pela frase inventada. Afinal! Olhar não tira pedaço, por que não tocar?

A mulher vira o rosto com rubor, não acredita que ouviu isso, Sasuke é muito atrevido e impertinente, sempre que pode a deixa constrangida, mas até que gosta do jeito dele, não mudaria nada nele.

O moreno percebendo a distração da esposa e agarra pela cintura fazendo-a se deitar na cama com ele por cima que sorria malicioso deixando o lençol cair descobrindo o corpo nu da esposa deixando-a corada que esconde os seios com os braços.

_-Por que está com vergonha de mim?_ –Indagou Uchiha com olhar carinhoso: - Ontem você não se escondeu de mim. –Disse a lembrando.

Ela não conseguiu responder de tão envergonhada que estava diante do marido.

_-Você não precisar ter vergonha com seu marido._ –Falou distribuindo beijos no pescoço indo até o pé do ouvindo e sussurrou: _- Não precisa ter vergonha de fazer amor comigo._ - Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha ouvindo a gemer e foi distribuindo os beijos em todo o corpo da esposa que gemia quase inaudível.

_-Sasuke!_ –O chamou em um gemido estridente: _- N-não é... Cer-to fa-zer i-sso... Ahhh!_ –Gemeu ao sentir a língua aveludada do marido invadir sua cavidade feminina sem terminar o que iria dizer.

Sasuke pressionava o clitóris da esposa ouvindo altos gemidos dela, a penetrava com dois dedos ouvindo chamado por seu nome, enfim, fez tudo que queria naquela intimidade, lambeu, chupou, penetrou com os dedos, fez assim por um bom tempo até que chegou o tão esperado orgasmo e o fez engolir tudo e ela nem achou estranho, talvez ela não percebeu o acontecido por conta dos prazeres que o marido a proporcionava; isso não deixava pensar direito sobre os seus atos.

Ele a beijou com avidez fazendo-a sentir o próprio gosto, mas não deixando de cariciar o seu lindo corpo que o mesmo tanto amava.

_-Iria me dizer alguma coisa querida?_ –Perguntou ao fitá-la profundamente nos olhos.

Hinata o olhava cheio de desejo, não se recordava o que iria dizer, nem lembra o que estava dizendo, então única coisa restou era se entregar aos encantos e os caprichos de seu Uchiha, e assim fez, pulou em cima dele o beijou fazendo-o se deitar no pé da cama com ela por cima. O casal inicia um beijo quente e apaixonado com uma batalha de língua onde os dois sairiam vencedores.

Sasuke cariciava todo o corpo de Hinata, inclusive as nádegas e as coxas onde as apalpavas com vontade tirando gemidos entre os beijos. Hinata cariciava o peitoral, os braços e abdome bem definido, uma vez ou outra brincava com os mamilos do marido que tirava fracos gemidos do mesmo.

O Uchiha se levanta fazendo-a ficar sentada em seu colo sem desconectar os lábios, ele posiciona e penetra bem fundo fazendo-a urrar de desejo jogando a cabeça para trás dando a chance ao Uchiha de distribuir e morder seu pescoço alvo. Ele a ajuda colocando as mãos no quadril guiando indo para cima e para baixo, tirando gemidos um do outro com palavras sem anexos, mas no final de cada frase chamando o nome um do outro.

Hinata dá graças por pular a parte da dor para o prazer, ela se apoiava no ombro do Uchiha que a conduzia fazendo a cavalgar indo fundo e seus corpos ficam grudados e suados, a mulher sente seus seios sendo pressionado pelo peitoral do amado, e esposo sentia prazer toda vez que os seios esfregavam o seu peitoral.

Enquanto Sasuke passava mão em seu corpo ou chupava e mordia seu pescoço entre outras partes, a morena por sua vez, somente passava mãos nos cabelos e pelas costas, abdome e os braços musculosos sem exagero e de vez ou outra beija ou mordicava o pescoço ou lóbulo e brincava com os mamilos com as mãos, mas queria fazer mais por ele, mas era muito tímida e inexperiente naquilo, não queria parecer uma sem vergonha ou algo do tipo, mas sentia que tinha que dá mais de si naquele momento a dois.

O orgasmo chegou para ambos que gemeram o nome um do outro, mas não estavam satisfeito, rapidamente Sasuke a deitou na cabeceira da cama, sem sair dentro dela, ele continuava com as estocadas bem rápidas e profundas, os beijos eram desferido apaixonadamente por ambos, algumas frases faziam sentidos, e essas eram frases apaixonadas.

A esposa erguia o corpo toda vez que sentia invadida pelo membro do marido, ela enlaça as suas pernas no quadril ajudando nas estocadas, ela disfere os beijos ou mordidas ora no lóbulo da orelha ora no pescoço e depois tomava os lábios com paixão arranhando suas costas tirando pequenos gemidos do amado quase inaudível.

Assim ficaram nessa sintonia perfeita, Hinata foi à primeira chegar ao ápice, Sasuke não tardou em chegar como um Tsunami preenchendo toda a cavidade úmida de sua amada.

Sasuke cai do lado da cama ofegante e suado, assim que se recompôs ele vira para esposa a observando minuciosamente se recompor, ela olha para lado e vê o esposo sorrindo para ela apaixonadamente, aquilo aqueceu seu coração que a fez retribuir o sorriso. Os dois se beijam levemente sem pressa, e depois ele passa a cariciar seu corpo nu, mas ela não sentiu vergonha, pelo contrario, sentiu bem à vontade.

_-Seu corpo é lindo._ –Disse com o olhar cheio de desejo.

Hinata sorriu timidamente.

_-Você gostou de fazer amor com seu marido?_ –Indagou sorrindo de lado.

_-Isso é pergunta que se faça?_ –Indagou sem responder. Hinata se mostrava muito corada.

_-É pergunta que se faça para a esposa após de fazer amor com ela._ –Falou um pouco mais irônico.

_-Eu poderia lhe fazer esta pergunta também meu querido._ –Falou dando-lhe um sorriso travesso.

_-Então faça que eu darei a resposta que deseja._ –Disse com sorriso de lado.  
>Hinata o olha surpresa.<p>

_-Vamos, estou esperando a pergunta senhora Uchiha. _–Falou com um sorriso travesso.  
>Hinata respira fundo, não acredita que caiu no jogo dele, agora tinha que perguntar, até porque estava curiosa para saber:<p>

_-Você gostou de fazer?_ –Indagou não conseguindo terminar a frase por causa do acanhamento.

_-Fazer o quê?_ –Indagou a provocando.

_-Amor?_ –Indagou em sussurro.

_-Com quem?_ –Questionou sorrindo.

_-Co-mi-go._ –A voz quase não saiu.

_-Agora diz a frase por extenso, para que eu possa entender melhor. _–Falou sorrindo de lado segurando para não rir.

Hinata respirou fundo sabia que não era gaguejar, mas estava difícil e seu marido se divertia com isso:

_-Você... Gostou de... Fazer... Amor com... Comigo?_ –Falou pausadamente.

_-Foi maravilhoso._ – Ele respondeu sincero a olhando nos olhos: _- Eu nunca me senti tão vivo em toda a minha vida._

Hinata ficou estática com o moreno:

_-Apesar de ser tímida e sua inexperiência, você foi muito bem, soube me satisfazer como nenhuma mulher fez._ –Se aproximou ainda mais a cariciando o seu rosto: _- Sou grato por Kami-Sama ter posto você em meu caminho. _–Disse a beijando somente em roçar dos lábios: _- Te amo._ –Falou em sussurro.

Hinata sorriu timidamente para marido com as bochechinhas coradas.

_- Agora pergunto a você minha querida, gostou de fazer amor com seu marido?_ –Perguntou de uma forma gentil.

_-Foi mais do que eu sonhei._ –Falou em um doce sorriso: _- Você foi carinhoso, terno comigo, compreensivo. Você foi e é um homem maravilhoso. Eu te amo tanto Sasuke que eu não medirei esforços para te provar o meu sentimento por você._ –Falou com sinceridade.

_– Aishiteru querida._ –Disse ao roçar nos lábios dela.

Hinata caricia o rosto do marido que sorri gentilmente para ela.

_-Descanse um pouco minha Hime, eu vou zelar por seu sono._ –Isso acabou virando um habito.

_-Não estou com sono, só um pouco preguiçosa para se levantar._ –Disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto: - Mas você deve estar, está forçando para manter os olhos abertos.

_-Confesso que ainda quero te admirar após o prazer._ –Disse com olhar malicioso deixando-a vermelha.

Sasuke dá mais um beijo em sua amada e acaba abraçando sentindo todo cheiro feminino da esposa e sem perceber cai no sono.

Hinata iria desfazer o abraço para pegar lençol no chão para cobri o corpo nu, porém, lembrou-se o que marido disse, então decide ficar sem lençol até porque dia está quente, e o quarto então...

A Uchiha deposita a sua cabeça no travesseiro sentindo a mulher mais amada deste mundo, nunca, jamais pensou que amaria tanto um homem como ama Sasuke, parece que o amor que sente pelo marido não acabe não peito.

* * *

><p>Hanabi está saindo do templo e é abordada pelo noivo Ash que a fita muito sério.<p>

_-Minha noiva o que faz aqui sozinha?_ –Indagou grosso.

_-Eu vim rezar e não estou sozinha, vim acompanhada de umas de minhas serviçais. _–Disse a morena com olhar superior: _- Eu peço que maneire nas suas palavras comigo._ –Falou de uma forma indócil.

_-Olhe como fala comigo minha noiva._ –Disse áspero.

_-Quem é o senhor para falar dessa forma comigo?_ –Indagou ofendida.

Ash pega Hanabi pelo braço com brutalidade assustando:

_-Sou seu noivo e você me deve respeito._ –Falou o homem a arrastando que a deixou espantada.

_-Me solta. _–Disse a jovem tentando se soltar.

_-Vou te levar para casa, não quero que a minha noiva fique andando por ai se exibindo. _–Disse o homem.

_-Me solta que eu não sou sua propriedade._ –Falou Hanabi furiosa.

_-Melhor soltar moça senh... Tenente Ash._ –Disse Konohamaru que presenciou a cena a pouco surpreso.

_-Sargento Konohamaru._ –Disse em sorriso cínico.

_-Por que está tratando essa senhorita dessa forma?_ –Questionou ríspido.

_-Não interessa o que acontece entre mim e minha noiva._

_-Noiva?_ –Indagou surpresa.

_-Sim ela e eu estamos noivos e pretendemos nos casar logo._ –Falou o homem superior segurando a noiva pelo braço.

Aquilo foi uma kunai no coração de Konohamaru, ele sentia algo pela Hanabi, agora descobre que ela está noiva de outro homem e não soube de nada.

_-Que bom para os senhores, eu espero que realmente sejam felizes._ –Falou em tom de magoa que vez Hanabi sentir culpada

_-E vamos sim, é uma pena que você não vai ser convidado, já que não é da nossa classe. _–Riu de zombaria.

Konohamaru preferiu não responder, até porque poderia ir preso por desrespeitar o seu superior, então foi embora.

Hanabi sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo por isso, não sabe o porquê de não contar nada sobre o noivado, talvez com medo que ele se afaste, talvez não querer magoa-lo, talvez por amá-lo tanto.

-Vamos pra casa Hanabi, seu pai deve estar preocupado. –Falou Ash a puxando pelo braço.

Assim que disse, o rapaz leva Hanabi pelo braço que é seguido pela serviçal que acompanhou a jovem em seu passeio.

**_Na pensão..._**

Konohamaru está no seu quarto na pensão furioso, jogando suas coisas na cama de qualquer jeito, não acreditava que Hanabi iria se casar, e o pior, o noivo era Ash.

Ash não era tipo de bom rapaz, era um homem soberbo, rude, mulherengo, arrogante, mas sabia também, que ele é mimado, e um medroso que vivia se escondendo atrás do papai para escapar das confusões que arranja, ou seja, ele não era homem de verdade. Ainda não entende porque Hanabi querer se casar com esse homem, ou melhor, como ela pode amar um homem que na primeira oportunidade traíra e maltratá-la, não admiraria muito se ele batesse em Hanabi. Só de pensar nisso, Konohamaru sente o sangue ferver.

_-Por que Hanabi? Por quê?_ –Indagou melancólico.

Ele iria dizer que amava e queria ficar com ela, e que se possível iria falar com pai dela hoje mesmo para pedir permissão, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais iria aceitar, e se não aceitou Naruto, por que iria aceitá-lo? Mas faria isso porque era coisa certa a se fazer, se ele não aceitar, iria dá um jeito de ficar com ela.

* * *

><p>Hinata está arrumando a cama e Sasuke sai do banheiro com um grande sorriso no rosto, ela sorri de volta e se concentra em terminar de arrumar a cama.<p>

_-Se você continuar a me a tentar desse jeito, eu te jogo nessa cama._ –Disse a abraçando pela cintura e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

_-Sasuke!_ –Repreendeu toda vermelha: _- Se controla._ –Estava sem jeito.

_-Você me excitando desse jeito, eu acho um pouco difícil._ –Falou o homem a virando e selando os lábios com dela.

Sasuke a faz deitar na cama novamente sem deixar de beijá-la, mas Hinata para o beijo virando o rosto.

_-Você não vai se aprontar para ir ao quartel querido, está um pouco atrasado._ –Falou deixando Sasuke frustrado.

_-Hoje não, tenho muitos assuntos da fazenda para tratar._ –Falou ao suspirar fundo: _- E quero que hoje possamos passar à tarde no campo, podemos almoçar lá se quiser._ –Mostrou-se um sorriso.

_-Seria maravilhoso querido._ –O abraçou.

_-Tarde inteira só para nós sozinhos, num lindo campo tranquilo e sem interrupção, fazer o que quisermos._ –Falou o homem sorrindo malicioso.

_-Eu vou adorar passar esse momento com você._ –Falou a mulher o fitando.

_– Aishiteru Hinata._ –E selou os lábios.

_-Bom, já chega, agora vamos nos levantar que temos coisas a fazer e me ajuda arrumar essa cama._ –Falou em tom de brincalhona.

_-Ah não Hinata, quero ficar mais um pouco com você._ –Falou o homem agarrando pela cintura a impedindo de se levantar.

_-Querido nós temos que ir ao campo._ –Falou a mulher doce: _- Melhor se apressar em preparar as coisas._ –Falou meigamente.

Sasuke se levantou contrariado e ajudou ela se levantar e arrumar a cama, mas depois deixou algo bem claro em seu ouvido:

_-Você fica me devendo._ –Falou em tom malicioso: _- E com juros._ –Sussurrou deixando-a vermelha que o fez sorrir mais ainda.

Sasuke selou os lábios da esposa e a levou para fora do quarto, provavelmente para tomar um café reforçado.

* * *

><p>Distante do vilarejo, próximo a uma estrada, havia uma pequena fazenda muito bonita, além de vários campos de flores, como orquídeas e girassóis, tinha também várias árvores de cerejeiras que enfeitava o lugar, os donos da fazenda é Itachi e Sakura.<p>

Itachi vai até a sala onde fazia suas refeições, e dá um beijo em sua esposa já tomava o café da manhã, ele senta em seu lugar e começa a servir um bom café.

_-Itachi, querido, gostaria de te pedir uma coisa._ –Começou a rosada sem jeito.

_-Pode pedir o que quiser meu amor._ –Disse o moreno que não negava nada a sua esposa.

_-Gostaria que não fosse para quartel hoje._ – Parecia mais uma ordem.

_-Hoje eu tenho assuntos importantes, mas prometo que na hora do almoço estarei aqui._ –Falou o homem sorrindo.

_- Mas não pode resolver isso outro dia?_ –Indagou com um cara de pidona.

_- Querida, eu estarei no horário do almoço, eu prometo._ –Disse colocando sua mão sob a dela.

_-Mas não é isso, eu sinto algo muito vai acontecer Itachi, eu não sei o que é, sinto uma angustia muito grande._ –Disse ela com olhar triste fitando para o nada.

_-São coisas da sua cabeça amor, porque eu sinto ao contrario._ –Disse todo feliz: _- Sinto que hoje vai ser um bom dia, maravilhoso e me sinto mais vivo do que nunca._ –Falou mostrando um sorriso.

_-Mesmo assim, acho imprudente você ir para o quartel hoje._ –Falou preocupada.

_-Amor, não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar muito bem, eu sou o melhor do exército._ –Falou se levantando e dando um beijo nos lábios na mesma.

_-Eu sei querido, mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar com você._ –Disse se levantando também o acompanhando até o lado de fora da casa com as mãos dadas.

_-Eu sei disso amor, e agradeço por seus cuidados e preocupações, mas não é necessário._ –Disse já pegando seu cavalo: _- Eu sei me cuidar. _–Falou com um sorriso travesso.

_-Mesmo assim eu me preocupo._ –Falou amedrontada: _- Eu sinto que algo muito ruim vai acontecer._ –Falou com tristeza.

_-Nada vai me acontecer, mas tomarei cuidado e envio uma mensagem assim que chegar._

_-Está certo querido, vou te esperar e preparar um almoço maravilhoso._ –Disse esboçando um sorriso do jeito que Itachi gosta.

Itachi a beijou, um beijo de desespero e urgência, como se mundo fosse acabar hoje. Eles se separaram por causa do ar e moreno começou a distribuir leves beijos no pescoço além de morder tirando fracos gemidos da esposa.

_-Se eu pudesse eu perdia a hora da reunião e ficava com você._ –Sussurrou de maneira maliciosa garrando a cintura de sua esposa suspira ao ouvi-lo: _- Mas infelizmente não poderei ficar. _–Disse decepcionado colando sua testa na dela.

_-Então me espere para almoço, porque depois, eu vou querer fazer amor com a minha esposa em todos os cômodos da casa._ –Disse com sorriso malicioso que a fez rir.

Sakura sorrir maliciosa se sinuado para o marido.

Itachi dá mais um beijo em sua esposa e pega o seu cavalo e sai cavalgando para o quartel tendo olhar de Sakura.

A rosada entra toda feliz, irá preparar o almoço para seu marido que deveria estar divino, e ficar linda para ele, porque hoje promete e muito.

_-Já que Itachi vai demorar, talvez seja uma boa ideia visitar Hinata, pra saber as novidades entre ela e Sasuke, mas já até imagino o que aconteceu._ –Disse maliciosa.

De repente, Sakura se desequilibra, e se não escorasse na parede poderia não ter evitado a queda.

_-Meu Kami-Sama, o que foi isso?_ –Indagou rosada tentando se recompor: _–Itachi! _–Pensou a rosada sentindo o medo apossar novamente.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru está olhando pela janela o todo o vilarejo no seu gabinete que fica a prefeitura.<p>

O prefeito está muito pensativo, ele faz uma careta de desgosto e vai se sentar a sua mesa. Ele ouve a porta bater e pede para entrar, Madara entra muito sério sem expressão facial alguma. Isso deixou o prefeito nervoso.

_-Você está sabendo?_ –Indagou o prefeito.

_-Que o assassino em série está preso?_ –Indagou praticamente dando a resposta: _- Já sim. _–Falou tranquilamente.

_-E você não fará nada?_ –Indagou preocupado.

_-Amanhã você saberá o que foi feito. _–Falou em um sorriso diabólico.

_-Como assim amanhã? Não podemos esperar até amanhã, temos que fazer algo contra esse verme. _–Falou Orochimaru desesperado.

_-Espere amanhã e verá, a paciência é uma virtude Orochimaru, mas parece que se esqueceu disso._ –Disse chamando-lhe atenção: _- Você sempre foi um homem muito calmo e sereno, o que está acontecendo?_ –Indagou indiferente.

_-As desconfiança sobre as minhas ações junto com Kabuto aumentaram ainda mais._ –Respondeu preocupado.

_-Ah sim, o estudo sobre os corpos humanos mortos é proibido, apesar de que em muitos lugares já é permitido, mas somente se a morte for natural e com consentimento da família já é permitido._ –Insinuou sobre as obscuridades de seu ato: _- Mas você, além de ajudar os pacientes irem para os braços da morte, você roubavas os cardáveis mandando lacrar o caixão ou desenterra quando a noite cai._ –Disse com a sobrancelha arqueada: _- Não achas que mais cedo ou mais tarde serás descoberto?_ –Disse sarcástico.

_-Como pode estar tão tranquilo?_ – Questionou não acreditando: _- As pessoas podem começar a desconfiar de você também._ –Falou o homem.

_-Eu sou um homem muito cauteloso sobre em não deixar pista, o único que suspeita, ou melhor, o único que sabe é Itachi, mas esse já está com dias contato._ –Falou em um sorriso diabólico: _- Melhor dizendo, está com as horas contadas._ –Disse dando uma risada maquiavélica.

Orochimaru olha para ele e se espanta com calma e a frieza daquele homem.

_-Bom, eu vou indo e até mais, e tenha calma e cautela com seus atos. _–Falou e logo saiu.

Orochimaru se levanta e derruba os objetos da mesa de seu gabinete, fica furioso além de pensar em uma maneira de escapar dessa.

* * *

><p>Hanabi era puxada pelo braço de uma forma violenta por seu noivo, eles entram pelo portão e a moça faz com ele a solta de uma forma brusca e olha para seu braço que está vermelha.<p>

_-Olha o que você fez com meu braço._ –Falou alterada.

_-Isso é pouco que você merece por se exibir por ai, você é minha noiva e me deve respeito._ –Falou o homem.

_-Disse bem, eu sou sua noiva e não sua esposa, e muito menos a sua propriedade. _–Disse a menina.

_-Mas você logo vai me pertencerá e deve me respeitar._ –Falou alterado.

_-Respeite-me primeiro para depois ser respeitado._ –Disse com arrogância.

_-Olha sua..._ –Falou homem erguendo a mão para ela.

_-Se você encostar a mão em mim, eu vou contar tudo para meu pai e vamos ver se ele ainda vai querer que você se case comigo._ –Falou com coragem.

_-É mesmo?_ –Questionou em um sorriso cínico: _- Veremos!_

Assim que falou a pegou pelo braço com força levando para dentro de casa.  
>Dentro da mansão, Hiashi encontra Ash puxando o braço de sua filha de uma forma brusca.<p>

_-O que está acontecendo?_ –Questionou muito sério.

Ash a solta e Hanabi coloca a mão para passar a dor e Hiashi pega o braço da filha e olha a marca bem vermelha quase se tornando roxeada.

_-O que significa isso Ash?_ –Indagou o pai da moça autoritário.

_-E-la estava se exibindo na rua e chamando atenção dos rapazes._–Respondeu o homem amedrontado.

_-É mentira papai._ –Começou a moça: _- Eu estava no templo rezando como sempre faço e ele veio falar comigo de forma rude e autoritária como se eu já fosse a esposa dele, e ainda apertou meu braço com força. _–Disse a jovem mostrando a marca no braço.

_-Ash, eu não vou admitir que você desrespeite a minha filha dessa forma, quem tem que discipliná-la sou eu, ela ainda está sob os meus cuidados e sou eu que jugo o que ela fez errado ou certo._ –Disse o deixando sem jeito.

Hiashi olha para sua filha de uma forma séria e autoritária:

_-E minha filha, o seu noivo tem razão, não deve sair muito, tudo bem se você quer ir ao templo, mas vai rápido e volta rápido e de preferencia com Neji ou com Tenten._ –Disse de uma forma calma e tranquila.

Hanabi nada respondeu sobre esse assunto, só pediu licença e foi para seu quarto.

Ash e Hiashi ficam conversando por alguns minutos, e depois o tenente vai embora e Hiashi vai para o escritório.

Neji já estava no escritório esperando para continuar a conversar sobre a guerra, Hiashi senta respirando bem fundo.

_-Que aconteceu tio? Eu ouvi a voz do Tenente Ash._ –Indagou o rapaz.

_-Ele veio trazer a Hanabi que estava andando sozinha pela cidade, de novo._ –Respondeu o homem.

_-Sinceramente eu não gosto do Tenente Ash, ele é tipo de homem que não gostaria que fosse meu genro._ – Falou Neji que conhece bem a índole do rapaz.

_-Apesar de ele não ser tão rico quanto Sasuke ou eu, ele é um ótimo partido para Hanabi. _–Falou o homem.

_-Mas ele é um homem que vive nos bordeis e..._

_-Como você?_

Neji fica cabisbaixo e calado.

_-Todos os homens jovens fazem coisas inconsequentes e depois do casamento se quietam, assim será no caso de Ash. _–Falou Hiashi.

_-Será mesmo? Eu não confiaria, mas o senhor é quem sabe, já que é o pai dela._

Hiashi fica em silêncio pensativo e Neji pede licença para sair do escritório.

Assim que o sobrinho sai, o patriarca Hyuuga fica com o rosto em pânico colocando a mão no lado esquerdo do peito parecendo que iria arrancar algo naquele lugar, mas logo depois, passa dando alivio.

_-O que foi isso Kami-Sama?_ –Indagou preocupado.

* * *

><p>No campo, o casal Uchiha está aproveitando o dia de sol, Sasuke está deitado no colo de Hinata vendo-a rir histericamente.<p>

_-Então você queria ser um escritor?!_ –Indagou rindo perdendo a compostura.

_-O que há de mal nisso? Eu sou bom em poesia._ –Terminou ao levantar fitando-a.

_-Sinto muito querido, mas realmente de sua autoria não são tão boas, apesar recita muito bem poesia de Shakespeare._ –Riu mais uma vez parecendo uma histérica.

_-Realmente você é muito fraca pra bebida._ –Disse referindo ao riso dela.

_-Eu só estou no segundo copo._ –Falou manhosa.

Sasuke ergue a sobrancelha ao ver esposa sorrir, até era engraçado vê-la daquela forma, mas também era um pouco constrangedor, e seria mais se aquilo fosse em publico, porém, adorou vê-la dessa forma.

_-Mas então me diga, meu amado poeta._ –Começou a mulher:_ - Por que decidiu se torna um militar?_

-_Já era uma coisa de família, digamos que um Uchiha ser um poeta não cairia muito bem._ –Esse comentário, fez a mulher dá uma pequena risada: _- E sempre gostei muito de mexer com armas e queria fazer algo para meu país, mas principalmente queria agradar o meu pai._ –Falou em tristeza falar dele e Hinata percebeu.

_-Vocês nunca se deram muito bem não é? _–Indagou a mulher já sabendo da resposta.

_-Sim, ele nunca me considerou seu filho, e sim um Akuma._ –Disse em desgosto fitando para o nada.

_-Tudo porque sua mãe morreu no parto._ –Lembrou-se do que ele tinha dito e abaixou a cabeça.

_-Sim, mas..._ –Pausou tendo ela o olhando:_ - Acredito que tem algo a mais nessa historia, não é possível que ele me odeie tanto por causa disso. _–Disse ao fitá-la

Hinata se mostrava curiosa e ele continuou:

_-Meu irmão e meu pai sempre brigavam sobre o que aconteceu no dia da morte da minha mãe, e o meu irmão sempre dizia que não era culpa minha e que a culpa era do meu pai e de outra pessoa._ –Falou o marido a encarando profundamente.

_-De outra pessoa?_ –Indagou comendo uma maçã.

_-Mas toda vez que eu perguntava para o meu irmão ou até mesmo pra ele, ficava sempre calados e distantes, eu nunca conseguir saber, mesmo ouvindo atrás das portas._

_- Será que seu pai teve outra amante e sua mãe descobriu e por causa disso houve essa tragédia?_

_-É bem provável que sim._ –Disse ele se recordando de alguma: _- Eu ouvi alguns boatos na fazenda, que meu pai teve um caso com a mãe da Karin, mas isso faz muito tempo, muito antes da minha mãe ficar gravida._ –Pausou: _- E quando minha mãe descobriu tudo mandou aquela mulher ir embora, mas ela acabou abandonando a filha na fazenda._ –Respirou fundo entrelaçando as mãos com as delas: _- Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com essa mulher, acredita-se que ela morreu._ –Falou beijando a mão da esposa.

_-Parece que destruir o casamento dos outros, é ramo de família._ –Disse um pouco emburrada.

Podia se dizer que ela está enciumada e que esse ato fez Sasuke sorrir de lado.

_-Sabes que eu tenho olhos só pra você._ –Disse dando um beijo na bochecha da esposa.

Hinata só se limitou a sorrir com a declaração do mesmo, mas logo voltou ao assunto:

_-Mas ele pode ter dito outras mulheres._

_-É provável que sim, digamos que o senhor Fugaku não conseguia resistir aos encantos de uma bela mulher._ –Falou olhando sugestivo para os olhos de Hinata.

O moreno se chegou mais na esposa beijando o seu pescoço, e em tão brincalhão sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_-Bem, eu acho que isso é coisa de família, já que o filho também não resiste aos encantos de uma belíssima mulher que não sai de sua cabeça._ – Quase riu, ao ver Hinata, o encarando atômica quebrando todo o contado.

_-Que mulher?_ –Indagou espantada.

_-A mulher chamada Hinata._ –Falou rindo da cara que ela fez.

Hinata dá um tapa bem dado no ombro do Uchiha que tentou se esquivar.

_-Como você é um ser malvado Senhor Uchiha._ –Falou se segurando para não rir.

_-Você ainda não viu nada, Senhora Uchiha. _-Disse malicioso

Assim que termina a brincadeira, Sasuke já pega a garrafa de vinho.

_-Mais vinho?_ –Indagou já colocando sem esperar a resposta.

_- Melhor não, eu não estou costumada a beber. _–Disse com sorriso.

_-Terceiro copo não faz mal a ninguém._ –Disse terminando de colocar.

_-Está bem. _–Disse cedendo ao beber e tendo olhar de seu marido.

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

Itachi corria com seu cavalo feito um louco desvariado, se isso fosse aos tempos atuais, diriam que ele estava de ressaca ou fugindo da policia pelo modo irresponsável na estrada, mas na verdade, ele está atrasado para ir pra casa. Mandou uma mensagem para esposa dizendo que iria chegar na hora certa para almoço já que a reunião não iria demorar muito, mas Kakashi parece que fez questão de se atrasar, e ainda parece dando uma desculpa nada convincente, dizendo que tinha que ajudar uma velhinha carregar dois baldes pesados cheio de água fora da cidade.

Itachi nem prestava atenção em nada, somente pensava em chegar casa a tempo para almoçar com sua esposa, mas antes que ele pudesse perceber ou fazer algo, alguma coisa lhe acerta o peito...

_**Na Fazenda Uchiha...**_

_Sakura está na fazenda Uchiha para fazer uma visita para Hinata, o copo de limonada que é servido caiu no chão sem explicação, ficando totalmente espatifado como se alguém tivesse jogado com toda força._

_**-Itachi!** –Balbuciou ela._

**_No campo..._**

_Um bando pássaros negros sai apressadamente da arvore chamando atenção de Sasuke que saboreava um cacho de uvas, ele observa as aves seguindo rumo ao céus e desaparecendo de suas vistas._

_**-Você está sentindo bem Sasuke?** –Perguntou Hinata vendo o marido ficar distante._

_**-Não é nada não amor, só pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa.** –Falou homem parecendo desconfiado olhando para local onde os pássaros saíram._

_**Na estrada...**_

...E na hora, Itachi cai brutalmente no chão já desacordado sangrando muito na altura do peito, ficando no meio da estrada.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Calma Meninas, Calma!<em>

_Pense no lado bom, Itachi está doente e nós vamos cuidar, dá bainho, dá papinha, vamos fazer tudo com ele. Imagina você dando banho nele e ter que passar as mãos naquele corpo maravilhoso naquele deus grego? _

_Ele não pode falar nada, gente fala que é procedimentos, ensino dá um banho no leito pra vocês em Itachi, não vão fazer isso nos outros, pelo amor Deus._

_Sei que meu niver passou, mas quero saber se eu mereço reviews de presente XD_

_Até o próximo Cap. Pessoal_

_Fui!_


	17. Capítulo - XVII

_Espero que gostem do cap._  
><em>Boa Leitura!<em>

* * *

><p>No campo, Sasuke e Hinata se preparavam para ir embora.<p>

_–Desculpe Hinata, eu sei que deveria ser especial, mas... _–Foi interrompido por ela que sorri.

_–Está tudo bem meu amor, sei que não está se sentindo muito bem e também, o sol está muito quente, acho que deveríamos ter combinado vir mais tarde. _–Falou compreensiva dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

_–Prometo recompensá-la com nossa viagem de lua de mel. _–Falou abraçando-a com sorriso de lado.

_–Viagem de lua de mel? _–Indagou sem entender.

_–Sim, eu já sei onde vamos passar. _–Falou com sorriso travesso nos lábios.

_–E onde meu marido deseja me levar? _–Perguntou divertida com os braços envolta do pescoço do marido.

Sasuke com sorriso de lado, chega bem perto do ouvido e diz:

_–Surpresa! _–Sussurrou de uma maneira _sexy_.

E logo deu uma mordida no lóbulo de um forma bem tentadora que a fez dar um pequeno gemido:

_–Mas se prepara que vamos nos divertir e muito. _–Falou com um sorriso malicioso que a fez ficar um pouco rubrica.

Ele a pega no colo e dá aquele beijo e logo em seguida a colocando na charrete, e assim os dois seguem o caminho para fazenda com ela abraçando o braço do marido posando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Na estrada, eles estavam tranquilos e apreciando a companhia um do outro, até que Hinata olha atômica se afastando um pouco do marido.

_–Sasuke o que é aquilo? _–Apontou para o ponto preto no meio da estrada.

Assim mulher disse ele olhou bem e disse:

_–É um homem. _–Respondeu sério.

Sasuke para a charrete e pede para que a esposa fique no veiculo e vai até o homem e quando chega perto, qual é sua surpresa, é Itachi, o seu irmão.

O moreno rapidamente pega o irmão no colo e o carrega até a carroça o colocando sob olhar atômico de Hinata ao ver o cunhado naquela forma.

_–Meu Kami-Sama que aconteceu com ele? _–Disse Hinata já indo para lado do cunhado para cuidar dele.

_–Eu não sei, mas precisamos levá-lo até a fazenda e chamar um médico. _–Disse dando partida com rapidez.

"_–Mas eu juro que eu vou encontrar o desgraçado e o fazer pagar por isso com juros." _– Pensou consigo mesmo.

**_Na fazenda de Mandara Uchiha..._**

Madara recebe uma mensagem e começa a ler, e logo depois começa dar risadas ao terminar:

_–Adeus Itachi! Boa viagem para o inferno. _–Riu mais ainda: _– Devo escolher a minha melhor roupa para o enterro e fazer e minha melhor cara de tristeza. _–Falou abrindo o guarda roupa olhando o que iria vestir.

* * *

><p><em>–Melhor eu ir embora. <em>–Disse Sakura.

_–Mas senhora Sakura, não acha melhor esperar? Está muito nervosa. _– Arashi se mostrou preocupada.

_–Eu sei, mas Itachi deve ter chegado e está me esperando, eu não avisei que estava aqui É bem capaz de me dar uma bronca por estar demorando. _–Explicou.

_–Realmente não quer esperá-los? _–Perguntou a moça.

_–Não é necessário. _–Disse caminhando para a porta: _–Eu acredito que os dois vão demorar. _–Disse com um sorriso sapeca: _– Mas eu voltarei amanhã para vê-los. _–Falou a rosada.

_–Avisarei aos senhores assim que chegar. _–Falou a empregada acompanhada até a porta.

_–Eu agradeço. Até mais Arashi. _–Despediu.

_–Até mais senhora. _–Sorriu.

Assim que vira ir embora, ela e Sasuke quase se esbarra.

_–Sasuke já chegou? _–Mostrou um lindo sorriso.

_–Que bom que eu te encontrei aqui Sakura. _–Falou mostrando uma expressão preocupada.

_–Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _–Indagou não entendendo nada.

_–Por aqui! _–Ouviu a voz de Hinata que já está entrando.

Assim que ela olha para direção da morena se assusta ao olhar a maca improvisada que é carregada por homens, onde se encontrava o seu marido.

**_–ITACHI! _**–Deu um grito estridente indo para o perto marido.

Sakura com lágrimas começa analisar o corpo do marido.

_–O que aconteceu com ele? _–Indagou a mulher sem cessar o choro.

_–Por favor, Sakura dê licença a eles para que leve o Itachi até os aposentos, depois eu te explico tudo. _–Disse Sasuke tentando manter a calma: _– Hinata! Fique com ela, eu levo os homens até os aposentos de Itachi. Arashi prepare o quarto e mande chamar o médico... _–Foi interrompido.

_–Chame à senhora Tsunade. _–Falou sendo amparada pela morena de olhos perolados.

_–Mas Sakura, ela é uma feiticeira, uma bêbada. _–Falou surpreso. 

_–Mas é muito melhor do que aquele Kabuto capacho do seu tio e daquele prefeito mau caráter. _–Falou em desprezo.

_–Ela vai matar o meu irmão. _–Respondeu.

_–Ela vai salvá-lo, a senhora Tsunade é a única que eu confio. _–Falou desfazendo do abraço de Hinata: _– Eu não aceito aquele projeto de médico encostar um dedo no marido. _–Aumentou a voz.

_–Eu não vou deixar aquela bruxa, tratar o meu irmão. _–Bufou: _–Um médico é mais sensato chamar. Não seja louca Sakura!_

_–Eu já disse e repito, eu não quero aquele médico cuidando do meu marido, ele vai matá-lo como fez com muitos pacientes. _–Falou amentando a voz querendo chegar perto de Sasuke.

_–Isso são boatos sem fundamentos, ele vai salvá-lo aquela mulher não passa de uma bruxa bêbada. _–Falou quase gritando sendo segurado pela Hinata.

E os dois iniciam uma briga, e Hinata fica bem no meio tentando apartar e acalmá-los até que ela se mostra irritada:

**_–JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS._** –Gritou Hinata com a voz firme que surpreendeu ambos: _– Temos um ferido aqui entre a vida e a morte, e vocês dois aqui brigando em vez de fazer alguma coisa? Deveriam se tirem vergonha. _– Os dois se mostra extremamente envergonhados.

_–Cha-me a se-nhora T-su-nade. _–Disse a voz de Itachi fraca quase inaudível.

_–Itachi, meu amor. _–Falou se aproximando dele segurando o rosto chorando.

_–Sa-ku-ra! _–E desmaiou de novo.

_–Pelo amor de Kami-Sama, chame à senhora Tsunade. _–Implorou a mulher desesperada.

_–Arashi mostre o quarto onde Itachi irá ficar. Eu vou mandar que chame a senhora Tsunade. _–Falou com mesma doçura e gentileza de sempre.

_–Não faça isso Hinata. Eu te proíbo. _–Ordenou.

_–Itachi escolheu ser cuidado pela senhora Tsunade. _–Explicou a esposa.

_–Ele está delirando. _–Aumentou a sua voz.

_–Se caso não der certo, eu mesmo mando chamar o Dr. Kabuto. _–Falou com olhar suplicante.

_–Está bem, mas se algo acontecer com Itachi, eu responsabilizo vocês duas. _–Disse fitando muito sério para esposa que fez coração dela se cortar.  
>Sasuke vai até o escritório se trancando com uma batida forte da porta. Hinata se assusta ficando chateada.<p>

_–Desculpe Hinata, eu não queria que você e Sasuke brigassem. _–Falou já se controlando.

_–Está tudo bem, ele só está preocupado com irmão. Eu vou mandar que pegue uma bacia de água com compressas e que chame a senhora Tsunade._

_–Sim! Eu vou ficar com meu marido._

E as duas separam e vão tratar do que tem a se fazer.

* * *

><p>Hanabi e Tenten estão tomando uma taça de soverte, ou melhor, Tenten tomava enquanto, Hanabi ficava brincando com o soverte.<p>

_–O que foi Nabi?_

_–Nada, só estou pensativa._

_–Com o casamento?_

_– Sim! _–Falou fria que surpreendeu à ex-Mitsashi.

_–Mas todas nós ficamos nervosas com o casamento e..._

_–E não quero me casar. _–A interrompeu.

_–O quê? _–Indagou atômica: _– Mas você não pode fazer isso..._

_–Eu disse que eu não quero, eu não disse que não vou. _–Falou com tranquilidade com tristeza nos olhos.

_–Mas por que não quer se casar com Tenente Ash? Ele é tão bonito, tão jovem..._

_–Tão bruto, tão grosso. _–Disse com olhar distante e frio: _– Ele não presta._

_– Querida, entenda que seu pai quer o seu bem e acha o melhor que você se case com ele. _–Falou a Hyuuga mais velha.

_–Eu sei e vou me casar, mesmo amando outro homem. _–Disse com tristeza.

_–Ama outro? _Indagou surpresa: _– Que é esse outro?_

_– Isso não importa, eu jamais poderei ficar com ele, ele não é da nossa classe, mas é um homem maravilhoso. _–Disse com a voz melancolia: _– Mas eu vou me casar com Ash e cumprir a vontade do meu pai. _–Falou a menina com firmeza.

_–Eu lamento por você e pela Hinata que casou sem amor também. _–Falou a Hyuuga mais velha.

_–Não, eu acho que a Hina teve um destino muito melhor do que o meu. _–Falou limpando as lágrimas que insistem cair: _– Mas, eu pretendo fazer uma coisa antes de me sacrificar. _–Falou provando o sorvete.

_–Que coisa?_

_–Não prefiro entrar em detalhes. _–Falou a menina.

_–Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado e juízo menina. _–Falou a esposa de Neji.

* * *

><p>Fora do vilarejo, perto da estrada, existia uma velha choupana onde vivia uma mulher que se cobria com capuz, e por causa disso, não dava pra vê-la de corpo inteiro.<p>

Nesse momento aquela mulher, que parecia ter uma idade avançada, estava dando milhos as suas galinhas que comia. Dentro da casa, a suposta velha entra andando com a ajuda de uma bengala, ela pega o seu sake e toma como se fosse água e se senta numa cadeira em frente à mesa.

_–Tia. _–Falou uma jovem de olhos e cabelos negros.

_–O que é Shizune? _–Indagou a mulher.

_–Está bêbada novamente. _–Falou suspirando: _– Ah tia quando é que a senhora vai tomar jeito? _–Indagou com sorriso.

_–Não enche garota. _–Falou se sentando tomando todo o seu sake.

Shizune é uma mulher de trinta e sete anos, é sobrinha de Tsunade por parte de seu tio Dan que morreu anos atrás, ela tem pele um pouco clara e cabelos negros e preso a um coque, e os olhos negros. Nunca se casou ou teve algum relacionamento anterior, pelo menos no conhecimento de todos, somente se dedica a sua tia ajudando com seu trabalho.

**_–Senhora Tsunade, Senhora Tsunade! _**–Chamou alguém desesperado.

_–Quem será que veio me perturbar. _–Falou em desgosto.

As duas saíram e vê um peão no cavalo que não parava quieto.

_–Senhora Tsunade, precisam de sua ajuda na fazenda Uchiha. _–Falou o homem desesperado.

_–Na fazenda Uchiha? _–Se surpreendeu.

_–Sim senhora, o Coronel Itachi foi baleado está muito mal. _– Explicou.  
><em>–Kami-Sama. <em>–Disse Shizune.

_–Hum... Entendo, mas eu não posso ajudar, sinto muito. _–Respondeu simplesmente.

_–Mas senhora Tsunade, precisamos de sua ajuda. _–Explicou.

_–Chame um médico oras, eu não sou mais curandeira e nunca fui médico. _–Falou a velha.

_–Mas senhora Tsunade, me pediram para chamá-la._

_–Mas veio aqui em vão, vai para o vilarejo e chame um médico. _–Mandou ela antes de entrar na casa sendo seguindo por Shizune e deixa o peão sozinho.  
><em>–Tia, por que fez isso? <em>–Indagou a mulher.

_–Por que eu não sou curandeira e muito menos o médico, além do mais, eu não sou bem vinda à fazenda Uchiha. _–Falou pegando o sake.  
><em>–Não é bem vinda por quê?<em>

_–Por causa do acontecimento da Senhora Mikoto, o General Fugaku me chamou para fazer o parto, mas deu complicações e a esposa acabou morrendo, o General jamais aceitou e me proibiu de entrar na fazenda me acusando de ter matando-a por ter preferido salvar o filho mais novo dele. _–Explicou tomando seu sagrado sake.

_–Mas agora o General faleceu e eles estão precisando da senhora. Por favor, tia, não o deixe morrer. _–Falou a mulher.

_– Então que eles chamem um médico, porque eu não atendo mais ninguém. _–Falou a mulher.

_–Não é por que a senhora não conseguiu salvar meu tio que a faz incapaz de salvar as outras pessoas que necessitam de sua ajuda. _–Falou séria que chamou atenção da outra e continuou: _– O que aconteceu com meu tio foi uma fatalidade, a senhora não teve culpa, ele estava muito doente e não tinha como salvá-lo, nem mesmo um médico de boa formação conseguiria. _–Explicou mais branda.

Dan era o marido de Tsunade, morreu ainda muito jovem por uma doença desconhecida que, até os médicos não souberam diagnosticar, mesmo assim, a Tsunade se sente culpada por não ter curando seu grande amor.

A mulher encapuzada sai de sua casa com ajuda de sua bengala deixando Shizune sozinha, ela se senta na sua cadeira de balanço fitando para o nada.

* * *

><p>No quartel os soldados estão indo para prisão interrogar o maníaco que prenderam outro dia, aquele que iria fugir com Hinata. Quando eles chegam, vê o homem desmaiado babando. Um dos soldados se aproximam e toca com os dedos indicar e médio para sentir a pulsação na veia jugular.<p>

_–Ele está morto. _–Falou um soldado para outro.

_–Vamos avisar imediatamente o Coronel Kakashi. _–Falou o outro.

_–O que acha? _–Se referindo à morte do bandido.

_–Eu não sei, pode ser vingança de alguém. _–Falou o soldado: _–Ele matou tanta gente que não me surpreenderia de alguém ter se vingado._

_–Mas não podemos descartar também de queima de arquivo. _–Falou o soldado perto do cadáver.

_–Pode ser também, eu acho improvável que alguém iria matá-lo por uma vingança com ele preso, pode ser que ele sabia de alguma coisa._ –Disse o outro.

_–Vamos reportar isso ao Coronel, sei que ele nos dará uma bronca daquelas. _–Falou se levantando.

_–Não quero nem pensar._

* * *

><p><em>– O quê? Ela se recusou a vir? <em>–Indagou Sakura desesperada.

Ela e Hinata estavam na sala conversando com peão.

_–Sim senhora. _–Disse o peão.

_–E agora, o que eu faço? _–Indagou para si mesma.

_–Vamos até ela, talvez nós podemos convencê-la. _–Falou a morena esperançosa.

_–Será mesmo Hinata? _–Questionou perdendo a fé.

_–Não custa tentar. _–Falou a esposa de Sasuke: _– Temos que ter fé Sakura que tudo ficará bem. _–Falou em pequeno sorriso.

As duas saiam em direção onde a Tsunade mora.

Sasuke que ouvia tudo no escritório, chama o peão e pergunta o que realmente aconteceu, ele explica tudo o que explicou para mulheres e o moreno sorri.

_–Ainda bem que aquela bruxa tem um bom senso. _–Falou para si mesmo: _– Chame o Doutor Kabuto e rápido, antes que aquelas duas voltem com a curandeira. _–Ordenou vendo ir embora: _– Eu não vou permitir que aquela bruxa cuidar do meu irmão. Isso eu juro. _–Falou rapaz em um sorriso de lado.

* * *

><p><em>–Com licença Senhor Prefeito. <em>–Pediu o peão entrando após bater.

_–O que quer peão? _–Indagou o prefeito com cara de poucos amigos. 

_–Me disseram que o Doutor Kabuto se encontra aqui. _–Explicou. 

_–Diga! _–Disse Kabuto o olhando.

_–É que necessitam do senhor lá na fazenda. _–Começou o homem: _–O Coronel Itachi está muito mal. _–Explicou.

_–Muito mal? _–Mostrou-se interessado junto com o prefeito.

_–Sim, ele levou tiro no peito e me pediram para vir chamá-lo. Por favor, doutor, me acompanhe até a fazenda. _–Falou aparentando gostar muito do Itachi.

_–Claro... Claro. _–Falou com cinismo: _– Espere no lado de fora, que eu vou arrumar os meus instrumentos e iremos. _–Falou fingido solidariedade.  
>O peão saiu e os dois vilões vibram com a boa noticia.<p>

_–Itachi praticamente morto. _–Falou Orochimaru não conseguindo conter a satisfação que sente.

_–Só mais um paço e nos livramos do desgraçado. _–Disse o médico.

_–E você meu caro assistente, será solidário, o ajudando a embarcar daqui para o inferno. _–Falou como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

_–Com certeza meu caro senhor, a minha missão ajudar as pessoas... A irem para seio da morte. _–Disse rindo diabolicamente.

_–Enquanto você arrume as seus instrumentos, vamos brindar a partida permanente de Itachi para o inferno. _–Disse em gargalhada pegando dois sake, oferecendo o sake para o comparsa e logo em seguida brindando entre risos.

**_Nesse momento, na casa de Tsunade..._**

Sakura e Hinata batem na porta da choupana, Shizune abre e se surpreende com as visitas inesperadas.

_–Boa tarde! _–Saudou a morena.

_–Boa Tarde! _–Saudou de volta.

_–Precisamos falar com a senhora Tsunade, ela se encontra? _–Perguntou a morena educadamente.

_–Quem é Shizune? _–Indagou se espantando com as visitas do lado de fora.

_–Podemos entrar senhora Tsunade? _–Indagou Sakura séria.

Tsunade sem dizer nada, se afasta da porta e Shizune dá a passagem às visitas.

–_Já sei o que as senhoras vieram aqui, mas a minha resposta continua sendo não. _–Falou ficando de costa.

_–Mas a senhora não pode deixá-lo morrer, por favor, senhora Tsunade, salve o meu marido. _–Implorou.

_–Eu já disse que eu não posso fazer nada, chame um médico. _–Falou Tsunade se sentando em uma cadeira um pouco incomoda com isso.

_–Único médico por aqui é Kabuto, aquele homem é um médico assassino mau caráter e quer matar marido. _–Explicou Sakura revoltada.

_–Realmente eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso ajudar. _–Disse Tsunade um pouco incomodada e comovida com ela.

_–Por favor... _–Se ajoelhou: _– Salve o meu marido. _–Começou a chorar: _– Só a senhora pode salvá-lo, ele é tudo o que eu tenho nessa vida, sem ele, eu vou morrer. _–Desabou em choro.

_–Por favor senhora, se levanta. _–Disse Tsunade ainda mais comovida, mas não querendo aparentar.

Sakura se levantou enxugando as lágrimas e a velha se levantou logo em seguida com ajuda de sua bengala.

_–Mesmo se quisesse senhora, eu não posso ajudar, eu não sou mais a curandeira. _–Disse Tsunade um pouco mais branda.

Sakura que perdeu as esperanças de poder salvar o seu marido, e ela se desabou a chorar, mas foi abraçada pela morena que a consolava.

_–Senhora Tsunade, já sentiu a dor de perder alguém que você ama tanto? _–Indagou a Uchiha morena.

Tsunade sentiu que o seu coração falhar na hora.

_–Porque a Sakura está sentindo que está perdendo Itachi cada vez mais, e isso está a matando aos poucos. _–Disse falando com sinceridade: _– Dói quando sentimos que a pessoa que nós amamos está morrendo e sem que a gente possa fazer nada respeito. Nós nos sentimos incapazes, inúteis, e até mesmo culpados, porque sentimos que deveríamos ter feito mais por ela._

Por um momento, Tsunade se lembrou de Dã doente e ela cuidando para que melhorasse, mas tudo foi em vão:

_–Sakura está desesperada porque não sabe mais o que fazer, a quem recorrer, ela ama tanto o marido que faria qualquer coisa para salvá-lo. _–Disse com a voz calma: _– Por favor, senhora Tsunade, tenha piedade dela, ajude-a, somente a senhora pode salvá-lo, porque se não ajudar, não só Itachi vai morrer, mas ela também morrerá. _–Falou Hinata com lágrimas nos olhos: "_–Não só ela, mas Sasuke não suportaria perder o irmão." _–Pensou.

_–Shizune! _– Falava a curandeira batendo sua bengala no chão.

Shizune que não pronunciou nenhuma palavra fitou na sua tia.

_–Prepare os meus materiais, vamos imediatamente para a fazenda Uchiha. _–Falou tirando o capuz da cabeça, revelando ser uma bela mulher não envelhecida. É loira de pele clara de olhos castanhos, ela usa um losango violeta na sua testa e a boca com batom rosa.

Shizune olha para sua tia incrédula o que ouviu, e as duas visitas sorriram com sua decisão.

_–Não ouviu Shizune? Vamos garota, pegue os materiais que partiremos imediatamente para fazenda. Estamos lutando contra o tempo. _–Disse com autoridade.

_–Sim senhora._

As duas Uchihas se abraçaram em meio à comemoração, agora sim, Itachi tinha uma chance de se salvar.

_–Muito obrigada senhora Tsunade, serei eternamente grata. _–Falou a Uchiha rosada.

_–Não agradeça ainda senhora Sakura, pelo que eu ouvi, o Coronel Itachi está muito mal, as chances de sobreviver são mínimas. Vamos dizer que a demora da ajuda também o prejudicou, precisamos ser rápidas para salvá-lo. _–Falou como se fosse médica.

As duas Uchihas concordaram com manear de cabeça.

_–Está tudo pronto tia, nós podemos ir. _–Falou trazendo uma bolsa.

As mulheres saiam disparadas da choupana indo direto para fazenda.

* * *

><p>Na fazenda, as mulheres foram primeiras a chegarem, as quatro entram na casa indo direto para o quarto onde Itachi se encontra, as mulheres entram e veem Arashi com outras empregadas cuidavam do ferimento de Itachi para não piorar.<p>

_–Arashi, como meu marido está? _–Indagou Sakura.

_–Ele está com muita febre e estamos tentando abaixar. _–Disse vendo as empregadas com compressas.

_–Bom, eu preciso que todas saiam daqui menos Shizune e Arashi. Esse é o seu nome menina? _–Falou com a loirinha.

_–Sim, senhora._

_–Elas vão me ajudar, as outras me esperem lá fora, assim que terminar darei a noticia._

As mulheres saiam deixando ás três sozinha com Itachi. Shizune abre a bolsa e pega ervas e instrumentos cirúrgicos que irão utilizar.

Enquanto as outras empregadas voltam para os seus afazeres, Hinata e Sakura ficam na sala esperando por noticias.

Depois de alguns minutos, entram apressadamente Kabuto e o peão que foi buscá-lo.

_–Senhora Sakura, que bom vê-la, onde se encontra o seu marido? _–Disse fingindo preocupação, mas com certa calma profissional.

_–Não te interessa. _–Falou com ignorância. Nunca gostou do Kabuto, e essa não é nenhuma novidade para ninguém, principalmente para o médico.

_–Mas senhora Sakura, eu fui chamado para cuidar do Coronel Itachi. _–Explicou.

_–Nem por cima do meu cadáver você vai cuidar de um fio do cabelo do meu marido. _–Falou mostrando-se irritada com sua presença: _– Seus serviços doutor, não são mais necessários, chamei outra pessoa. _–Falou séria.

_–Eu posso saber quem é essa outra pessoa? _–Indagou o médico muito sério.

_–Tsunade Senju._

_**–A BRUXA?** _–Mostrou-se surpreso: _– **A SENHORA FICOU LOUCA?** _–Indagou o médico.

_–Eu seria louca se eu tivesse chamando um médico de merda e assassino cujo o nome eu não quero falar, mas estou o olhando diretamente para ele. _–Se referiu a ele.

_– Eu vou reportar tudo isso e principalmente a sua insanidade para o senhor Major. _–Ameaçou.

_–Então vai! Avisa! Avisa também, mesmo na minha sanidade mental, permitiria que um assassino como você cuide de meu marido. _–Falou a mulher.

Kabuto bufou de raiva querendo voar no pescoço daquela mulher.

_–Realmente você está louca, não é Sakura? _– Era Sasuke que saia do escritório: _– Ou melhor, você é louca. _–Afirmou.

_–Louca ou não, eu não quero esse homem perto do meu marido, entendeu. Eu sou a esposa, goste ou não, eu decido as coisas. E espero que eu seja bem clara em relação a isso. _–Falou a mulher arrogante.

_–Ele é o meu irmão, eu também tenho direito de decidir. _–Falou o moreno muito sério.

_–Mas eu sou a esposa dele e então eu tenho mais direito do que você. _–Falou já se exaltando.

Quando Sasuke iria retrucar Hinata interviu, o chama de canto para que ninguém escute. Sakura olha feio para Kabuto que mostrava furioso com a situação.

_–Sasuke dê uma chance para senhora Tsunade, se a Sakura que é a esposa confia, quem somos nós para desconfiar? _–Sua voz era calma e suave.

_–Mas ela é uma bruxa e não um médico. _–Falou o homem.

_–Mas é a mulher que seu irmão quis que o tratasse. _–Explicou.

_–Ele estava delirando, ele tem que ser tratado por um médico. _–Afirmou.

Hinata passa mão nos cabelos e respira um pouco.

_–Amor, eu quero acreditar que ela é capaz, Sakura também acredita, e você também deveria acreditar, lembre-se, que se não fosse por ela, você não estaria aqui. _–Falou a esposa lembrando no dia do nascimento do marido: _–Sakura é a esposa dele, tem direito de chamar quem ela achar o melhor para tratar o marido, nós não podemos nos intrometer. _–Sorriu: _–Só podemos ter esperança que tudo vai dar certo. _–Falou.

Sasuke nada diz a ela e vai para meio da sala.

_–Kabuto se for realmente necessário, eu mando chamá-lo. _–Disse Sasuke.

_–Você vai deixar a Tsunade cuidar do seu irmão? _–Indagou incrédulo.

_–Vamos ver o acontece. _–Falou por fim puxando a esposa pelo braço, com delicadeza, até o escritório.

Kabuto sai furioso e Sakura fica contente e aliviado por se livrar do "_doutor da morte"_.

Quando o Sasuke se vê sozinho com a esposa, ele abraça pedindo consolo que retribui o abraço de consolo.

_– Tenho medo. _–Sussurrou.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ouvir que o marido falou com tanto sentimento:

_–Eu não quero perder meu irmão... Eu sei que eu desejei muitas vezes a sua morte, tive ódio e muita inveja, mas foi no momento de raiva e insanidade, jamais desejaria a morte do meu único irmão. _–Falou desesperadamente.

_–Querido, eu sei de tudo isso, e sei também o quanto você ama o seu irmão. _–Falou a mulher o cariciando no rosto.

_–O que eu faria sem você. _–Falou antes de beijá-la levemente nos lábios: _– Espero que Tsunade Senju salve o meu irmão._

_–Tenha fé Sasuke, tudo vai se resolver. _–Falou dando-lhe um beijo e logo em seguida um abraço.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru está em seu quarto de pensão sozinho até que chega Naruto.<p>

_–Naruto? _–Indagou espantoso: _– Onde esteve todo esse tempo, você não falou nada aonde iria?_

_–Oi Naruto como você está? Foi bem de viagem? _–Imitou a voz do amigo: _–Eu vou bem, e a viagem foi ótima, Konohamaru e você está tudo bem?_  
>Konohamaru só ficou emburrado e Naruto respondeu a sua pergunta.<p>

_–Eu estava viajando em cidades próximas para achar a minha Hinata, mas não a encontrei nenhuma delas. _–Sentou na cama.

_–Esquece-se dela, ela é uma mulher casada. _–Falou o homem.

_–Isso nunca! Eu a amo e fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir custe que custar. _–Falou o loiro.

_–Isso virou uma obsessão. _–Disse o rapaz.

_–Obsessão ou não, eu vou encontrá-la e vamos continuar juntos para sempre e até a eternidade. _–Falou o loiro com os olhos brilhando.

Konohamaru viu que realmente, que o Uzumaki não tinha jeito.

_–E você e Hanabi, já estão finalmente namorando? _–Perguntou o loiro.

_–Não. _–Começou o homem: _– Ela vai se casar. _–Disse com tristeza.

_–E lógico que você vai lutar por ela. _–Falou o homem.

_–Lutar pra que? O pai dela nunca vai me aceita e ela jamais o desobedecera para ficar com pobre Sargento como eu. _–Falou o jovem.

_–Não interessa isso, o que interessa que você a ama deve lutar por esse amor. _–Falou o Uzumaki.

_–Ao contrario de você Naruto, eu tenho pés não chão, eu não vou atrapalhá-la, quero mais que ela seja feliz. _–Falou o moreno.

_–Se ela te ama, então fique com ela. _–Falou simplesmente.

_–Do jeito que você fala parece simples._

_–Não faça como eu Konohamaru, que demorou tanto para tomar um atitude. _–Se referiu ele e Hinata.

_–Eu prefiro pensar o que eu vou fazer._

_–Você é quem sabe, eu vou ver se tem algo para comer. _–Falou o homem saindo do quarto deixando o rapaz sozinho novamente.

* * *

><p>O casal Uchiha e Sakura estão na sala esperando alguma noticia, Sasuke ficava o tempo todo ao lado da esposa que o consolava e a rosada andava de um lado para outro, muito ansiosa. A sua vontade era de invadir aquele quarto para ver como estava o seu marido.<p>

Algumas horas depois, Tsunade sai e desce as escadas, Sakura e o casal Uchiha ficam na espreita até ela descer.

_–Não me esconda nada senhora Tsunade, como meu marido está? Ele conseguiu sobreviver? _–Indagou apreensiva.

Tsunade ficou em silêncio por poucos minutos e isso foi torturante para os Uchihas presentes.

_–Por favor, senhora Tsunade, como está meu irmão? _–Indagou Sasuke incomodado com seu silêncio.

_–Eu tenho duas noticias. _–Os Uchihas estavam apreensivos com aquilo: _– Eu consegui extrair a bala e por muito pouco, por muito pouco mesmo, por um milagre, o coração dele não é atingido. Realmente Coronel teve muita sorte por estar ainda vivo. _–Falou a mulher. 

_–Então meu marido está a salvo? _–Indagou com a mão no coração e com lágrimas nos olhos que insistem cair e todos com expressão de alivio.

_–De fato. _–Falou em meias palavras.

_–Como assim? _–Indagou à rosada não entendendo.

_–Ele está vivo sim, mas só que... Em coma. _

Ao ouvir aquilo, foi um choque para todos inclusive para Sakura.

_–Eu sinto muito. _–Falou a mulher.

_–Não meu marido não. _–Dizia Sakura atordoada.

O casal Uchiha ficou em choque, Sasuke parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

_–Eu sinto muito mesmo, eu tentei de tudo, mas não deu pra reverter. _–Falou a mulher.

_–Não posso acreditar nisso. _–Falou entre as lágrimas.

_–Senhora precisa ser forte. _–Falou a mulher olhando para Sakura que está em um estado lastimável.

As imagens ficou girando diante de sua visão deixando turva, e até que, tudo se escureceu.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham apreciado, e vamos ver acontece com Itachi.<em>  
><em>Até o próximo cap.<em>  
><em>Fui!<em>


	18. Capítulo - XVIII

_Oie gente, tá todo mundo vivo?_

_Bom pra começar é preciso Ler._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Após abrir os olhos à visão fica turva, a pessoa sente que está deitada em algo macia, reparou ser uma cama, assim que a visão melhora, a mesma repara que está em um quarto na fazenda Uchiha onde dormia, e a primeira coisa, ou melhor, a primeira pessoa que a viu foi Sasuke e depois a Hinata que se aproximou da cama preocupada.<p>

_-O que aconteceu? _–Indagou a rosada atordoada.

_-Você não se lembra? _–Falou Sasuke meio preocupado.

_-Eu lembro que quando a senhora Tsunade deu a noticia, eu senti tonta e tudo se escureceu. _–Falou com tristeza ao se lembrar.

_-Você desmaiou Sakura. _–Falou Hinata.

_-Deve ser por eu estar sem comer por muito tempo, Itachi sempre brigou comigo por isso._ –Disse se sentando com o olhar triste.

_-Se quiser eu te examino para ter certeza. _–Falou a curandeira.

_-Não é necessário. _–Falou a Uchiha rosada.

_-Tudo vai ser resolver Sakura, é preciso ser forte. _–Falou outra Uchiha.

_-Eu não quero ser forte, eu quero meu marido de volta. _–Falou para Hinata que a abraçou.

_-Como é esse coma senhora Tsunade? _–Indagou Sasuke.

_-Coma é um estado que a pessoa ou animal tem perda total ou parcial da consciência, sendo uma das causas lesões celebrais. No caso de Itachi, foi a pancada na cabeça na hora da queda do cavalo que causou o dano. Em outras palavras, ele está dormindo. _–Explicou a mulher.

_-E quanto tempo o Itachi pode acordar? _–Perguntou à morena.

_-Não se sabe, ele pode acorda hoje, amanhã, daqui algumas semanas, meses ou até anos, mas a possibilidade também que ele nunca mais acorde. _–Falou a mulher deixando Sakura mais preocupada.

_-Deve ter um jeito de acordá-lo de alguma_ _forma._ –Falou a esposa de Sasuke.

_- Único jeito que resta nessa situação é esperar e ter fé. _–Falou a mulher loira.

_-Nesse caso o que nos recomenda? _Indagou o moreno.

_-Mantenha todo tipo de contato com o Coronel, desde sons até o toque, isso pode ajudá-lo a desperta, não é provado isso ainda, mas a relatos que as pessoas em coma começaram a reagir quando sentia toques ou vozes de pessoas próximas. _–Explicou.

_-Faremos isso. _–Falou o irmão.

_-Eu recomendo também, que o Coronel não seja removido daqui hipótese alguma, ele pode ter alguma complicação caso isso aconteça. _–Alertou.

_-Nem precisa dizer, meu irmão e a esposa ficarão aqui na fazenda._

_-Bom, eu virei todos os dias aqui, mas seria muito bom se tivesse um médico acompanhando._

_-Único médico por aqui é aquele Kabuto, mas eu não quero que aquele homem se aproxime do meu marido. _–Falou exaltada.

Sasuke suspirou não estava com a mínima vontade de discutir essa situação.

_-Eu vou indo, qualquer coisa me chame. _–Falou segurando seus pertences: _- Vamos Shizune_.

_-Espere senhora Tsunade. _–Ordenou o moreno.

_-Diga? _–Olhando para ele.

_-Obrigado por cuidar do meu irmão. _–Falou sério virando o rosto.

Tsunade sorriu:

_-Disponha. _–Simplesmente falou e saiu com sua sobrinha.

_-Eu vou pedir que lhe tragam algo para comer. _–Falou Hinata ajudando mulher fica confortavelmente na cama.

_-Sinceramente eu não estou com fome. _–Falou desanimada.  
><em>-Mas tem que comer Sakura, se não vai ficar doente. Você tem que ficar forte e saudável quando Itachi acordar. <em>–Falou a Uchiha positiva.

Sakura maneia com a cabeça positivamente e Hinata sorri.

_-Descase um pouco e pedirei para Arashi ficar com Itachi essa noite. _–Ordenou à morena.

Sasuke e Hinata saiam do quarto deixando a rosada descansar.

* * *

><p>Já estava quase anoitecendo e daqui algumas horas seria servido o jantar na mansão Hyuuga, Tenten saia do seu quarto quando encontra o seu marido indo para o quarto dele talvez para descansar.<p>

_-O que você fazendo aqui? _–Indagou áspera.

_-Que eu saiba, eu ainda moro aqui. _–Falou com ironia.

_-Você sabe muito bem do que estou dizendo._

_- Não tive vontade de sair hoje. _–Falou com naturalidade.

_-Sei! _–Incrédula: _- O que você está tramando?_

_-Tramando? _–Indagou não entendendo: _- O quê? Além de descansar._

_-Faz alguns dias que você não sai à noite. _- Falou desconfiada: _-Por causo, a sua amante não está mais disponível. _–Soltou o veneno.

_-Eu nem vou dá importância o que você insinuou._

_-Ah não!. _–Falou com cinismo.

_-Se importa eu ter outras mulheres? _–Indagou se aproximando.

_-O quê? _-Afastou dele assustada.

Cada vez que ele se aproximava, ela se afastava até sentir um choque nas suas costas ao encostar na parede com ele roçando em seu corpo.

_-O que pensas que está fazendo?_ –Indagou exasperada.

Ele nada disse e continuou com a brincadeira.

Ela sente uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo, ele ainda mexia com ela.

Há quanto tempo não sente o marido tão perto? Há quanto tempo não se sentia amada e desejada? Tanto tempo que nem se lembra mais como era aquilo. Ele se aproxima dos lábios da esposa querendo beijá-la, mas se desvia indo para a orelha sussurrando:

_-Melhor eu ir, antes que acabemos brigando, isso não está no nosso acordo. _ - E caminhou para o quarto onde dormia.

Tenten fica atordoada com ato, como pode quase ceder ao marido? Será que ainda o ama? Ou será que é carência? Deve ser carência, não queria acreditar que ainda o amava e muito menos que o marido a desejava, quer acreditar que ele só brincou com ela, como sempre fez.

A mulher se recompõe e desce indo para sala pensando sobre o acontecido e não conseguindo tirar o marido do seu pensamento.

**_Três semanas depois..._**

Madara chega à fazenda Uchiha sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ele se olha no espelho que fica num canto da parede da sala e treina sua feição de tristeza.

_-Itachi, meu sobrinho querido, por que tinha que morrer por que, por que, por quê? _–Falou fingido estar chorando, mas logo cai na risada: _- Madara, você seria um ótimo ator. _–Elogio olhando para o seu reflexo.

O homem escuta passos, olha e vê a doce Hinata descendo as escadas, e na concepção dele, está muito mais bonita do que antes. Ela usa um vestido da cor violeta com cabelo trançado com franja farta e deixando uma mexa para cada lado.

_-Senhora Hinata, como vai? _–Cumprimentou a recebendo na sala com um beijo no dorso da mão.

_-Bem como Kami-Sama manda, e o como vai General?_

_-Apesar de o meu sobrinho estar doente, eu ando bem. _–Falou o homem fingido preocupação.

_-Entendendo!_

_- Como ele está?_

_- Ele agora está em coma. _–Falou a mulher.

_-Em Coma? _–Indagou surpreso quase desfez a mascara querendo ficar furioso.

_-Sim, não sabia?_

_-Sasuke não me contou na carta_.

_- A senhora Tsunade disse que ele pode acordar a qualquer momento ou nunca mais acordar, mas estamos esperançosos com sua recuperação. _–Falou a mulher indo para os assentos.

_-Kami-Sama te ousa. _–Mentiu.

_- Quer algo para beber? _–Perguntou o convidando para sentar.

_-Um café. _–Pediu.

Hinata toca o sino e uma das empregadas vem atender e ela pede duas xícaras de café que a serviçal e em alguns minutos a serviçal trás.

_-E como Sasuke a trata?_

_-Ele me trata muito bem, tem sido ótimo marido e não me deixa faltar nada. _–Falou a mulher.

_-Ele é um bom homem. _–Falou Madara.

_-Sim! _–Falou sorrindo.

_-Devo admitir que Sasuke soube escolher a esposa que tem, dedicada, educada, doce e principalmente muito bonita. _–O homem a fitando profundamente.

Hinata ficou encabulada com elogio de Madara e ele continuou:

_-A senhora me lembra a Mikoto, a mãe de Sasuke, mas sua beleza é ainda mais superior. _–Falou o homem.

_-Como era a minha sogra? _–Perguntou a mulher tentando desviar a conversa.

_-Doce, gentil e belíssima. Tinha beleza que dava inveja a muitas mulheres e chamava atenção de muitos homens, era uma mulher encantadora, como à senhora. _–Elogiou deixando uma Hinata ainda mais constrangida.

_-Tio, que bom lhe ver. _–Falou Sasuke entrando ao ver o seu tio e Hinata fica aliviada.

Pelo as vestimentas simples, provavelmente Sasuke estava no campo para ver como anda o trabalho na fazenda.

_-E digo o mesmo meu sobrinho. _–Falou o homem.

Todos se sentam na sala, Sasuke e Madara conversam sobre o Itachi que está em coma.

_-Sua esposa já tinha me falado sobre estado lamentável do meu sobrinho, realmente estou abalado._

_-Eu sinto o mesmo. _-Falou um pouco abalado: _- Mas quando eu descobrir o desgraçado que fez isso com meu irmão, eu mato. _-Disse com a voz embargada de ódio.

_-O exercito está investigando, quando encontrarmos, ele não terá escapatória. _-Falou como se não fosse com ele.

_-Eu mesmo quero encontrar esse desgraçado._

_-E também quero encontrá-lo, _s_ei que Itachi e eu nunca nos demos bem, mas ele ainda é meu sobrinho e eu o amo muito como filho. _–Confessou mostrando uma profunda tristeza.

_-Eu sei do seu esforço de se aproximar de Itachi, mas meu irmão é teimoso e não dá o braço a torcer. _–Falou o Uchiha mais novo dando um pequeno sorriso.

_-Você não sabe como isso me machuca profundamente, tenho vocês como filhos, são meus únicos parentes vivos, já que Kami levou meu filho junto com minha amada esposa. _–Falou o homem.

_-Teve filhos General?_

_-Além do Sasuke, tive um, mas morreu ao nascer junto com minha esposa._

_-Depois disso, o meu tio jamais se casou._

_-Não achei uma mulher altura, uma mulher que fosse digna de ser chamada de senhora Uchiha, como a sua esposa é. _–Elogiou olhando para Hinata.

Sasuke sente orgulho e sorri para esposa que fica desconfortada com elogio:

_-Por que não veio antes meu tio?_

_-Problemas, problemas, problemas... Um dia antes de Itachi sofrer o acidente, estava na minha outra fazenda resolvendo alguns problemas e quando cheguei eu fiquei sabendo do acidente pela carta que me mandou. _–Falou Uchiha mais velhos.

_-Esqueci que aquela fazenda é difícil de entrar em contato._

_-Mas posso ver Itachi? _–Indagou esperançoso.

_-Claro Tio. _–Disse Sasuke se levantando junto com os outros.

_-Eu vou até a cozinha. _–Disse Hinata caminhando até o local.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke leva Madara até o antigo quarto de Itachi, uma das empregadas cuidava dele. O general fita no Uchiha mais velho que está em um "_sono" _tranquilo e sereno, ele está tão vulnerável e desprotegido que seria muito fácil matá-lo naquele momento.

A porta bate e uma das empregadas entra avisando que um dos peões chama o Major.

_-Tio, senhor me desculpe, mas tenho um problema a resolver, se não se importar em ficar sozinho..._

_-Claro, pode ir resolver. Não se preocupe comigo. _– Falou Madara em sorriso falso.

Sasuke sai e Madara fica com Itachi e a empregada no quarto, ele olha para jarra de água analisando como se na sua mente formasse uma ideia:

_-Essa água está fresca? _–Perguntou ao pegar a jarra e analisá-la seriamente.

_-Sim, senhor. _–Falou a moça.

_-Não parece, quero que troque, não quero uma água contaminada mate o meu sobrinho. _–Falou Madara empurrando a jarra para empregada.

A empregada sai deixando o General sozinho que fita em Itachi em um olhar doentio e medonho:

_-Itachi, é uma pena que eu tenha que sujar minhas mãos para te matar. _–Sorriu irônico: _- Apesar de tudo, você é o sobrinho, sangue do meu sangue e eu não posso matar você com minhas mãos, mas como o atentado na estrada falhou, eu pessoalmente vou ter que matar você. _

Madara fica sério, dava pra perceber o ódio que exalava nos seus olhos:

_- Desde pequeno você sempre foi uma pedra no meu caminho, sempre atrapalhando os meus planos, mas agora chegou seu fim. _–Disse ao pegar o travesseiro.

**_Em qualquer lugar da casa..._**

Hinata sobe as escadas e vê a empregada que estava com Itachi segurando a jarra com água

_-Aonde vai com essa jarra? _–Perguntou a Uchiha.

_-O General pediu para trocar essa água. _–Falou a serviçal.

_-Mas não há necessidade, eu mesma mandei trocasse água. _–Explicou achando muito esquisito: _- Eu vou levar a jarra de volta para quarto de Itachi. _–Pegou a jarra e subiu.

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura acorda de assustada como se tivesse tido um sonho ruim, ela se levanta do leito, mas se sente um pouco tonta e se senta na cama.

_-Kami-Sama quanto tempo eu dormir? _–Indagou para si mesma: _- Que sensação estranha que eu sinto. _–Pôs a mão no peito e dá um suspiro fundo: _- Eu acho melhor ir ficar Itachi, eu quero estar ao lado dele assim que acordar. _–Falou se levantando um pouco sonolenta: _- Kami-Sama, até quando o meu marido vai ficar daquele jeito? _–Indagou à rosada entrando no banheiro.

**OoOoOoO**

Madara se aproxima com travesseiro no rosto do Itachi querendo sufocá-lo, mas depois cessa os seus passos:

_-Lembrei-me de uma coisa, você sempre quis saber ou provar os meus crimes._

Madara pensou bem e disse:

_- Pois muito bem, eu confesso... Sou eu que mando informações para os países inimigos, eu que mando matar as testemunhas que frustrava os meus planos e queima de arquivo daqueles que sabia demais, sou eu que faço importações ilegais como armas, bebidas, remédios e entre outros... Ah! Golpe de estado também é culpa minha, porque eu sei que esse país precisa. _ –Falou convencido: _- Hashirama Senju não sabe como governar, ele não tem a força e o poder necessário para ser um líder de verdade, mas eu sim e sei como governar esse país. _–Pausou: _- E não vamos esquecer que eu tenho matado algumas donzelas virgens para minha porção da juventude. _–Disse mostrando-se um louco: _- Eu encontrei vários escritos da Condessa Elisabeth Báthory enquanto estive Eslováquia e Hungria, e com ajuda de Orochimaru e Kabuto, que são os meus auxiliares, nós fizemos vários estudos e descobrimos que não é só se lavar que nos rejuvenesce, mas também é necessário tomar o sangue todas as noites durante o banho de preferencia na noite de lua cheia, para tonar as coisas mais interessantes._

Madara sorrir para o rapaz diabolicamente e faz uma expressão como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo:

_-Ah já iria me esquecer, bom esse você já sabe e muito bem, não é nenhuma novidade, mas eu adoro me gabar com isso. _–Disse sorrindo animado: _- Eu fui amante de sua mãe. _–Falou com olhar sombrio: _- Eu a tive muitas vezes em meus braços. Que noites e dias maravilhosos que passei ao seu lado, realmente é uma mulher quente e se não fosse seu pai, eu teria me casado com ela. _–Disse com brilho no olhar: _- Ah, mas não ficou por isso, nesse relacionamento tivemos um presente maravilhoso. _–Falou um sorriso encantador: _- Desse relacionamento lindo que tivemos, nasceu Sasuke, o meu único filho. _–Se alguém ouvisse realmente se surpreenderia: _- Mas isso você já sabe também, já que ouviu seu pai e eu conversando._

Ele respirou fundo e deu a entender estava querendo revelar mais coisas:

_-Tem duas coisas que você não sabe, a primeira que Fugaku não morreu exatamente pela doença que tinha, ele morreu com as alterações das medicações que Kabuto administrava para ele, a pedido meu, é claro. E outra, fui eu que matei a minha mulher. _–Disse sério: _- Descobrir que ela me traia com outro homem e que o filho que ela esperava não era meu, então eu a matei aos poucos, dando um veneno que Kabuto desenvolveu e simulei que ela morreu no parto com ajuda do médico._

Madara se aproximava do travesseiro no rosto do enfermo:

_- Agora que você sabe de tudo... Morra seu maldito! _–Madara sufoca Itachi com travesseiro, mas ele não consegue terminar, porque Sakura abre a porta silenciosamente presenciando a cena.

_-O que o senhor está fazendo aqui com travesseiro em cima do meu marido? _–Indagou parecendo uma louca.

_-Eu vim ver o meu sobrinho e estava ajeitando o travesseiro. _–Disse um pouco nervoso.

_-Senhor pensa que eu vou acreditar? Eu vi você tentando matar meu marido com esse travesseiro. Nada me tira da cabeça que foi o senhor que mandou matá-lo na estrada. _–O acusou.

_-Você ficou completamente louca. _–Falou demonstrando indignação.

_-Eu? Louca? Único louco que eu vejo aqui é o senhor. _–Falou rangendo os dentes: _- Eu não quero que o senhor chegue perto de Itachi_.

_-Você não pode me proibir de ver Itachi, ele é meu sobrinho. _–Falou homem furioso.

_-Como eu posso e vou._

Hinata estava passando no corredor e escuta a voz de Sakura e Madara, em seguida chega Sasuke ouvindo a briga.

_-O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que eles estão brigando? _–Indagou o moreno.

_-Eu não sei, mas vamos entrar._

Assim que eles entram, vê que os ânimos dos dois estão muito alterados.

_-O que está acontecendo aqui? _–Questionou o Uchiha mais jovem.

_-Essa louca aqui, quer me proibir de ver meu sobrinho, falando que eu tentei matá-lo. _– Disse indignado.

Quem não o conhecesse bem, pensaria que ele amava demais Itachi.

_-Eu mesmo vi Sasuke, ninguém me contou, esse o homem pegou o travesseiro e tentou sufocá-lo e nada me tira da cabeça que ele mandou matá-lo na estrada._

_-Sua louca maldita. _–Ofendeu com muito ódio.

_-O senhor nunca gostou do Itachi, sempre odiou, e eu não sei por que, mas sei que é uma coisa muito grave porque ele também não te suportar._

_-Você é culpada, desde que Itachi se casou com você, ele começou a me odiar. _–Acusou furioso.

_- Esse ódio vem muito antes. _–Assim que disse sorriu_._

_- Vagabunda, prostituta e aventureira, que só quer se aproveitar da fortunar Uchiha, isso que você é._

Hinata ficou assustada com os palavreados de Madara.

_-Acalmam-se vocês dois. _–Falou o moreno.

_-Itachi podia ser o mais pobre dos homens, mas ainda sim, eu o amaria, porque eu o amo quem ele é e não o que ele tem. _– Sorriu cínica: _- Mas não adianta explicar nada para o senhor, porque homens como senhor não sabe o que é amar e ser amado, ter uma pessoa goste e que cuida de você, que se preocupe com seu bem estar, que te trate com carinho e gentileza. Senhor não entende isso e não sabe o que é isso, o senhor é um mostro. _–Um sorriso irônico nos lábios surgiu: _- Que mulher equilibrada amaria um mostro? Só ser for uma louca, ou melhor, nem os loucos te querem antes melhor morrer do ser casada com Oni. _

Madara levanta a mão para Sakura de querer bofeteá-la:

_- Vai me bater? Vai, bate! Eu não tenho medo. _–Desafiou.

_-Prostituta, puta, vadia, eu não vou ficar ouvindo suas ofensas sem fazer nada, sua perdida. _–Falou o homem ameaçador se descontrolando.

_- O senhor pode latir quantas vezes quiser, eu não tenho medo, já enfrentei muito homem mais macho do que senhor. _

_-Só podia vir do antro de perdição para se comportar desse jeito, você realmente uma perdida, quenga. _–Ofendeu.

_-Eu fui mesmo uma prostituta no passado, uma mulher dama, quenga, puta como preferir. _–Hinata prestava atenção que a outra Uchiha dizia: _- Mas hoje sou uma mulher honesta e respeito o meu marido._

Madara dá uma risada irônica:

_-Honesta? _–E Riu mais ainda.

_- Pode me ofender e até me bater se quiser, mas não meu marido você chega nem perto, porque se chegar, eu te mato. _–Ameaçou apontando o dedo na cara dele.

_-Isso pago pra ver. _–Desfiou indo embora passando pelo casal.

Sasuke vai atrás de seu tio deixando as duas Uchihas sozinhas.

Sakura cambalear e quase cai, mas Hinata a segura a ajudando se sentar na cadeira. A rosada mostrava-se exausta e um pouco pálida, parecia que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar.

_-Sakura está se sentindo mal? _–Perguntou à morena Uchiha.

_-Me sinto um pouco tonta e cansada. _–Respondeu ofegante.

Hinata pega um copo de água oferecendo para ela que toma devagar.

_-Se sente melhor? _–Perguntou a morena se ajoelhando perto dela e segurando a sua mão.

_-Sim, obrigada. _–Falou exausta.

**_Nas escadas..._**

_-Tio espere. _–Pediu Sasuke seguindo no corredor.

_-Eu não vou ficar aqui nem mais um minuto._

Quando Madara iria embora, ele encontra a Tsunade e Shizune indo para o quarto de Itachi.

_-General Madara há quanto tempo. _–Cumprimentou com cinismo.

_-Sua bruxa maldita, se Itachi daquele jeito é por sua culpa._

_-Que não te conhece que te compre. _–Sorriu para ele.

Madara se segura para não bater naquela mulher, já que quase descontrolou com a Sakura:

_- Pensando bem, eu acredito em você por estar preocupado com Itachi... Preocupado se ele acorda e soltar a língua que tem, porque nada me tira na cabeça que você teve culpa pelo acidente do Itachi e que o garoto sabe de algo podre ao seu respeito._

_-Eu ainda acabo com você sua bruxa._

_-Sério, eu vou estar te esperando... Sentada! _–Falou irônica.

_-Sua louca._

_-Posso ser louca, mas não sou uma assassina. _-Disse seriamente olhando para ele.

_-Bruxa maldita, se ainda tivessem no século quinze eu mesmo te jogaria na fogueira como um pecadora._

_-Cuidado General, eu posso jogar um feitiço e te transforma em um sapo ou rato, quem sabe uma coisa pior. Talvez em um ogro horrendo e fedorento para morrer na fogueira santa. _

Madara fica furioso e vai embora.

_-Até mais General e não foi bom te ver. _–Acenou para ele.

_-Bruxa. _–Sussurrou indo embora.

_-Sasuke, eu vou te dar um conselho. _–Sasuke fitava na loira em sua frente: _- Fique longe Madara, ele não é flor que se cheire, e se ele esteve aqui por causa do Itachi, não foi pelo sentimento paterno que o trouxe aqui. _–Pausou: _- Ele não é o homem que pensa ser. _– Alertou.

_- O que a senhora sabe?_

_- O que eu sei não importa, mas fica longe dele_.

Sasuke fita a mulher até desaparecer de suas vista.

Shizune e Tsunade entram e vê as duas Uchihas conversando e a loira repara que Sakura não está com a pele corada.

_-Olá está tudo bem? _– Indagou a curandeira.

_-Sakura passou mal novamente. _–Respondeu à morena.

_-Hum... Nesse caso devemos fazer examiná-la mesmo que não queira._

Sakura maneia com a cabeça.

_-Bom eu vou levar a Sakura para o outro quarto enquanto as senhoras cuidam de Itachi. _–Disse Hinata saindo.

_-Shizune. _–Chamou a tia: _- Pegue a erva para colocar no machucado dele, vamos ver se está se o local da bala está cicatrizando. _–Disse ao abrir o pijama que usava.

Hinata e Sakura entram no quarto e a morena ajuda à mulher se deitar na cama.

_-Se sente melhor?_

_-Um pouco._

_-Sakura... Sobre aquilo que Madara disse... De você ser..._

_-É tudo verdade Hinata._

_-Então você realmente foi uma prostituta?_

_-Sim._

Aquela revelação surpreendeu Hinata.

_-Por favor, Hinata não me jugue pelo meu passado. Se eu não te contei antes, foi por medo, e... Eu queria que você se casasse com Sasuke, vocês formam um casal tão bonito. _–Confessou com tristeza.

_-Jamais te jugaria, eu conheço você e gosto de você, mas acho que se fosse antes, talvez eu jugaria._

_-Eu não queria entrar nessa vida, mas as circunstancias me obrigaram._

_-Tudo bem, eu não vou jugar você. _–Disse pegando na mão dela entre as suas: _- Mas gostaria que você confiasse em mim. _–A olhou nos olhos.

Sakura limpa os olhos cheia de lágrimas e começa a relatar a sua vida:

_-Eu nasci numa cidade do interior, eu vim de uma família muito humilde, miserável até. Ás vezes não tinha nem o que comer. _–Pausou tentando não chorar: _- Eu não me lembro da minha mãe, ela fugiu com um homem quando eu tinha três anos, desde então, meu pai virou um bêbado que gastava o pouco que tinha com mulheres e bebidas e eu tinha trabalhar duro desde cedo para ter o que comer._ –Ela suspirou e continuou:

_- Quando eu completei doze anos, eu estava em casa e meu pai apresentou um homem que eu pensei que fosse o amigo dele e disse para servi-lo e ser boazinha com ele. Eu na inocência acreditei que fosse tratá-lo bem. _–Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da rosada: _- Então o homem me agarrou e eu tentei me desvencilhar e gritava, mas meu pai me deu uma bofetada para ficar quieta e me explicou que ele era um cliente que estava interessado em mim e eu tinha que servi-lo. _– Pausará: _- Meu pai indicou o quarto e esse homem me arrastou até lá e me forçou se deitar com ele. _–Falou a rosada com tristeza.

Aquilo foi um choque para Hinata nunca pensou que Sakura sofrerá assim:

_-Depois dele, veio mais outros, eu servir naquele dia sete homens, mas quem ficou com todo o dinheiro, foi meu pai, que gastava com bebidas e mulheres, eu nem via a cor desse dinheiro. _–Pausará: _- Fiquei destruída, arrasada, tentei me matar várias vezes sem sucesso. Eu queria morrer, não aguentava mais aqueles homens asquerosos me tocarem, homens novos, velhos, uns era fedorentos, outros eram grossos e brutos, eu não tinha mais forças, estava morta por dentro, e sempre meu pai trazia mais homens e ganhava mais dinheiro, as minhas custas, apesar disso eu tinha que trabalhar para ter algum sustento e ainda tinha que suportar ofensas nas ruas, me xingavam, me repudiavam e até já me apedrejaram, e com isso dificultava mais para ter algum trabalho. _–Falou a rosada: _- Varias vezes quando estava procurando trabalho os homens me procurava para se deitar comigo, muitas vezes eu era obrigada, outras vezes eu cedia, mas sempre me pagava e confesso que muitas vezes eles eram bem generosos e esse dinheiro escondi do meu pai porque eu queria fugir e ir embora para bem longe e começar uma vida nova que não fosse essa, mas meu pai descobriu e me bateu tanto, mas tanto, que me tirou a pele e fiquei toda machucada, ele achou dinheiro e pegou para ele e depois disso me vendeu para outros homens._

Hinata prestava mais atenção em tudo o que ela dizia, estava comovida com a história da amiga:

_-Um dia, eu não aguentei mais e fugi de casa e vivi entre as ruas, para sobreviver e ter o que comer, eu vendia meu corpo, muitos homens me violentaram, outros nem me pagaram e segui minha vida assim, até que eu conheci a Dona Maya que me ofereceu um lugar pra ficar e se trabalhasse para ela como prostituta. _–Hinata oferece mais um copo de água: _- Tive muitos clientes, sempre me davam presentes, me pagavam muito bem, mas maioria dos lucros ficava para casa, apesar de ser bem tratada pela Dona Maya, eu me sentia escrava, tinha dividas que não parava de aumentar, me pagavam uma merreca. Mas eu servia mais e mais homens, e cada vez mais eu ficava com nojo de mim mesma. Mas tive que aguentar, eu tive que engolir tudo para ter o que comer e onde dormir. Virei uma mulher amargurada e maltratada pela vida, nem importava com mais nada, nem mesmo de ferir as pessoas. Eu era uma mulher morta em vida, que só restou o corpo para ser usado e jogado fora._

Hinata pegou a mão dela em forma de consolo:

_-Até que conheci Itachi..._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Bom, eu particularmente, não gostei muito de escrever esse cap. Por falta de SasuHina, mas nos próximos vou dá que a Hina necessita, ou melhor, o Sasuke vai dar a Hina o que ela merece.<em>  
><em>Até o próximo cap. Pessoal.<em>  
><em>Fui!<em>


	19. Capítulo - XIX

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Sakura continua o relato de sua vida para Hinata, cada relato que ela dava, surpreendia a ex-Hyuuga, era realmente inacreditável que aquela mulher que considera uma amiga um dia foi uma prostituta.<p>

Nesse momento, a Uchiha rosada relatava como conheceu Itachi Uchiha:

**Flashback:**

Na casa de Dona Maya onde havia lindas moças para divertir os homens, sejam eles casados, viúvos, solteiros ou até mesmo enrolados, mas todos que eram homens tinham que ir para casa da Dona Maya, onde a diversão era garantida.

Sakura Haruno era uma dessas meninas, linda e sensual, ela descia as escadas graciosamente com charme e mistério, ela usa um vestido longo vermelho vivo e bem brilhante, luvas pretas e compridas chegava aos cotovelos, e uma maquiagem bem pesada que o lápis que realçava a cor dos seus olhos verdes e os lábios com batom cor de vinho que o deixava desejosos. Os cabelos curtos e rosados estavam com ondulação que ao lado ficava preso a uma presilha de pena longa e preta com uma pedra de zafira em cima, ela se senta no bar esperando um cliente com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

A Dona da casa à chama e apresenta o homem que estava conversando.

_–Coronel, essa é Sakura Haruno e Sakura, esse é o Coronel Itachi Uchiha. _– Apresentou.

Sakura quase perde a pose falsa, ela ficou encantada com aquele homem, ele é lindo, encantador e misterioso, mas soube manter a compostura e porte de mulher dama.

_–Encantado! _–Falou com a voz rouca ao beijar o dorso da mão coberto pela luva.

Sakura dá um sorriso sensual para o rapaz jogando um charme para ele.

Itachi a convida para beber no bar eles bebe conversar e se divertem, Sakura esquece por um momento que era uma prostituta, só tinha uma conversa descontraída com uma pessoa que se tornou seu amigo, mas tudo muda, quando o Uchiha pede para subir para o quarto com ela, o sorriso encantador dela murcha, mas ela tenta manter para que ele não perceba e a dispensa dando um desgosto a Dona da casa.

Ambos entram no quarto, e Sakura começa a puxar o zíper do dorso do vestido revelando a pele alva e macia de suas costas.

_–Não a necessidade de se fazer isso. _–Falou o homem a fitando.

Sakura o olhar sem entender, será que ela fez algo errado?

_–Só queria um pouco mais de privacidade para continuar nossa conversa, está muito barulhento lá embaixo. _–Disse se sentando numa cadeira.

Sakura achou muito estranho a atitude, será que ele tinha alguma coisa? Algum receio? Ou será que ele não é homem de verdade? Ela se sentou na cadeira um pouco tímida sem dizer uma palavra.

_–No bar você não pareceu tímida, estava tão falante. _–Reparou o homem.

_–Eu só achei estranho o senhor pedi para vir ao quarto e não fazer nada... _–Tomou cuidado com as palavras.

_–Eu não disse que nós não iríamos fazer nada, eu só disse que queria continuar nossa conversa em um lugar mais calmo e sossegado, e bem... O único lugar que veio a minha cabeça era um quarto, a não ser que tenha outro local em mente. _–A olhou com profundidade.

Maneou a cabeça negativamente de forma tímida para o Uchiha.

_– Não precisava ficar tímida comigo, eu acredito que sou uma companhia agradável. _– Falou divertido.

Ela dá um pequeno sorriso.

_–Seu sorriso é muito bonito, espero ver muitas vezes. _–Falou em sorriso.

"_–Então teria mais vezes." _– Pensou consigo mesma.

_–Tem baralho?_

Sakura se levanta e vai até o criado mudo e pega o baralho entregando a ele.

_–Podemos jogar? _–Perguntou encostando a sua mão na dela de proposito.

E ela sorriu para ele, poderia até se apaixonar pelo Uchiha, mas isso não era permitido em sua profissão.

_**Horas depois...**_

Os dois estavam rindo freneticamente e bebendo, mas não estavam bebados, , eles estavam se dando muito bem, parecia que se conheciam há anos.

_–Não acredito que me venceu oito vezes. _–Riu a vendo ganhar.

_–Não foi tão ruim assim. _–Falou otimista rindo.

_–Eu só ganhei três rodadas e com muito custo. _–Disse divertido.

_– Anos de pratica. _–Respondeu divertida.

_–Quanto tempo você está aqui? _–Perguntou.

_–Bastante tempo. _–Respondeu meio vago.

Sakura não perguntava muita coisa sobre Itachi e se ele perguntava dava respostas vagas e nunca concretas.

_–Bastante quanto? _–Insistiu, queria saber mais daquela mulher.

_–Vai embaralhar? _–Indagou fugindo da pergunta.

_–Você não respondeu a minha pergunta._

_–Você também não respondeu a minha pergunta._

_–Eu perguntei primeiro._

_–Primeiro as damas._

_–Vou começar. _–Respondeu: _– Agora responde a minha pergunta, quanto tempo está aqui?_

_–Cinco anos. _–Respondeu a moça_._

_–Aonde veio?_

_–Interior!_

Eles continuavam conversando enquanto jogavam. Sakura ensinava cada jogada, e Itachi aprendia muito rápido, mas o que é bom, dura pouco, logo iria amanhecer e Itachi tinha que ir embora, ele não tinha dormido nada.

_–Agora devo ir. _–Falou o rapaz pagando para ela.

_–Você vai voltar? _–Quando percebeu já fez a pergunta.

_–Você quer que eu volte? _–Perguntou a olhando profundamente nos olhos.

_–Sim! _–Sorriu para ele toda encantada.

O rapaz dá um beijo na testa dela e ela fecha os olhos sentindo um carinho que nunca sentiu. E pela primeira vez em sua vida não é tratada como uma prostituta.

_–No mesmo horário._–Respondeu: _–E sempre que você quiser eu voltarei._ –E assim foi embora.

E os dias foram seguindo assim, Itachi vinha a convidava para beber ora dançar, e algumas vezes, ela servia para ser seu amuleto da sorte no jogo de cartas com os companheiros onde sempre ganhava com ajuda dela. Depois disso subiam para o quarto somente para jogar e conversar. Sakura o ensinava os truques para ganhar no jogo e às vezes quando sentia sono ou não precisava voltar pra casa, os dois dormiam na cama de casal, mas somente para dormir sem qualquer tipo de contato sexual, porque Itachi não aceitava, e eles tinham que simular que estavam tendo algo se não pegava mal para o coronel.

A Haruno gostava de admira-lo enquanto dormia a noite um sono tranquilo e sereno, ele gostava de acordar cedo e admira-la com a beleza natural tocada pela suave luz da amanhã. Eles estavam próximos e até mais íntimos, ela não ficava mais tímida e ele estava cada vez mais encantado por ela.

Uma dessas noites, Sakura tomada de coragem, indagou enquanto jogava:

_–Por que você não se deita comigo?_

_–Hum... Uma boa pergunta! _–Falou olhando para cartas: _– Por que me perguntou somente agora?_

_–Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. _–Disse ela.

_–Você também não respondeu a minha pergunta. _–Falou Uchiha.

_–Eu perguntei primeiro._

_–Primeiro as damas._

_–Porque eu tive medo que de alguma forma eu o ofendesse, e... Eu não queria perdê-lo, você é o único que me trata como uma pessoa e não como uma perdida. _–Confessou a jovem com a voz doce e com olhar distante e triste

_–Eu jamais te trataria como prostituta Sakura. _–Falou colocando sua mão em cima da dela.

Ele respirou fundo e respondeu enquanto fazia sua jogada:

_–Eu não deito com você Sakura, por causa dos seus olhos. _–Simplesmente respondeu olhando diretamente para os olhos esverdeado.

_–Como assim?_

_–Os olhos são espelho da alma, enquanto seu corpo finge alegria e sedução, os seus olhos exibem tristeza e amargura. _–Falou sincero: _– Você pode até não me contar sobre o seu passado, mas sei que foram dolorosos e difíceis._

_–Você não sabe de nada. _–Estava áspera.

_–Eu sei que te amo. _–Falou de uma vez.

_–Como? _–Indagou surpresa.

Antes de receber a sua resposta, Itachi a beijou, um beijo que era somente roçar nos lábios, ele pede a passagem com a língua e ela cede deixando ser explorada cada canto de sua boca, o beijo era calmo e apaixonado. Sakura o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava, era uma delicia estar o beijando, tinha um gosto de menta maravilhoso, mas logo ela se separa lembrando o que ele disse e quem realmente ela é... Uma prostituta.

_–Itachi, você deve estar confuso._

_–Nunca estive tão certo em toda a minha vida._

_– Mas eu não posso te amar, por ser quem eu sou._

_– Eu não me importo, eu te tiro daqui e vamos viver juntos._

_– Como sua amante? Vale mais servir a vários homens do que ter somente um homem na minha cama, porque se um dia se cansar de mim pode me jogar fora como um brinquedo velho que perdeu a graça._

_– Eu jamais faria isso, eu me casaria com você se quiser._

_–E na primeira briga joga o meu passado na minha cara e vai me maltratar por causa disso, além de sempre achar que estou te traído._

_–Eu jamais faria isso Sakura, eu não sou um canalha._

_–Muitos homens dizem isso, e o único homem que eu deveria confiar, me jogou nessa vida. _–Se referiu ao pai.

_–Acredite em mim, eu te amo._

_–Mas eu não quero seu amor. _–Falou o desprezando.

_–Se assim que você deseja? _–Indagou decepcionado.

_–É o que mais desejo nessa vida. _–Respondeu a mulher fria segurando as lágrimas.

Itachi se levanta e paga a noite, ele sai sem dar um beijo nela ou dizer uma palavra qualquer, nem ao menos se iria voltar a vê-la e Sakura se sente triste e começa a chorar.

Na noite seguinte, Itachi estava sentado no bar bebendo, Sakura começa descer as escadas e vê Itachi, ele a olha, ela está linda naquele vestido azul marinho e com coque que fez no cabelo, mas nenhum se aproxima um do outro, Uchiha continua a beber enquanto outro freguês a chama para se atendido, eles sobem para um dos quartos e o moreno termina a sua bebida e vai embora.

E assim seguiu as próximas noites, ele no bar ou jogando baralho, Sakura atendendo os outros clientes, assim que ela soube com algum, ele vai embora.

Numa dessas noites foi um pouco diferente, Itachi chega e bebe no bar acompanhado de duas mulheres morenas, vê a Sakura se aproximado do cliente, mas o moreno nem dá a mínima, então ele e as duas morenas sobe para o quarto para ter uma bela de uma orgia, já que achava que Sakura não se importava e ele muito menos, queria mostrar que estava muito bem sem ela e se divertindo muito.

Aquele ato, entristeceu Sakura, que saiu correndo deixando o cliente sozinho, indo para o quarto nos fundos que dividia com outras meninas para chorar o leite derramado não se importando se a dona da casa iria brigar com ela.

E foi assim seguiu as noites, Itachi sempre se deitava com alguma menina ou fazia orgia e no dia seguinte iria embora, não se importando mais com a rosada.

Uma dessas noites, Itachi saía do quarto, não estava com vontade de passar a noite naquele lugar. E antes de retornar ao salão, ele vê um velho baixo, calvo e gordo sair do quarto e ir embora, o Uchiha olha para o lado e outro, não vendo ninguém e segue para o quarto onde aquele homem saiu.

Ao entrar no quarto, ele vê Sakura deitada colhida na cama cobrindo o seu corpo nu chorando compulsivamente, aquilo o comoveu fazendo fazer o que os extintos o obrigavam.

Sakura chorava muito, parecia que nada apararia, a dor de sua alma era maior o que ela podia suportar. Que mulher, que tinhas sonhos de se casar e formar uma família escolheria essa vida? Antes preferiria morrer a viver essa vida difícil e humilhante.

Itachi se aproxima e a toca no ombro, ela se mexe com lençol cobrindo o seu corpo nu, e o vê com lágrimas nos olhos, depois de alguns minutos de silencio ela o abraça chorando tudo o que guardou, Itachi corresponde o abraço de uma forma protetora e reconfortante. Ele queria passar segurança, e queria que ela soubesse que sempre estaria ao seu lado e que nunca a deixaria sozinha.

_–Case comigo? _–Indagou a surpreendendo.

A rosada se afasta um pouco sem desfazer o abraço, ela o olha nos olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele limpa aquelas que insistem cair e a beija de leve os lábios sentindo o gosto salgado nos lábios.

_–Itachi você não entende..._

_–Eu te amo, e vou enfrentar tudo e a todos por você, não importo seu passado, o que você fez ou deixou de fazer, o que me importa é que eu amo você e quero passar minha vida inteira ao seu lado, só quero saber se você sente o mesmo por mim._

_–Eu sinto mesmo por você, mas é que eu sou..._– Itachi silencia com dedo indicador em sua boca.

_–Só disso que eu precisava saber. _–E tomou os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado cheio de amor e ternura.

E ai eles fizeram amor.

**Fim do Flashback:**

_–Então Itachi pagou minhas dividas e me levou para uma pousada, o pai e tio não aceitaram e muitas vezes me ofereceram dinheiro para abandoná-lo, mas iria enfrentar tudo pelo nosso amor, até Sasuke foi falar com Itachi, mas ele não quis ouvir e eles ficaram um tempo sem se falar. _– Relatou com sorriso e lágrimas.

_–Então você e Itachi se casaram? _–Indagou com sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos.

_–Sim e em outra cidade, já que ninguém quis fazer o casamento, nem mesmo padre que á pedido do pai de Itachi não nos casou e porque eu era uma prostituta._–Pausou: _–Mas mesmo assim nós nos casamos, até Sasuke foi ao nosso casamento de surpresa e nos demos muito bem, na medida do possível._ –Ela se referiu as implicâncias um com outro.

_–Então o General nunca aceitou o casamento de vocês?_

_–Nenhum dos Generais aceitaram. _–Se referiu a Madara e Fugaku: _– Mas não importava, estávamos apaixonados. _–Pausará: _– Depois fomos morar na fazenda que ele mesmo comprou onde moramos atualmente e somos muito felizes._

_–Itachi sabe do seu pai? _–Indagou com cuidado.

_–Eu contei para ele, e ele ficou indignado com isso, Itachi tem um senso de moral muito grande e também aquele sentimento paterno de proteção que só ele tem. _–Lembrou-se do marido: _–Acho que é por isso que ele adora crianças, seria um ótimo pai. _–Falou em tristeza: _– Mas é uma pena que eu não posso dar filhos a ele. _– Confessou em profunda tristeza.

_– E por quê?_

_– Quando eu era prostituta Hinata, em algumas vezes eu acabei em gravidando, mas fui obrigada fazer uma coisa que eu não me orgulho... Um aborto._

Aquilo surpreendeu Hinata.

_–Eu não queria fazer, mas eu não podia dar luz, então eu realizei, mas me arrependo amargamente com isso, Itachi sabe, mas não se importou com meu pecado, e quis ficar do comigo. _–Pausará: _– Muitas vezes até pensei que estava gravida, pelo jeito, não passava de coisas da minha cabeça._

_–Eu lamento por isso. _–Disse a compreendendo.

_–Eu já me conformei, eu não poder ter filhos é um castigo de Kami-Sama, mas o que me dói é que Itachi pague por isso também, mesmo falando que não se importante, eu sei que o importa, e sei quanto ele gostaria de ter um filho._

Hinata abraça em forma de consolo para amiga.

_–Calma vai tudo se resolver. _–Falou enquanto a abraçava

_–Tenha isso em mente Hinata, muitas de nós não queria ser prostituta, muitas são enganadas pelos homens ou forçadas a se prostituir, a vida fácil que dizem por ai, é um vida difícil e sofrida._

Hinata dá um é pequeno sorriso como se diz que tinha entendido, talvez olhasse aquelas meninas com outro os olhos.

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

Tsunade acaba de examinar a Sakura que está deitada em sua cama.

_–Só mais uma coisa senhora Sakura, suas regras, tem vindo? _–Indagou a curandeira.

_–Bem as minhas regras nunca vem certo e ás vezes demora um mês para vir. _–Respondeu pensativa: _– Mas pensando bem, faz dois meses que não vem._

_–Então as minhas suspeitas estão corretas. _– Dizia loira.

_–Que suspeita? _–Perguntou preocupada: _– O que eu tenho senhora Tsunade_?

_– Você está gravida. _–Respondeu.

Sakura se senta de supetão na cama, ela não acreditava que ouviu:

_–O que a senhora disse?_

_–Que está esperando um filho. _–Repetiu.

_–I-sso é... Impossível. _–Afirmou incrédula se levantando da cama e ficando de costa para ela.

Elas escutam a porta bater e Sakura pede para entrar, o casal Uchiha entra e já perguntando o diagnóstico.

_–Ela está gravida. _–Respondeu à loira.

Sasuke e Hinata se fitam como se tivesse ouvido algo impossível.

Sakura ainda incrédula com á noticia, toca o próprio ventre tentando sentir algo, parecia um sonho que pensou que jamais iria realizar... Estar grávida. Como isso aconteceu? Ela não podia ter filhos? Ela é estéril, seca, incapacitada de gerar filhos, e agora carregava um em seu ventre? Como isso é possível?!

_–A senhora tem certeza que estou gravida? _–Indagou a olhando com lagrimas nos olhos.

_–Certeza absoluta. _–Falou Tsunade séria: _– Se não quiser, pode ter uma segunda opinião._

_– Não é isso, é que... Até tão pouco tempo, eu chorava e implorava a Kami-Sama para poder gerar um filho e até me conformei com meu destino de ser seca, mas agora a senhora me disse que eu estou gravida... É difícil acreditar. _–Falou emocionada.

_–Já leu a bíblia?_

_–Algumas partes._

_–Existiam mulheres que eram estéreis e sofreram com isso como Sara, Rebeca, Raquel e Ana e muitas delas podem ter sofrido preconceitos com isso, eram uma vergonha naquela época e uma mulher não gerar filhos, e ainda é, mas Kami-Sama teve misericórdia e fez milagres, como fez para senhora. _–Explicou a mulher loira.

_– Kami-Sama. _–Falou a Uchiha desabando a chorar: _– Itachi e eu sempre sonhamos ter um filho e agora depois de quatro anos de casada, isso acontece. É um milagre. _–Disse se sentando na cama e chorando.

_–Parabéns Sakura. _–Falou Hinata abraçando concunhada.

_–Bom, eu vou indo, não sou mais necessária por enquanto. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar. _–Tsunade entrega para o Sasuke uma folha.

_–Aqui estão algumas de minhas recomendações para a futura mamãe, quero que siga a risca. _–Falou a mulher muito séria: _– E a faça comer, ela está muito magra. _

_–Pode deixar senhora Tsunade, eu farei, ela cumprir a risca suas recomendações. _–Afirmou autoritário.

_–Até mais..._

Tsunade e Shizune que estavam num canto do quarto foram embora deixando os Uchihas sozinhos.

_– Um sobrinho, não é maravilhoso Sasuke?_

_–Sim, estou muito feliz com a vinda do meu sobrinho. _–Respondeu o homem: _– E você ouviu né sua irritante? Vai ter que seguir essa lista a risca. _–Falou a Uchiha mostrando o papel em mãos.

_–Olha, o insensível está se derretendo. _–Brincou.

_–Mesmo grávida, continua a mesma irritante. _–Sorriu de lado para mulher.

Sakura rir com o comentário.

_–Agora descanse quem vai ficar com Itachi, vai ser umas das empregas, entendeu?_

_–Isso que eu tenho medo. _–Se referiu as empregadas assanhadas.

_–Cimenta! _–Falou Uchiha.

_–Sai daqui. _–Falou segurando o riso.

_–Bom, eu vou mandar servir o jantar para você. _–Falou Hinata.

_–Sim._

Sasuke e Hinata jantam juntos, conversa sobre a situação de Itachi e a gravidez de Sakura, quando acabam, o moreno foi para o escritório e a morena foi para o quarto de Sakura e em seguida de Itachi para depois ir ao seu.

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura vai até o quarto onde o seu marido e encontra Arashi cuidando dele, é ela que iria ficar com o moreno naquela noite.

_–Senhora Sakura, pensei que estivesse descansando. _–Falou a loira.

_–Eu estava, mas quis ver o meu marido._

_–Parabéns senhora Sakura pela vinda do bebê._

_–Obrigada Arashi._

_–Que ele possa encher a vida da senhora com muitas alegrias._

_–Kami-Sama te ousa. _–Disse sorrindo.

_– Arashi, você pode me deixar ficar um pouco com ele._

_–Sim. _–Se curvando e se retirou deixando-a sozinha com ele.

Sakura se aproxima de Itachi e o beija de leve nos lábios que não se mexe. Ela se senta arrumando os cabelos curtos para trás da orelha, ela pega a mão do marido entre as suas e olha para ele com os olhos cheio de amor e emoção.

_–Meu amor eu não sei se você está me ouvindo, mas queria dividir uma noticia que recebi e que me encheu de alegria. _–Começou: _– Uma coisa que a gente esperou a vida inteira, que a gente sempre desejou, mas só que conformamos que jamais poderíamos realizar. _–Falou com emoção.

Sakura coloca a mão imóvel de Itachi em seu ventre, como era doloroso não sentir o toque do marido:

_–Eu estou gravida. _–Falou não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas: _– Esperando um filho seu._

Sakura já derramava em lagrimas de alegria e tristeza.

_–Eu queria que você estivesse inteiro aqui comigo, dividindo essa benção que Kami-Sama nos deu... Dando seu apoio, seu carinho, seu amor. _–Pausou: _– Me dói te ver assim e não poder fazer nada. Me sinto uma fraca, culpada, me sinto uma inútil... Se eu pudesse eu daria minha vida, para que você acorde e viva. _–Pausou para engolir as lágrimas: _– Querido, por favor, acorde! Eu preciso de você, do seu amor, do seu cuidado, do seu carinho... Eu e o nosso filho e me dói não sentir a tua presença e tocar seu corpo praticamente sem vida. _–Começou a chorar sem parar: _– Então Itachi... Se tiver me ouvindo... Por favor, Acorde! Acorde! Não me deixa sozinha... Eu lhe imploro, faz um esforço não por mim, mas pelo nosso filho, por favor, Itachi acorde. _–Ela solta as mãos de Itachi que cai em cima da cama imóvel e esconde o rosto para chorar.

De repente uma mão toca no seu ombro, ela vira e vê Sasuke olhando para ela sem expressão. Ele a abraça a surpreendendo, mas logo corresponde chorando no ombro dele.

_–Calma Sakura, vai dar tudo certo. _–A consolou: _– O que você tem de irritante, meu irmão tem de teimoso, ele não vai deixar vencer. _–Afirmou positivamente: _– Ele vai ver o filho nascer, pegá-lo no colo, ensinar as primeiras palavras, a andar, vai ensinar as coisas da vida como me ensinou. _–Ela deu uma pequena risada: _– Vai por mim, ele vai acorda. _–Ficou sério: _– E se não acordar, eu vou atrás dele e trazer a base de bancada. _–Falou sorrindo e tirando risinho dela.

_–Promete?_

_–Prometo sua irritante, palavra de Sasuke Uchiha. _–Levantou a mão direita como promessa.

_–Até que você não é tão insensível como parece. _–Falou sorrindo.

_–Mas olha, se você falar o que aconteceu aqui, nem sob tortura eu confesso._

_–Retiro que disse._

Ele dá um beijo fraterno na testa dela e diz:

_–E vê se vai dormir no seu quarto, está tarde para uma mulher grávida ficar acordada. Quero meu sobrinho nasce forte e saudável._

_–Está bem. _–Falou a mulher.

_–Vou dormir._

_–Boa noite._

Sasuke segue para seu quarto assim que entra, deita no meio da cama.

_–Estou cansado. _–Disse ao reparar a esposa sair do banheiro: _– Nem tenho força para ir ao banheiro._

Hinata se aproxima dele usando um robe da camisola e Sasuke fecha a cara.

_–Hinata tira esse robe, só tem você e eu nesse quarto. _–Disse Sasuke.

_–Eu vou tirar quando dormir. _–Disse envergonhada.

_–Não sei por que tanta vergonha de ficar de camisola ou nua na minha frente? _–Indagou desinteressado: _– Se eu já vi e mordi todinho. _–Falou segurando riso quando viu a esposa ficar igual ao pimentão.

_–Sasuke olha modos. _–Repreendeu toda encabulada.

_–Não falei nada demais, só disse o que eu sei. _–Falou o homem.

_–Você faz isso de proposito. _–Falou um pouco emburrada.

Sasuke suspira a esposa jamais iria mudar.

_–Eu estou ficando preocupado com a Sakura._

_–E por quê? _–Perguntou ficando por cima do marido enquanto desabotoava a blusa dele.

_– Ela está muito mal, espero que meu irmão acorde, porque se não acordar, eu não sei o que pode acontecer com a Sakura._

_–Não se preocupe amor, ele vai acordar, é só ter fé. _–Sorriu para ele.

_–Você tem razão. _–Disse a puxando para um beijo e trocando de posição ficando por cima.

Sasuke começa beijar o pescoço enquanto suas mãos se ocupam em levantar a camisola para cariciar as coxas da amada.

_–Para alguém que está tão cansado, está bem disposto para outras coisas. _–Proferiu em tom de brincadeira.

_–Fiquei muito tempo no celibato, não é fácil para um homem se segurar, principalmente quando tem uma mulher maravilhosa como a minha. _–Explicou enquanto dava o tratamento no pescoço da amada: _– Agora, eu estou doidinho pra brincar com você._

A mão boba de Sasuke caricia a intimidade da esposa que está coberta pela ceroula fazendoa gemer.

Hinata abraça o Sasuke enlaçando suas pernas na cintura do marido que troca os dedos pelo membro que pressionava a sua intimidade. O moreno a ergue com as pernas dela entrelaçadas na sua cintura e caminha no caminho inverso da cama, mas sem deixar de beijá-la.

_–O que você vai fazer? _–Indagou o segurando pelo pescoço do marido que distanciava da cama.

_–Nós vamos tomar um banho. _– Respondeu naturalmente beijando os lábios de leve.

_–Mas eu já tomei. _–Explicou sorrindo entre os beijos do marido.

_–Mas não comigo._

_–Mas isso é errado._

_–Errado ou não, você vai tomar banho comigo _– Afirmou a carregando para o banheiro

**OoOoOoO**

O casal Uchiha está na banheira tomando banho, o moreno abraça a esposa por trás beijando o seu pescoço enquanto a Uchiha tentava em vão fugir dele, já que a banheira é pequena e apertada não tinha como se distanciar do marido:

_– Sasuke se comporta. _–Falou a Uchiha que conseguiu se afastar alguns milímetros dele.

_–Quando estou perto de você, eu não consigo ser um menino bonzinho. _–Deu um sorriso malicioso.

_–Se o menininho quiser doce, ele tem que se comportar. _–Explicou com a voz suave e provocativa.

Sasuke fitou-a profundamente se viu ou ouviu bem, pensava que era algo de sua cabeça pervertida, como a doce Hinata iria falar coisas desse tipo? Nesse caso, decidiu deixar de lado.

_–Eu devo ser uma louca mesmo. _–Disse ao encostar as costas no peitoral do marido o despertando.

_–Por quê? _–Disse olhando para ela enquanto mantinha em seus braços para não fugir.

_–Aceitar tomar banho com você e ainda por cima toda nua. _–Respondeu a morena brincando com a água: _– Isso é errado._

_– Não vejo nada de errado, e se eu me recordo bem, fazemos amor às claras e nus, nós agarramos no escritório, nós nos beijamos em público e você nem se importou se isso era errado ou certo. _–A Lembrou mordendo o ombro da amada.

Hinata fica rubrica ao se lembrar dos momentos íntimos com seu Uchiha, Sasuke vai mais para frente colando o seu corpo no dela sem que ela não perceba, ele começa distribuir beijos, mordidas e lambidas no pescoço despertando a Uchiha que começa a rir travessa tentando escapar em vão do marido que mantém firme em seus braços. De repente Hinata dá um pulo leve na água junto com gritinho de susto e se afastando do marido.

_–O que foi? _–Perguntou estranhando a atitude.

_–Te... Tem... Alguma coisa na água que me cutucou. _–Respondeu assustada com a mão no coração.

_–Ah! _–Balbuciou entendendo o significado do que ela dizia: _– Por que não coloca a mão para saber o que é? _–Instigou com o olhar malicioso.

_–Mas se me morder. _–Falou não reparando no olhar malicioso de seu marido.

_–Prometo que "aquilo" não vai te morder. _–Com a voz maliciosa: _– É mais fácil você o morder. _– Se aproximou um pouco da esposa e deu um beijo no rosto.

_–É alguma brincadeira sua? _–Questionou suspeitando.

_–O que te faz pensar nisso? _–Perguntou fingindo que não entendeu o questionamento da amada.

_–É melhor pegar para ver. _–Falou suspeitando mais ainda.

Hinata inocente e um pouco tremula, coloca a mão no fundo da água procurando "_a coisa"._

_– Eu_ _achei._

_–Ah! _–Gemeu Sasuke jogando a cabeça para trás.

Hinata fica mexendo tentando adivinhar o que era:

_–Ah! I-sso Hi... _– Gemeu ainda mais.

_–O quê? _–Falou assustada ao vê-lo daquela forma.

_–Apalpa mais... Por favor, apalpa mais... _–Gemeu em pedido.

_–Apalpar? _–Questionou não entendendo

_–Sim! _–Quase gritou: _– Você não quer saber o que é. _–Respondeu atropelando as palavras.

Hinata apalpa com a mão tentando descobrir o que é:

_–É uma coisa comprida, bem comprida, duro e grosa também. _–Relatou ouvindo seu marido gemer: _–_ _Mas espere... Tem outra coisa também... _–Pausou para descobrir o que é: _– Parece que é... Duas bolas._

_–Isso... Assim. _–Explicou com a voz estridente.

A Uchiha apalpava aquilo que a própria desconhecia, e o Uchiha gemia pedindo para continuar e sem que Hinata suspeitasse. Ficaram assim mais alguns minutos, mas logo ele tira a mão dela e a ataca ficando por cima distribuindo beijos na parte do corpo que não é submerso pela água, ele começa massagear a intimidade da esposa que deu um gemido manhoso.

_–Aquilo Hinata, era a minha ferramenta. _–Sorriu de uma forma maliciosa que ela entendesse.

_–Sua ferramenta? _–Questionou querendo entender o que aquilo significava.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke a enchia de beijos no rosto e no pescoço e cariciava a intimidade feminina dificultando o raciocínio da mulher.

_–Ah Kami-Sama! _–O afastou assustada e toda vermelha: _– Ai me desculpa, eu não sabia, eu... Não queria mexer na sua cobra... Quero dizer na sua ferramenta, foi sem querer eu..._

Sasuke a calou com beijo que ela corresponde:

_–Se quiser chupar por mim tudo bem, só não vale morder. _–Disse divertido mordendo o pescoço dela que gemeu.

_–Você armou tudo isso. _–Entendeu finalmente ficando um pouco vermelha.

_–Quem manda me excitar desse jeito. _–Falou beijando o busto da mulher.

Ela riu do comentário.

_–Se quiser podemos brincar lá no quarto, já que a banheira é pequena e apertada? _–Mordiscando o lábio dela: _– Isso me faz lembrar que eu tenho que comprar uma banheira maior. _–Comentou ao dá uma mordiscada no pescoço da esposa que soltou um gemido:

_–Não... Sasuke. _–O afastou em sorrindo travessa: _– Isso... Não pode... _–Pausou querendo manter a calma: _– É errado._

_–Porque a sociedade não permitir. _–Falou sabendo a resposta, já que era resposta da Hinata pra tudo.

Quando Hinata queria, sabia como estragar o clima, mas Sasuke não iria deixar isso acontecer:

_–Hinata. _–Começou: _– Você acha certo que eu tenha uma a amante._  
>Aquilo enfureceu a Hinata de uma forma assustadora que o afastou de vez dela.<p>

_–Claro que não. _–Ficou furiosa: _– Eu não vou dividir o meu marido com nenhuma mulherzinha. _–Podia ver o a fúria no rosto de Hinata.

_–Mas a sociedade diz que é coisa de macho ter uma ou mais amante e que a mulher só serve para ter filhos e cuidar deles, da casa e do marido, e ser usada como objeto pelo marido e ai dela se recusar. E a mulher não deve gemer, sentir prazer e muito menos gostar de fazer amor com o marido, isso que a sociedade acha certo. _–Explicou de um modo que ela entendesse e deu certo.

Hinata ficou na frente dele, e se ela pudesse, enfiava a cabeça dentro da água.

_–Eu entendi, mas..._

Sasuke a calou com os dedos indicador e médio.

_–Eu sei que você tem vergonha, que nunca fez isso e... Ficou feliz por ser o primeiro. Mas quero que confie em mim e se sinta a vontade comigo, sou seu marido e eu te amo muito quero te dar o prazer e receber a altura e não quero procurar fora o que eu tenho em casa. Amo fazer amor com você e quero que você também aprecie e possa me querer e me desejar na mesma intensidade que eu te quero e te desejo._

Hinata sorri dá um beijo longo e suave:

_–Eu te quero muito, mas... Tenho medo que você pense que eu sou uma perdida. _–Fazendo um carinho sutil na nuca do marido:

_–Jamais pensaria isso de você, mas... _–Se aproximou como uma cara de pervertido:_–Adoraria descobrir esse seu lado de pervertida. _– Sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da orelha que a deixou muito, mais muito vermelha.

Sasuke se levanta a pegando no colo e a leva para o quarto aos beijos, ele a depositava delicadamente na cama e a fita:

_–Você é perfeita. _–A beijou de leve nos lábios molhados por conta do banho.

Hinata sorrir com as caricias do amado marido e geme manhosamente ao sentir o membro dele roçar em sua intimidade a despertando deixando molhadinha:

_–Prometa pra mim Sasuke... Que sempre será assim? _–Pediu ao soltar um gemido estridente: _– Que nunca deixará de amar... Aconteça o que acontecer... _–Pediu ao sentir os lábios sobre o seu.

_–Deixar de te amar é deixar de existe Hime. _–Assegurou: _– Eu te amo Hime e isso jamais irá mudar. _–E a beijou fazendo amor com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx<br>**

_É de Noite, quase de madrugada, aproveitando o sono de sua família, Hanabi pula a sacada de sua janela com ajuda de lençóis amarrados, toda encapuzada, ela sai correndo entre os jardins decorados de sua casa e abre o portão saindo apressada._  
><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx<strong>

Konohamaru está com a luz do quarta acesa, ele não consegue dormir, ele senta na cama agitado com seus pensamentos.

_–Hanabi, por que eu não consigo te esquecer?_

Ele escuta a porta bater e atende e vê uma pessoa encapuzada:

_–Pois não? _–Indagou sério.

A pessoa encapuzada nada responde, ela levanta lentamente a cabeça revelando os olhos acinzentados.

_–Hanabi!_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Miya eu detesto as músicas de Justin Bieber, não sei onde você tirou isso!<em>

_Posso dizer que admiro a mãe dele, li uma reportagem sobre ela _

_e eu achei ela uma mulher admirável._

_Até o próximo cap._

_Fui!_


	20. Capítulo - XX

Hanabi entra apressadamente sem pedir licença ou cumprimentá-lo, ela tira o capuz que deixa em cima da cadeira e as luvas na mesa sob o olhar de Konohamaru.

O Sarutobi fica espantado com presença da menina em seu quarto, não é direito uma moça vir à quarto de um rapaz, principalmente sozinha e naquelas horas. Sem mais delongas, ele fecha a porta e a encara:

_-Hanabi o que está fazendo aqui? Há essas horas? _–Indagou exasperado.

Hanabi estava petrificada, estava nervosa, um milhão de coisas passava na sua cabeça, um milhão de coisas ela queria dizer a ele, mas não conseguia fazer nenhuma, exceto uma, ela respira fundo e agarra o rapaz dando um beijo, de início o rapaz se assusta, mas logo se entrega a paixão.

_-Por que fez isso? _–Indagou sem se afastar dela.

_-Precisava disso para tomar coragem... _–Pausou para respirar: _- Quero que saiba que foi meu primeiro beijo. _–Respondeu a menina envergonhada.

_-Eu fico feliz por ouvir isso. _–Dizia ao cariciar o rosto da amada com um sorriso: _- Por que veio aqui? Que eu saiba tens um noivo._

_-Vim pedir desculpa, quando eu descobrir que estava noiva eu tinha conhecido você no dia, eu... Eu iria falar e me afastar, mas, é que... Eu... Eu não consegui, eu tentei, mas era mais forte do que eu. _–Pausará: _- Eu te amo Konohamaru e eu não posso fugir desse amor. _–Confessou para ele.

Konohamaru beija pedindo permissão com língua, é que deixado facilmente pela menina. Os dois exploravam boca um do outro, o beijo era cheio de luxuria e paixão se tornou necessário como a vida. O casal se separa em busca do ar e colam o testa um do outro.

_-Então fica comigo?_

_-Eu não posso, tenho que honrar a palavra de meu pai._

_-Você vai sofrer nesse casamento._

_-Eu sei, por isso que eu vim, porque eu quero ser feliz pelo menos uma vez na minha vida. _–Disse se afastando um pouco e abrindo o zíper do dorso do vestido.

_-Hanabi! _–Ela o cala com o dedo indicador.

_-Não fale nada, não quero saber se é certo ou errado ou se amanhã vão saber ou não, só quero que me dê um pouco de amor. _–E tirou todo o vestido ficando somente com o corset e a ceroula.

Eles se beijam, um beijo calmo e que foi se tonando um beijo lascivo e libidinoso, o moreno a guia até a cama sem parar os beijos, os dois caem em cima do colchão com ele por cima, o rapaz tira as botas de cano alto, que é obrigatória utilização na sociedade, começa beijar os pés da amada tirando risos da mesma e depois tira a sua própria roupa ficando somente de ceroulas.

Eles iniciam um beijo ardente e sedento com muita paixão, não queria se lembrar do amanhã ou que poderia acontecer depois, só queria aproveitar a oportunidade única que a vida deu a eles.

Enquanto a beijava, Konohamaru tira devagar a ceroula de Hanabi que ria travessa, ele beija o pescoço sem deixar marcas para que ninguém descubra, ele percorre todo o corpo beijando cada pedacinho como se quisesse guardar na memória, até que ele chega ao local que mais ansiava à intimidade da moça. Konohamaru a pressiona com dedo e viu que realmente ela ainda era virgem e aquilo o encheu de orgulho por ser o primeiro e depois troca os dedos pela língua que pressionava a intimidade fazendo a menina delirar de prazer.

Hanabi mordia o lábio inferior para conter os gemidos e segurava o lençol da cama bem firme não querendo soltar, ela ergue o corpo de forma satisfatória. Com aquela caricia ela poderia chegar às estrelas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hanabi chega ao seu primeiro orgasmo que ela viria conhecer, e viu de uma forma prazerosa o seu amado engolir sem reclamar, ela olha para volume da ceroula dele já imaginando o que era, e com uma cara de sapeca, ela o puxa para um beijo ardente sentindo o próprio gosto e o empurra para o lado ficando por cima sentindo todo volume pressionando a sua intimidade.

Konohamaru de início, se assusta com atitude da menina, mas logo se acalma vendo um showzinho particular em que ela tira lentamente de uma forma sensual o corset revelando os seios pequenos e redondinhos que possuía. Aquilo deixou a boca do rapaz salivar com vontade de provar cada um deles. Sarutobi desliza as mãos nas coxas subindo até os seios apalpando-os fazendo a jovem jogar a cabeça para trás sentindo todo o prazer.

Depois disso, ela tira as mãos dele e o beija calmamente seguindo para todo o peitoral passando a língua nos mamilos fazendo-o gemer fraquinho, então ela faz uma trilha com a saliva indo até o membro dele que ainda era coberto com ceroula e passa a língua em cima o fazendo soltar um roco gemido e depois coloca a mão dentro da roupa o massageando de leve o fazendo gemer um pouco mais forte, era uma sensação ótima para Konohamaru sentia que poderia chegar o ápice a qualquer momento, ela estava o levando loucura. - Pobre rapaz nem imaginava que vinha depois.

A menina tira o ultimo pano que impedia o contato, ela senta em cima dele rodando a peça intima para o alto simulando um rodeio, onde ela era vaqueira e o Konohamaru era o cavalo.

Depois joga a peça para longe se divertindo junto com o amante, ela começa a massagear com a mão e depois passa língua como um picolé o fazendo gemer, então com toda coragem e sem receio, ela coloca tudo que podia na boca.

Konohamaru geme feito um louco, sentia um prazer enorme com aquele carinho, a menina o chupava todo fazendo movimento com a base na mão o levando à loucura, não esperava nada disso de Hanabi, ele pensava que ela era totalmente inocente e que não sabia de nada por ser sua primeira vez. Em algum momento o moreno se sentia culpado por tirar a inocência dela, mas pelo jeito, a menina sabia o que fazia e como fazia e muito bem. O rapaz até se perguntava se ela é realmente virgem como pareceu ser, tinha muitas meninas que fingiam serem virgem enganando seus maridos, mas ele já teve a confirmação, mesmo sim se perguntava.

Sem perceber, ele segurava os cabelos da moça a incentivando a continuar com ato tão prazeroso em alguns minutos ele gozou na boca dela e ficou surpreso ao vê-la engolir sem reclamar. Ela o beijo fazendo sentir o próprio gosto misturado com o sabor que ela possuía.

_-Precisa retribuir a gentileza que me deu, e eu devo dizer que é delicioso. _–Falou bem sensual.

Ele a virou novamente ficando por cima e a olhando maliciosamente.

_-Seu gosto também maravilhoso, eu estou doido pra prova novamente. _–Disse ao provar os lábios da amante.

Ele faz a trilha novamente e caminha indo ao local desejado... Os seios... No início ele os apalpou bem tirando fracos gemidos, e depois coloca tudo na boca, ele fazia o que dava vontade. Chupava, lambia, mordiscava, e massageava dava o mesmo tratamento para os dois, e o ao mesmo tempo, ele esfregava o membro na intimidade dela fazendo gemer ainda mais.

Se alguém tivesse passando pelo corredor àquela hora, poderia ouvir os gemidos, os amantes nem estava mais se importando com isso, queria aproveitar o momento único que talvez fosse o último.

_-Konohamaru... Eu... quero senti-lo dentro de mim._

Konohamaru atendendo um pedido tão prazeroso, se posicionou entre as pernas da moça e a mesma o abraçou sentindo o calor dos corpos. Lentamente ele foi penetrando, senti-a ficar rígida e crava as unhas nas costas deixando marcas.

_-Relaxa a dor logo passa._

Ela sorriu e o beijo, ele continuo a entrar, ela sentia dor, mas ele a distraia com os beijos que distribuindo em seu pescoço. Quando ele conseguiu entrar, começou o movimento de vai e vem lentamente, ela é apertada e deliciosa, o fazia gemer feito um garoto que descobriu o prazer. Sem demora, ele acelerou e ela parecia mais relaxada, porém ainda era apertada.

Nunca sentiu um desejo enorme, estava conhecendo os prazeres carnais e o amor, sentindo aquele homem entrando e saindo a fazia delirar de prazer, enchendo de beijos, caricias, gemendo em seu ouvido o quanto ela era deliciosa e como ficava excitado só em tocá-la. Foi quando ela sentiu algo como uma explosão veio de baixo pra cima, ela gozou melando todo membro dele o fazendo a acelerar mais, aumentando seus gemidos pedindo por mais. Ele mudou de posição deixando ela sentada em cima dele que deu um gemido alto e profundo, ele a segura pela cintura e ela entendo o recado se apoiou no peitoral dele, começando a se movimentar para cima e para baixo dando o prazer aos dois. Os gemidos foram aumentados, ela jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo todo o prazer, Konohamaru se sentou e a abraça sem tirar o membro dentro dela.

_-I-sso, faz mais... Assim. _–Gemeu de prazer.

Ela continuou e ele ajudava ela subir e a descer até que chegou ao orgasmo.

_-Tão molhadinha... Isso está muito gostoso... Você é muito gostosa... _–Sussurrou no ouvindo: _- Uma delícia. _–Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

As palavras dele, os gemidos e as caricias fazia querer continuar a fazer mais movimento sobre ele e desejar sentir e dar mais prazer. Ela já estava exausta, não saberia se aguentaria por muito tempo.

Ele muda de posição novamente ficando por cima de novo, mas sem tirar o membro dentro dela. Ele a olha nos olhos e a beijou, um beijo calmo e cheio de paixão.

_-Aishiteru Hanabi. _–Disse com a respiração acelerada.

_-Aishiteru querido. _–O beijou com vontade enquanto ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem, indo mais fundo e com mais vontade.

E não demorou muito, ele acelerou ainda mais e chegaram ao ápice juntos, eles recuperam o folego e ele sai dentro dela deitando ao seu lado. Cansados e esgotados, dormiram abraçados naquela noite.

_**No dia seguinte...**_

O dia estava clareando e Hanabi acorda abraçada por Konohamaru que ainda dormia tranquilamente, ela o admira um pouco mais, mas o dia estava clareando e sua família poderia notar a sua falta:

Ela se levanta com lençol cobrindo o seu corpo e começa procurar algo nas gavetas da escrivaninha, a Hyuuga acha um papel e pega uma caneta tinteiro, começando a escrever:

_Konohamaru, quando você acordar não vai mais me encontrar aqui, eu precisei ir para casa antes que desse a falta de mim...  
>Eu sempre sonhei com um casamento como nos livros infantis que sempre termina com finais felizes, mas contos de fadas não existem e eu cresci, comecei ver o mundo de outra maneira e aceitar que jamais encontraria um amor. Mas estava engana, eu encontrei você e descobrir a felicidade, mas o destino não nos quer junto e fez o meu pai me jurar casamento para outro.<br>Sei que eu vou sofrer nesse casamento, não pelo fato do meu futuro marido ser um grosso, mas porque eu amo você e não posso te esquecer, principalmente agora que você está ligado a mim como eu a você. Daqui duas semanas é o meu noivado e daqui alguns meses é o meu casamento, que pra mim estará mais para um enterro. Nunca vou esquecer a noite que tivemos, não estará só meu pensamento, mas no meu coração. Obrigada por me mostrar o que é prazer, agora quando entregar para meu marido eu vou estar pensando em você, assim, eu não me sentirei tão suja e posso suportar o meu casamento.  
>Te amo:<em>

_Hanabi Hyuuga!_

Konohamaru está acordado sentado na cadeira, acordou faz alguns minutos não encontrando Hanabi no quarto, somente a carta que ela deixou, ele lê a carta e uma lágrima escorre no seu rosto e ameaça a carta jogando em um canto.  
>_<p>

Hanabi consegue entrar no seu quarto sem ser vista, ela vai ao banheiro e veste sua camisola deita na sua cama para dormir um pouco, antes que ela fizesse isso, Tenten entra alegre desejando um bom dia.

_-Acorda sua preguiçosa. _–Disse Tenten abrindo as cortinas.

_-Ah não Tenten, ontem eu não dormir muito bem e acho que estou um pouco adoentada. _–Explicou a menina mentindo naturalmente.

_-O que você tem?_

_-Muita dor na garganta. _– Respondeu a menina.

Tenten coloca a mão no rosto dela verificando a temperatura.

_-Bem, parece que você não está com febre, é melhor que fique na cama essa amanhã. _–Dizia a esposa do Hyuuga: _- Eu vou trazer um remédio e algo pra você comer._

_-Não precisa trazer não Tenten, eu vou tentar dormir, se não passar eu tomo um remédio._

_-Tudo bem então. _–Se mostrou desconfiada: _- Então melhoras. _–Falou ao sair.

Tenten fecha a porta e Neji sai do quarto onde dormia.

_-Bom dia senhora Tenten, a minha prima já acordou?_

_-Sim, mas um pouco indisposta vou deixar dormir mais um pouco._

_-Não é o caso de chamar um médico?_

_-Não a necessidade._

_-Meu tio vai chegar hoje de viagem, já tem o que vai preparar para o almoço? _–Indagou o homem.

_-Sim e já pedi que sirva o café da amanhã._

_-Então vamos antes que esfrie. _–Falou deixando o caminho livre para que ela passe.

Tenten toma o seu café tranquilamente junto com Neji que quebrou o silêncio que persistia.

_-Como passou a noite, senhora Tenten? _–Indagou o homem.

_-Bem. _–Respondeu estranhando a pergunta.

_-O café está do seu agrado? _–Perguntou mordendo uma torrada.

_-Está sim, mas eu quero tomar o meu café em paz e em silêncio. Será que é possível? _–Perguntou com olhar fatal.

_-Como queira. _–Respondeu ao tomar uma xícara de café.

Uma das empregadas entra com lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

_-Nossa que lindo buquê. _–Falou a Hyuuga encantada:

_-Deve ser para Hanabi, o presente do noivo. _–Falou o Hyuuga tomando mais uma xícara de café.

_-O entregador disse que era para senhora Tenten Hyuuga. _–Disse a empregada.

_-Para mim? _–Perguntou surpresa.

A empregada entregando o cartão para Tenten, mas Neji a pega furiosíssimo:

_-Como assim para minha esposa? _–Questionou analisando o envelope fechado: _-Que é o sem vergonha que manda presentes para mulheres casadas?_

Tenten praticamente arranca o cartão da mão do marido que fica emburrado, ela abre o cartão e lê:

"_Eu descobrir o amor quando conheci você"._

_De seu admirador secreto._

Tenten leu alto ficou encantada com a declaração, há muito tempo não era cortejada, realmente aquilo fez uma mulher feliz. Ao perceber a satisfação da esposa, Hyuuga se mostrou furioso:

_-O que esse homem pensa para presentear mulheres casadas? _–Perguntou furioso: _- E ainda por cima a minha mulher._

_-Coloque essas flores no meu quarto, junto com o cartão. _–Ordenou ignorando o marido.

_-O quê? _–Indagou espantado: _- Você deve jogar essas flores no lixo e rasgar essa carta. _–Disse o homem parecendo um demônio: _- Quer saber? Me daqui a aqui que eu mesmo faço isso. _–Falou querendo pegar o envelope das mãos de Tenten, mas a mesma não deixa.

_-O presente é meu, quem decide o que fazer com ele, sou eu. _–Falou firme.

_-Mas eu sou seu marido, você deve me obedecer. _–Estava mais que furioso.

_-Pensasse nisso antes de me trair. _–Sussurro só para ele ouvir.

Neji segura à raiva e sai às presas para andar de cima, provavelmente para ir ao quarto.

_-Leve esse buquê para o meu quarto. _–E a empregada obedeceu.

Tenten toma o seu café tranquilamente com um sorriso de satisfação, ela ganhou o dia de hoje.  
>_<p>

Karin chega num quarto e deita na cama e Suigetsu sentado na cadeira jogando cartas na mesa.

_-Não vai procurar emprego?_

_-Eu estou tentando o peixinho. – _Respondeu com olhar zangado.

_-Sei! _– A olhando: _- Aqui não é casa de caridade, é uma pensão e tem aluguel pra pagar._

_-Eu sei, não reclama que sempre eu trago algum dinheiro._

_- Claro, fica se vendendo feito uma vagabunda._

_-Olha como fala comigo._

_- Eu sei que você só está preocupada em vigiar os passos de Sasuke._

_-Eu tenho que saber onde anda meu Sasuke eu estarei esperando quando ele se enjoar daquela mosca-morta. _–Falou sorriso vitorioso.

_-Vai sonhando! _–Falou ao jogar outra carta na mesa: _- Sasuke está muito apaixonado pela esposa, ele está muito diferente, ele é um dos últimos a chegar e um dos primeiros a sair do turno, só para chegar em casa mais cedo para ficar com a esposa. _–Pausou tendo o olhar de Karin: _- Esquece Karin, ele jamais será seu, ele a ama e jamais a trocaria por mulher nenhuma. _–Disse ele: _- Com mulher daquela na minha cama até eu não trocaria por um trapo como você._

_-Olha como fala comigo sargentinho. _–Se zangou: _- Sasuke vai ser meu, ele é meu e de mais ninguém, aquela maldita roubou ele de mim, se não fosse ela, Sasuke ainda ficaria comigo e eu seria a senhora daquela casa. _–Disse ela.

_-O que pensa em fazer? _–Voltando ao seu passatempo.

_-Não sei. _–Respondeu: _-Só tem uma coisa que os separaria. _–Falou em sorriso: _- Ou melhor, uma pessoa... Naruto Uzumaki._

_-Naruto Uzumaki? _–Ressaltou como uma pergunta.

_-Sim!_

_- Quem esse Naruto Uzumaki?_

_-É um antigo namorado daquela lambisgoia e que ela foi obrigada abandonar para se casar com Sasuke e que o Sasuke odeia. _–Respondeu_._

_-Odeia? Interessante._

_- Só fazer o Sasuke pensar que a mulherzinha esteja o traindo já é separação na certa, é só plantar a semente do mal e cultivar. _–Olhou com maldade.

_-E como pretende fazer isso?_

_-Ainda não sei, se pelo menos falasse com esse homem, talvez eu teria mais chance de separá-los._ –Falou ao se levantar.

_-Se ele quiser te ajudar._

_-Eu tenho meios certo de convencê-lo. _–Disse ao se levantar.

_-Ou curavas certas. _–Ressaltou ao fitá-la

_-Que seja, mas sei que vou conseguir o que eu quero. _–Disse por fim.

A ruiva tira o seu vestido ficando nua diante Suigetsu que a olha malicioso:

_-Venha! _–O convidou lhe estendendo a mão: _- Estou precisando um pouco de prazer. _–Falou com olhar sedutor.

Karin é agarrada aos beijos pelo rapaz que empurra para cama ficando por cima e já tirando a roupa para transar com ela.  
>_<p>

Naruto chega ao quarto de pensão e depara com o Konohamaru deprimido sentado na cama somente de calça.

_-Eu nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu, soube que a festa de noivado de Hanabi é daqui duas semanas. _–Comentou o rapaz loiro.

Mas Konohamaru nada diz fica fitando para o nada.

_-Eu sinto muito, mas você deveria impedir, eu não tive a chance de impedir o casamento de Hinata, mas você tem. _–Explicou o homem: _- Não deixe essa chance passar, vai atrás, e a sequestre se for preciso, mas não deixe esse casamento acontecer. _– Completou o rapaz.

_-Eu não posso, ela já se decidiu. _–Pausou: _- Se casará com ele daqui alguns meses._ –Mostrava-se triste: _- Mesmo que eu confesse meu amor não adiantará, ela já está decidida. _–Deu-se por vencido.

_-E você estará lá, não é Naruto?_

Naruto olhou e viu Kiba fechar a porta do quarto.

_-Ah você Kiba. _–Falou calmamente.

_-Voltei e já vi que já se informou do noivado. _–Se aproximou.

_-Sim! _–Confirmou o rapaz: _- E se está querendo saber se eu vou atrás de Hinata, eu vou sim. _–Completou o loiro.

_-Bom, não adianta mais falar, gastei saliva demais dando conselhos, faça o que achar melhor depois não diga que eu não avisei. _–Dizia sério: _- Konohamaru tente impedi esse casamento, mas se não conseguir, deixa-a em paz, ela pertencerá o marido. _–Aconselhou.

_-Esquece que ele disse, lute por seu amor até fim, faça o que for preciso, mas impeça esse casamento._

_-Konohamaru, não faça nada que pode ser arrepender depois e que prejudique a vida da senhorita Hanabi e a sua, mas faça que sua consciência mandar, porque o coração é muito burro. _–Disse por fim.

_-Para de falar bobagens Kiba._

_-Bobagens? É o que você disse..._

E os dois começaram a brigar, Konohamaru nada diz, fica fitando para o nada, sofrendo em não viver com seu grande amor.  
>_<p>

Hanabi se levanta da cama já descansada, ela tinha que mentir para Tenten que estava doente, sendo que só estava cansada e queria dormir mais um pouco, já que na noite passada não dormiu nada. As lembranças da noite vieram em sua cabeça e sinceramente se arrependeu de ter feito, porque agora as lembranças iriam atormentá-la para o resto da vida, mas se vivesse com seu grande amor poderiam ter a felicidade que sempre quis, poderia ter um vida tranquila e cheio de alegria, se sentiria amada e iria amar. Ela sai dos seus pensamentos quando escuta a porta bater, ela pede para entrar após colocar o robe e se deitar, era seu pai entrando com seu porte de homem sério e autoritário.

_-Papai o senhor voltou. _–Disse a menina feliz ao vê-lo.

Hiashi dá um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha e se senta da cama.

_-Tenten me disse que você não está se sentindo bem. _–Comentou o patriarca Hyuuga.

_-Só estava um pouco indisposta, mas já estou um pouco melhor. _–Explicou.

_-Ash esteve aqui desejou que melhorasse logo. _–Disse a ela.

_-Ele já foi? _–Indagou querendo ouvir um sim.

_-Sim! _–Pausou não reparando o alivio de sua filha: _- Filha, eu acho que deveria ser mais gentil com Ash, vocês são noivos e deveria ser menos fria com ele, mas não dando liberdades a ele. _–Dizia o patriarca: _- Mas poderia ser mais carinhosa, para se acostumar mais rápido e melhor a vida de casada. _–Completou o pai esticando o colarinho como se tivesse apertando o seu pescoço.

_-Eu sei que eu estou fazendo papai, e me desculpe falar dessa forma, mas acho Ash um pouco atrevido. _–Acusou: _- Eu acho que me comportando assim eu terei o respeito dele._

_-Entendo, estou ciente que ele estava um pouco saliente com você, mas já tomei as providencias necessárias. _–Falou ao abrir os primeiros botões de sua blusa.

_-Está se sentindo bem papai? _–Questionou ao vero pai com expressão de dor.

_-É o calor minha filha. _–Respondeu ao se levantar e cair desacordado.

_**-PAPAI! **_–Gritou a jovem se agachar para tentar socorrer o pai.

Hanabi o chama mais de uma vez, mas não consegue acordá-lo então ela grita por Tenten e Neji que estão na sala e corre para cima entrando no quarto da menina.

_-O que aconteceu? _–Indagou Neji tentando acordar o tio.

_-Ele se sentiu mal e desmaiou. _–Respondeu desesperada.

_-Eu vou mandar chamar um médico. _–Assim que diz, a esposa do Coronel Hyuuga chama as empregadas e manda uma delas chamar o médico e os empregados para ajudar carregar Hiashi para o quarto dele.

_**Minutos depois...**_

O médico sai e fala com os familiares estão no corredor.

_-Então Doutor, o que me tio tem?_

_-Ele teve um início de infarto, mas vai ficar bem. _–Respondeu o médico.

Ele entregou uma folha para Neji dando-lhe recomendações:

_-Quero que ele fique em repouso e sem estresse, quero também que ele tenha uma alimentação mais saudável e sem sal. _- E continuou a dar.

_-Estar certo doutor, eu farei isso._

Todos cumprimentaram o doutor e agradeceram e ele foi embora.

_-Eu acho melhor escrever para Hinata para contar o acontecido. _–Disse Tenten.

_-Não é necessário, só foi um susto e não vamos incomodar a Hina com esse tipo de coisa. _–Falou o esposo: _- Além do mais acabamos de mandar um convite para Hina e Sasuke para festa de noivado e casamento. _–Completou.

_-Pelo menos assim poderemos saber se está tudo bem com a Hina e com Major. _–Falou a mais jovem.

_-Acho que está tudo bem sim, notícia ruim corre rápido. _–Comentou a Hyuuga mais velha.

_-Eu realmente espero que sim. _–Disse a moça.

Hinata está no quarto se olhando no espelho, dando ultimo detalhe em sua aparecia. Ela está com o cabelo com uma parte preso a uma presilha deixando as pontas soltas, e usando um corpete de blusa da cor vermelho que mostrava um pouco do decote e uma saia longa volumosa da cor branca com listras vermelha nas pontas.

Sasuke entra no quarto e vê a esposa se arrumando, ele se aproxima e abraça por trás depositando um beijo no ombro e fita o espelho onde via os seus reflexos:

_-Está cada dia mais bonita. _–Elogiou com sorriso de lado fazendo-a suspirar.

_- São seus olhos que me veem assim. _–Disse se virando para beijar o marido.

_-Te trouxe um presente. _–Falou se afastando um pouco da esposa.

_-E o que é? _–Indagou vendo o Uchiha tirando uma caixa preta dentro de seu terno.

_-Só quero mostrar um pouco do meu amor. _–Disse ao abrir a caixa revelando um linda gargantilha de ouro branco com uma pedra de safira azul oval.

_-É lindo. _–Disse encantada.

_-Nem tanto quanto você. _–Disse ao beijá-la de leve: _-Permite colocá-lo?_

Hinata se vira de costa e ele pega a gargantilha colocando em seu pescoço.

_-Sei que você merece coisa muito melhor, mas eu prometo que quando nós estiver na cidade, comprarei a joia mais bonita da loja. Eu prometi mimá-la e vou cumprir. _–Falou cariciando os ombros.

_-É lindo Sasuke. _–Disse ao se virar para ele ficando com as faces próximas: _-E você me mima e muito, com seus carinhos, com seus beijos e com seu amor. _–Falou ao beijá-lo: _-Eu não necessito de mais nada. _–Confessou em sorriso.

Sasuke sorri e dá um beijo em sua esposa.

_-Antes que eu me esqueça, recebemos um convite do noivado e casamento da sua irmã. _–Disse mostrando os convites.

_-Ela já vai se casar_. –Ela abre os convites muito surpresa.

_-Seu pai tinha comentado comigo que arranjou o casamento para sua irmã, mas não sabia que seria tão rápido depois do nosso._

_-É por causa da guerra querido._

_-Pela demora, eu duvido que vá acontecer._

_-Bom o que eu entendi é que o noivado vai ser daqui duas semanas, já o casamento será daqui em alguns meses. _–Falou ao lê-los.

_-Temos que sair até o início da semana que vem, se queremos chegar a tempo para o noivado._

_-Eu não acho uma boa ideia irmos para o noivado, seu irmão está doente, e a Sakura está gravida e ficará aqui sozinha, eu sei que se explicarmos a nossa ausência eles compreenderão. _–Disse compreensiva: _-Sei também que o meu marido só quer ir para me agradar e não está com ânimo para festa. _–Dizia conhecendo muito bem o marido: _-Eu também não estou com muito animo para festas por conta desses acontecimentos, sei que Hanabi é minha irmã e minha obrigação é por estar naquele casamento, mas sei que ela vai entender. _–Disse sendo abraçada por ele.

_-Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. _–Disse Sasuke fitá-la nos olhos cheios de amor.

_-E posso saber o porquê? _–Indagou sorrindo.

_- Porque eu te amo. _–Respondeu com sinceridade: _-E por estar casado com a melhor mulher do mundo. _–Completou com mais lindo sorriso.

A declaração comoveu Hinata que o beija com intensidade e com todo o amor.

_-Eu também te amo querido. _–Confessou ao colar sua face com a dele e continuou: _- Eu tenho sorte de estar casada com o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo. _–Deu um beijo carinhoso: _-Só lamento por ter demorado tanto para perceber. _–Fitou nos olhos com sinceridade.

_-Quando descobriu que me amava?_

_-No momento em que me os olhos encontraram com seus. _–Respondeu convincente e logo em seguida cola a sua testa na dele: _-Eu só não aceitava o que sentia, mas foi no primeiro olhar, no primeiro toque, no primeiro sorriso, no primeiro beijo que me fez amar você. Eu não sei explicar o que sinto, só sei que te amo. _–Falou ao selar os lábios.  
>Sasuke a abraça novamente:<p>

_-Te amo tanto meu amor que não saberia viver sem você. _–Dizia ao acariciar os cabelos da amada: _- Mas só faltou duas coisas para nossa vida ser mais que perfeita. _–Fitou-a nos olhos.

_-O que seriam? _–Perguntou com os olhos fixos para ele.

_-O primeiro, seria o meu irmão saindo do coma. _–Disse a beijando e a guiando até a cama: _-E a segunda... _–Fazendo-a cair na cama e ficando por cima dela: _-É termos um filho. _–Falou em sorriso.

_-Um filho? _–Disse um pouco surpresa já que não tocaram mais esse assunto.

_-Sim, um filho para completar nosso amor... Um filho não... Quero vários. _–Respondeu sem perceber o espanto da amada.

Sasuke começa beijar o rosto da amada indo até o pescoço, mas eles são interrompidos por uma batida de porta.

_-Quem é? _–Indagou frustrado com a interrupção.

_-O coronel Kakashi Hatake quer falar com senhor. _–Respondeu uma das empregadas. Sasuke após suspirar responde:

_-Leve ele para esperar no escritório. _–E assim que fala não escuta mais nada do lado de fora.

_-Bom, eu vou receber o Kakashi no escritório. _–Disse ao se levantar: _- Me acompanha até lá embaixo? _–Estendeu sua mão para ela.

Hinata aceita a mão de Sasuke se levantando da cama e o acompanhando.

**OoOoOoO**

O casal Uchiha desce as escadas e encontra Sakura e Kakashi que estão tomando um café e conversando, o Hatake preferiu esperar na sala e teve a bela ex-Haruno como companhia. A Uchiha rosada, usava um vestido rosa bebê bem discreto e com uma trança longa como penteado.

_-Kakashi, como está? _–Indagou feliz.

_-Bem e você. _–Respondeu estranhando a felicidade.

_-Apesar de tudo eu estou bem e feliz. _–Respondeu abraçando a esposa.

_-Deu pra perceber._

_-Vamos para o meu escritório. _–Disse Sasuke seguindo para o local.

_-Sakura, mais uma vez, parabéns pela gravidez e eu espero que o bebê nasça com muita saúde._

_-Eu agradeço Kakashi. _–Disse comovida.

Kakashi entra no escritório junto com Sasuke fechando a porta.

Sakura e Hinata ficam sozinhas na sala e a rosada percebe que existe algo a perturbando e a chama notando seu distanciamento:

_-Hinata! _– Chamou pela morena.

Hinata é despertada pela terceira vez que é chamada, a rosada sorri para ela.

_-Diga! _–Falou calma.

_-O que tanto te preocupa?_-Indagou curiosa.

_-Deu pra notar?_

Sakura mane-a com a cabeça positivamente.

_-É que o Sasuke disse que queria ter um filho. _–Respondeu finalmente.

_-Mas é normal querida que ele queira filhos, vocês são casados e tem mais que ter filhos. _

–Explicou a mulher que se sentou no sofá.

_-Eu sei, mas é que está indo tão rápido. _–Disse assustada.

_-O que te preocupa Hinata?_

_-Eu tenho medo Sakura._

_-Medo do quê?_

_-Da dor, de acontecer algo ruim na hora. Eu não sei, sinto medo. _–Falou desesperada.

_-Calma Hinata, isso é normal para todas as mulheres, sempre sentimos medo durante a gravidez principalmente na hora do parto._

_-Eu vi o parto da Tenten escondida. _–Confessou de uma vez.

_-Você não fez isso? _–Indagou incrédula.

_-Fiz sim. _-Respondeu afirmando.

_-Hinata você não deveria ter feito isso, você era uma moça, não tinha noção o que realmente era aquilo, e ainda não tem. _–Falou exaltada.

_-Eu sei que não deveria, mas tive curiosidade para saber. _–Dizia a mulher encobrindo a irmã:

_-Quando eu vi foi horrível, o aspecto da criança toda roxeada com algo no pescoço._

_-_ _Cordão umbilical._

_-A dor da Tenten, o sofrimento... Eu acho que não aguentaria. _–Disse espantada.

_-Hinata, eu também tenho medo de sentir, de algo ruim acontecer com o bebê ou até mesmo comigo, mas isso é normal e fatalidades acontece, é a vida, sendo ela justa ou não. Na hora do parto, é uma dor, é um sofrimento muito grande, que às vezes você acha que não vai suportar, mas quando você recebe aquele pequeno ser em seus braços tão desprotegido precisando de você e dos seus cuidados, você acaba esquecendo o sofrimento. E ai você verá que aquele sofrimento valeu a pena, e que você faria tudo de novo ou até pior, só para segurar aquele pequeno ser em seus braços._

_-Mas mesmo..._

_-Hinata, você não vai ser nem a primeira e nem a última mulher a sentir medo, principalmente quando estiver perto de ele vir ao mundo, mas quando você o vê pela primeira vez, verá que nada no mundo será mais importante do que ele, o que você fará de tudo por ele e para ele._

_-Talvez você tenha razão._

_-E os filhos são frutos do casamento e ajuda a fortalecer os laços entre o marido e a mulher. _–Pausou: _-Nada nesse mundo quebrará esse laço que é eterno. Os filhos só vem completar o amor e a felicidade do casal._

Hinata suspira fundo e fica um pouco pensativa com assunto.

_-Lembre-se Hinata. _–Dizia ao abraçá-la com um sorriso_: -O quanto os nove meses serão divertidos, você sentir o bebê se mexer, conversando com ele, ver a sua barriga crescer, ter aqueles desejos malucos._ -Ria do último comentário:_ -Vai ser maravilhoso quando a sua vez chegar. -Terminou cariciando cabelos da concunhada._

_-Assim espero. _–Dizia por fim.

**OoOoOoO**

Kakashi e Sasuke bebem conhaque e estão rindo de algo:

_-Nunca imaginei você casado e muito menos apaixonado. _–Falava rindo.

_-Eu também não. _–Confessou: _-Nunca pensei que seria tão feliz. _–Mostrava-se um sorriso grandioso.

Os oficiais do exército começam a rir e beberem o conhaque:

_-O que te trouxe aqui, alguma notícia sobre o atentando contra o meu irmão?_

_-Ainda não estamos investigando._

_-E então?_

_-Eu encontrei a localização do Naruto._

Aquilo surpreendeu Sasuke que saltou da cadeira, finalmente encontrou o homem causador de toda a confusão que era o seu casamento.

**Continua...**  
>_<p> 


	21. Capítulo - XXI

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>-Onde ele está? <em>–Indagou Sasuke interessado.

Sasuke e Kakashi estão falando sobre a localização de Naruto.

_-Como eu disse anteriormente ele não tinha saído da cidade, ele só ficou mais escondido do que eu pensava, mas ele se encontra em uma pensão junto com dois amigos que são oficiais, deu um nome qualquer para a Dona da pensão, e como já tinha pensionistas que o conhecia, não pediu mais detalhes. _–Respondeu com tranquilidade.

Sasuke fica pensativo, seu semblante sério não esconde o impacto de tocar nesse assunto, ao lembrar como era o seu casamento e o porquê dele, é desagradável demais.

_-O que pretende fazer? _–Indagou o Coronel.

_-Eu deveria ir encará-lo, exigir explicações, e saber o motivo da Hinata ter o amado tanto aponto de querer fugir com ele. _–Falou com certa raiva.

_-Você não esqueceu. _–Afirmou.

_-Como eu posso esquecer? A minha mulher quase me deixou por causa dele e ainda me acusou por usar de minha influencia para prendê-lo, sendo que não é verdade. _–Falou com irritação: _- Queria encontrá-lo para provar a ela que não tive nada a ver com a prisão dele._

_-E só isso? _–Indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

_-Queria saber com que direito ele teve em tentar tirar a minha mulher de mim. _–Bateu na mesa mostrando toda a sua fúria.

_-Você não faria mesmo? _–Perguntou fitando-o: _- Do jeito que eu te conheço você seria capaz de sequestrá-la._

Sasuke vira o rosto, sabia que isso era verdade, faria até pior se fosse preciso, mas esse não é o caso, o caso é que aquele homem tentou roubar a sua esposa e isso nenhum homem aceita.

_-Lembre-se que você tirou a namorada dele primeiro._

_-Eu não tirei mulher de ninguém, eu não sabia que ela tinha dono, quando me apresentaram, eu pensei que ela era desimpedida... Livre!__  
><em>_-E você se afastaria dela?_

_-Eu não sei. _–Respondeu sem jeito: _- Talvez eu não seguisse, eu iria esperar a primeira oportunidade para conquistá-la._

_-Então não o jugue se faria a mesma coisa pela mulher ama._

_-Essa não é a questão. _–Quase gritou ao se levantar.

_-Esta bem. _–Pausara: _- Mas o que pretende fazer agora?_

_-Eu vou deixar esse assunto de lado. _-Pausou: _- Eu quero um casamento tranquilo e feliz, isso inclui deixar o passado para trás. _–Falou mais relaxado.

_-Tem certeza? _–Questionou não acreditando.

_-Absoluta! _–Respondeu.

_-Realmente você está apaixonado por sua mulher. _–Afirmou.

_-Sou louco por ela. _–Deu um sorriso de lado extremamente sexy.

Os dois continuaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, principalmente aqueles assuntos que se referia ao quartel.

**OoOoOoO**

No jardim as Uchihas continuam conversando:

_-Esses dias que passaram, eu percebo que Itachi está cada dia melhor, apesar de estar em coma ele está conseguindo se recuperar da bala, e isso me enche de esperança. _–Dizia a mulher.

_-É muito bom saber, Sasuke e eu estamos muito confiantes._

_-Ainda acho que vocês deveriam ir ao noivado de sua irmã, eu acredito que ela deve estar esperando por você._

_-Ela vai entender o motivo, mas eu não estou com vontade de voltar para casa de meu pai, pelo menos não agora. Ele me magoou muito e quero evitar uma possível briga entre nós._

_- Compreendo, mas eu acho que ele morre de saudades de você._

_-Mesmo assim, eu prefiro esperar o casamento acontecer. Você vai?_

_-Melhor não, eu não quero deixar Itachi sozinho._

_-Mas ele vai ficar com as empregadas e vamos voltar logo._

_-Mesmo assim, eu quero ficar e cuidar dele._

As duas sentam num banco e continua a conversa.

_-Mas porque brigaram? Se é que pode responder._

_-Antes de conhecer Sasuke eu tive um namorado. _–E contou toda história sem esconder nada, incluindo as discórdias que teve no começo com Sasuke.

_-Então foi isso que aconteceu. _–Disse com feição séria: _- Agora eu entendo o comportamento do Sasuke e de ele querer passar alguns dias na nossa fazenda em pouco tempo de casado._

_-Apesar de estar com Sasuke, eu não consigo esquecer o Naruto. _–Confessou: _- Eu preciso encontrá-lo e esclarecer o que aconteceu e que as coisas mudaram._

_-Você ainda o ama?_-Indagou à rosada.

Quando Hinata iria responder, elas percebem aproximação de Sasuke e não tocam mais no assunto.

O Uchiha se aproxima das duas mulheres sem ouvir a conversa, ele deposita um beijo no rosto da esposa que dá um lindo sorriso e segura a mão dela abraçando-a pelo ombro.

_-Então é aqui onde está minha Hime. _–Disse o marido.

_-O coronel já foi embora? _–Indagou a esposa.

_-Já, mandou lembranças e saúde ao bebê de Sakura._

_-Agradeça ele por mim. _–Disse a rosada.

_-Hi, eu preciso falar com você um assunto muito sério._

_-Que assunto? _–Indagou para ele.

_-Bom, eu vou indo para deixá-los as sós. _–Disse antes de entrar na casa.

Sasuke oferece a mão para ajudar a esposa se levantar e os dois caminham no jardim em silêncio de mãos dadas como se fosse um casal de namorados que iniciam a relação onde tudo é maravilhoso, mas aquele silêncio que ele mantinha estava deixando a esposa um pouco receosa, sabia que aquele silêncio não era um bom sinal, que algo muito sério realmente aconteceu.

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa Sasuke? _–Indagou ao parar de andar: _- Você disse que queria falar comigo, mas na verdade está mais calado do que de costume. _–Ressaltou ela: _- Está distraído. _–Percebeu ao vê-lo olhar para plantas.

_-Essas plantas precisam de mais cuidado, falou para mim que gostava de jardinagem, mas vejo que não está cuidando delas. _–Falou ao iniciar um assunto qualquer.

_-Com tantas coisas que aconteceu que eu não me interessei._

_-Não será por que não sente que aqui não é sua casa? _–Indagou com uma feição furiosa.

_-Não é nada disso Sasuke._

_-Como não, você queria até fugir daqui. _–Falou quase gritando.

_-Mas isso era antes Sasuke, mas agora eu quero ficar com você. _–Falou com a voz alterada.

_-Desculpa amor, não quero descontar minhas frustrações em você. _–Falou ao se controlar.

_-Se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim, eu teria tentado me animar pra cuidar do jardim. _–Respondeu com tom de chateação.

_-Perdão. _–Pediu envergonhado.

_-Tudo bem, mas o que te perturba?_

_-Tantas coisas._

_-Confie em mim, sou sua mulher._

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado.

_-Quando você me acusou sobre o que aconteceu com... Naruto. _–Sasuke perceber o nervosíssimo de Hinata ao tocar no nome do rapaz: _- Eu pedi ao Kakashi encontrá-lo._

_-Você o quê? _–Ficou surpresa.

_-Eu pedi ao Kakashi que descobrisse o paradeiro do... Desse homem, para provar a você que eu não tive nada com esse assunto, que eu sou inocente e também, para saber o porquê você o amava tanto._

Sasuke vira o rosto emburrado ao imaginar a esposa nos braços dele beijando ou fazendo amor. Já teve muitos pesadelos assim, ela fugindo com ele, ele sequestrando, ou a pior, os dois fazendo amor na cama onde o casal Uchiha dormia.

_-Disse bem, eu era... Eu não sou mais apaixonada pelo Naruto. Realmente eu fui apaixonada por ele e sofri muito quando aconteceu tudo aquilo, a separação, o nosso casamento, o desentendimento tudo isso me fez sofrer e me abrir os olhos. _–Pausou: _- Eu amei sim o Naruto, mas não era um amor tão grande e nem tão forte, se não o meu coração não daria espaço para te amar. _–Confessou: _- Eu amo você, e você sabe que eu te amo. _–Sorriu para ele: _- Eu não consigo fingir quando faze-mos amor na... Cama._ –Sussurrou que se o Uchiha não tivesse perto não iria ouvir.

Sasuke sorri de lado ao ouvir essas palavras e principalmente ao vê-la corar.  
><em>-Eu fiquei chateada sim, porque pensei que era um canalha e que usou de sua influencia para conseguir o casamento, talvez fosse isso que eu queria acredita. <em>–Disse ao segurar as mãos dele nas suas.

_-Queria?_

_-Porque você já não era indiferente para mim e já aceitava isso. _–Confessou com um sorriso tímido.

_- Eu te amo. _

_-Eu também te amo._

E os dois se beijam.

_-E já que tocamos nesse assunto queria falar uma coisa que talvez você não vá gostar de ouvir._

_-Hum... _–Ficou sério: _- O que seria?_

_-Quan-do nós fo-mos para o... Casamento da mi-nha ir-mã... Eu... É que...__  
><em>_-Diga logo Hinata, você está me deixando nervoso. _–Se exaltou com a súbita gagueira da esposa que nunca mais teve depois de casamento, pelo menos excessivamente.

_-Eu quero falar com Naruto. _–Disse de uma vez.

_-Você o quê? _–Ele se afastar dela.

_ - Eu sei que eu estou pedindo é um absurdo..._

_-Ainda bem que você sabe. _–Podia-se ver a indignação.

_-É Só para explicar que tudo mudou... E que meus sentimentos mudaram em relação a ele... A nós, e que a situação mudou. _–Falou com sinceridade.

_-Eu não acredito que estou ouvido isso. _–Falou com ironia.

_-Por favor, Sasuke, me entenda._  
><em>-E porque você tem que explicar isso a ele? <em>–Estava segurando raiva.

_-Eu acho o mínimo que eu tenho que fazer depois de tudo que aconteceu. _–Falou desesperada: _- Eu quase fugi com ele e o enchi de esperança, me sinto atormentada com isso, eu não consigo esquecer e de não imaginar o sofrimento que eu possa estar causada por essa atitude impensada. _–Confessou com maior sinceridade.

Sasuke respira fundo para tentar segurar a raiva.

_-Quer saber o que eu acho? _–A voz dele é cortante: _- Que isso é uma desculpa para se encontrar com seu amante._

_-O quê?_

_-Se você pensa que eu vou deixar você correr braços daquele homem está muito enganada, lembra-se que a situação do nosso casamento é outra, você é minha mulher agora, eu não vou aceitar traição, antes, eu lavo a minha honra com sangue. _–Isso assustou Hinata.

Sasuke sai furioso se trancando no escritório deixando-a sozinha e assustada, Hinata viu a sombra cobrir o seu casamento novamente.

* * *

><p>Neji sai de casa todo fardado, iria para o quartel, mas assim que sai para rua encontra a pessoa que menos esperava.<p>

_-Mara! _–Ficou surpreso.

_-Coronel Hyuuga, como vai? _–Cumprimentou a Mara.

_-O que quer? Sabe que não pode me procurar. _–Agarrou pelo braço apertando.

_-Você não foi mais me procurar no bordel e quis saber o que aconteceu. _–Explicou ao puxar o seu braço e esfregá-lo.

_-Eu sou um homem casado e não posso a ir ao centro de perdição.__  
><em>_- Isso é desculpa... Todos os homens casados vãos ao bordel para procurar o que não acha em casa. _–Ironizou.

_-Mas eu não, sou o homem casado amo minha mulher e não vou mais traí-la._

_-Sua mulher te proibiu? _–Questionou com ironia: _- O coronel não parece daqueles que deixa a mulher usar as calças. _–Ressaltou em tom de deboche.

_- Pense o que quiser, mas não venha me procurar._

_-O coronel é meu, eu não vou abrir mão dele._

_-Eu não sou seu e nunca fui você só é um objeto, só é usado quando o cliente quiser e como quiser e depois que perde a graça, é deixado de lado._

_-E as noites de prazer que lhe deu?_

_-Foram ótimas enquanto durou, mas agora acabou._

_-Você não pode fazer isso comigo. _–Falou irritada.

_-Posso e vou. _–A encarou.

_-Isso é o que veremos. _–E o beijou de surpresa.

Neji não resiste e corresponde o beijo de Mara, o que ele não sabia era que a esposa estava observando tudo de longe inclusive o beijo.

Tenten viu os dois pelo portão de casa, ela não ouviu a conversa, mas o beijo que eles deram já diziam tudo. A Hyuuga fica arrasada, inconformada, ela segura as lágrimas cheio de ódio daqueles dois.

Neji se recordar onde está, e um estalo de juízo invade sua mente dando-lhe forças para resistir à tentação e a empurra segurando pelo braço, a prostituta faz uma cara de surpresa fixa a um ponto, o Hyuuga se vira e vê a ex-Mitsashi observando do portão.

Tenten ergue a cabeça e sai da mansão e age como se não os conhecessem, mas o marido a impede segurando-a pelo braço com delicadeza.

_-Eu posso explicar. _–A única coisa que ele pode dizer.

_-As suas atitudes de moleque já explica o que eu precisava saber. _–Falou fria deixando-o sem reação.

_-Por favor, Tenten, me escute._

_-Pode me soltar. _

Ele a solta e lança um olhar mortal para ele.

_-Eu não quero escutar, alias, se você quiser encontrar com a sua amante... _–Olhou para ela com desdém: _- Por favor, seja mais discreto e longe da nossa casa, de preferência num lugar mais reservado, ainda estamos casados mesmo sendo de aparência._

_-Bom eu vou indo. _–Falou com sorriso nos lábios: _- Até logo Coronel, nós nos veremos em breve e passar bem senhora. _–Saiu dali vitoriosa.

Tenten a fita querendo fuzilá-la somente com o olhar.

_-Bom eu vou indo, antes que eu perco a compostura. _–Falou ao tentar ir embora.

_-Aonde vai? _–Sua pergunta à fez parar.

_-Isso não te interessa. _–Ela vê Neji respirar fundo para se acalmar: _- Mas vou te responder... Encontrar com meu admirador secreto. _–Respondeu com sorriso.

_-O quê? _–Indagou surpreso.

_-Ele me mandou uma carta essa amanhã e uma caixa de bombons e nessa carta dizia que ele quer se encontrar comigo no templo. _–Respondeu com sorriso aberto nos lábios.

_-Você não vai mesmo, eu te proíbo Tenten, se você for se encontrar com ele, não precisa mais voltar._

_-Sério? _–Perguntou com ironia: _- Eu já queria pedir o desquite._

_-Nem morto eu te dou. _–Podia-se ver a cólera nele.

_-Isso é que veremos._

Tenten se vira para seguir o seu caminho, mas Neji a pega pelo braço e arrasta até em casa contra vontade dela que tenta se desvencilhar, ele sobe as escadas e indo para o quarto onde ela dormia e a joga na cama.

_-Você vai me obedecer por bem ou por mal. _– Podia-se ver a irritação dele.

_-NUNCA! _–Gritou.

_-Eu sou seu marido._

_-Eu sou sua esposa e você ficou se esfregando com uma perdida. _–Mostrava-se alterada.

_-Claro! O que eu quero, eu não encontro em casa, eu procuro na rua.__  
><em>_-Então se contenta o que está rua e não me cobra nada._

Tenten se levanta da cama com intuito de sair, mas novamente é impedida e jogada na cama.

_-Só tem uma maneira de você aprender. _

Neji a puxa fazendo-a a se chocar com seu corpo e dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

No inicio ela tenta resistir o empurrar, mas depois se entrega beijando-o na mesma intensidade e ardência. O beijo era lascivo, libidinoso e cheio de saudades, há muito tempo que eles não se beijam que não sente o toque um no outro, ou alguma caricia, era somente brigas e mais brigas, agora eles se beijava como se isso os mentia vivos.

Tenten queria ser forte, resistir ao marido, mas como resistir a ele se o ama? Como negar um beijo que ela tanto quer? Ela não podia, e só Kami poderia dar forças para resistir a delicia de tentação.

Neji queria mostrar que está tentando mudar e que quer ser um novo homem para ela, tinha medo de perdê-la para sempre, mas apesar de tudo, jamais perdeu as esperanças, mesmo que a situação mostrava-se impossível, ainda sim, não deixou de lutar por seu casamento e pelo amor da mulher que ama.

Em poucos segundos começa a diminuir o ritmo dos lábios trocando pequenos beijos deixando que o ar chegue aos pulmões de ambos que a puxa com dificuldade.

_- Vê? Eu ainda mexo com você, só eu sei te fazer sentir seu coração palpitar e suas pernas tremerem quando eu te beijo, ou te enlouquecer de amor à noite quanto eu te toco. _–Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Tenten fica sem jeito, mas também se mostra furiosa, ela empurra o marido e sai apressadamente para fazer o que tinha em mente, mas antes, o coronel a para com sua voz rouca e autoritária:

_-Mande um recado para o seu admirador, os dias dele estão contados e eu não vou desistir de você. _–Disse limpando os lábios sujos de batom com os dedos.

Tenten sai do quarto e Neji fica no local sorrindo por causa do beijo.

Ele sai de casa e encontra a pessoa que menos imagina encontrar... Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura e Hinata estão esperando Sasuke para almoçarem.<p>

_-Então? _–Indagou Hinata ao ver a empregada chegar.

_-Ele disse que não está com fome e pediu para não incomodá-lo. _–Disse a empregada.

_-Ah não! _–Falou com tristeza.

_-O que aconteceu Hina? _–Perguntou preocupada.

_-Eu e Sasuke brigamos porque eu disse que queria conversar com o Naruto sobre o casamento e nós dois, e explicar de alguma maneira que a situação mudou, mas ele ficou nervoso, achou que eu queria traí-lo. _–Começa chorar.

_-Então foi por isso que ele se trancou no escritório e com certeza está bebendo. _–Disse já conhecendo o cunhado que tem.

_-Sakura, eu estou com medo de que ele não fale mais comigo, não me olhe mais. E se ele não me quiser, ou se ele não me amar mais, ou se ele arranjar outra, ou se..._

_-Calma Hinata, não faz essa tempestade no copo da água, só foi uma briga. _–Interrompeu: _- Fique calma, ele só está tendo uma crise de ciúmes que logo vai passar. Só o deixa ficar um pouco trancado do mundinho dele que logo passa, e depois fica tudo bem._

_-Será?_

_-Claro querida, mas agora vamos comer e que está comida está me abrindo apetite de leão. _–Disse ao se servir.

_-Eu já perdi a fome, vou tentar descansar um pouco no quarto. _–Antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, ela já tinha saído.

_-Vejo que essa história não terminar tão cedo. _– Comentou ao saborear a comida.

* * *

><p><em>-Olá Coronel. <em>–Cumprimentou com a mão rígida e esticada na testa.  
><em>-Naruto! <em>–Respondeu sério, mas surpreso: _- O que faz aqui na porta da minha casa._

_-Que eu saiba a rua é pública. _–Irônico: _- Eu posso passar aqui quantas vezes eu quiser. _

_-Sabia que está se arriscando aparecendo em público? _–Se mostrou superior: _- Eu posso mandar te prender agora mesmo. _–Ameaçou.

_-Faça isso, eu não me importo com mais nada._

_-Eu só fiz o que achei certo, foi para bem da minha prima, você não está altura dela._

_-Só por que eu não tenha dinheiro. _– Se mostrou indignado: _- Por acaso dinheiro é mais importante do que o caráter de uma pessoa? _–Indagou exasperado.

_-A posição, o nome, a família diz tudo de sobre o caráter de uma pessoa. _–Respondeu áspero: _- Olha Naruto, eu não tenho nada contra você._

_-Que bela maneira demonstrar, me mandando pra cadeia._

_-Esquece-se dela Naruto, ela agora é uma mulher casada e você não tem mais nenhuma chance com ela. Recomece sua vida em outro lugar e seja feliz._

_-Depois de conhecer o inferno, eu jamais serei feliz. _–Falou o homem com desprezo.

_-Lamento mesmo Naruto de verdade, mas o amor de vocês acabou principalmente agora._

_- Por que principalmente agora? _–Indagou sem entender.

_– Ela está gravida. _-Mentiu.

Naruto fica sem reação, não acreditava o que ouviu, sua amada está grávida.

_-Grávida? _–Indagou sem acreditar.

_-Sim. _–Afirmou: _- Minha família e eu recebemos uma carta dela recentemente dizendo que está grávida e ela e o marido estão muito felizes como nós mesmos ficamos. _–Sabia atuar muito bem.

_-Não pode ser verdade. _–Dizia incrédulo.

_-Mas é verdade, esquece-se dela, ela ama o marido e quer ficar com ele e você não tem mais chance com ela._

_-Eu jamais a esquecerei a minha Hinata, o quanto eu amei e lutei por ela. _–Disse amargurado.

_-Mas é tarde demais, refaça sua vida e deixa a minha prima ser feliz com o marido dela._

_-Eu vou deixar sim, mas se ela vier me encontrar quando vier para cidade._

_-Você ficou louco? _–Indagou exaltado: _- Minha prima jamais se encontrará com um homem, sozinha e sendo casada. _–Falou furioso: _- Eu posso mandar te prender novamente._

_-Manda! _–Desafio: _- Eu não tenho nada a perder, querendo ou não eu vou falar com a Hinata, e se for possível, eu fujo com ela e assumo o filho que ela espera. _–Disse o homem: _- Fique avisado disso. _–E foi embora.

Neji vai em direção ao quartel preocupado com a ameaça do loiro, ele não podia mandar pra cadeia, até porque já se arrependeu disso, mas queria impedir esse encontro, para isso precisava que Hinata não venha para cidade que é impossível isso acontecer, já que é o noivado e casamento de sua irmã.

* * *

><p><strong><em>O dia foi passando e tarde também, até chegada da noite, Hinata não conseguiu descansar e muitos menos comer e Sasuke nem se quer saiu do escritório, ele só queria ficar ali bebendo, isso já está deixando a esposa bastante preocupada.<em>**

* * *

><p>Já era tarde da noite e Hinata estava saindo do seu quarto de robe muito preocupada.<p>

_-Hinata o que faz acordada? _–Perguntou a rosada saindo do quarto de Itachi somente robe: _- As luzes do corredor vão ser apagadas agora._

_-É que o Sasuke ainda não veio dormir. _–Respondeu aflita.

_-Ainda está trancado no escritório? _–Perguntou.

_-Eu acho que sim._

_-Akane! _–Viu a ajudante de cozinha se aproximar segurando uma vela acesa: _- Meu marido ainda no escritório?_

_-Eu não o vi saindo de lá senhora. _–Respondeu a ajudante depois seguiu o caminho.

_-Ele ainda está chateado comigo. _–Disse desanimada.

_-Pare de se lamentar, está parecendo Maria Madalena. _–Disse um pouco zangada.

Hinata nada diz e Sakura continua:

_-Olha, porque não vai lá de uma vez e tenta fazer as pazes, diz que não foi sua intenção e que se expressou mal ou... Não sei!_

_-Você acha que eu devo ir lá?_

_- Não acho, tenho certeza. _–Respondeu motivando: _- E já passou da hora de vocês fazerem as pazes. _–Ressaltou.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Hinata.

_-Vai até o escritório e conversa com ele com jeitinho, doçura e claro com certos encantos femininos. _–Piscou para ela.

_-Eu vou conversar com ele. _–Disse ao se virar para ir ao escritório.

_-Desse jeito? _–Questionou quase gritando.

_-Assim como? _–Perguntou sem entender.

_-Ai Hinata, você já é casada e ainda sim é bobinha. _–Falou em lamento deixando a outra surpresa: _- Você vai fazer as pazes com seu marido e deve estar apresentável. _

Sakura a arrasta até o quarto onde dormia ela faz sentar em frente ao espelho e pega a sua maquiagem.

_-O que você vai fazer?_

_-Não é óbvio eu vou te maquiar um pouco, só pra ficar mais atraente._

Sakura a maquia sem deixar excesso depois que termina pede para se levantar.

_-Só faltou uma última coisa. _–Falou pensativa.

_-O quê?_

_- Você tem que ir só de robe, vai ter que tirar a camisola. _–Respondeu simplesmente.

_-Ficou louca Sakura? _–Quase gritou.

_-Eu disse que tem que fazer a pazes decentemente._

_-Mas não para apelar pra esse tipo de coisa._

_-Não nesse sentido, assim que tudo se acertar, vocês vão querer passar a borracha._

_-Mas não no escritório. _–Falou sussurrando entre os dentes.

_-Por que não? Eu fiz na cozinha. _–Comentou ao se lembrar: _- Acabamos por fazer um bolo e eu era cobertura. _–Disse deixando uma Hinata rubrica.  
><em>-Mas se ele achar que eu sou uma oferecida.<em>

_-Primeiro ele não vai achar, isso é fazer as pazes decentemente todo homem gosta. _–Falou de um jeito safado: _- Coragem garota, seu marido vai enlouquecer por você._

_-Esta bem. _–Deu-se por vencida e Sakura dá pequenas palmas de alegria: _- Me deseje sorte. _–Após tirar a camisola e arrumando o robe.

_-Sorte querida e tenha uma ótima noite com seu marido. _–Desejou antes de ela sair.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke está no escritório sentado pensativo e bebendo um pouco. Aparentemente a raiva tinha passado, mas mesmo assim está chateado com a Hinata.

Vivia-se perguntando se ela realmente esqueceu-se daquele homem ou se arrependeu de ter dado uma chance para o casamento, ou pior ela ainda querer ficar com o rapaz, mas o Uchiha não deixaria isso acontecer, Hinata agora é a sua mulher de fato, o casamento foi consumado e não tem como anular, então ela que se conforma com a vida que tem ao lado dele.

Os seus pensamentos são interrompido pela batida na porta que o irrita:

_-Eu já disse que não quero ser incomodado. _–Falou rispidamente.

_-Sasuke, sou eu Hinata, abre essa porta querido, por favor. _–Pediu.

_-Eu não quero conversar você Hinata, pelo menos não hoje. _–Falou homem um pouco mais calmo.

_-Por favor, querido, eu preciso falar com você, estou te pedindo._

_-Eu já disse que hoje não, eu não quero brigar com você. _–Falou mais alterado.

_-Eu não vou embora daqui! Eu vou ficar aqui morrendo de frio até você vir falar comigo. _–Chantageou.

A porta se abre devagar revelando o aspecto físico do marido que está todo desarrumado e cansado, ele dá a passagem e ela entra que se abraçava por causa do frio, ele fecha a porta e encosta o corpo na mesa fitando a esposa.

_-E então? _–Perguntou com voz rouca que fez a mulher tremer.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenha gostado e desculpe pela demora e erros de gramática e ortográficos.<em>

_Só pra explicar, não sei quando eu vou atualizar o outro cap._

_Bom é isso e até o próximo cap._

_Fui!_


End file.
